A Lion's Kingdom
by Saberpoint
Summary: By chance Jaune stumbles upon something relating to his family's ancient history. As a child he was told his family was from a long lineage of great and honorable warriors. What he discovers though indicates their origins might be a little more. Together with his friends he embarks on a quest to find the Arc family's origin.(JxP)(A/N:canon ends at Vol3 Ch11, AU begins Vol3 Ch12.)
1. Ch1 An Old Story

**A/N: Dear Reader, if you have been paying attention to the Rooster Teeth, RWBY or RedvsBlue community you know that Monty Oum was driving force and inspiration in animating their creations. His unexpected death has caused much sorrow to the ones close to him, his co-workers and fans of his work. At the end of Matt Hullum's announcement he encouraged all to be inspired by Oum's life and to be creative in their own.**

**As such I would like to dedicate this story to the late Monty Oum. I'm not sure how long I will continue this story, but after writing this first chapter I doubt I will let it end after only one chapter.**

**Recommended musical accompaniment from youtube for this chapter: **** watch?v=sa9CvDPXYNI**

* * *

**2/14/2016 EDIT:**

**!RWBY Volume 3 Chapter 12 Season Finale SPOILERS!**

**!Go watch V3 C12 Season Finale before reading the following. SPOILERS!**

**(Volume 3, Episode 12) A/N: To new or returning readers if you are a fan of the RWBY series then you know in Volume 3 events took a drastically dark turn. Penny is offline, Ozpin is disappeared, Yang is mopey, Blake ran off, Weiss was 'kidnapped' by daddy, Ruby is searching for answers with the remains of team JNPR and Pyrrha Nikos is dead.**

**When I started this story in respect and inspiration to the passing of Monty Oum things were (naively) happier in the RWBY universe. As such, I assumed the canon story would progress in the same 'good conquers evil' theme. However, it seems evil has come out victorious in the 'Calamity', 'Battle of Vale', 'Fall of Beacon' or whatever they are calling this events of Volume 3.**

**After witnessing Pyrrha's death I was convinced that I would cancel my story. The drastic events to the canon storyline now made my 'one year later' story no longer viable via canon. After some thought and brain storming I've decided to modify my storyline to accommodate the events of Volume 3 up to episode 12. In episode 12 I will use my artistic license to change some of the events so we don't have some of the before mentioned character 'conditions'.**

**To new and returning readers you will learn about these changes in a future chapter. I don't know how this will affect my overall 'vision' of this story, but I look forward to seeing what I create. For one, in my 'reaction'/'grief' to Pyrrha's death I wrote an 'intimate' piece which will probably bump this story up to 'Mature' if I use it in later chapters. I hope you, reader, will stick around as well.**

**-Saberpoint**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The following is a not for profit fan based fiction. The RWBY universe is the property of the late Monty Oum. Please respect and support the original work.**

Chapter 1: An Old Story

Despite the chaos, action and destruction caused by the unexpected Grimm attack in Vale and the 'Calamity' that followed, the peaceful life finally returned. Even afterwards cells of the aggravators remained hidden, still causing trouble a year later. The 'Humans First' and White Fang movements had lost momentum as well as the majority of their members but still held the public's fear as race relations where still rough. Extreme acts of terrorism and cruelty from both sides of the conflict encouraged new members to continue the hateful battle.

As always, the Grimm were a real and present threat that continued to stalk humanity and faunus alike. The role of hunters and huntresses continuing to be needed as protectors of life and civilization. At Beacon, finals were coming up and this year's Tournament had been scheduled to follow a while after. Even with several months away Vale was in preparation for the event where visitors from all across Remnant visited their city. The faculty of Beacon recognized the importance of Vale's image in the world and had created extra circular classes to help Vale prepare. Some areas of Vale still showed signs of the Grimm attack and 'Calamity' from last year and needed volunteers to help repair the damage.

Free time for students was at a premium. The main activities during 'free time' for student was either studying or sleep. Few had the energy or time to do anything they considered fun with so many other activities dominating their schedules. It had become impossible during class to catch a quick nap as teacher were now getting down to brass tack on what would be on the finals. The combat and aura classes were revved up to such high energy for the tournament that students were napping in the hallways. Too tired to make it to their dorm rooms.

The teams of RWBY and JPNR had come up with a strategy to combat the dominating oppression that school now had on their lives; group study. While classes and events already controlled a certain percent of their time. The amount of time it took to do homework and study could be diminished if they worked on in groups. Opening their schedule for trips to the bakery for cookies, meditation in the garden, visits to the gym, pleasure reading, doing something fun or the all-time favorite: sleeping.

The two teams had taken their favorite table in the back corner of the library with books and papers scattered everywhere. Ruby's board games hidden underneath one of the library benches nearby had not been touched in weeks. Weiss was surrounded by Nora and Yang as they went over a paper on Dust. Pyrrha and Ren where helping Jaune understand a chapter on aura manipulation in a textbook. Ruby was writing a report on weapons for her combat class while Blake sat quietly reading a book.

Ruby was getting frustrated with her paper. She liked weapons. Reading about them, looking at them, wielding them, taking them apart, putting them back together, modifying them, accessorizing them… yeah, she liked them a lot. However, her passion for the mecha-shift awesomeness had become her bane. She could talk about her favorite hobby until people's ears fell off. She was probably knowledgeable enough to become a teacher at Beacon. However, suddenly narrowing all her thoughts down to the point of a pen. It was exhausting having to put all her words in order with proper grammar and restraining herself from jumping onto a random tangent.

Since Blake was probably the most read member of the two teams most of them found that she was a good editor for their papers. Once Ruby was finished with her first draft she was going to hand it over for Blade to 'dunk it in neon blue ink'. Ruby liked the color red, but when it was all over her writing assignments; she didn't like her favorite color so much. Thankfully, Ruby had given Blake a neon blue pen to correct her writing assignments. At least then the corrections didn't look like someone had bled on her paper.

Ruby gave out an exhausted sigh, putting down her pen. She looked up a Blake briefly behind a brown leather book. The book looked kind of old, like really old, compared Blake's usual reading material. She didn't see any title on it. Neither on the spine or the covers. Instead there was a glyph of a lion's head in gold print on the front cover and on the spine.

"Wha'cha reading Blake?" Ruby asked. Blake's eyes continued to follow the line of text she was on before glancing up to looking up at Ruby.

"A story," Blake responded in her monotone voice.

"What kind of story?"

"Mythology or maybe fantasy about before 'The War'. Maybe during, it's hard to tell."

"What's it about?" Pyrrha asked suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Are we playing twenty questions?" Blake raised an eyebrow at Pyrrha, then Ruby.

"No," Ruby said shrinking in her seat a little, "just wondering."

"It's about two noble housing fighting for power, mostly." Blake explained.

"Why are your reading it?" Blake shrugged.

"One of the professors said that he was accepting book reports as extra credit. He had a list of recommended titles and this was one of them."

"So what's the title? It's a very pretty lion on the cover," Nora said looking at the gold lion on the cover. Blake tilted to book so Nora could get better view of it.

"The title is "The Lion's Fall". I'm assuming it's referring to one of the noble houses in the book, but I haven't figured out which one yet. Just started it today. The author really likes his songs and poems though."

"Oh?" Pyrrha asked somewhat surprised.

"Yeah."

"Let's hear one," Nora said with a smile.

"I don't," Blake started to protest.

"Come on Blake," Yang said, "let out your inner minstrel."

"I…" Blake soon realized she now had the entire group's attention. Blushed a little bit from all the eyes looking at her in anticipation. Finally, she sighed in frustration. "Fine, there was a pretty good poem in the prologue." Everyone watched as Blake flipped to the front. Her eyes read over the passage a couple of times before she started to speak. Her voice was her standard monotone, however she did try and add an upbeat meter as she spoke the words in syllables.

"And who are you, the proud lord said,

that I must bow so low?

Only a lord of a different code,

that's all the truth I know.

In a coat of gold or a coat of red,

a lion still has claws,

And mine are long and sharp, my lord,

as long and sharp as yours.

And so he spoke, and –"

"HEY!" Blake was surprised when the book disappeared from her grasp. Looking up she found in the hands of Jaune of all people.

"Rude," Weiss said with one her signature glares. However, Jaune didn't respond intently studying the page that Blake had been reading from.

"Jaune, are you going to let Blake finished," Pyrrha asked her partner. Jaune still didn't respond. Everyone was confused what was going on as Jaune's brow scrunched in concentration.

"It's not a poem," Jaune said slowly and softly. "It's a song." To everyone's surprise Jaune started humming, a slow and very melancholy tune. His humming cracked a few time on some of the higher notes. As his vocal cords began to warm up the tune became clearer and louder. Everyone now stared at Jaune in wonder as he slowly sat down. Then in a very deep baritone voice Jaune began to sing.

"And who are you, the proud lord said,

that I must bow so low?

Only a lord of a different code,

that's all the truth I know.

In a coat of gold or a coat of red,

a lion still has claws,

And mine are long and sharp, my lord,

as long and sharp as yours.

And so he spoke, and so he spoke,

that Lord of Malison,

But now the rains weep o'er his hall,

with no one there to hear.

Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,

and not a soul to hear."

Jaune hummed the melody one more time through then stopped. The library now seemed even quieter now for some reason. The amount of emotion he put into just that short little song had everyone stumped.

Everyone, was always amazed at the potential locked away in Jaune as those doors began to open further and further every day. He had become a very competent and confident leader of JNPR. A year's worth of Pyrrha's combat lessons make him unrecognizable from the young man who first stepped into Beacon. Besides his combat skill, the added muscle and very proud way he held himself the only thing that hadn't changed was his passion for helping others and goofiness.

However, that was hidden potential; not hidden talents. Skills he already had and had yet to expose. His talent of dancing at the party a year ago was one such hidden talent. Or his surprise knowledge of cooking when Ren was sick and Nora would was in dire need of pancakes. Or his skill at sewing when Ruby had ripped her favorite hooded cloak. Or his mastery of metal working when Pyrrha had bent her circlet while sparring. Singing wasn't probably one of his strong suits, but the way he had sung this song was so…well done.

"That was really sad," Ruby said with a frown. Everyone's mood was now noticeably more melancholy. Even Nora with her bright as rainbows smile and candy store addiction bounciness seemed to have wilted a little bit.

"How did you know it was a song?" Blake asked.

"I heard it as a really young kid. I only knew the first eight lines though," Jaune was still looking hard at the song. "Where did you find this?"

"In the mythology section," Blake replied.

"You check it out yet?"

"No," Jaune suddenly stood up and walked over towards the librarian's desk. His friends watched him as the proceeded to check out the book. Once he was done he walked back to the group and handed the book back to Blake.

"Here you go. I checked out under my account," Jaune said offering the book to Blake from across the table. "When you're done, I want it."

"Okay," Blake accepted the book back from Jaune. Blake was a little curious, everyone was a little curious. Over the past year or so they had known Jaune they had never caught him reading anything besides comic books for pleasure. Most of that reading material wasn't even considered mature enough for their own age group. Maybe Ruby's age, but that was pushing it a little.

"So ah," Jaune nervously stated looking around the group realizing everyone was staring at him. "So Aura manipulation through objects…"

"Right," as if someone had flipped a switch everyone's nose was back to the grind stone. Just as their thoughts began to focus back on their school work they all filed the event of Jaune singing under 'odd'.

-Elsewhere-

Sitting behind his desk Ozpin was reading through one of the many, many reports piled on top of his bureau. Even a year after the attack on Vale and the 'Calamity', newly discovered bits of information were still being unearthed from the rubble. One such bit being the funding of the White Fang movement. After certain files had been seized by the authorities, the hounds had been let loose. Following the trails of Dust, influence, blood and money. While in a war it is foolish to fund your enemy's activities, it was some sort of sick irony that the 'Humans First' movement had been funding the White Fang.

It was common knowledge that all of the economic power was held my humans with faunus entrepreneurs only amounting to small local businesses. So the White Fang's funding mostly came from theft since the supporting faunus could not foot the bill. However, some higher ups in the 'Humans First' movement wanted a reason to eliminate not just the White Fang but all faunus. They discreetly funded their enemy in order to make their opponent a more viable threat so they could then justify committing genocide. While Ozpin kept his calm and stoic demeanor it sickened Ozpin to his core that such people existed.

He was just finishing a section on how a dummy company had been setup to purchase warehouses were the White Fang could amass their forces when his scroll chimed that he had received a message. Giving a heavy sigh he took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. Taking a long swig from his coffee cup Opzin opened his scroll to view the new message.

He was actually surprised, for once he didn't expect to receive this for a while. It was a just an automated notification message, something that most people would delete without a second glance. It was sent from the librarian's desk informing him that the book "The Lion's Fall", had just been check out by a "Jaune Arc", with a time stamp and a date when the book would be available again.

"So," Opzin whispered to himself, "the young lord now knows of the lost Hall of Malison."

**A/N: That's all for chapter one, I hope you enjoyed and are looking for more in the future. Please comment, critic, etc.**** If any of you are aware of the HBO series 'Game of Thrones' or the book series 'A Song of Ice and Fire' then you might have recognized the poem. Changed some words around to hopefully fit the main story I thought up while writing this. For the original poem listen here: **** watch?v=-FF2fBRKxtk**

**Disclaimer2: The original poem edited for this story is the work of George R. R. Martin from the book series "A Song of Ice and Fire" also know by the HBO television series "Game of Thrones". Recommended musical accompaniment was produced for the HBO television series. The above mentioned sources are not my property and are credited to their original creators.**


	2. Ch2 Rediscovery

**A/N: This has to be record time for me coming out with the next chapter. So without further to do, Disclaimer and Story.**

**Disclaimer: The following is a not for profit fan based fiction. The RWBY universe is the property of the late Monty Oum. Please respect and support the original work.**

Chapter 2: Rediscovery

Nora was bored out of her mind. All manners of entertainment had failed as she now helplessly paid attention to the professor's lecture; or at least tried. Her class notebook was filled with doodles being the only release to her hyperactive nature. She glanced over at Ren who was being the good student.

As always, Ren was the rock as Nora was the wind blowing whichever way it pleased. His notes were organized and legible, showing that he had been paying attention at the very beginning of the lecture. He didn't have any sketches of smiley faces or stacks of pancakes in the margins.

'So booooooorrrrrriiiiinnnnnngggg,' Nora thought to herself. 'If something exciting doesn't happening in the next ten second I'm going to explode.' Nora took deep breath, puffing out her cheeks like a chipmunk and held her breath making her face go bright red.

'...4...3...,' Nora counted, '2...and...'

"Team Juniper please report to Ozpin's office immediately."

"YES!" Nora yell out excited startling the class. Obeying the omnipotent voice from the PA system with extreme prejudice Nora grabbed Ren by the collar of his shirt and began dragging him out of the classroom at full speed. Living with and knowing Nora for so long Ren was quick enough to grab his things before Nora latched on to his shirt. Ren watched as the hallways and classroom doors fly past as Nora headed for her destination.

"Oh hey Nora," Ren's ears perked up as he heard Jaune's voice. "Did you hear the..."

"YES LET'S GO!"

"Ooph!"

"Good to see you Jaune," Ren said blandly. Looking up he saw his team leader being carried over Nora's shoulder. Despite dragging Ren and now carrying Jaune, Nora's speed didn't diminish as they exited the building heading for Ozpin's office.

"Good to see you too Ren," Jaune answered back after recovering from being Nora handled. "Nora was bored in class again wasn't she?"

"Yes," Ren replied.

"What happened to that joke book you gave her in first period?"

"Goodwitch confiscated it."

"Oh," Jaune would have expected as much from Goodwitch. Then again, while a joke book would have held Nora's attention for at least a full two class periods. Nora's continuous giggling or laughter would have attracted attention from the classroom tyrant Goodwitch.

The normal ten minute walk to the administration building was cut down to just over two as Nora charged through the front doors. Dumping Jaune and Ren unceremoniously in the waiting area, Nora zipped over to the secretary's desk to announce her presence.

"Team Juniper here to see Professor Ozpin," Nora said with a wide smile.

"Yes, just a moment. You'll need to wait for everyone to get here before heading to the conference room."

"Alright," Nora thanked the receptionist then head over to where she had dumped her two teammates. "We have to wait."

"I would guess so because Pyrrha isn't here yet," Jaune told Nora.

"I can run and get her," Nora turned to head out, but Ren grabbed her before she could make it to the door.

"Pyrrah can get here on her own Nora," Ren guided Nora to a chair handing her a magazine he found in the waiting area on cooking. Seeing the image of a five layered cake on the cover immediately caught Nora's attention. Accepting Ren's 'peace offering' she settled down to do some serious drooling.

"What do you think this is about?" Jaune asked as Ren just shrugged.

"You've got me. Ozpin isn't one to call students out of class on a whim. Whatever it is, it has to be serious."

"Maybe something about the 'Calamity'? I've heard he's a chairman in the investigation panel on what happened."

"Maybe, but we were pretty thorough in our reports. If they had questions about them you'd think they would have asked them by now. It's been almost a year."

"Yeah, maybe they haven't gotten around to them till now," Jaune suggested. "I mean, after it happened there was so much else going on that a couple reports written by some first year students was probably the last thing on the to do list."

"True," Ren nodded and was about to say something else when he heard the door open. Jaune and Ren both turned expecting to see Pyrrah, but instead were greeted by Yang and Blake.

"Hey, guys what's up?"

"Double layered coconut topped raspberry chocolate cake," Nora mumbled, earning confused looks from the two girls.

"Ozpin wanted to see us," Jaune answered. "I'm guessing team RWBY got the same call?"

"Yeah, any idea what it's about?"

"Not a clue."

The four teens waited for the remainder of their teams to show up. When everyone was gathered the secretary escorted them to the elevator. They were surprised when she didn't press the button for Ozpin's office on the top floor. They exited the elevator into a large conference room with nine chairs setup around an elliptical table.

"Thank you Ms. Ryan, that should be all for now," Ozpin said from one side of the room with his back turned.

"A pleasure professor," the secretary returned to the elevator as the two teams stood still.

"Coffee anyone?" Ozpin asked a he turned around bearing his signature cup and a large pot of coffee. "No?" Ozpin asked setting the coffee pot down on the serving table behind him and made his way towards the head of the conference table. "Then take a seat and let's get down to why I've call you here."

The teens shared a glance before all moving to take their seats. Ozpin smiled warmly as team RWBY took the seats to his left and JNPR took the seats to his right. After Ozpin had let enough silence pass to insure he had his student's attention he began.

"Ever since the rediscovery of the ruins of Mountain Glen during the attack on Vale, archaeologies have been encouraging more missions to investigate forgotten zones. Granted after the Calamity everyone's resources have been stretched very thin and such expeditions that would serve no immediate benefit have been put on hold."

"But someone found something," Ruby said with a little excitement. With the way Ozpin was approaching this she knew, as well as everyone else. 'Resources have been stretched thin,' being the key phrase clueing them in that they were being sent on a mission.

"You are correct Ruby we did find something," Ozpin pulled out his scroll pressing a few command to make a topographic map appear on the overhead monitors. "The military and hunter's guild co-fund unmanned surveillance missions over several large areas on the continent of Vytal. These missions are flown by decommissioned bullhead transports that have been installed with a remote control module. They primarily gather information on the movement of Grimm packs while broadcasting the data to any hunters in range and provide supply drops if possible. When they return with the data is added to a computer model on Grimm movements allowing hunters to know where to attack or avoid.

"What has the archaeologist in a frenzy is located here," Ozpin pressed a button on his scroll and a symbol of a castle appeared on the screen. Its location was roughly half way between Vale and Vacuo in about the middle of Vytal. "However," Ozpin zoomed in on the castle symbol, "in this area there are at least five Grimm Packs that occupy the area," Ozpin pressed a few more buttons a five dots appeared on the screen around the castle. "These Grimm Packs have been documented and movements recorded generating an accurate model of their usual routes." Dashed lines appeared on the screen showing where each Grimm pack traveled. "There will be a window of opportunity when these packs of Grimm will be away from 'the find' to make a clear run for it on foot without any interference. Unfortunately, there is one group of Grimm that confrontation will be unavoidable and troublesome. There is a flock of Nevermores currently using 'the find' as a nesting ground."

"How many?" Jaune asked a little worried.

"At most a half dozen full adults with possibly twenty or so fledgling to adolescent with them." There was a pause as the group shared glances. That was a lot of Nevermore. "We will be providing appropriate munitions to deal with them. So you shouldn't worry, besides I have faith in all of you that this mission will go without a hitch." With the vote of confidence from Ozpin the students relaxed. Most of them knew Ozpin would not intentionally put any of his student's in harm's way. Jaune though still remembered his first day at Beacon. Having the opinion that some of Ozpin's lessons of 'learning on the job' were somewhat; extreme.

"So," Ren started, "what exactly are the Nevermore nesting on?" Ozpin gave a small smile while his eyes briefly glanced at Jaune before continuing.

"This," the map on the overhead monitor changed to an image of a plateau with several Nevermore flying towards the camera. "The plateau you see in this image is roughly 400 yards high and has a diameter of about 230 yards. We don't know if this is a natural or man-made structure. The few images we have don't tell us much besides its size and shape. As you can see," Ozpin motioned to the image, "the Nevermore didn't enjoy the surveillance Bullhead's company. Which is why you'll be traversing on foot. The Nevermore primary roost on a terrace on the South face. It provides more protection from the weather than the plateau's summit."

"I can see the military and hunters' particular interest in this landmark," Jaune whispered aloud. This caught Ozpin's attention and encouraged him to elaborate. "It's an easily defendable location. The almost vertical faces on all sides and the height would prevent most Grimm from climbing up. The size would allow for at least a small wing of Bullheads to land or possibly an Atlesian Airship. It would make an ideal forward operating base or outpost."

"You're correct with that assumption," Ozpin commented.

"Why are the bookworms excited about this rock?" Yang asked.

"A good question with no real concrete reason, mostly speculation. For one, if it was discovered by humans or faunus before they also would have recognized its potential as Mr. Arc pointed out. This would mean the possibility of artifacts from the previous tenants, dating back possibly before 'The War'. However, a small group of scholars believe this could possibly be the fabled outpost called the Wulfsturm Keep." Both Blake and Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"The physical appearance fits the rough description of the Wulfsturm Keep in the surviving verbal transcripts dating well over four centuries ago. It would be a major historical find and could unlock more discovers dating back centuries before the War."

-Later-

The teams of RWBY and JNPR left their meeting with Ozpin after going over the details of the mission. They were to be dropped in within four day's hike from their objective. Proceed there cautiously to avoid any of the Grimm packs in the area. Supplies that were not needed in route would be launched in supply pods and would be waiting for them on location. Once there, defeat the Nevermore nesting on the terrace, signal the all-clear, occupy the plateau until the military arrived with a squad to take over and be back at Beacon for prime-rib night.

It was also important to cause as minimal collateral damage. If there were artifacts in the surrounding area it would be nice if they remained intact. If time allowed explore the area looking for any artifacts. If they did find anything leave it be and take photo or video records. This was of course a secondary objective and was not critical.

They were to leave first thing in the morning and were excused from classes for the rest of the day to prepare. While the teams rushed back to the dorm excited about the mission, two members discreetly disengaged from the group and followed a slower pace. The silent stealth expert of team RWBY and the big hearted buffoon of JNPR.

"So what do you think?" Jaune asked the silent faunus beside him.

"I don't know, it seems kind of ... coincidental that we were selected to go on this mission," Blake answered.

"With Ozpin, nothing in a coincidence," Jaune chuckled softly.

"Where are you in the book?"

"Finished it last night; again nothing is a coincidence with Ozpin."

"Wow, you finished it quicker than I did. It took me a week."

"And it isn't due back for another week," Jaune sighed. "If this plateau is really the Wulfsturm Keep I just might bring it with me as a reference. Then again, it was in the mythology section so, take that with a cup of salt."

"The phrase is 'a grain of salt'," Blake's smile was there for a second then slowly turned into a frown. "What do you think we'll find there if the story is true?" Blake asked.

"Honestly," Jaune pondered it for a while. "If we find an entrance and get inside we're going find a tomb. I want to keep our groups outside of the Keep if possible, I don't want to disrespect the dead."

"Likewise," Blake agreed softly.

"Hey Blake can I ask you a question?" Blake gave nod for Jaune to proceed. "In the story when there was a battle, did you find it odd the way it was described how the soldiers fought?"

"What do you mean?" Blake looked a Jaune quizzically.

"Well," Jaune scratched his head trying to think. "The author always described them as fighting like animals. Like, 'Sir Pence fought like a bear', or 'the lancer struck like a snake', and 'charged at the foe's line like a bull' or how about 'the knight wailed like a wolf in mourning'. The author used animal imagery a lot, even stressing its importance it seemed."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Hey, did you think it was kind of weird in that final battle against the Grimm, when we saw Sir Lowenherz fight for the first time, that he 'fought as a lion'. And all his brothers 'fought as' different animals. How they attack with 'claws' and 'teeth', it was odd."

"Yeah, it was weird, but here's my question. Do you think Clan Tier was a clan of faunus?" This question made Blake stop, as she turned to look at Jaune with a surprised look. "I mean the author doesn't flat out say, 'these guys are faunus', but the use animal imagery, the above average human abilities, some of the described behavior; it all fits."

"I didn't even consider that. Then at the end, at the wedding, it wasn't the fact that they were from two separate clans."

"It was because they were two separate species," Jaune said sadly. "So all the soldiers and their families stationed at the Wulfstrum Keep were-"

"-faunus," Blake finished. There was a pregnant pause as Blake went through the story in her mind changing the human faces she had imagined into faunus. The story hit her so much closer to home now. Thinking the cruelty and tragedy was between two human houses, now changed into a story of faunus affliction she was too familiar with.

"How, how did you figure this out?" Blake asked quietly.

"I'm smarter than I look I guess, or I'm just completely wrong," Jaune shrugged.

"No, if I didn't pick up on it when I was reading it there was something that clued you in. What was it?"

"My family I guess," Jaune said with a sigh looking up at the blue sky. "For some reason Sir Lowenherz's family sounded just like my own. So I thought, maybe all these people are actually faunus."

"You have faunus family members?" Blake asked surprised.

"Maybe."

**A/N: And that's all for now folks. Don't expect this story to be updated in such short order like this. The story just seem to flow after that first chapter, and I didn't want to pent it up and loose that momentum. I'm done that a couple of time and regretted it later for not putting fingers to keyboard.**

**And after that first chapter and now this one I know where I'm going with this story. My objective is clear and the only limiting factors now is my free time, how fast I can type and how much food I have left in the fridge before having to go to the store. Thank you to those who are now following this story, please leave comments, concerns and critics. Did you guys see the story's cover image that I made?**

**RezurreciondelosMuertos, (my goodness that is a mouthful) &amp; Cyborg: Thanks for your comment and I hope I don't disappoint your expectations and keep your interest.**

**Until next time, Peace.**


	3. Ch3 Long Hike

**Disclaimer: The following is a not for profit fan based fiction. The RWBY universe is the property of the late Monty Oum. Please respect and support the original work.**

Chapter 3: Long Hike

Modern day travel in Remnant like most modern societies was commuter friendly. Public transportation around cities was a well-organized system of busses, trams, subways and sometimes boats. Stations were strategically located near any destination, providing an ideal way to travel to work, scenic routes of the cities for tourist or a quick way to hit multiple shopping malls in one day.

Traveling between the four major kingdoms of Remnant was just as easy. In the past, travel between cities were hazardous on the ground. Long wagon trains with heavy guard would commonly fall victim to Grimm attack, culminating in an astounding loss of life and property. The introduction of the continental railroads provided a little more safety, however this mode of transportation was still hazardous in their construction and travel.

The invention of airships and automated systems reduced the fatal risks of travel for the residents of Remnant to virtually zero. The airships flew high enough to avoid the numerous swarms of Grimm on the ground and were armed heavy enough to deal aerial threats. Heavier and larger items that could not be flow travelled on the old rail lines, now operated by automated systems. The metallic body of a Centurion did not attract any hungry Grim, but provided little resistance to the criminal element of Remnant.

However, beyond these modern conveniences of travel where trains did not run and airships dared no fly, bi-pedal travel had to make due. Granted horses and other animals of burden could be used to traverse large distances, but since this little band of travelers weren't trained to ride animals; they just kept walking.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Nora, we only got off the Bullhead four hours ago. If you remember the mission briefing it's a three day hike to our destination." The group breathed a sigh of relief at the silence after Ren explained things to Nora. Nora seemed ponder what Ren told her for a moment.

"Oh," Nora said surprised that she had forgotten.

The huntresses and huntsmen in training were of course no strangers to 'walking' in their modern society of conveyances. This was however, their first time out in the 'bush', as Profession Port fondly referred to it. Where walking was the only way to travel.

A mission beyond the walls of a city for second year students was not uncommon. Even then steps had been taken to ensure their safety. Before they left Ozpin informed them that there were three hunters in the surrounding area. If they got into trouble, activating an emergency beacon they had been given would summon them and a wing of Bullheads from Vale.

Of course, nothing was going to happen on their way there. Ozpin was very adamant that they had selected the safest route with a non-existent Grimm presence. If they did run into any Grimm it would just be a scout or lone hunter that needed to be dispatched quietly and quickly to insure others were not summoned to their location.

They all walked single file with Blake in front using her keen Faunus senses to detect any dangers. Her teammate was a half dozen paces behind her with a bored looked as she focused on Blake's backpack. Ruby and Weiss closely followed behind the brawler the opposing moods. Ruby was excited to be out in the wilderness, her head swiveling back and forth enough to give a person whiplash. She clutched Crescent Rose closely ready at a moment's notices to fly into action. Weiss on the other hand wore her signature scowl when she was un-happy. One would guess she was displeased with going on a mission or possibly the amount of walking she was having to do. It actually had to do with what she was wearing.

Weiss was always the 'high society girl' she was raised to be. Dressing elegantly, speaking properly and behaving like a princess; but not the spoiled or entitled kind, sort of. So when she was packing her things for the trip Blake and Yang stopped her when she was folding up one of her battle skirts. A lengthy argument soon involved Ruby about proper cloths to wear for the mission. The four girls' volume increased enough to attract the members of team Juniper.

All six girls between the two teams showed a mediocre amount leg skin. Yang and the more outdoor experienced Blake argued that hiking though brush and dense woods in a 'combat skirt' would get their cloths caught on something, their legs scratched up or tick and leaches hitching a ride. Yang and Blake for this mission would be wearing jeans and leggings, respectfully. Ruby came in on the side of Weiss saying their outfits never hindered them before, why should they now? Nora and Pyrrha unfortunately came in on the side of Yang and Blake arguing the practicality of pants or legging over bare skin and skirts. Weiss and Ruby's stubbornness on the issue was about to win and the issued dropped, but Jaune had to add his two cents.

"If you aren't going to change your cloths, at least change your shoes. Your 'lady stilts' are only going to give you a twisted ankle out there. While I'm all like the whole romantic knight in shining armor routine. Carrying you over my shoulder for three days doesn't sound romantic. Plus we need you at a hundred percent at the end of the hike to fight the Nevermores." Ruby's dislike of high-heels made her see the logic in the other side's argument. Weiss was shocked from her partner's betrayal, as she was now all alone. After some 'bargaining' the girls decided to head to town to do a little shopping.

So there was Weiss walking through the woods in brown leather hiking boots instead of crystal white high-heels. She was at least able to find a pair of blue jeans and shirt that somewhat matched her color palette. Yang was the one who had insisted on the skinny jeans, and Ruby found a pair that fit that matched her eye color. Weiss couldn't find anything suitable to wear for her top, and had accidentally migrated to the men's section where she found a white button up dress-shirt she liked. She wasn't completely displeased with the new look. An hour into the hike she discovered breaking in a new pair of hiking boots was not something pleasurable, especially with a backpack weighing nearly as much as she did.

Behind Weiss, watched a concerned Jaune. He had dropped his crush on Weiss what seemed like ages ago, but he still felt concerned for her and everyone else's well-being. He had noticed in the beginning Weiss was doing just fine, now she seemed walked gingerly trying not to bend her stiff leather boots. Pyrrha followed behind Jaune with Nora then Ren taking up the rear.

"Let's take a break and have lunch guys," Jaune announced as everyone voiced their agreement. "Ren make sure Nora rations herself. We don't want her to eat all her food for the entire trip."

"Hey I'm a growing woman, I need my sustenance," Nora pouted.

Everyone found a spot to sit and opened their packs to find their lunch. The group remained quiet as they enjoyed their meal. Jaune watched closely as Weiss loosened her boot laces, her hardened expression softened as she relieved the tension on her feet. She was in still in discomfort and if she didn't have blisters yet she would by days end.

"How are you holding up Weiss?" Jaune asked breaking the silence.

"I'm fine," Weiss said in an airy tone.

"How are the new boots?"

"Fine."

"How are your feet in the new boots?"

"They're fine, Jaune," Weiss growled. Jaune looked over at the other members of team Ruby. They knew Weiss wasn't fine, her pride would not let her admit she was in discomfort.

"Mind if I check?"

"Wha," with surprising swiftness and grace Jaune was at Weiss's feet an arm around her legs with his back to her taking off her boots. "NOW SEE HERE, I'M NOT THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS. RELEASE ME, THIS, INSTANT!"

"Oh, puttin' on some moves there Jaune," Yang grinned. "You sure you still don't have a thing for Weiss?" Janue glanced up and looked at Pyrrha. Locking eyes for a brief second before looking back down to undoing the last lace on Weiss's boot.

"Pretty sure," Jaune hopped away with Weiss's boots in his possession.

"Gives those back now," Weiss growled as Jaune inspected the foot wear.

"These are a nice pair of boots, they'll last you a very long time, but they'll take half that time to completely break them in. Did you pick these out yourself?"

"We all kind of helped," Ruby answered before Weiss could say something. Janue threw the pair of boots at Ren who caught them. He inspected them critically like Jaune.

"You should have gone shopping at a second hand store Weiss, and bought something already broken in. You keep walking in these things you'll have blisters like no body's business."

"Hmf, I'll be fine, just give them back," Weiss extended her one hand glaring at Ren. Ren instead looked at his team leader. The two young men stared at each other for a long moment.

"You take care of the boots and I'll take care of Weiss," Jaune commanded. Ren gave a nod then taking one boot in both hands stared to bend and twist the hard leather. Jaune went back to his pack retrieving his first aid kit and a pair of thick socks. "Weiss could you please take your socks off."

Weiss tucked her feet close to the rock she was sitting on glaring at Jaune.

"Weiss," Ruby said softly, "he's just trying to help."

"I don't want his help."

"I want your help to finish this mission; not be distracted by preventable self-inflicted injuries." Jaune pointed out.

"It's your fault I'm wearing those foot vices," Weiss accused.

"It was still your choice to wear them," Jaune sparred back, they both stared at each other in a lock.

"Weiss," Pyrrha intervened, "Jaune knows what he's doing, trust me." Weiss glanced between Jaune and Pyrrha, then looked at Ruby who gave her an encouraging smile with a nod. Weiss held her breath then let out a long sigh as if she was just giving in because she was tired of arguing.

Pyrrha knew what Jaune was doing because he had done this before. As part of Jaune and Pyrrha's training regimen they would go on long runs. By the end they were both exhausted and their feet felt like falling off. Pyrrha didn't know where Jaune picked it up, but he was a pretty decent amateur masseuse and physician. When asked he just made the comment that he had seven sisters. After learning Jaune was pretty good at massage Pyrrha would sometimes beat herself up just to receive the extra attention.

"Fine," Weiss stuck her left foot out while turning her head to look away, acting like some princess and Jaune being a servant. Jaune gave a small smile of victory before getting to work. Rolling off Weiss's thin sock he saw that the back of her heel was red from rubbing the stiff boot. He carefully uses his hand to turn her foot so he could see the bottom. There weren't any blisters yet, but the white skin did have red splotches of agitation. Digging into his first aid kit he pulled out some non-friction tape to cover her heel and other spots where the boot had been rubbing. Jaune moved to the other foot and repeated the process. Ren continued to contort the leather boots trying to break the hard leather. Everyone else quietly watched as they ate their lunch.

Weiss was polite enough to say thank you went Jaune has finished lacing her boots. Jaune gave his 'it was no problem' as he returned to his pack to put away the first aid kit. Everyone finished with their food started heaving their pack back on.

"Ready?" Ruby asked looking at everyone. There was a collective nod, "Alright then, TROOPS! Forward March!" Ruby took the lead of the group with a wide smile with Cresent Rose extended in front of her like some sort of banner. Weiss was about to throw her pack over her shoulder when Jaune made a reappearance taking her pack from her. Before she could get it back Jaune had already strap it to his own and started after Ruby.

"Jaune, once was enough." Weiss chastised as she caught up with Jaune. "I'm not some helpless flower you need to constantly assist, I can take care of myself."

"The in-souls of those boots hardly have any arch to them, they don't provide enough support. If carry any additional weight on them you could hurt yourself."

"I'm not that delicate," Weiss fumed.

"I know you're not, just for the rest of the day focus on your shoes. When we make camp tonight you can make some new in-souls and I'll give you some tape. Tomorrow you can take care of yourself, for now just please let me help." Jaune gave his best puppy dog eyes. While not as powerful as Ruby's it was enough for Weiss not argue further.

"Fine," Weiss sighed.

"Thanks," Jaune smiled back.

Watching the blond knight and the white princess from the back of the group Yang and Pyrrha walked next to each other. Yang looked at Pyrrha to see if she was concerned. It had happened last year when Jaune was so thick headed to not see Pyrrha right in front of him as he chased after Weiss. After the attack on Vale and the 'Calamity' Pyrrha and Jaune had become so close that most considered them an item. Even with the blatant the writing on the wall, those who were close friends of the two knew that the two hadn't started dating.

"You're not worried he's going to go after her again are you?" Yang asked Pyrrha quietly. She gave Yang a quick glance before returning her gaze forward. Pyrrha gave a pleasant smile as he watched Jaune interact with his former crush.

"No, Jaune and his big heart are just being himself, always helping anyone he sees in trouble or distress. Since he's gotten stronger and smarter there is just a lot more he can do for others," Pyrrha complemented fondly. That didn't exactly answer Yang's question. "But," Pyrrha continued catching Yang's attention, "no matter how big his heart is, he knows who the permanent resident is."

**A/N: That's all for this chapter folks, it's just a filler chapter but as a bonus I'll think I throw this little bit in I wrote sort of as a joke. Originally thought I could fool you readers and just have this as a chapter, but that seem a little cruel of me. Anyways, enjoy.**

"What are you smiling at Jaune," Pyrrah asked seeing a silly grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing," Jaune said innocently.

"Jaune," Pyrrha's brow lowered and giving the best 'mother' look she could.

"Oh, it's just thinking about how in movies or stories all this boring 'in transit' part is just kind of done in a collage or summary."

"You mean like traveling by map?" Nora asked.

"By map?" Weiss didn't exactly follow.

"Oh you know, when like there is this scene where the protagonist gets on an airship and it shows a big map with a line being drawn on the airship route."

"Isn't that mostly done in kid movies?" Blake asked.

"Hey, there are some really good adventure and fantasy movies that use that method," Yang interjected.

"What about in books?" Ruby asked.

"Honestly, I think lazy authors just use the page break or new chapter to skip the boring traveling," Blake put her 2 lien in. "You can seriously do a lot of character development during that time. Sure not a whole lot of action, but you can have some… interesting drama scenes as the protagonist and her companions camp for the night..." Yang caught a faint blush before the faunus reined in on her imagination.

"If the author, director or whoever doesn't want something to happen during the journey, then it won't happen. Just might as well skip it," Weiss argued.

End Chapter.

**A/N: And that is all folk. You can take this little extra section as canon for this story if you like. To be honest I was having writers block right after writing the introduction to this chapter. Kind of glad I didn't use it as the real chapter, that would have been lame.**

**Anyways hope all is well in everyone's live and if not I hope things get better. I've been avoiding studying for an exam that could make or break my professional career. So after posting this I'm going to put a lock on my computer so I hit the books and not get distracted. Until after that, I'll be seeing all of you later. Peace.**


	4. Ch4 Arrival

**Disclaimer: The following is a not for profit fan based fiction. The RWBY universe is the property of the late Monty Oum. Please respect and support the original work.**

Chapter 4: Arrival

The first day of hiking ended a little early when the group found an ideal spot to camp. Easily defendable, sheltered from the mild wind and fresh water in a creek nearby. Everyone split up to different tasks.

The still energetic Nora and stealthy Blake were sent on patrol around the camp. Ren walked the boundary of the camp setting up perimeter sensors to insure nothing snuck up on them in the middle of the night. Ruby climbed to the top one of the trees nearby to radio back to Vale of their status and progress. Yang and Jaune worked around camp setting up tents, gathering firewood and refilling canteens at the creek. Weiss's feet were still tender from the long day of hiking in her new pair of stiff leather boots. So she volunteered to sit with Pyrrha and prepare dinner.

Dinner was simple meal of pre-packaged trail food. Just add boiling water, sprinkle in some seasoning, stir and consume. So the kitchen novices had no problem figuring it out. The difficulty was the planned desert for the night. The two sweet-tooths of the group, Nora and Ruby, had convinced the other members that they should have at least something nice each night besides vacuum sealed meals. So they had packed out a small mecha-shift cast iron oven, some canned fruit and other ingredients to make something tasty. Tonight, peach cobbler.

When everyone reconvened, the meal prepared by Weiss and Pyrrha was eaten with gusto. The cobbler turned out alright, at little burnt on the bottom. As long as they avoided the charcoal parts it tasted fine; the cast iron oven was a pain to clean though. They sat around the campfire talking until the night sky was filled with vibrant stars.

As it became harder and harder to keep their eyes open they all retired to the two tents Jaune and Yang had set up. Ruby volunteered first watch, as they all wished each other a good night. Crawling inside their sleeping bags it didn't take long before sleep came to the occupants.

The sun was still below the horizon, but the sky was already getting brighter. Jaune was the last person to take watch after relieving Blake a few hours earlier. He was getting the food for breakfast ready after adding a few more logs on the fire. When the fire had grown Jaune put on a pot of water to be heated for tea, coffee or whatever anybody wanted.

Deciding it was time to wake the others for breakfast he shook team RWBY's tent rousing a grumpy Yang, growling for him to leave. Satisfied he walked over to his team's tent. Jaune unzipped the front and stuck his head in to wake up his team.

Pyrrha was on the right side of the entrance was sleeping on her back, her arms hugging a spare blanket to her chest. Jaune glanced at Nora and Ren. Lightly, Jaune poked Pyrrha in foot to wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times before Jaune came into focus.

"Morning Jaune," Pyrrha said with a yawn. Jaune gave her a smile then nodded to the opposite side of the tent. Pyrrha looked over and had to muffle a giggle.

Ren, always stoic, was asleep on his back straight as a plank, arms at his side inside his sleeping bag, his face locked in his default look of calm.

Nora on the other hand, looked like over the course of the night she had been in a wrestling match with her sleeping bag. She had it wrapped around her waist and chest at least three times before it was pulled over her shoulder tightly with only one leg in the sleeping bag. The 'cute' part about it was that she was sleeping possessively on top of Ren.

Nora's head was snuggled against the middle of Ren's chest as it rose and fell with each slow breath. Her body was pressed against Ren's side, her left arm hugging him around the waist. Her leg outside of the sleeping bag went across Ren's thighs then hooked underneath as she halfway mounted Ren. Ren's quiet breaths were barely heard over Nora's soft snoring.

Jaune silently pulled out his scroll turning on the camera, snapping a few pictures. Pyrrha was smiling warmly as she looked at her two other teammates. When she look back at Jaune she noticed that his scroll's camera was pointed at her.

"Why are you taking pictures of me?"

"I don't know, think they'd be worth quite a bit of money to a tabloid," Jaune joked. Pyrrha glared at her partner. Jaune swallowed hard as he started to feel Pyrrha's gaze burn holes through his forehead.

"Uhm," Jaune quickly put the scroll away thinking of a subject change, "are we sure they aren't 'together, together'?" Pyrrha gave Jaune one last glaring heat wave before turning to look at Ren and Nora.

"Everyone knows, even them," Pyrrah whispered. "It's just a matter of time before its official."

"Nora, Ren. Time to get up," Jaune spoke loudly. Nora snapped straight up, remarkably untangling herself from her sleeping bag in the same motion.

"WAKE UP SLEEP HEAD!" Nora sang to Ren as he slowly opened his eyes. "Its morning, its morning, its morning," Ren gave an exhausted sigh as he sat up, despite just waking up.

"Yes, Nora its morning," Jaune directed at Nora in a somewhat scolding manner. "You've got breakfast duty with me, while Ren and Pyrrha get things pack up in here." Ren looked tiredly at Jaune before giving a small nod as Nora zipped out of the ten.

"Leave enough food for the rest of us Nora," Pyrrha called out.

"And Jaune," Ren said slowly just as Jaune was about the zip up the tent entrance.

"Yeah?"

"Delete those photos," Ren commanded. Jaune was about to protest when Pyrrha cleared her throat adding her own penetrating stare to Ren's. Not wanting to agitate two of his teams so early in the day he did the smart thing. Pulling out his scroll Ren watched as Jaune deleted the pictures he had taken that morning. "Now go make sure Nora doesn't eat everything."

Jaune pocketed his scroll and headed off to fix breakfast for everyone. Pyrrha and Ren went to work inside the tent rolling up sleeping bags and foam mattresses. As Pyrrha was going through her things she noticed her scroll was blinking. Opening it she noticed she had a message from Jaune, curious she opened it. Upon seeing its content she quickly peeking over her shoulder to make sure Ren wasn't paying attention. Pyrrha couldn't help, but smile as she looked at the few pictures Jaune took of Ren and Nora sleeping.

At the end of the message Jaune had included the picture he had taken of herself. Pyrrha had a slight bed head with her hair ruffled in back. She held the extra blanket in front of her chest hiding everything but the small straps to her pajama top and her bare shoulders. Her eyes were half lidded from just waking up as she looked at Ren and Nora off screen. The warm smile she had watching her teammates was captured just at the right moment, making the image perfect. Pyrrha knew Jaune's comment about sending her picture to the celebrity gossip column was a jest, he wouldn't have sent something this special to some dirt digging tabloid. Pyrrha saved the photos, including the one of herself for later.

After breakfast was eaten and their camping gear packed away the second day of hiking was as uneventful as the first. Weiss was in less pain than the previous day, having a full night to recover with some dust salve from the first aid kit. The new in-souls she had made with the help of Ruby were doing well. Just like yesterday when she was about to put on her pack Jaune swooped in and took it from her. Even though she insisted she could handle it, Jaune gave the same reasons he did before. Weiss mumbled to herself for half the morning about how she was a huntress responsible and capable of carrying her own weight.

Conversations on the trail focused around current events and gossip around school. The six girls exchanged tidbits of rumors, dissected people's behavior and theorized the future social climate around Beacon. The two boys trudged ahead putting a sizable gap between themselves and the girls. Ren and Jaune would sometimes comment to each other non-verbally about the discussion going on behind them, but for the most part remained silent.

After they broke for lunch Jaune returned Weiss's pack. Yang made a joke that Jaune was getting tired and his reserves of generosity had dried up. Jaune ignored Yang's antics to goad a response out of him, leaving her quirky one liners to die in the silence that followed.

The second day of hiking wore into the third as the anticipation in the group grew as they approached closer to their destination. Very little actually happened on the journey which agitated the 'action oriented' members of the group. Yang's outlet was to continue provoke some sort of reaction out of her chosen victim that would lead to an embarrassing revelation. Nora would talk about everything and nothing, jumping from subject to subject with no apparent connection. Everyone else continued the monotonous task of hiking in silence.

The second day ended and the third started with little more than a collective 'sigh' from everyone, and a groan from Yang. When Ozpin promised 'uneventful travel with no Grimm' he apparently meant it. There was just one bland section of for forest connected with another boring area of trees. Occasionally, a creek or meadow would break up the monotony, but those did little to keep the group's excitement.

"I CAN SEE IT!" Ruby called out from the top of one of the trees.

"REALLY?" Nora hurriedly raced to the nearest tree. Jumping from branch to branch Nora soon joined Ruby in the canopy looking over that vast sea of leaves. "Woah, that's big."

"Do you seen any of the Nevermores?" Pyrrha yelled up to Ruby and Nora. Shifting Crescent Rose in to its sniper rifle form Ruby looked through the scope at maximum magnification.

"I see maybe three adults, twelve adolescents and eleven – no make that thirteen juvenile," Ruby answered.

"That's a little less than what Ozpin said there would be," Yang observed.

"You almost sound disappointed," Weiss asked looking sideways at Yang.

"Come on, there are just three Nevermores we really need to worry about. The rest are just small fries that even Jaune could take care of," Yang point her thumb in the blonde's direction.

"Your vote of confidence is most inspiring," Jaune muttered knowing Yang wasn't complementing his combat skills. Being the easiest target out of the group Yang usually made Jaune the victim of her jokes. He had learned to become calloused to Yang's comments.

"If everybody is ready let's see it up close," Ren said pulling on the straps of his backpack, shifting its weight a more comfortable position. The last segment of their journey the treaded with more cautious as they approached the plateau. Knowing that a Nevermore could drop in from the sky unannounced. When they were a mile from the plateau they all dropped their packs.

"ALRIGHT," Ruby stood proudly atop a tree stump getting everyone's attention. Around her neck menacing hung her team whistle. How can a whistle be menacing you ask? Well then you've never spent time around Ruby when she was on a power trip. "We are now in enemy territory it important that we stay quiet and unseen to keep the element of surprise," Weiss and the rest of team RWBY breathed a sigh of relief, thankful Ruby did not start 'tweeting' in their faces like a sparrow with ADD. "Reconnaissance missions must be undertaken to observer the enemies defenses and forces. We must be vigilante on our patrol for any cracks in their defenses that we might exploit…"

"Hey, Blake," Yang whispered to the Faunus.

"Yeah."

"Has Ruby been borrowing your books or hanging out with Professor Oobleck? Because I don't remember her vocabulary being so…"

"YANG!" Ruby shouted at her sister, snapping Yang to stand at attention. "Since when do you think it's appropriate to ignore your commanding officer while discussing a very significant exploratory mission and talk to a fellow soldier? Drop and give me fifty!"

"Ruby, this is cute and all b-"

"DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY SOLDIER!" Before Yang could blink, she facing the dirt counting out loud as she did push-ups.

"Lieutenant Arc you have podium to discuss our objectives," Ruby hopped off the tree stump as everyone looked to Jaune expectantly.

"Uhh, thank you Ms. Rose."

"IT'S COMMANDER Rose, Lieutenant," Ruby chastised Jaune.

"My apologies Commander," Jaune said meekly earning a huff from Ruby. "Okay everyone gather round, you too Yang." Yang got up from doing push-up as Jaune pulled out a topographic map of the area. Spreading it over the tree stump Ruby had just been standing on the eight young adult looked at the map.

"The first objective, as Commander Rose pointed out, is the plateau, here," Jang pointed to the flat mountain at the center of the map. "We need to have an accurate count of how many Nevermores we are facing. We will also need an accurate idea of the plateaus geography. Use your scrolls to take photos and topographic measurements as much as you can. Another point of interest is along here," Jaune traced a curving line on the map that seemed to have no pattern and did a half arc around the plateau.

"The contours on this map have a drop in elevation long here," Jaune retraced the path across the map backwards. "If this map is correct there could be a ravine, stream or river bed here. It's a geographical feature that could be important to know about. The climate is somewhat mild so if it is a creek or source of water there could be wild edible plants close by. I heard that this region is known strawberries."

"Strawberries?" The group glanced at their once stern Commander to see a water fall of drool pouring from her mouth. While everyone was focused on Ruby; Jaune and Blake quickly shared a knowing gaze.

"Also if you find any 'archeological' stuff be sure to not disturb it. Just take a few pictures, make some notes where you found it and move on. We'll let the 'egg heads' take care of it later. Any questions," Jaune asked looking around. There was a collective shaking of the heads.

"Alright partner up and we'll assign each pair an area to explore. Since Ruby has shown interest in berry hunting she'll go explore this area," Jaune pointed to an area of the map that had a large portion of the assumed river bed's location.

"Weiss, you mind if we trade partners?" Blake asked.

"I don't mind, I'll just freeze Yang to a tree if her jokes get too annoying."

"Hey!"

Jaune divvied up the remaining areas that needed to be explored between the other groups. Nora was somewhat disappointed that she wouldn't be in prime strawberry hunting areas so Jaune made sure she got an area that possibly had some. They all agreed to be back before nightfall which was about in four hours. Pyrrha and Jaune took the south quadrat from the plateau. Jaune wanted to have a good look at where the Nevermores roosted so they could come up with a plan of attack.

Jaune and Pyrrha jogged through the trees until they got to their designated area. They spaced themselves about a hundred feet apart and proceeded to look for anything of interested. The ground was flat and easy the traverse so they made good time covering their area.

Two thing that Jaune noticed as they worked themselves closer towards the plateau the trees suddenly became thinner. Jaune paused to take a second look. Looking towards the plateau the trees in front of him were about eighteen to twenty-four inches wide, looking way the trees were almost twice that size. Then about a few hundred feet from the boundary line between the big and the bigger trees there was a large berm of stones overgrown with foliage. Standing on top of the berm Jaune looked left, then right seeing the berm continued in both directions beyond his field of vision.

Jaune wasn't an archeologist, nor did he have any experience looking for ruins of ancient civilizations. If he were to share is opinion though, he would have thought that the boundary line between the big and bigger trees was once the clearing limits where someone had harvested trees. The berm of stones he was now standing on was once a defensive wall no eroded away. Taking out the topographic map he had used in the mission briefing earlier he guess his position and marked the stone berm and clearing limits in pencil.

"You see something Jaune?" Jaune jumped as Pyrrha suddenly appeared beside him as was deep in thought.

"No," Jaune lied looking at the stone berm and the old clearing limit line. Pyrrha was not convinced, she glanced around trying to find what Jaune was looking at. Besides the mound they stood on the surrounding woods were featureless.

"Okay," Pyrrha deciding to let Jaune keep his thoughts to himself. "I found a pretty good spot to look at the plateau; come on."

Pyrrha jogged of with Jaune following close behind until they came to the base of a tree with several low branches. The low branches made it easier to climb as they both ascended cautiously keep their eyes open for any Nevermores. Once they reached branch that had an unobstructed view of the plateau they both took a seat.

"You know what the problem is?" Jaune spoke aloud looking at the plateau in the distance. Pyrrha who was sitting next to him paused in her own observations to turn and look at Jaune. "While it's an ideal defensive position; unfortunately we are the ones attacking. The only way to get an advantage over those oversized pigeons would be to get to higher ground."

"Well we could climb to the top of the plateau and attack them while they're on the shelf," Pyrrha suggested.

"From here the slides look practically smooth without any hand or foot holds. You wouldn't have happened to have brought enough rope and climbing equipment for a 400 yard climb? I just brought about 50 feet of rope and I don't think Blake's Gambol Shroud can stretch that far."

"Maybe we can get Weiss to use her glyphs to get us up there like she did with Ruby on initiation day."

"Weiss was pretty much spent after doing that. While she has gotten stronger I doubt she could project enough glyphs for the eight of us. Plus, we are going to need her in the fight when we confront the Nevermores. And I doubt Ruby's sling-shot strategy would work either," Jaune paused to think.

Pyrrha opened her mouth to say something – "No, I'm not letting Nora use Magnhild to 'hit us up there' like we're some sort of golf ball," Jaune interrupted. Pyrrha slouched as Jaune already discounted her idea, leaning slightly on her partner's shoulder. "Ruby made a good point that we need to quiet. If we use any of our weapons that go 'BOOM' to gain the elevation advantage we lose the element of surprise."

The two sat in silence as they looked at the plateau in front of them. Pyrrha leaned more onto Jaune's shoulder, tilting her head to rest it on top. The sun was low on the horizon, casting a warm orange glow over everything. This was the first time Pyrrha really studied the plateau.

It almost looked like a giant tree stump rising above the surrounding tree tops. It was a maroon color with the top only slightly narrower than the base. Its sides were practically straight without any bulges or jagged edges, besides the shelf. The shelf itself was surprisingly level as it almost looked as if it had been done on purpose.

If Pyrrha had to guess she would probably say the plateau was some sort of sandstone or shale because of the geometric grooves running vertical around its entire surface. If she let her imagination run a little bit, she would have thought the sides had been racked by the claws of a giant Grimm.

"I think it's time we head back," Jaune said shrugging his shoulders slightly to get Pyrrha's attention. Silently they climbed down and began jogging back to camp. They were the first ones back so they decided they could start setting up camp. Two by two the rest of the group made their reappearance until Ruby and Blake were the last pair to arrive.

"Look what we found!" Ruby bounced happily into camp. Without a wasted movement Ruby brought the cape part of her cloak in front of them heavily laden with wild strawberries. Careful not to drop her cargo Ruby undid the clasp on her hood and cloak setting it gently on the ground. The strawberries were just a shade darker than Ruby's cloak their scent was intoxicating as the group kneeled down to sample a few.

"Oh wow, these are delicious," Weiss mumbled her eyes closed enjoying the rich flavor.

"You can't buy anything like this in Vale," Pyrrha commented licking the berry juice running down her fingers.

"That isn't all we found," Blake showed them a thin stick with a half dozen river trout strung up by the gills, each just reaching about a foot and a half in length.

"Fresh fishes for dinner!" Nora exclaimed happily.

"Hey Blake, let me help you clean those," Jaune when to his pack pulling out a pocket knife. They walked away from camp to a small creek so they could clean the fish and wash away the bits they weren't going to eat. Skillfully Jaune flip out the blade lightly pressing the tip against the underbelly of the fish just in front of the anus. Once the skin was pierced he slowly brought the blade forward, slitting the belly with the sharp edge. Then expertly, Jaune reached inside just behind the gills gripping the entrails pulling everything out at once without making a mess.

"You've done this before," Blake asked surprised, "I thought you were some city boy."

"Hm," Jaune just shrugged, "my family sometimes got whole fresh fish. Since I always helped with dinner I learned how to prepare fish. So," Jaune paused to look at Blake as she was washing the fish she just cleaned in the creek. "Strawberries and brown trout… these are brown trout right?"

"Brassy-brown color, white under belly, large black spots…I'm pretty confident they are."

"So is this the place?" Blake sat back looking at the plateau in the distance. The red sun dropping below the horizon added to the dark maroon color giving it a rich color.

"I'm pretty confident that it is," Blake said still looking up at the plateau in the distance.

"And you know what is going to seal the deal?" Jaune asked reaching for another fish to clean.

"What's that?"

"Tonight the moon is whole and full," Jaune glanced at Blake with a slight grin. "Leave it to Ozpin to send us on mission like this that perfectly corresponds with the lunar cycle." Blake returned Jaune's smile.

"Sneaky old bastard," Blake said cutting a little too deep into the fish she was cleaning. "Think everyone's up for a mid-night stroll?"

**A/N: FinalGuardian, profoundWHALE and everyone else who is following and has favorited this story. You don't know how much your reviews, the increasing number of follows and favs has encouraged me to keep writing. However as many of Guests have commented 'please update', unfortunately I must update on my own schedule.**

**My profession work schedule is very…irregular, unpredictable and demanding. The past week I've worked ten hour days Monday through Sunday. I'm not using this as an excuse, just inform readers I'm adding just a couple sentences a night with a keyboard in one hand and dinner in the other. So please be patience in waiting for updates.**

**Well, that's all for now people, hope all of you will stick around for the continuation of this story. And as always please comment, critic, and I'll see you next time; Peace. -Saber**


	5. Ch5 Story Time

**Disclaimer: The following is a not for profit fan based fiction. The RWBY universe is the property of the late Monty Oum. Please respect and support the original work.**

005 Story Time

"Okay so Blake and I haven't been exactly honest with all of you," Jaune suddenly announce drawing everyone's attention.

"Uhhh…what?" Ruby asked confused. They had just finished a delicious meal of fish with seasoned rice and strawberries for dessert. Nobody held back in consuming the fresh food and all of them found themselves suffering from the early stages of post-prandial somnolence. So when Jaune announced a betrayal of their trust it was completely unexpected and few currently had the mental capacity to comprehend.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha looked at her partner questioningly. Jaune looked into everyone's eyes, looking lastly at Blake who gave a nod to continue. Jaune got up from the log he was sitting on and hiked over to his pack. Reaching inside he pulled out a book. Carefully handling it he flipped the front cover around so everyone could see the golden lion head.

"Isn't that the book you were reading a few weeks back?" Yang turned to her partner.

"And the same one Jaune sang and made us all sad?" Nora added.

"Yes," Jaune said walking back to sit on the log. Opening it up Jaune started flipping through the pages. "Blake you want to explain some things while I find the part where Bard and Kayle make it to Wulfstrum Keep."

"Okay, so…" Blake paused organizing her thoughts as everyone waited anxiously. "So the story takes place before the founding of the four kingdoms when Remnant had a bunch of small city-states scattered everywhere. The story revolves around two of these city-states and several different clans and families.

"Anyways, one of the places mentioned in the book is called Wulfstrum Keep. It was basically described as a giant pillar of stone that no creatures of darkness could climb. Two main protagonists make their way there after being followed by a pack of Grimm. They take shelter at the Keep for about a week before continuing on their journey."

"And this is important because?" Ruby asked unsure.

"Jaune and I think the plateau is Wulfstrum Keep because here are several characteristics described in the story that match. For one our meal of brown trout and strawberries. There's a part where Kayle was wandering the forest picking strawberry and happened to find Bard fishing in the creek. And they...," Blake hesitated as her cheeks started to turn rosy.

"They…" Yang asked with a coaxing motion with her hand for Blake to finish her sentence.

"They got intimate," Jaune said not looking up from the book as he flipped through the pages looking for something.

"Oh," Yang said blinking a few times, "so that's why you liked it, huh Blake?"

"Anyways," Blake cleared her throat. "The guy, Sir Bard Lowenherz was fishing in the river while Lady Kayle Sivir gathered strawberries. So since, we enjoyed such those two food items today that puts the story on a more factual ground."

"A geologic feature and some food items are hardly enough to prove that this is the place. The story could have been the product of some lone hunter's hobby as he traveled," Weiss argued.

"The author describes in detail the plateau and there is one feature that will prove this is the place," Blake paused before added her next statement. "Also because Ozpin sent us on this mission right after Jaune and I conveniently finished reading the story. He also mentioning Wulfstrum Keep specifically during the mission briefing." Everyone after that statement all thought the same thing, 'with Ozpin there are not coincidences'. "You find it yet Jaune?"

"Eeyep…" Jaune took a deep bre-

"OH, story time! Jaunie you've got to do the different characters in different voices it makes so much better and don't forget to be expressive during the narrator parts because monotone narrators are boring and don't forget sound effects it makes the story so much cooler and …."

"Nora," Ren said resting a hand on his partner's shoulder making her stop. "Please, continue Jaune."

"Alright…"

_Sir Lowenherz and Lady Sivir clutched to their steeds tightly as trees and branched whipped out of the dark as the rode. The horses were panting heavily for air from the demanding pace their rider pressed upon them._

"_How much further," Lady Sivir yelled to her companion._

"Oh that was a good girl voice Jaune."

"Nora," Ren chastised.

"Sorry."

"_Where almost there," Lowerherz replied, kicking his horse to run faster. Lady Sivir encouraged her mount to keep pace with Lowerherz. As she did, she dared to glance behind them._

"oohh, nice mystery voice."

"Nora!"

"Shhhhhh," Nora put her finger across Ren's lips, "he's telling a story."

"…"

_The dark forest was lit by a whole moon that night, as beams of silver light pierced through the canopy. The noise of hooves hitting the ground was deafening in the silence, drowning out any noises made in the shadows. The movement from her horse made her vision jerk and jump, the shadows beneath the trees jumped and jerked around her. So many shadows to hide in; the hair on Lady Sivir's neck bristled._

"_You can see it, we're nearly there!" Lowerherz called out. Sivir looked forward to see something approaching above the trees._

_The Wulfstrum Keep in the moonlight was a tan color as it loomed above her. It was far taller than any castle she had ever seen. Its massive profile silhouetted behind a night sky full with stars. _

_Suddenly the forest ended as they broke into a clearing. The open flat ground soon ended with a forty foot wall in front of them. Lowerherz swerved to the left, parallel to the wall. Lady Sivir jerked her steed's reins to follow._

"_How far to the gate," Lady Sivir asked._

"_It's sealed for the night, where getting in the alternative way," Sir Lowerherz yelled back._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You'll see," Lowerherz leaned in closer to his horse's back trying to get every ounce of speed he could from his steed. Lady Sivir followed his example lying forward resting one hand on the saddle's horn, the other rubbing the side of her horse's neck._

"_We're almost there girl, almost there," Sivir watched as the wall grew in height then intersected the side of Wulfstrum Keep. She was amazed when she looked at the sides of the keep, it didn't have a brick pattern like the stone stacked wall. Along its base there were boulders piled high. The wall and the Keep were both made from the same material, but the structure of the Keep was whole; not made from cut pieces cut like the wall._

"Okay I'm going to pause here real quickly, before I forget," Jaune said dropping out of the story mode.

"Awww," Ruby and Nora pouted.

"So during my patrol I noticed something interesting. At one spot I noticed the trees suddenly were thinner and then about a few hundred feet away there was this rock berm. Did anyone else see anything like that?"

"Now I don't think so," Ruby scratching the top of her head trying to remember.

"What's a berm?" Yang asked not really sure what Jaune was talking about.

"A berm is kind of like a continuous pile of dirt or ridge of raised land," Ren explained. "They sometimes erect berms on the side of rivers to prevent flooding in areas. Nora and I did come across something like that. You're thinking it's that stone wall eroded away, don't you?"

"Kind of, everything was just flat, flat, flat and then here is this good sized mound of rock that had is the same kind of stone as the plateau," Jaune explained.

"Yang and I did come across a raised area like that," Weiss said thinking her chin resting on her fist.

"Yeah, but I didn't notice the tree thing," Yang mentioned with a shrug.

"Sorry, to busy looking for strawberry," Ruby admitted with a guilty frown.

"Anyways, that's all I wanted to mention," Jaune said bring the book back up, "continuing on…"

"_THERE!" Lowerherz sat up in his saddle pointing towards something ahead. A blue line of soft light came from the top of the Keep flowing down like a glittering waterfall ending at the base. Both rode as fast as they could, stopping beneath the boulder pile as close to the mysterious blue line as they could get. Steps had been cut into the boulders making it easier to get to the base of the Keep._

"_Now what?" Lady Sivir asked looked behind them at the dark forest. Now that they had stopped she could hear the faint footfalls of padded feet and every so often a glint of glowing red. Without a word Lowerherz had already leapt from his horse cutting the straps to the saddle and bridle with a knife. Giving the horse a firm swat on the hind quarter the horse trotted away._

"_What?" Before Lady Sivir knew what was going on Lowerherz had cut the leather straps on the bridle and saddle to her own horse. Without asking Lowerherz reached up to Lady Sivir gripping in firmly by the waist and depositing her over his shoulder._

"_Sir Lowerherz, what is the meaning of this!" There was a loud slap and Lady Sivir watched her horse disappear into the night. "What about the horses?"_

"_The monsters want us," Lowerherz was soon sprinting towards the blue line on the side of the Keep with Lady Sivir squirming on his shoulder. "They'll be left alone and we'll pick up our gear when it's safe."_

_She tried not to blush as Sir Lowerherz ran up the steps taking three to four at a time. The fact that he was carrying as if she were a sack of potatoes was embarrassing, but the fact he had no trouble lifting her in full battle armor made her blush for different reasons. Her mother always scolded her about dismissing all the suitors she sent her. It wasn't her fault that they didn't meet her criteria; but Sir Lowerherz._

_The first time they had sparred it was obvious he was holding back and even then she had a hard time…_

"Uhm…" Jaune said a little nervous, a slight blush on his cheeks. "I think I'm going to skip this part."

"No," Yang exclaimed with a hint of mischief. "Keep going, you're doing fine," Yang smiled as she watched Jaune being to squirm at what he was reading.

"I agree," Pyrrha smirked as she watched her partner.

"It doesn't pertain to the mission at all though," Jaune explained.

"Keep reading," Pyrrha said forcefully. Jaune saw Pyrrha same looked of mischief that Yang had, but he was guessing it was for different reasons. Doing a brief glance around the camp Blake and Weiss showed minor interest, while Ruby and Nora appeared to be hanging on his every word. In fact they had both gotten up from their seats on the log, spreading out blanket on the ground they both laying on their stomachs looking up at him as if this was story time at a local library. Ren just shrugged.

_The first time they had sparred it was obvious he was holding back. Even then she had a hard time beating him; it was somewhat insulting that he let her win. His manners were a little rough, but he was a warrior like her, not some 'proper nobleperson' like the rest of her family. Her sisters had inherited the beauty of angels and the grace of a goddess from her mother. She on the other hand was too much like her father, both in physique and character. This made her 'unattractive' to most suitors to begin with, but her family's wealth still kept them coming._

_And her requirements for a husband were not terribly hard to meet. The few her parents had tacked on though cut her choices to practically non-existent. 'They must be of a high standing noble house,' was the big one. She personally had several candidates currently in the castle knights, but none of them were sons of a noble family. Sir Bard Lowerherz despite her parent's protest met all of her criteria; even the almost impossible ones like him being taller than herself._

_Lady Sivir's nickname amongst the common folk was 'the giantess'. If she was a giant then Lowerherz must be a titan, for he stood a full head taller than herself. His broad shoulder and strong figure portrayed the perfection of masculinity if ever there was one. And his deep blue eyes were like nothing she had experienced before._

_Lost in her thoughts Lady Sivir was surprised when Lowerherz set down at the base of the glowing blue line. Which were actually dust crystals. Thousands if not hundreds of thousands of dust crystals imbedded into the wall's face softly glowing a light blue with wisps of white. There were small tendrils of blue connecting each crystal to one another like a vine._

"_These are dust crystals?"_

"_Yes, they are, wind crystals to be exact." Lady Sivir felt Lowerherz wrap his hand around her waist tightly. "Now hold…"_

"HOLD IT," Weiss suddenly interrupted, making several of the teens jump. "Wind crystals are actually green. So this has to be a work of fiction. Someone was out wandering the wilds and found this place, they liked it so much they put it in their fictional story. There are only four commonly used and found types of dust: fire, water, lightning and energy. There are minor naturally occurring dust types that can be now artificially synthesized. Wind dust is fairly rare, so having a 'wall' of wind dust crystals would be worth a fortune. Like, could buy all of Vale fortune."

"Not to denounce your knowledge of dust Weiss, but I don't believe that wind dust is actually that rare or it being a different color," Blake claimed.

"Explain," Weiss said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Well look where most of our current dust come from to begin with. The majority of 'burn' dust come from Vacuo and you can hardly find any deposits of water dust outside of Mistral and Altas. Energy and lightning dust, while in small amounts, appear to be scattered everywhere. So I think there are different dust deposits for different areas. Right now we're in an area that hasn't been explored in who knows how long. Who know if were sitting on a stockpile of dust nobody's ever discovered right now."

Hearing this Nora reached to the ground picking up a hand full of dirt.

"Hrrr…" Nora's face contorted from concentration and effort as she concentrated her aura on the material in her hand. "Nope," Nora said defeated letting the hand full of dirt fall back to the ground. Weiss looked at Blake with a somewhat smug look.

"That doesn't prove anything," Blake eye-rolled.

"And your theory about dust isn't proven wrong, it makes sense. I mean," Ren paused think for a bit. "There isn't a large group of prospector out their looking for new supplies of dust. With all the different dust quarries not running out of material to mine anytime soon there isn't really a priority to go looking. Unless someone wants to risk going out beyond the walls with a snowball's chance in Vacuo they might find something that would turn a profit."

"There is also no real way to tell if there a dust deposit in the area," Weiss admitted. "The Schnee Company aren't the only ones experimenting with different exploration methods. Drilling, geology, scanners… it's all sort of hit and miss. The only real way to confirm a dust deposit is see it and have someone with an aura test it."

"So can I continue?" Jaune said looked around the group. Nobody protested, "so… actually that's a good stopping point."

"Awwww," Ruby and Nora pouted with the addition to the sad puppy eyes.

"In short, Lowerherz uses is aura to activate the crystals they then get blown to the top by a gust of wind and they're safe."

"Oh," Yang smiled wirily. "I think you want to stop because the Lady gets some un-lady like thoughts. Being held so close to this Low-whatever-it-is hunk."

"E-hem," Blake cut in before Yang's could comment further. "Get back on topic as to why Jaune read this passage was that it gives us a defined characteristic to look for. There are some other parts describing a few other places or things but those aren't as obvious as a wall full of dust crystals," Blake explained

"Yeah something like that would definitely stick out," Ren said with a nod.

"Plus it gives us a cool way to get to the top of the plateau," Nora said happily. "We'll be all 'hmmmmm'," Nora held her hands out, pinching the thumb and forefinger together like was doing an aura meditation exercise. "Then the crystals will be all *whoosh* and I'll be all like 'WEEEEEEEE!'. Then the Nevermores will look up and be all 'huh?' and then I be 'NORA SMASH!' then they're all 'blarg'." Nora bounced around the camp acting out parts of her narrative, as everyone watched with amusement.

"If they're still there," Weiss pointed out, "or were even there to begin with. Like I said that amount of dust crystals would have been worth a lot of lien. Someone could have removed them a long time ago."

"Possibly," Blake said with a shrug.

"It would be really cool if they were still there though," Ruby remarked.

"And if they aren't Ozpin said that there should be a supply pod with equipment to help us ascend the plateau," Ren noted.

"Darn we should have looked for that while we were exploring," Jaune face palmed for forgetting something so important.

"Don't worry about it," Ren said pulling out his scroll. Opening the mapping application he displayed the marked coordinates. "I found three supply pods while Nora was busy looking for strawberries."

"Heheh," Nora laughed innocently.

"Alright troops," the group turned to find Commander Ruby standing proudly on top of her tree stump. "We have successful reconnoitered the area and are now ready to assault the enemy fortress. We have four mission objectives!"

"First!" Ruby said jutting out her arm with a raised pointer finger. "We must recover the supply pods that contain supplies that will help us ascend to the apex of the plateau. Second," Ruby raised another finger," we must locate the ideal spot on the plateau wall to climb. A secondary objective to this main objective is to locate the wall of awesome wind dust crystals described in the epic story. Third," Ruby raised another finger a she counted." We must get to the top. Fourth, we rest up, keep watch on top of the plateau, then at dawn we reign fired down upon the big evil aviaries!"

"I think the word is 'avians'," Weiss correct Ruby.

"Pack your bags soldiers," Ruby continued ignoring Weiss. "We move within the hour!"

**A/N: I want to thank dragoon109 for drawing my attention to a few errors in my view of the Remnant universe. My previous views won't have any effect on the chapters so far, but it will on how I approach future chapters. These errors have also made look for 'canon' resources on the word of Remnant and while the wiki page is great there are still a lot of holes in the Remnant universe. Dust, Aura, history, politics, government, faunus… these are all things mentioned, but never truly fully explained.**

**I've become a reader of the stories "The Songs We'd Sing" and "A Knight, A Champion, A Rose" by Whynoteh. If you're a RWBY fan and you have yet to read Whynoteh's work I fully recommend it. I mention this because in the 3rd chapter of "The Songs We'd Sing" Whynoteh does a real exemplary job of explaining Aura or what they think Aura is. This explanation and other moments exploring the Remnant universe is why I like Whynoteh's stories thus far; and it helps me put keep my story in the Remnant universe.**

**Again thank you for reading,**** but that's all for now people. Hope all of you will stick around for the continuation of this story. And as always please comment, critic, and I'll see you next time; Peace. -Saber**


	6. Ch6 Death from Above

**A/N: Hey I'm glad you waited for this chapter. Work has been non-stop, and don't think I've got some cushy 8-5 Monday thru Friday job; because it is everything but. I actually might have tomorrow off, so yea I can clean that mountain of dishes I'm always too tired to clean...yea!**

**I didn't know Season 3 of RWBY started until a few days ago. I have to say I'm impressed however a little worried about what the series has in store. In episode 4 Coco and Yatsu will be facing off against Mercury and Emerald. And the way Cinder is acting I'm really worried about Coco and Yatsu's safety.**

**So much so I decided to read some of the RWBY discussion forums. Bad idea and some really crazy ideas. For one, did you know there is a fairly large group (that I perceived) seem to think Pyrrha is going to die? Or how about Ozpin being a time traveling Jaune? Qrow being Ruby's biological father with Summer Rose? I'm getting distracted.**

**In the series I can recognize that things are going to get worse before they get better. If you've read any of Brother Grimm Fairytales or most fairytales for that matter, then you know how bad things can be. And the ending isn't always something happy either. I know Monty Oum set out to make it a sort of 'feel good' series… I think, I don't know I haven't watched the majority of his podcasts and I don't claim to be an expert. Unfortunately though the way things are set up… if there is no conflict there is no story.**

**Anyways did anyone see Qrow being a functioning alcoholic? Most thought he was just going to be some awesome bad-ass, which he is, but… anyways too much random typing.**

**On with the show.**

**Disclaimer: The following is a not for profit fan based fiction. The RWBY universe is the property of the late Monty Oum. Please respect and support the original work.**

Chapter 6: Death From Above

The two teams split up. RWBY going to the base of the plateau to scout for a good spot to ascend, with JNPR recovering the supply pods. Nora was disappointed that she didn't get to go with team RWBY, but still happily skipped along in the front. It didn't take long traversing the flat terrain to reach their destination. Sure enough three supply pods came into sight.

The supply pods looked similar to their lockers back at Beacon, except these were significantly larger. The first contained enough rope to equip a fleet of tall sailing ships. There had to be at least three miles worth of rope coiled neatly, organized by varying gauges. The second pod contained climbing harnesses, a rock hammer-drill, anchor bolts and a dust powered winch that could be used to raise or lower heavy loads. The third contained a variety of necessary odds and ends; ammunition, dust crystals, food, medical supplies, etc.

Each of the supply pods weighed too much to be transported by a single 'normal' person. Nora and Pyrrha were hardly normal. Jaune and Ren were discussing different ways to transport them when Nora simply shrugged, lifted one to her shoulder and started walking towards the plateau. Pyrrha, not wanting Nora to get lost, lifted one of the remaining two with her polarity and quickly followed the energetic Valkyrie. Ren and Jaune stopped their conversation when they realized their female teammates had left with two of the pods.

"Of course they left the heaviest one for us," Jaune said as he and Ren struggled lift the remaining pod.

"Put your aura into it," Ren commented with a grunt. The two young men hefted the heavy container up as they slowly trudged their way through the darkening forest. Ren and Jaune was thankful that the forest floor was very level and there weren't an abundance of obstacles for them to trip on.

"What took you guys so long?" Nora asked as Jaune and Ren broke through the tree line at the base of the plateau.

"Ren, drop on three. One, two, three," *THUD* Jaune took a deep breath while bending his spine backwards after carrying the supply pod. "Oh, you know…stuff."

"Well, Ruby think they've found a good spot to climb." Pyrrha said as she started climbing the large boulders around the base of the plateau.

"No, dust crystal wall?" Jaune questioned disappointed.

"No, epic 'WHOOSH', wind elevator, dust crystal wall," Nora answered with a deflated sigh. Jaune was probably even more put down. It was however not surprising. Weiss did make a good point earlier about if someone had previously discovered it they would have taking advantage of the low hanging fruit to turn a quick profit or stock their own armory. Jaune still believed that the storyteller's work was based around real places and events, with an artistic license. There was more than just a wall of dust crystals that could prove this was Wulfstrum Keep.

The members of JNPR soon met up with team RWBY who were inspecting a section of the plateau's vertical face. It look no different from afar, but as they got closer they could tell the rock was fractured and rough. Signifying numerous hand and foot hold they could use to climb.

"So wha-da-ya think?" Yang queried as she continued the look up at the rock face. In the waning light it was hard to tell. The sun had just dropped over the horizon and sending everything into twilight. The fine details of the surface where now obscured.

"Sorry, but I don't have Faunus eyes. I can't really tell," Jaune answered truthfully. The eight teens looked up at the wall in front of them.

"I can climb it," Blake monotony mentioned.

"Why don't we just shoot ourselves up there?" Yang flicked her wrist deploying Ember Celica.

"Because we don't want to wake up the Nevermores on the other side," Ruby said thoughtfully. "I don't think our climbing skills are quiet as good as yours Blake. Especially in the dark."

"So how do the rest of us get up there?"

After some brainstorming and dissuading Nora from just 'rocketing up there', it was decided that Blake would free climb to the top with a tether. The tether was little more than a string tied to her belt. Once Blake had reached the top she would pull up a bag with the hammer-drill tied to a thicker piece of rope. After setting some anchors at the top of the plateau she would thread the thicker rope through the anchors then let it go back over the edge to the others below.

At the bottom of the plateau they would run the rope that Blake sent down into the dust powered winch. After a long process of running thicker and thicker gauges of rope through the anchors they stopped when rope was strong enough to haul people and equipment to the top. The last piece of equipment to come up was the winch dragging itself up the side of the plateau.

It was well into the night by the time they had their camp set up on the top of the plateau. Blake had been assigned to watch the Nevermores still perched on the terrace. She reported that all of them had roosted for the night, but couldn't get an accurate head count with the jumbled mass of Grimm sleeping in a heap. Everyone was a little anxious being so close a Grimm nest, because they were at the largest disadvantage right now. Zero visibility, in an exposed position, with nowhere to retreat to… the fact they were even up there was because the Grimm would never expect hunters to be 'stupid enough' camp right above them.

"All part of the plan," Ruby explained, but she didn't have to chuckle maniacally afterwards. Jaune wasn't the only one who had the afterthought they might have been better to do this in the morning. The tents weren't set up because if they were attacked they would have just gotten in the way. Instead everyone slept in their sleeping bags in a circle behind a large boulder that shielded them from the wind.

Tonight was completely different from the nights they had camped on their journey here. There was no campfire, there wasn't any conversation; the feeling of merriment that had occupied the other nights was now suppressed by an overwhelmed foreboding. There was always a question of survival and success when it came to a mission. Before, they had a naive sense of invulnerability. During the Breach, the Catastrophe at the Vytal Festival and events afterwards they learned there was no guaranteed success or survival. After being huntresses and hunters in training for over a year now each one carried scars; emotional and physical.

Jaune had volunteered to take first watch. The large boulder they were using as shelter was a great vantage point, looking over the top of the plateau and surrounding area. The broken moon provided little light and the stars didn't seem to shine as brightly tonight. He kind of wished he had Faunus eyes, he bet the view from up here was spectacular. He'd just have to wait till sunrise to see it.

Jaune heard someone climbing the boulder, checking his scroll it was still at least half an hour till the watch changed.

"Hey Jaune," Pyrrha greeted.

"You're early."

"Couldn't sleep," Pyrrha took a seat beside her partner. They both stayed silent watching the night around them. Gradually though Pyrrha was able to slide closer to Jaune and lean against him. The night wasn't cold, but the close contact did warm her. Jaune could feel Pyrrha restlessly fidgeting.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous, it's just that I was a little cold and a bit excited about tomorrow."

"Pyrrha," Jaune gently scolded. He had now been around Pyrrha enough to read her fairly well. She wasn't cold and she wasn't excited about tomorrow. She was worried about something. From experience, it was usually him she was worried about. "I'll be fine tomorrow," Jaune comforted wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her close.

"Jaune, I know you've gotten better but…"

"But we are fighting Nevermores. Pyrrha you don't have to worry about me," Jaune comforted, tightening his hold on Pyrrha.

"It's just that," Pyrrha started.

"I'm a melee type and I have no way of attacking an airborne opponent. Everyone has a long range attack except me. But unlike the majority of everyone else, defense is one of my strongest attributes in battle. So I will solely focus on defending myself and my teammates and keep an eye out for any targets of opportunity the enemy leaves open," Pyrrha smiled as Jaune told her this. Jaune had already gone through the mission scenario in his head.

One thing about being a team leader is being able to know all the factors, then imagine possible scenarios. General Ironwood called it 'vision' during a guest lecture when he was visiting Beacon. He went into detail on what he looked for when electing leaders. Vision was combination of many different skills and traits; observation, critical thinking, strategy, cunning, knowledge, creativity, etcetera. Vision was all of this, with almost an attempt to be precognitive.

Jaune had always had this skill for them most part. Early in his career as a leader he was more concerned about how cool their team's maneuvers and appearances were. He had a hard time communicating his plans to his teammates and hadn't learned how to be a leader. It wasn't until during and after the Vytal Festival that he had hammered down the necessary skills to make his plans a reality. With that JNPR evolved, becoming growing in their abilities as a team and as individuals.

"You've already thought about this?"

"I've had the entire trip getting here to think about our combat strategy, the roles each person will play and multiple 'what if' scenarios," Jaune explained. Pyrrha could only smile, Jaune really had become a true leader; or he was damn near close to one.

"So I don't have to worry about anything?" Pyrrha said with a smile, her concerns put to rest.

"Just worry about keeping watch and getting some rest when your shifts ends," Jaune declared rising from his spot. "You can worry about everything in the morning." Jaune looked back at Pyrrha staring back up at him. He could see the concern in her eyes was gone and seemed more relaxed, he gave one of his lopsided smiles. Leaning back down Jaune kissed Pyrrha gently on the forehead. It wasn't the most intimate kiss they had shared, but it made them both of them feel warm and put any further concerns till tomorrow.

"Goodnight," Jaune whispered before climbing down the large boulder.

"Nite," Pyrrha echoed back. Jaune tip-toed his way around his sleeping companions till he reached his sleeping bag. He crawled inside with all his clothes on, leaving the bag unzipped. Lying on his back he pulled an extra hoodie out of his bags rolling it to slide under his head for a pillow. Shifting a little he got comfortable pulling Crocea Mors close to his side. Taking one last look up at the night sky the stars seemed to be shining just a little brighter. With a small smile Jaune closed his eyes to wait for tomorrow.

Jaune was roused from his dreamless sleep by a soft shaking of his shoulder. Looking up in alarm, Ren was beside him. Ren just have a slow nod before moving on to wake the next person. Even though there wasn't an emergency, the reactive rush of adrenaline Jaune got from the wakeup call made rolling out of his sleeping bag a lot easier. Doing a few stretches to loosen the muscles and joints after sleeping Jaune looked into the early morning dark with anticipation of the dawn.

Breakfast was a small assortment of protein bars and energy drinks. The squad of eight young adults didn't talk at all as they went through their morning rituals, communicating with small gestures and eye contact. Gradually everyone migrated over to the plateau edge looking over the terrace below.

The mass of Grimm below seem to ebb and flow like that surface of a black lake. The white masks of the Nevermores appearing to float on the dark surface like a fisherman's bobber. The heads of the adult Nevermores stood out more like small islands, than floating objects. They counted six adult Nevermores in total. One very promising aspect was that in the enormous of black lake there was not a glowing red eye looking back at them. All the white masks were void of any consciousness.

"Ready?" Ruby asked looking at the seven other teens perched on the ledge in the pre-dawn light. She received a silent nod from each of them then looked down at their unsuspecting prey.

"Just one more thing," Pyrrha quickly turned to her partner grasping him by the neck pulled him into a kiss. Jaune flayed for a few seconds before return the show of affection. Yang did a quite wolf whistle while the others just rolled their eyes and/or blushed. When the hunter and huntress separated Jaune had a questioning look.

"For luck," Pyrrha said loud enough for the others to hear. A light bulb went on in Nora's head, swinging Magnhild in front of Ren's face. Ren jerked back, eyes wide in surprise at the sudden appearance of the giant war hammer in front of him. He looked to Nora for an explanation.

"For luck," Nora chirped happily. Ren from years of dealing with hyperactive Valkyrie got the hint to what she was thinking and pecked the hammer with a kiss. Nora smiled happily swing the weapon back to rest on her shoulder. The members of RWBY looked amongst themselves.

"Don't even think about it," Blake growled looking at the leering grin on Yang's face. Weiss distracted by Blake's scolding of the blond brawler suddenly felt Ruby latch around her.

"Ruubbbbyyyy," Weiss hissed irritably.

"Hug for good luck," Ruby said with a final squeeze before resuming her ready positions. Exhaling a long sigh to clear her mind, Weiss brought Myrtenaster up in a fencing salute to focus then forcefully swiped down before bring it back up to her ready stance. Yang gave one last pouting face to Blake, only to get an intensified glare.

"Ready?" Jaune asked, there was another collective nod. "Okay, Nora remember no battle cry before the attack. Go in three…two…one…GO!"

With that team RWBY with the addition of Nora all ran and jumped off the cliff. The sleeping Grimm didn't know what hit them until was too late.

*SQULORP!* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Weiss using her dust created a giant ice stave. Gravity took hold as it began to meteor towards the terrace below. Weiss guided the falling glacier to pierce the head of an adult Nevermore, killing it instantly.

Nora immediately after jumping off the cliff stared spinning end over end with Magnhild extended building kinetic energy. By the time she reached her target on the terrace below she was a blurred circle of pink, white and grey. At the last moment she pulled the trigger to increase her velocity even more. The hammer hit the Nevermore square in the head, crushing it like an egg; a really big dinosaur egg.

Blake and Yang double teamed their Nevermore. Yang channeling her aura rocketed down delivering a massive punch to the Nevermore's head. Once delivering the strike Yang quickly rolled out of the way for Blake to make her attack. With pin point accuracy Blake stabbed her blade into the center of the crater Yang had created in the Nevermore's mask. Her blade coated in burn dust ignited into a burning tongue of flame scorching a hole through the Nevermore's head to the stone floor below.

Three Nevermores perished instantaneously.

"SCEEEEKKK!" *CRACK* *SQULORP!*

Ruby seemed to float in the air just a little longer before following the four other huntresses. The Nevermore she was targeting hearing its flock members being attack rose its head in alarm. Seeing that they were under attack the Grimm cried out in panic to warn the others in its flock to take flight. Before it could even raise its wings to fly away, Ruby caught Grimm by the back of the neck with Crescent Rose. Ruby used her momentum from the fall and firing off several dust rounds, she ringed the neck of the Grimm. Spinning around the Grimms neck with the massive blade cut deeper and deeper on every rotation. Until with one last crack from her sniper rifle Ruby decapitated the Nevermore.

"Four down, two to go," Jaune muttered. At the top of the plateau Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha watched the initial attack. "PHASE TWO," Jaune yelled turning away from cliff. Now with phase one out of the way they could now make as much noise as they wanted. Pyrrha stayed by the cliff's edge transforming Milo into rifle mode. Looking down her sites she began firing at the adolescent and fledging Nevermores now awoken. Jaune taking hold of the hammer-drill began setting anchor bolts in the rock. Ren followed behind his leader running a rope through the bolt eyes.

Once all the anchors were set, Ren threw the coiled rope over the cliff's edge to the terrace below. Then Ren and Jaune tied their climbing harness they were wearing to the opposite end. Down below on the terrace; Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss and Nora sprinted towards were Ren and dropped the rope. They tied themselves quickly to the rope as they watched the swarm of Nevermores lifting off the ground.

"READY!" Ruby yelled. It was a simple counter-weight system. Ren and Jaune loaded with a few rock for extra weight jumped off the top the cliff to begin their decent, the girls below tied to the other end began to climb. The hardest part about this phase was getting the girls to admit how much they weighed beforehand so Ren and Jaune were heavily enough to pull the girls up. Jaune with his shield and sword walked down the vertical face in front of Ren, deflecting any volleys of arrow feather the Nevermores threw. With Jaune being the shield, Ren pulled out Stormflower to fire in full auto at the Grimm below. Likewise, as the girls were pulled up they fired at any target of opportunity.

The avian Grimm where in complete panic. There cries were erratic as they flew about chaotically, colliding into one another in confusion. The older and larger Nevermores not caring for their younger brethren charge through the cloud of flying Grimm trampling them under talon.

When Ruby and the others reached the top they disconnected from the rope. They all congregated at the edge looking down they focused on the two remaining adult Nevermores. The two adults were airborne and gaining altitude. Unfortunately they were out of range of their weapons. Even then, they didn't have enough firepower to shoot one down. Only their melee attacks were strong enough to take down the flying Grimm. Somehow they needed to get them within range and immobilized.

Down below Jaune and Ren disconnected themselves from the end of their rope. Jaune charged forward cutting down any Nevermores still on the ground. Ren followed closely behind with guns blazing taking out every Grimm he could. Soon though Jaune was out of opponents as they all fled. There was a pause filled with loud cries and squawking as Ren and Jaune went back to back. Ren still fired at anything he could only stopping to reload Stormflower. The Grimm were beginning to recover, regroup and recognize the humans in their midst. Both Jaune and Ren knew that they would soon have a swarm of Nevermores bearing down on them.

At the top Nora and Pyrrha both looked down in concern for their respective partners. The two young men now stood in the middle of a swarm of Grimm. They watched as Ren would quickly turn to have Jaune step in to use his shield to deflect arrow feathers. Likewise Jaune would shift his shoulders against Ren's to alert him of an incoming Nevermore. Which Ren would shoot down or Jaune cut down when it was close enough.

Jaune and Ren were the bait for the adult Nevermores to come back and dive-bomb. It seem to be working. The two adults seeing the two hunters as easy prey decided they kill them first. With a shriek of vengeance the two dove.

"HAILSTORM!" Ruby ordered. Weiss without a second thought waved Myrtenaster to have a series of glyphs appear. Ruby, Yang and Blake all took a position behind the glyph and began firing their weapons through it at the Nevermores. When the projectiles exited the glyph they became ice dust infused. The projectiles struck the Grimms forming ice crystals where they hit.

"Aim for the wings!" Pyrrha shouted, team RWBY followed the suggestion. Their focused fire soon produced results as one of the adult Nevermore's wings became too iced over to move. Seeing its companion in trouble the second adult pulled off its attack. The Nevermore swarm below began to scatter as the iced adult came in for a crash landing.

Jaune and Ren watched as the massive Grimm fell directly at them. Seeing the two hunters below the Grimm screamed out in rage as it tried its hardest to steer towards them so it could crush them. The two hunters realized they were pinned between the falling Nevermore and the cliff face. Ren was mobile enough to dodge it however Jaune was not as capable. Also if they moved the Grimm could possibly steer clear and escape. So both of them kept there calm and stood their ground.

"BANZAI!" Ren and Jaune both smiled they heard Nora shout as she came crashing down. The Nevermore too focused on its prey below only felt the hammer blow before going face first into the terrace. Jaune and Ren were hardly out of danger as the adult Nevermore's body continued to bear down on them.

Jaune began to concentrate his aura into his shield as it began to shine white. Ren seeing this took a defense position behind him. Jaune wasn't sure if this was part of his semblance, but after several times of spontaneously triggering this ability he had finally learned to initiate it at will.

*THUMP*

The Nevermore stopped dead in its path. The white knight didn't budge an inch as the Grimm made contact with his shield, crumpling in on itself as its mass ran into Jaune's shield.

"WIIIIIIIIEEEEE," Nora who had been riding atop the Grimm after her attack was flung off by the sudden stop. "Catch me Ren!"

"Wha," Ren looked up to see his partner arms spread wide going in for the tackle hug with a giant smile. In a flash, Ren retracted Stormflower back into his sleeves just in time to catch Nora bridal style.

"My hero," Nora said with a smile wrapping her arms Ren's neck. Nora leaned in close and as far as Ren could tell she was going for a kiss. "Boop!" But being Nora, she just 'booped' their noses together before climbing down.

"Form up," Jaune ordered as the swarm of smaller Nevermores returned after the adult's failed attack. Nora took point switching Magnhild to grenade launcher mode. Firing the massive shells into the more concentrated portions of the Grimm swarm to cause maximum damage. Jaune and Ren defended her back and flank as she wreaked havoc on their enemy.

At the top of the plateau team RWBY plus Pyrrha watched the remaining adult Nevermore begin to climb higher. They had now lost their elevation advantage and there was little they could do to regain control over the battlefield.

"So how are we going to shoot this last birdy out of the sky?" Yang queried as she reloaded Ember Celica.

"Slingshot?"

"Nothing to tie Gambol Shroud to," Blake answered.

"Glyph Step?"

"Too far," Weiss responded.

"Rocket shot?"

"I don't think I have enough ammo to do that," Yang sighed in frustration.

"Bumblebee?"

"No."

"Long jump?"

"You'd probably use too much aura and leave yourself defenseless," RWBY was completely out of ideas as the Grimm continued to get smaller and smaller as it flew higher and higher. Pyrrha seeing that they were out of ideas knew something that could probably work.

"Weiss can you cast any glyphs that increase the velocity of an object or person that passes through it?" Pyrrha asked still looking up at the Grimm flying above them.

"Of course I can," Weiss pridefully boasted. With that last piece Pyrrha had a plan. Picking up her scroll she called Jaune. Down below Jaune felt his scroll vibrating without looking simply hit the answer button and turned on the speaker.

"Jaune the last adult Nevermore is out of range and team RWBY is out of ideas to bring it down. I'm thinking we could use a modified 'railgun' with Weiss providing extra momentum and Ruby the projectile," Pyrrha explained. Jaune stole a couple of quick glances up to see the large Nevermore just circling overhead like a giant buzzard screeching loudly. Doing his own mathematical guess work from the brief description Pyrrha had given it looked like the plan could work.

"Once you've explained everything, send Ruby down here and I'll give her the initial boost." Jaune calmly stated.

"Railgun?" Yang asked.

"Okay so this is how this is going to work…" Pyrrha started.

"Ren, Nora," Jaune said looking at his two teammates, "we need to make our way to the bottom of the cliff."

"Okey-dokey!" Nora turned and without as second thought started to charge to the base of the cliff clearing a path. Ren followed behind his partner while Jaune brought up the rear. The swarm of smaller Nevermores around them had lost only a fraction of its forces. The kills were harder to get as the swarm seemed to be adapting to their human opponents. Their movements were becoming more and more erratic making it hard for the hunters to score a kill. The Grimm would zig-zag, faint, dodge and loop around before committing fully to an attack.

Jaune was starting to take blows to his aura. He would raise his shield to defend one attack for another to swoop in striking his undefended side. Ren was similar problems though more agile than Jaune, he was also being blindsided by hits that his defend against. They were weren't being swarmed yet, but the frequency of attacks was steadily increasing. Soon they could be in a whole bunch of trouble… except Nora. Nora was just fine. In fact, she hadn't been even hurt once yet.

With the help of her professors and teammates Nora had perfected what she liked to call 'the bug zapper'. Nora's Semblance produced, absorbed and channeled electricity. She had learned how to charge the aura protecting her with a reactive electric defense. Instead of her aura absorbing the damage from an attack it repelled the attack with an electric shock. Against a human or larger Grimm it would feel similar to sticking their finger into an electrical socket. For smaller Grimm like the swarm of Nevermores she was currently fighting it left them twitching on the ground either nearly dead, dead or 'very very dead' after being introduced to Magnhild. Nora preferred the 'very very dead' option.

The three teammates soon reached the base of the cliff with team RWBY and Pyrrha directly above them. Putting their backs to the cliff face they held their position while Pyrrha finished explaining 'railgun'. Jaune felt as if he had just boxed themselves in, but didn't miss the fact that they could only be attacked from four directions instead of five. Jaune had taken the left flank, with Ren being center and Nora on the right. Nora and Ren would consecutively fire round above them to halt any Nevermores deciding to try attack from above.

"Ready up here," Yang called out from above waving her arms.

"Nora, Ren, cover me!" Jaune ordered falling behind Nora and Ren. He leaned Crocea Mors against the cliff face holding his shield with both hands. "Ready!" Jaune yelled back to Yang. Almost immediately he saw a figure jump from the top dressed in black with a red cloak bellowing behind her. He watched closely as she began to fall.

Jaune started to flood his aura throughout his body, feeling his strength increase. Using a little of his aura he jumped up to greet the falling scythe wielder with his shield as a landing pad. Ruby had Crest Rose fully extended in its scythe form, both her feet resting on the claw side of the shaft opposite the giant blade. Ruby expertly landed on the center of Jaune's shield, balancing on Crest Rose like a pogo stick. Both of them fell together went they reached the floor Jaune coiled like a spring with Ruby keeping her finger ready on the trigger.

With an explosive release of aura Jaune jump as high as he could. Once Ruby felt herself leave Jaune's shield she fired off a round for an extra burst. Above them Pyrrha had her eyes closed focusing her semblance on Crest Rose. When it was in range she latched on to it, pulling it up. Yang, Weiss, and Blake watched as Pyrrha seemed to throw an invisible javelin straight into the air as a streak of red went past. The red streak seemed to vanish into thin air as it went through the speed glyph Weiss had cast.

"…"

"uhm… did anyone see where she went?" Yang asked scanning the sky above.

If Ruby had ever wondered what being fired out of a gun was like, now she knew. The spring launch she had received from Jaune was something she was use too. With RWBY and JNPR worked so closely together she had been shield launched by Jaune and Pyrrha several times. However, when Pyrrha magnetically grab hold of Crescent Rose to pulling her up, Ruby felt her eyes sink back into their sockets from the sudden acceleration. By the time she had reached to top of the cliff she was traveling the fastest she'd ever gone. When she hit Weiss's speed glyph… Ruby could have sworn for a brief millisecond she could see time and space.

During her time at Beacon, Ruby had discovered a few things about her semblance. While most people thought Ruby's semblance was just speed. That was only a quarter of the whole picture. There was four things that Ruby's semblance did. First was the most oblivious trait, the ridiculous velocity that Ruby was able to achieve. Second was the efficient use of aura while using her semblance. Her speed was something many older and more experienced hunters could achieve over decades of training, but to do so cost a lot of aura too maintain that speed over great distances. So most only used it in short spirts to close the distance, flank or dodge. Few could maintain such a speed for extended periods of time which made Ruby's semblance so special. Third, while traveling at high speeds her reflexes and thought process also speed up to maintain control. What was the point of moving that fast if you could not thinking quick enough to control your movements? The fourth, and most important part of her semblance, was its protection.

While the human body is quite remarkable by itself there are limits to how much it can take. While aura protected huntresses and hunters automatically from harm, Ruby's semblance protected her from itself. If a normal human were to move like Ruby in combat, bursts of speed, sudden stops, hairpin turns and aerobatic moves they would most likely die from the amount of g-force exerted on their body. The sudden acceleration, movements and stops would cause organs to shift and move around inside the body cavity causing more problems than just a stomach-ache. Likewise, blood would flow to the feet or other extremities leaving someone lightheaded or possibly unconscious as the blood left the brain. Ruby's semblance protected her against these consequences of moving at high velocity with negligible cost to her aura reserves.

So Ruby's semblance was not just the ability to travel at high velocity, but also to function at high velocities.

Before she could get over the brief shock of moving so fast she realized she had just overshot her target. The large Grimm went by her as a large black blur. Gradually gravity and air resistance began to slow Ruby down as she finally reached the crest of her ascent. Ruby paused to look around, she could almost see the curvature of the planet she was up so high! As gravity finally started to pull Ruby back down her eyes locked on to the adult Nevermore below her.

Ruby guessed she went by so fast the Nevermore didn't see her. Wanting to remain unnoticed she refrained from firing Crescent Rose for extra acceleration. The whistling wind became louder and louder as she continued to descend. She began to guide herself in to attack the neck of the Nevermore flying beneath her. When she reached her target she was fast enough to decapitate the Nevermore with one slice.

From below no one had seen where Ruby had disappeared too. Yang was starting to feel a little nervous, it had been almost a full two minutes. Did she go too fast for her semblance to handle? Did she disintegrate? Or launched into space?

"Does anyone see her?" Yang asked, a hint of sisterly concern in her voice.

"No, but the Nevermore's head just fell off," Blake deadpanned. Yang's eyes darted back over to the Nevermore. Sure enough the head had miraculously detached from the rest of the body.

It was an interesting spectacle to watch a Grimm disintegrate while falling that high up. It was almost like a black smoke bomb slowly falling but the black cloud that followed the large mass evaporated into nothing and did not linger. What was even more amazing was that the large Nevermore had completely evaporated by the time it hit the ground. Instead leaving a silent explosion of black fog seep through the forest. The four teens stood on top of the plateau watching in silent awe at the sight as the sun finally rising over the horizon. With its presence a new day began, dispelling night's hold and the last of the Grimm's black mist in its light.

"Well," the four turned at the sound of a familiar voice, "I declare this 'Mission Complete'!" Ruby smiled widely Crest Rose resting on her shoulder with her hand extended forward making a 'V' with her fingers.

"A LITTLE HELP DOWN HERE! OW! NORA DON'T HIT IT WHEN IT'S ON ME!"

"SORRY!"

Ruby flinched when they heard Jaune's call for assistance.

"Oops, spoke too soon."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed please leave comments and constructive criticism. Until next time, Peace.**


	7. Ch7 Victory & Author Announcement

**A/N: Thank you all for joining me for another chapter. I would also like to thank those returning for the 3,000 views in just two days after posting chapter 6. I was quite surprised by the volume of readers and it continues to motivate me to write in my free time.**

**To all Commentators: I'm glad everyone is enjoying and is currently pleased with how the group is interacting with each other. I know Jaune is kind of the comic relief in the series. Quickly followed by Yang, Nora, then Ruby…I don't know here Qrow is going to fall into this mix (in my opinion). Everyone has grown up a little, but out of everyone I'm hoping Ruby still has her happy childlike attitude towards the world. I'm a little fearful what is going to happen in Season 3 of RWBY. I don't know if the Arkos ship is about to be torpedoed, but we'll see.**

**NAJ P. Jackson: That is one thing I do have to agree with you about with fanfics rehashing an episode at the beginning of their story. I can't remember how many RWBY fics with Jaune as the main character start with him barfing on the Dust plane. You can probably fill a whole landfill with the number of times Jaune has had to go through that scene in fanfics. There are some authors that use it as a starting point for there AUs, but absolutely nails down a unique storyline. Also, thank you for mentioning Jaune's 'true symbol'. If you notice the cover image of the story I was originally thinking to make that Jaune's symbol in the story, but for now…I don't know. I still know where the Lion is going to be in the story, but … yeah just making this all up as a go really. I just write when the mood and idea work together, not necessarily in chronological order. Thank you for the comment.**

**Sonalt: Thank you for your comments. When I started this fic I didn't do any planning at all, it was an inspiration of moment kind of thing after Monty's departure. I'd been listening to the OST for Game of Thrones so… yeah that is how this story started. I don't know where my lost civilization angle will go in the story, but for now Wulfstrum's Keep is all I have currently planned (but I will need to expand upon this in the future, just don't know how I'm going to do that). On you comment of 'ancient aerial transportation' I think that is a cool idea. Unfortunately, I didn't imagine that. You'll see in this chapter out they originally got around. Also my thoughts on Dust, the Fuanus, historical events, etc. The world of Remnant has only been exposed for just over two full seasons. I've heard that Monty laid out enough storyline to cover 9 seasons. NINE SEASONS, we have just scratched the surface of the world of Remnant. So I'm having to use my artistic license to be creative about things yet to explained in their world. Thank you for your thoughts and I do hope you will comment more in the future; it's helps me expand my ideas on what I'm writing and notes what if I need to address something for readers to understand. Glad everyone is following the story so far. Thank you for the comment**

'**Wiess' Guest: Yes thank you, once was enough. *mutters* annoying trolololooooll. ;)**

**This chapter is a little more 'humorous' filled than my previous because I as was going to have some darker themes later on in the chapter however… Enjoy the chapter and read the author's note afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: The following is a not for profit fan based fiction. The RWBY universe is the property of the late Monty Oum. Please respect and support the original work.**

007 Mission Accomplished

The Nevermore swarm had not discovered the additional human forces till it was too late. When they realized the humans above the swarm separated to attack. With the elevation advantage in their favor the huntresses reigned down fire on the swarm of Grimm flying up to greet them. 'This is as easy as shooting fish in a barrel,' Ruby had commented. The only difficulty the huntresses had was refraining from face-palming as Yang proceeded to generate as many 'fish' and 'barrel' puns as possible. After exhausting those Yang continued generate as many puns as possible believing that since nobody was protesting, they automatically gave her their approval. Nobody wanted to waste the ammo to shoot Yang to shut her up. So the verbal torture lasted until the last Nevermore fell dead.

"Everyone okay up there?" Ren asked from terrace down below.

"Besides bleeding ears and the overwhelming urge to sew Yang's mouth shut we're good," Weiss answered back.

"'So sew me', you've to the deep pockets for it princess," Yang quipped.

"You criticized me when I try to be humorous in my jokes, how can you…STOP, just stop. You're jokes haven't been funny since we've met."

"Aw, Weiss-cream you wound me," Yang dramatically gripped her heart falling to her knees as if she had been shot. Weiss just have an annoyed sigh as she rubbed her temples trying to elevate the oncoming headache.

"So can we come back up?" Jaune asked from below.

"Sure, let me get the rope," Pyrrha called back. Since their little counter weight system was still in place from when they first attack the Nevermores all they had to do was hook up the rope to the winch. Nora and Ren went first, with Jaune followed separately. When he reached the top Jaune was immediately pounced upon by Pyrrha as she fully inspected him for any injuries. Despite her over protective response Jaune was fine and still had about a third of his aura reserves.

"Pyrrha I'm fine," Jaune complained feeling like he was being treated like a child.

"I just want to make sure," Pyrrha answered gripping Jaune's sword arm, turning it and expecting it for any wounds.

"You better take off his shirt to make sure he isn't hiding anything," Blake suggested with an internal smile. Without hesitation Pyrrha touched all the metal clasps to Jaune's armor. In less than a second Jaune's armor was yanked off with her semblance. Pyrrha then gripped the bottom of Juane's shirt pulling it up to expose bare flesh. Jaune's arms were forced straight up with his shirt turned inside-out bunched around his head. It happened so quickly it wasn't until the young man felt hands running over his skin that he realization what had occurred.

"P-P-PYRRHA!" Jaune stuttered out shocked, slightly muffed by the clothes over his face.

"Now the pants," Yang advised. In a swift motion, Jaune brought his arms down bunching his shirts under his armpits. Jaune gripped his belt buckle protectively and hopped away from Pyrrha.

"I'm fine Pyrrha, honest," Jaune said as he straightened out his shirts. He shot Yang and Blake a scowl as he tried to repress his blush. Yang just rolled her eyes stuffing her scroll back into her pocket as Blake just turned to look elsewhere.

"Yang you need to stop corrupting Blake," Ruby scolded her older sister with a light blush on her cheeks, trying and failing to hide her embarrassment.

"Whatever," Yang shrugged. _ 'Blake doesn't need any more corruption; she just needs to voice on some of her thoughts more often,' _Yang thought to herself.

"So immature," Weiss huffed, deciding to change the subject. "So, mission complete?"

"Mission Complete!" Ruby stated proudly posing with Crest Rose resting across her shoulders, hand extended making a 'V' with her fingers and her cape heroically blowing behind her in the wind.

"*AURROOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…!*"

The whole group flinched as they heard the Beowulf howl.

"Oops, spoke too soon…again," Ruby guiltily mentioned. Everyone formed up and started running towards the direction they had heard the Beowulf howl. The young adults stopped the edge of the plateau surveying the forest below. What they saw wasn't comforting.

A large pack of Beowulf was emerging from the forest numbering in the hundreds. The black mass accented by white masks, teeth, spines and claws broke around the plateau like a flood. An Alpha Beowulf stood directly below them were the pack split around the plateau. The Alpha was easily twice the size of any member of its pack, the white bone spines projecting from his back and elbows were long and gruesome looking. Its sharp red eyes peering up at the teens with an uncomfortable gaze.

"Well those Nevermores were just a warm up," Yang flicked her wrists to deploy Ember Celica. "Let's put these mad dogs down!"

"Yeah," Nora cheered bringing Magnhild to bear.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE," Jaune ordered. He peered over the edge studying the group of Beowulves surrounding them. "Team RWBY partner up and patrol the edge of the plateau looking for any place the Beowulves can ascend. Team JNPR on me, were going to the terrace to look for the same weaknesses."

"So why aren't we kicking their butts?" Yang asked confused to a retreating Jaune.

"Because we don't have to," Jaune called back. Ozpin had sent them on a mission to eliminate the Nevermores and secure the plateau. The mission briefing said the plateau itself was roughly 400 yards high. Jaune remembered this specifically because he had commented on how hunters and the military would be interested in an easily defendable position. If Jaune translated Professor Port's stories/lessons correctly, Beowulves could only jump a maximum height of about 50 yards. The stone that made up the plateau was very dense so he doubted a Beowulf could claw themselves up the vertical sides.

Without a second thought Jaune and his team jumped from the top of the plateau to the terrace below. They split into partners heading to opposite ends of the terrace then working the edge back around to meet at the center. Jaune and Pyrrha walked slowly looking down over the edge to the red eyes and jaws flashing up at them with malice. Pyrrha having a better eye for judging distances guessed it was about 230 yards from the terrace to the ground. That left 180 yards of clearance if a Beowulf tried to jump. As they patrolled the edge a couple of the younger more energetic Beowolves tried to make the jump but failed miserably falling back to the ground none too gracefully.

Team JNPR soon reconvened at the middle edge of the terrace. Looking down they couldn't help but feel intimidated. The hundreds of red eyes peering up at them, thinking dinner was just waiting for them on top.

"Nyah, nyah, nyah-nyah, nyah. Nyah, nyah, nyah-nyah, nyah. You can't get me. You can't eat me."

"Nora, please don't taunt the Grimm," Ren cautioned Nora. The energetic powerhouse of team JNPR had her back turned to the edge, butt extended out over the edge seemingly defying gravity, shaking her rear end vigorously like a dancer in a music video. Periodically she would slap her bottom to emphasis her taunts. Ren and her teammates gave Nora a worried-humored-embarrassed look as she continued. Jaune glanced over to see Ren was slightly flushed from Nora's antics. With a mischievous smile Jaune slid next to Ren.

"Dat ass," Jaune quietly commented. Ren jolted to stand straight, a flash of red in his cheeks before he regained control.

"Nora that isn't safe," Ren scolded pulling Nora away from the edge by the arm.

"Ahhhh, but it's so much fun," Nora pouted.

"Did you find anywhere they could to get up?" Ren asked returning to the stoic posture he was known for.

"Not that we could see," Pyrrha answered. "I think we can head back to the top."

Team JNPR turned away from the terrace edge heading walking to the climbing rope they could use to ascend to the top of the plateau. Jaune trailed behind the rest looking up at the vertical face. He thought back to the story, looking for any additional clues that this was Wulftrum's Keep. Pulling out his scroll Jaune quickly took a few pictures of rock face.

"You coming fearless leader?" Nora yelled back. Ren and Pyrrha turned to notice Jaune had fallen way behind.

"Coming," Jaune answered back, pocketing his scroll. Ren had already began his ascent by the time Jaune jogged up to join the rest of them.

"What were you doing back there?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, just taking a picture of you guys," Jaune pulled out his scroll showing his partner an image of three teen huntsmen walking towards the cliff. Pyrrha gave a pleased smile before taking the rope to begin her climb. Jaune put his scroll back to notice Nora glaring at him. Jaune blinked a few times, Nora was definitely looking at him with a fierce gaze of … anger?

"Uh, Nora is something wrong?" Jaune hesitantly asked.

"If you look up either Pyrrha or my skirts I'm going to brain you with Magnhild," Nora threatened before scampering up the rope. Jaune blushed at the thought, waiting a minute before following the rest of his team. Jaune took his time paying special attention to the rock in front of him, not even checking how much further he had to go to get to the top. Finally pulling himself of the edge Jaune looked around to see his teammates talking with Ruby and her team.

"You took your time, feeling a little queasy Vomit-Boy?" Yang jeered.

"I get motion sickness, not vertigo," Jaune responded slightly put off by the nickname. He was never going to get rid of it.

"They are the same thing," Weiss explained. "Vertigo is the spinning sensation you get when you're not moving. Not the fear of fear of heights. What accurately describes… why do I still try to educate you simpletons? You all seem satisfied with your uninformed-simple world."

"Yeah, I'm good not having to read the dictionary in my spare time," Yang yawned.

"Vocabulary lessons aside," Ren spoke evenly, "we did not find a place the Beowulves could climb. I'm confident that we are safe up here."

"Same with here," Blake said. "If they were smart enough to maybe chimney climb then I would be worried."

"So?" Ruby looked a little worried around the group, nervously poking her pointer fingers together.

"Third time's a charm," Nora encouraged with a proud smile. Ruby's smile returned.

"I DECLARE! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Ruby stated loud and proud. Hand extended making a 'V' with her fingers. Her cape heroically blowing behind her in the wind. A large flock of doves mysteriously flying out of nowhere behind her.

Six young adults looked at their youngest member with a slightly astonished stares at the bizarre sight. Except Nora, who happily cheered at the proclamation.

"…"

"…"

"So… what do we do now?" Yang asked.

Nobody spoke.

**A/N: Thank you all for joining me for another chapter and I hoped you enjoyed. Again please leave comments and criticism (no spamming). Now for my announcement:**

**A Lion's Kingdom will be going On Hiatus until the end of Season 3 of RWBY. After watching episode 7, 8 and the preview for episode 9 I can't count the number of times I thought, 's*** just got serious'. Granted the amount of in between time I have for posting chapters this announcement might not mean a whole lot. However I thought I should let you guys and gals know what is going on.**

**So as a 'peace offering' for your patience I'm include this little scene I'm intending to use for a future chapter. Warning it's still a little rough, Enjoy.**

Chapter 00X Lonely Dance

Pyrrha was smiled to herself as she entered the transformed auditorium. The first years had really done a great job decorating. Walking up to the greeter she gave her name exchanged pleasantries and went in. However, before joining the large crowd she asked if Jaune Arc had already arrived. The greeter checked the guest list and said he had not shown up yet. Pyrrha proceeded inside and began socializing.

A few of the male students asked her to dance, which surprised her. The girl on the pedestal from last year's dance appeared to be just in reach this time. She was happy to oblige until her date showed up. None of them quite had the flare or talent Jaune had while dancing. She compared everyone she danced with to Jaune which just made her miss him even more.

It was half way through the night when one of the first year working at the greeting booth came to get her. Confused Pyrrha when with them to the entrance to see a delivery man.

"Are you Pyrrha Nikos?" the delivery man asked.

"Yes?" Pyrrha replied not quite sure what this was about.

"I have a package for you, please sign this," the delivery man handed her a scroll with a 'package received receipt'. Pyrrha took a stylist from it cradle on the side and signed on the specified line. "Oh, and could you sign this for me?" the delivery man said handing her a birthday card. Pyrrha glanced at the delivery man a little bit confused. "It's my daughter's birthday in a few weeks," Pyrrha gave a pleasant smile.

"What's her name?"

"Autumn," Pyrrha smiled as she wrote a small note to Autumn wishing her a happy birthday.

"I didn't know the mail service did deliveries this late," Pyrrha commented.

"We will do anything for those who protect us," he answered with a smile handing over a small package with a letter taped to the top. "It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Nikos, have a pleasant evening."

"You too," as soon as the delivery man left she opened the letter that was taped to the top of the package. Inside there was a short message, in Jaune's hand writing.

'Go to the balcony where we met. Then open the package.'

Without a second thought Pyrrha set off for the balcony were she had revealed her loneliness to Jaune last year. She was having mixed feeling. The fact that she had received a package from Jaune told her that he wasn't coming, bringing her mood down. However, the fact he had the foresight to send her something told her he wished he could be here.

Luckily nobody was occupying her special balcony. Eagerly she tore open the box to uncover a plate sized hologram message emitter. Curious she checked the packaging for any further notes, flipped the hologram message emitter to see if there were any hidden messages. Satisfied she didn't miss anything she pressed the play button on the top. A blue six inch tall Jaune appeared.

"Hey Pyrrha sorry I didn't make it to the dance. The mail service out here says you'll get this, but when is the real question. The courier here says my message should arrive the day of the dance. So, if I'm too early, you get to hear this now. If I'm too late, I apologize for standing you up."

Pyrrha could tell Jaune was hurt. 'An Arc always keeps his promises', he had always told her. The expression on his face told her he knew he had broken his word. He had stayed true to this family's reputation flawlessly; this was his first broken a promise to her.

"I promised I would be there and by sending this I hope I will be. If only a little bit," Jaune sighed turning his head down looking defeated.

"However," Jaune started, "I'm going to try and make this message worth it. Take the holo emitter and place it on the floor with about a six foot radius of flat surface on all sides," Pyrrha thought it was a somewhat odd request, but she did what the message asked.

In the message Jaune appeared to crouching down. Pressing buttons on the emitter while he was recording. Pyrrha put the emitter in the center of the balcony, with more room than Jaune asked for. The six inch Jaune continued to press buttons for a minute before he suddenly popped to his normal size. Jaune pressed a few more buttons then stood up.

Pyrrha could see, that he looked a little more rugged than the last time she saw him. He had a rather thick six o'clock shadow and his hair was unkempt. He had his hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans on, and his armor was missing. He seemed a little bigger for some reason, probably a scaling factor error in the hologram emitter.

Jaune stood up then looking off to the side giving a nod. There was the sound of a record playing needle making contact, then the soft static as the needle when down the vinyl track before hitting the song. When the song started Pyrrha recognized it as a waltz that was played the night of the dance a year ago.

Jaune seemed to listen to the music for a moment. Then Jaune raised his hands. His right was waist height away from his body about foot and a half. The left hand was held out away from him a ways about chest height. Then holo Jaune began to move in rhythm to the waltz. Pyrrha smiled as she watched holo Jaune dance.

"You know you can join me," Jaune said catching Pyrrha off guard. She noticed the empty space in his arms. "Don't worry about messing up. It isn't as if I could step on your toes or anything."

Pyrrha moved into Jaune's empty arms. She looked down at her feet keeping rhythm with the music while trying to keep in the proper position in Jaune's arms. When she had it figured out she finally looked up to Jaune's face.

*gasp* He was looking right at her. Pyrrha fell out of rhythm and position having to work a few more seconds to get back in sync. She then again dared looked up. The blue of the hologram almost matched Jaune's eyes and they were focused on her. He wasn't looking through her or off to one side. Jaune somehow knew where she would be and how even through a recorded holo message he made eye contact with her.

It was kind of strange dancing with a transparent and non-physical Jaune. He knew how to lead his dance partner so the lack of contact was greatly missed even with the image of Jaune in front of her. If someone was passing by they might have thought she was dancing with a ghost. Despite that, Pyrrha was enjoying her dance with the holographic image of Jaune. Just as soon as the smile was on Pyrrha's lips the music stop and so did Jaune.

Jaune's right hand at the small of Pyrrha's back slid to her waist with his left hand came down on the opposite side. Pyrrha went to put her hand around Jaune's neck but without anything physical there to hang on to she just when through the hologram. Disappointed Pyrrah rested her arms at her side.

The image of Jaune started to lean down towards her. As if by some sort of magnetic pull Pyrrha felt herself slowly creep onto her tippy-toes to meet him. Jaune's head slowly turned to the side as he got closer, Pyrrha mimicked the motion now inches way from making contact.

Jaune unexpectedly stopped, Pyrrah blinked a few times at the frozen image.

"You just tried to kiss a hologram didn't you," Jaune said with a lopsided grin, Pyrrha blushed and felt a little surge of anger at Jaune's teasing. In the background of the recording Pyrrha could hear a group of men laughing. Jaune turned to look at the audience to give a slight glare. A thicker blue appeared around his cheeks as Pyrrha giggled at Jaune's embarrassed face.

"Memory full in 5 seconds," a computerized voice said. Jaune glanced at the emitter in a sort of panic before focusing back on Pyrrha.

"Pyhrra, I'm doing fine and I'll be ba-..."

"Memory full; end of message," a computerized voice reported as the image of Jaune sudden disappeared. Pyrrha felt sort of sad it had ended so soon, then again. Pyrrha glanced down at the emitter. Knelling down, she pressing the play button.

"Hey Pyrrha sorry I didn't make it to the dance..."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the 'peace offering'. Again thank you all for reading ****please leave comments and constructive criticism. Until next time, Peace.**


	8. Ch8 Search for Clues

**A/N: Thanks for joining with me in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The following is a not for profit fan based fiction. The RWBY universe is the property of the late Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. Please respect and support the original work.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Search for Clues

"So what do we do now?" Yang asked, nobody spoke.

"Well," Weiss stated in a matter of fact tone. "Obviously, the next course of action would be to inform Beacon of our success."

"Oh right," Jaune realizing Beacon probably wouldn't send an airship to pick them up if they didn't. "I'll get on the radio then," Jaune walked away leaving the others to stand in silence.

"So... my question still stands," Yang repeated, "what do we do now?"

"Ozpin said if we had time we could scout the area for relics and old stuff like that," Ruby pointed out.

"I think it would be prudent to set up camp first," Weiss suggested.

"BOORRRIIINNGGG, I say we solve the Beowulf problem," Nora grinned pulling out Magnhild.

"I'm with Nora," Yang agreed with an equally excited grin.

"Actually it would be a good idea to conserve ammunition," Blake pointed out. "We did clear the site of Nevermore, but we don't know if more avian Grimm will show up. The Beowulves don't pose a threat as long as we stay on the plateau."

"So basically we're stuck up here on this little island in an ocean of Grimm," Yang lost her enthusiasm linking her fingers together behind her head giving an long exaggerated sigh. "AND this is the worst island ever too," Yang continued. "There aren't any sandy beaches, no ocean and a deficiency of hot boys in swim-trunks I can tease and seduce to buy me drinks…*sigh* Looks like there's enough sun thought, I can work on my tan."

"Yang, now is not the time to be sunbathing," Ruby scolded. "We need to setup camp and look for artifacts."

"It's like ten o'clock in the morning, setting up camp is something you do at the end of the day."

"You're just being lazy," Weiss accused.

"I don't see you rushing to pitch a tent," Yang shot back. The blond brawler and the arctic heiress bickering with each other.

"I miss something?" Jaune asking walking up to rejoin the others.

"Weiss is trying to get Yang to pitch a tent," Nora explained.

"…but Yang is a girl, so… never mind…" Jaune shut himself up before he finished his thought. A couple of those who heard Jaune silently laughed as they watched Yang and Weiss stare at each other. "Anyways, our transportation back to Beacon will be here at 900 hours tomorrow."

"So we have about twenty-three hours until they get here," Pyrrha observed.

"GAAAAAaaahhhhh… this is going to be so boring…," Nora threw up her hands exasperated before letting them flop to her sides.

"No it won't," Jaune said catching Nora's attention. Being a team leader he had learned how to motivate the individual members of his team. For Ren it was the promise to 'supervise' Nora so he could enjoy some serenity or bribe him with tea and other health foods that he liked. Pyrrha was probably the easiest, all Jaune had to do was politely ask. If for some reason she refused, chocolate was her Achilles heel. Nora was tricky because she appeared to operate and behaved like a child, however this caused many people to underestimate her intelligence. So Jaune had learned that his experience motivating his younger sisters could be adjusted to Nora.

"It's like a scavenger hunt," Jaune explained to Nora who had her head cocked to one side waiting for an explanation. "If there were people here a long, long, long, long time ago they would have probably lived up here to keep away from the Grimm. So if they lived up here that means everything they owned would be up here too. Clothes, tools, furniture, weapons, pots, pans…," Jaune paused for effect, "gold coins and jewels."

Nora's eyes continued to brighten with interest as Jaune explained. When Jaune mentioned 'gold coins and jewels' Nora's mind suddenly imagined herself standing atop a pile of treasure chests. Diamonds, gold trinkets, precious stones, jewelry; all hers. All hers if she found it. Though she didn't know where she was going to get an eyepatch or cutlass.

"LET'S GO REN! There is TREASURE to be found!" Nora grabbed her best-friend-partner-boyfriend by the collar to drag him off. "No stone will go unturned!"

"Actually," Jaune reached out to grab Nora's wrist before she pulled Ren away. "I need Ren's help with something and it's important."

"-But…"

"It's alright Pyrrha can go with you."

"LET'S GO PYRRHA! There is TREASURE to be found!" Nora release Ren grabbing her best-girlfriend-teammate-who-was-a-girl-Pyrrha. Pyrrha barely had enough time to prepare herself for the whiplash of being grabbed by Nora.

"Make a pile of the stones you overturn so you don't lose track of the ones you have and haven't looked under!" Jaune called out to the two retreating girls.

"You owe me Jaune," Pyrrha called back as she was dragged away. Jaune briefly pondered what Pyrrha was going to ask in return.

"So," Ren's voice drew Jaune's attention back. "What is so important that you need my help?"

Jaune motioned Ren to follow him to where they had their backpacks and equipment stacked. As Jaune sifted through the pile Ren looked over to see team RWBY in the middle of an argument. Weiss had her hands on her hips standing defiantly as she argued with Yang standing in front of her. Yang posed relaxed with her arms under her breasts pushing them up almost into Weiss's face. Blake seemed to only add a few choice comments here and there standing off to the side of Yang. Ruby was probably the most active running around the conversation frantically waved her arms trying to gain everyone's attention, pleading them to stop fighting.

"It's more giving you a break from Nora; here," Jaune said handing the book Ren recognized from the night before.

"What do you want me to do?" Ren shifted the book in his hands looking it over. The gold lion head gleaming in the sunlight, 'The Lion's Fall'.

"I want you to kind of start where I left the other night," Jaune explained. "I've read that section a couple of times back at Beacon before we left on this mission."

"You want me to look for any hints that this is your Wulfstrum Keep?"

"Basically, besides finding characteristic that would confirm this is Wulfstrum Keep, be thinking of possible entrances to get inside. So find a nice comfortable rock to sit on, pay attention to details and enjoy."

"What will you be doing?"

"Set up camp, go through our supplies, get lunch ready. You know, housekeeping," Jaune shrugged. Ren gave a nod and walked off to find a quiet place to sit and read. Ren opened the book to the spot Jaune had bookmarked. Reading a couple of lines this was the tail end of what Jaune read last night. Skimming through the paragraphs Ren decided that he would start at the next chapter.

_Chapter 17 – The Stone Tower_

_Lady Sivir gave a long sigh as she awoke from sleep. Her muscles screamed out in protest as she moved to sit on the edge of her bed. She remembered being shown her room, Lord Lowerherz wishing her a good night then she went to sleep like a blown out candle. The room was dimly lit by a small oil lamp in the corner of the room. Maneuvering over to the lamp she adjusted the wick to produce more light. The room was sparse with only the bed she slept in, a chair, table, a few jacket hooks on the walls and really nothing else._

_What drew her attention were the walls. She remember she was inside a great mountain. The room she was currently in was carved out of solid stone. She felt the stone surface of one of the walls feeling the rough texture. The floor had been ground to a near polish…_

Ren continued to read in silence. At one point Nora came by to asked what he was doing. He explained he was looking for clues in Jaune's book. Hearing this Nora wanting Ren to read her the story. Ren wisely convinced Nora to return to her 'scavenger hunt' by explain while he looked for clues in the story, she should look for clues on top of the plateau. Then when they combined what they had discovered it could possibly lead to the mother lode of treasure. Comprehending, but displeased Nora table-flipped the rock Ren was sitting on making him fall to the ground before returning to her 'scavenger hunt'.

No longer distracted Ren returned to reading the book Jaune had given him. He wasn't usually one for fantasy, or for the section he was reading drama. However the way the author provided a well told and detailed story made Ren wish to start at the beginning. He felt he was missing some important information and character development. Especially when at the end of chapter eighteen Lady Kayle Sivir and Sir Bard Lowerherz got 'intimate' as Blake and Jaune mentioned.

Despite the 'drama' at the end of chapter eighteen Ren paid close attention when the Wulfstrum Keep was described. Wood scaffolding and stairs on the protected south side of the Keep. Tunnel entrances carved into stone, the network of passages and rooms; all possibly right beneath his feet. From what Ren could tell the plateau and Wulfstrum Keep had too many similarities to be just a coincidence. The terrace was described almost perfectly as being on the south facing side of the plateau. The color and texture of the rock he was currently sitting on. Looking up the dark green forests and mountains in the distance he couldn't ignore the similarities described.

…_Lady Sivir turned round in her saddle to wave farewell to the soldier atop Wulfstrum Keep. A cheer from her new friends faintly reached her ears as she entered the forest__. She came round to see the familiar sight of Sir Lowerherz's riding his horse in front of her. Encouraging her steed forward Lady Sivir came beside the knight to match pace._

_She turned to gaze at her companion to see he had turned to return her gaze. The flame of warmth and affection shone brightly in the deep blue orbs that looked back at her. The corner of his lips raised in amusement as Lady Sivir quick turned away, flipping her hair to hide the blush that came to her cheeks. She remembered how close those eyes had been to hers, how long and deep she looked into them._

"_How long till we reach the Great City of your people?" Lady Sivir asked a little louder than intended; in an attempt to distract herself from vivid memories. The grin on Sir Lowerherz's widened as he recognized the tactic of distracting one's own thoughts. He could only guess from a few topics that his dear Lady Sivir needed distraction from._

"_A week's journey if all goes well," the knight answered. "Our rangers patrol our territories frequently, so the creatures of darkness are kept in check. That doesn't mean we won't run into any however. There are also the chance of bandits long the Eagle's Pass and roaming predators that have interest to turn us into their next meal. And Mother Nature is sure to give us some hardships on the way as well."_

"_So the torture of this expedition continues," Lady Sivir let out a very unrefined groan of displeasure trying to hide her enjoyment of Sir Lowerherz's company._

"_Be thankful there is passage by land to our kingdom," Sir Lowerherz said with a smile. "From what I've heard, you would have not likely survived the month trip by boat."_

"_Sea sickness is more common than you would think Sir Lowerherz," adding anger to her response. The knight beside her rumbled out a deep chuckle._

"_By land or sea there are dangers by both passages. I would have gladly guided you on either route, Lady Sivir."_

"_Kayle," she corrected, "remember I told you to call me Kayle."_

_-End Chapter 20-_

"So what do you think?" Ren looked up to see Jaune above him offering him a plate of food. Inspecting it Ren was pleased to find a chicken sandwich with tomatoes and lettuce; no mayonnaise, Jaune remembered. Jaune then offered a bottle of water before sitting down beside the emerald warrior. Ren knew his friend rarely had perfect timing, arriving with lunch just as he finished the chapter was probably just the occurrence of the statistical possibility.

"The 'affectionate' scene between Sivir and Herz was definitely more... 'refined' than what Yang would consider to be 'smut'," Ren commented taking the first bite of his sandwich.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you that part was in there," Jaune admitted with a guilty smile.

"You and Blake mentioned it earlier," Ren replied with an indifferent shrug. "Nora stopped by to check on me. She tried to convince me to read to her. I'm now very glad she returned to her 'scavenger hunt'."

"That would have been awkward."

"Tell me about it," Ren and Jaune both went silent as they enjoyed their meals. In the distance Ren could see Jaune had already delivered lunch to the other half of their team. Nora happily chomping away at the small stack of sandwiches Jaune had left. Pyrrha took dainty bites from her sandwich, enjoying the meal and break from Nora's 'scavenger hunt' as much as possible. Team RWBY had also convened for lunch from whatever activity they had decided to devote their time to. Jaune had been busy as Ren saw their tent had been raised and camp organized. Nora and Pyrrha had been equally busy by several large mound of stones they had erected.

"Has Nora or Pyrrha found anything?" Ren asked as he took a sip of water.

"Yes and no," Jaune sighed disappointed. "There were a couple of rust spots that could have been something a long time ago, but now disintegrated to nothing. The stone does have a relatively high iron content so it could just be rain run off or something. It makes Pyrrha's job a little easier keeping up with Nora. With a little more concentration she can move the rocks Nora has overturned with her semblance. Other than that, nothing."

"That's handy," Ren agreed finishing off the last few bites of his sandwich. "So…"

"So," Jaune echoed.

"According to this," Ren lifted the book in his hand, "There were six major entrances to Wulfstrum Keep, with possibly a few minor ones. The largest was the gate entrance below the terrace on the southern face. It was wide and tall enough to drive two horse carts in side by side."

"Obviously not an option because the Beowulves now surround that area. It is also most likely blocked off by some very large boulders that were put there? Fell from erosion? Whatever."

"Yes, the book mentioned that they had some sort of explosive dust to seal the entrance in case they were overrun by Grimm. The next two were on top of the terrace, cut into the plateau wall. Large enough for a horse and their rider to enter."

"Again not an option because of the large amount of boulders from erosion, sealing entrances, whatever," Jaune repeated.

"Then next two were on the plateau wall above the terrace. Accessible from a wood scaffolding that ran all the way from the ground level to the top of the Keep. Probably about the size of a modern doorway."

"I think these are sealed also," Jaune rose from his seat to move next to Ren. Turning on his scroll Jaune pulled up an image of the rock face he had taken earlier. "You see this," Jaune pointed to a large vertical slab of stone that seemed to have a bite taken out of the top of it. "In the book Kayle Sivir made this sound like the entrances on the plateau wall had a balcony. As if they carved a large shelf into the side of the plateau before making an entrance. So either by force of man or the elements these slabs," Jaune pointed again to the image. "Crashed down on the balcony sealing off the entrances."

"There might be a gap between the slab and the plateau wall we could slide into," Ren suggested, however moved on to the final entrance. "The last one was at the very top of the Keep. 'A wood stairway leading down into the massive stone mountain', I believe that is how it was described."

"Which I'm hoping Nora will discover," Jaune looked over to see Nora and Pyrrha had resumed their search. Nora happily chucking rocks into the air accompanied by a disappointed 'nope'. Pyrrha would then catch the thrown rock neatly adding it to the growing pile. "What were the minor entrances?"

"Well if they relied on burning wood and oil for their lighting, cooking and heating then they would need a way to remove the smoke. So I'm guessing somewhere there should be a chimney or exhaust vent of some sort."

"Good point," Jaune realized Ren made a very smart observation. Carbon monoxide poisoning and smoke inhalation would definitely be a problem with living in an enclosed space. If there wasn't any air flowing through the Keep then living inside would have been an impossibility.

"The author doesn't mention the practical problems or solutions of living inside the Keep, but it probably wasn't something worth mentioning," Ren commented.

"So Ren if you were an ancient engineer where wo-"

"JAUNE! REN! HELP!" Nora's yelling made both of them bolt upright and break into a mad dash to where they heard the call.

"NORA WHAT'S WRONG?!" Ren shouted running to where they heard Nora's cry for help. Jaune followed close behind, Crocea Mors drawn, sheath deployed as a shield. However, when they arrived there were no dangers to speak of.

"NO STONE *huff* SHALL GO *grrrrrr* UNTURNED *breathe* THAT INCLUDES THIS ONE!" Nora was crouched attempting to dead lift a boulder the size of a bullhead. Ren guessed it had to weigh over fifty tons. Pyrrha was off to the side arms crossed with a somewhat amused smile watching Nora struggle.

"Nora, what are you doing?" Jaune asked folding his shield and returned Crocea Mors to its scabbard.

"*GAaaaaahhhhgg*" Nora collapsed onto the ground. "This lard butt rock will not turn over."

Jaune looked at the massive stone Nora was attempting to lift. Even with aura Jaune guessed the strength required to move this stone would be monstrous. His thoughts immediately went to Yang, but even then he doubted the RWBY powerhouse could successfully move the rock. Yang would probably get frustrated then blast it to bits with Ember Celica. Jaune went up to it and leaned his back up against it.

"Nora," Ren said going over to comfort his partner, "it just might be too big. We can maybe set up something with wench, or maybe a lever and fulcrum…"

*rrrummmmbblllleee* *SCCRRRAAAAAPPPPPPPEEEeEeEeEeeee*

"Wha, what!? WHAT!? AHHhhhhhhh… *CRunCH," Ren and Nora turned to see that the massive stone sliding with an indiscernible black glow surrounding it.

"Wow, Jaune you must be really, really strong now! We should total spar sometime!" Nora looked around for the blond team leader. "Jaune? Jaune where are you?"

"Ow."

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha called out an apologetically. Ren guessed that while Jaune was leaning against the large stone, Pyrrha used her semblance to push it out of the way. Losing his support Jaune fell… into a… very deep hole? All three of the other team member gather around the very large and rectangular hole Jaune had fallen into.

"*groan*" At the bottom of the hole Jaune laid on his back on top of a pile of rotted wood.

"Jaune are you alright?" Pyrrha asked looking down at her partner sprawled out below.

"I'm fine," Jaune groaned back. "Just let me lay here for a little a bit, m'kay?"

"*GASP! Jaune look what you found! You found the super-secret entrance to inside the mountain!" Nora exclaimed.

"What?" Team JNPR soon found themselves joined by Weiss, Blake and Ruby looking down at Jaune recovering from his fall. Everyone's expressions were full of excitement. Ruby and Nora's faces were about the same, looking as if they had just realized it was their birthday after finding a truck load of presents. Weiss and Ren both shared a more scholarly look of excitement realizing the possible historical discoveries inside. Blake had a smug 'I knew it'/'cat that ate the canary' grin on her face, she crossed her arms very pleased with herself. Pyrrha while excited had a tad of concern as her partner righted himself after falling.

Jaune looking up at his friends standing above him at the edge of the four yard deep hole he had fallen into. Looking around Jaune noticed the rotted pile of wood he had fallen on. The wood was damaged from age and water but he could tell that it had been originally cut into planks. At the edge of the planks he could see rows of rusty nails. Picking one up he lifted it for his friends to see.

"I present to you the first evidence of previous human activity and occupation," Jaune announced trying to sound like a renowned scientist or explorer. Ruby and Nora giggled in enthusiasm, Ren and Weiss seemed to be marveling at the proclamation, Blake looked deep in thought with a pleased smile and Pyrrha simply looked happy. Jaune did a quick head count, "where's Yang?"

"Oh, well she helped set up camp then she went… and…," Ruby blushed leaving the thought unfinished.

"That lazy muscle head decided she would go off and do some sun bathing," Weiss finished with a disgruntle huff.

"Naked," Blake added, making everyone do a double take.

"Sis doesn't like tan lines," Ruby admitted, ashamed.

"So if you have a 'Y' chromosome I would recommend staying away from the large rock with her clothes spread on top," Weiss concluded.

"'Y' chronowhat?" Jaune asked confused.

"If you're a 'guy' you simpleton," Weiss sighed in frustration.

"Oh," Jaune understood now, why did Weiss even have to complicate her warning with that 'Y' chromosomething comment? It would have been easier to say 'don't intrude on her privacy'. "Well, there is a really big tunnel right here," Jaune mentioned pointing and looking to his right. Jaune smiled humorously as everyone's head swiveled in unison to the direction he was pointing.

"ADVENTURE AWAITS!" Nora jumped on to the hole then proceed to run into the dark passage. "I'll find the treasure, I'll find the treasure, I'll find *trip* wha?!" *thud* "OW!" *thud* "ow!" *thud, thud, thud; CRASH!* "OOWwwwww… Rennyyyyy, I fell down and hurt myself. And it's dark in here, can you turn on the lights? Pretty please?"

* * *

**!IMPORTANT!**

**!RWBY Volume 3 Chapter 12 Season Finale SPOILERS!**

**!Go watch V3 C12 Season Finale before reading the following. SPOILERS!**

** 2/14/2016 (Volume 3, Episode 12) A/N:**

**To new or returning readers if you are a fan of the RWBY series then you know in Volume 3 events took a drastically dark turn. Penny is offline, Ozpin has disappeared, Yang is mopey, Blake ran off, Weiss was 'kidnapped' by daddy, Ruby is searching for answers with the remains of team JNPR and Pyrrha Nikos is dead.**

**When I started this story in respect and inspiration to the passing of Monty Oum things were (naively) happier in the RWBY universe. As such, I assumed the canon story would progress in the same 'good conquers evil' theme. However, it seems evil has come out victorious in the 'Calamity', 'Battle of Vale', 'Fall of Beacon' or whatever they are calling the events of Volume 3.**

**After witnessing Pyrrha's death I was convinced that I would cancel my story. The drastic events to the canon storyline now made my 'one year later' story no longer viable via canon. After some thought and brain storming I've decided to modify my storyline to accommodate the events of Volume 3 up to episode 12. In episode 12 I will use my artistic license to change some of the events so we don't have some of the before mentioned character 'conditions'.**

**To new and returning readers you will learn about these changes in a future chapter (possibly in chapters 10 thru 11 of this story). I don't know how this will affect my overall 'vision' of this story, but I look forward to seeing what I create. For one, in my 'reaction'/'grief' to Pyrrha's death I wrote an 'intimate' piece which will probably bump this story up to 'Mature' if I use it in later chapters. I hope you, reader, will stick around as well.**

**-Saberpoint**

* * *

**A/N: ****Thanks to 'The American Wolf', 'Quathis', 'Ruby Rose KAWAII COOKIE EATER' (how many characters are we allowed to have in our screen names?), and 'sdphantom10' for your comments on the previous chapter. I'm very thankful for the feedback and glad everyone enjoyed it.**

**Sonalt: Thank you for your lengthy comment and feedback on my story and the 'dark future theories' looming in the RWBY universe. I'm writing this the day before V3E9:PvP is released, I have some really bad feelings about the 'Magneto vs Sential' matchup. Also, Cinder's plans have to extend beyond Vale and Beacon. The way she behaves and what we've seen so far from her just makes it feel like her plans are on a global scale. Guess I'll find out tomorrow and whatever other episodes come out between now and when I post.**

**(Just watched:**

**-V3E9: crap. Did Ironwood seem 'alright' with Penny being chopped up like that?**

**-V3E10: AWESOME!...*blink, blink; groan* double crap.**

**-V3E11: KICK ASS RUBY!...Blake, no. KICK ASS WEISS AND VELVET!...ditto Sun..Go Ruby, shit, haha got you Neo, Roman is probably still alive…Dirty Hairy/Evil Dead Ash Ironwood Awesome, Qrow awesome too…Good luck Pyrrha, that isn't good, THAT IS DEFININATLY NOT GOOD!... BLAKE NO! KICK IS ASS YANG! YANG NO! BLAKE NO AGAIN! Don't scare me like THAT!...Ozpin, who is the 'she' Cinder is talking about? Why did she say you're arrogant?...triple crap. Man am I exhausted**

**-V3E12: FUCK!)**

**Thank you again for joining me for this chapter. Please leave comments, and constructive criticism.**


	9. Ch9 A Dark Passage

**Disclaimer: The following is a not for profit fan based fiction. The RWBY universe is the property of the late Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. Please respect and support the original work.**

**A/N: And so chapter 9 begins.**

* * *

Chapter 9 A Dark Passage

After rescuing Nora from the dark everyone gathered around, minus Yang, to discuss how they were to explore the tunnel. Being the heiress of a dust mining company Weiss knew about the dangers of working underground. She first recommended not going in, but the eagerness of everyone wanting to do some exploring overruled her suggestion. Instead she made them suffer through an hour long lecture of the dangers they could possibly face; even including a pop quiz at the end! Weiss was very informative and explicit with explaining the dangers of going underground. Invisible poisonous gases, unstable ground, cave-ins, getting lost, visibility, sudden temperature changes, possibly unstable Dust that could explode, rotted wood structures, vertical shafts, fall hazards, etc. Grimm was probably the last hazard lurking beneath them, and she only made Grimm seem like a small side note. As if everything else was more dangerous and deadly than a creature of Grimm.

After Weiss tried to scare everyone out of exploring, it was nearly afternoon. Once she deemed them 'properly informed for subterranean exploration' the group all agreed upon a plan. Unfortunately, that meant some of them having to leave their weapons on the surface. Nora's Magnhild was too destructive to take into an enclosed space. Ruby's Crescent Rose was too big and her fighting style needed a lot of room to maneuver. Ren, Blake and Pyrrha agreed to only use their weapons in a melee fashion if they had to defend themselves. Weiss volunteered to stay on top and make sure a Nevermore didn't sneak up on Yang while she was... relaxing. Agreeing to meet back topside in three hours and armed with flashlights, scrolls and a few other things Blake, Ruby and team JNPR entered Wulfstrum Keep.

Before they all split up Jaune instructed everyone to be overly cautious. If something didn't seem safe don't take the risk. He also reminded them to not disturb the Keep too much. Some archaeologist wouldn't appreciate a bunch of 'kids' wrecking a historical site. With those final words they split into pairs; Blake and Ruby, Ren and Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune.

Jaune took the lead with Pyrrha following behind as they took a very slow, almost a snail's pace. Both armed with a flashlight, illuminating the dark corners wary of a phantom enemy. Both had their shields out almost expecting for one of the shadows to take form and jump at them. Pyrrha had her scroll out and was recording everything as they went.

They passed a number of wood doors that seemed very well preserved. They tried entering them all, but didn't force the doors open if there was resistance. The few they did entered seemed to living quarters; beds, chairs, tables, personal items. Jaune and Pyrrha didn't touch anything instead taking pictures and recorded video with their scrolls. Both of them agreed it almost felt like home invasion. Clothes were still laid out ready to be wore, beds in disarray as if some had just woken up. The thick layer of dust over everything though made it evident that nobody had lived here for a very long time. It was creepy and unsettling.

Jaune felt drawn to something, heading deep into Wulfstrum Keep. Maybe he had read 'The Lion's Fall' so many times that he was subconsciously retracing Kayle and Bard's footsteps. Perhaps this place reminded him of stories he had been told as a child, feeling like he was now in the ancient ruins of one of those tales. The dark stone passages spoke to him for some reason.

Very deep within the bowls of the massive plateau Jaune and Pyrrha stopped at two massive wood doors easily three yards high by four yards wide. Drawing closer the light revealed the door to have been decorated with ornate carvings. Men in full plate armor, women in flowing beautiful gowns; the back drop a field of trees, flowers and mountains. Jaune touched it with his bare hands, moving over the contours of the wood slowly as if reading braille.

"Jaune where are we?" Pyrrha whispered drawing beside her partner.

"I think this is the Great Hall," Jaune answered. The silence that followed made Jaune think Pyrrha didn't understand. "It's where the lords of the Keep and everyone else would congregate. Think of it as the medieval version of a cafeteria, auditorium, throne room, common area, concert hall and parlor all rolled into one."

Jaune paused as he hand went over something rough. Pointing the light at the spot he saw a deep diagonal gouge. Stepping away from the door he got a better overall view. His eyes lowered to just about waist height. The bottom of the door was absolutely tarnished. Deep gouges in the wood marring and destroying any carvings. Widening his search Jaune noticed a few more scattered about on the door. He didn't recognize the markings. He was going to guess someone possibly made them with an ax or large blade, but then there were gouges way at the top; where nobody should be able to reach.

Jaune light passed over the center crack between the two folding door and something from inside the room shown back. Approaching the door again Jaune put his eye up to the very wide crack, shining his light into the dark room. He couldn't recognize anything. As he lowered himself his vision was blocked out by something close. Jaune blinked a few times; cross beam. Jaune stepped back and looked at the door again.

"Pyrrha step back," Jaune drew his sword sliding it into the crack between the two doors. Moving it upwards he felt it make contact with the cross beam. Putting his shoulder against the handle then gripping it tightly with both hands he slowly lifted with his legs. It was lighter than what Jaune imagined, perhaps the many centuries it had completely dried out. Continuing to push he felt the cross beam fall off the brackets holding it in place.

*THUD* *KKRRrrrreeeeeeeeeee, DUM*

The massive doors swung open with a noise that made the hair on the back of Jaune and Pyrrha's neck stand on end. Instinctively they both got in defensive stances flashlights sweeping the area. It was so quiet that they could hear each other's hearts pounding in the chests. Both of them stood there straining their ears to hear anything out of the ordinary.

"Clear?" Jaune asked meekly.

"Clear," Pyrrha responded relaxing her stance. Jaune swung his light slowly towards the now open Great Hall.

"Oh Monty," Pyrrha gasped, Jaune followed her light and stifled gasped at the sight as well. Sitting against the wall just inside the door a corpse of a man in full chain and plate armor greeting them. A spear leaned against the wall above the corpse and a bowl sat on the floor just out of reach of the skeletal hand. Jaune was transfixed by the two black eye sockets seemingly staring back at him. With a feeling of dread swept his light to expose the rest of the room.

Skeletons, fully clothed skeletons where everywhere. Sitting at the tables, lying on the floor, leaning against the wall. Thus far Jaune and Pyrrha hadn't seen any human remains in any of the rooms or corridors they explored. Now it almost seem like they had walked into the morgue.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune whispered weakly.

"Yea, Jaune?"

"Hold me," surprisingly Pyrrha was thinking the same thing. She quickly 'glomped' to Jaune's side for her own feelings of safety and security. Despite never getting out much to experience a normal childhood, Pyrrha was able to attend a carnival that hosted a haunted house when she was six or seven. She entered the frightening exhibit full of excitement and courage. She exited terrified, cling to her mother's leg crying her eyes out. Jaune wrapped an arm around her giving a reassuring squeeze which she returned.

"Thank you," Jaune spoke softly into Pyrrha's red hair.

"No problem," cautiously both of them stepped over the threshold together into the room. Their flashlights did slow sweeps, pausing every so often to focus on another body. During the 'Calamity' at the Vytal Festival last year they had seen their share of injuries and dead bodies. Human and Faunus, hunter and civilian, White Fang and Atlas Military. Friends and enemies. It was a recurring nightmare that visited everyone who had been there. The fact that these corpses were bones and clothes did not make the sight any more palatable.

They slowly made it around the room, exchanging their looks of terror for wonder. Though faded and without the proper lighting to appreciate their full beauty, Pyrrha and Jaune stared about dumbfounded. Large ornate tapestries hanging from the walls. Alcoves carved out of the stone walls to display statues of great warriors and beautiful maidens. Hanging from the ceiling three crystal chandeliers glittered like stars when their flashlights bathed them with light. The painful amount of time and detail that went into these pieces of artwork was something they could appreciate. Their fears now quelled and the sight of human remains no longer shocking, Jaune and Pyrrha separated to explore the large room.

Jaune spent time inspected each decoration as if he was at an art museum. In fact, everything here would probably eventually find its way into a museum; this was like a VIP pre-pass viewing or something. Moving about the room Jaune made sure not to disturb those who had made this their final resting place. Eventually he found himself at the head table, where Jaune guessed the nobles, lords and important people sat. Surprisingly there weren't any dead bodies sitting or lying by the table. Moving closer Jaune's eyes focused on the center chair.

Actually calling it a chair would have probably been an insult. It was a wooden throne. The back board extended a few feet above Jaune's head. The seat and back had cushioned leather. The edges were decorated with jewels the size of lien coin. Then at the top Jaune recognized something all too familiar.

The Arc family's double crescent.

Except, it was different.

It was rotated so that the two points of the crescents were pointed upward. Then beneath something else was added. It was a head, the head of a bull. The Arc crest was used for the bull's horns. Jaune looked to the chairs on either side of the throne, they had similar symbols. The Arc crest flipped so the tips was pointing down, this time it was used to create a turtle. Flipped upright it was used as a sail to a boat. An archer's bow, a bowl for a burning flame, accompanying a sword as a shield, used to complete shattered circle, used as part of a mane for a lion's head, a cross-guard for a dagger, the incorporated into a lyre, flip for – lion's head?

Jaune's flashlight swiveled back to the goblet he had seen the lion's head. Walking away from the head table to a common table nearby. He carefully leaned forward to brush off the dust. Exposing the bright gold the lion was made of. This was almost the same crest on the cover of 'The Lion's Fall'. The Arc crest did not appear on the book cover, but the other parts of the lion crest were identical between the book and the goblet. What the heck is going on?

His flash light flit around the room and he started to see the Arc crest everywhere. On the stone statues used as a cape clasp or hair pin. The mantel above the double doors entering the Great Hall had the crest. The crest started to appear in the tapestries where Jaune hadn't noticed it before. His eyes and mind open, observing everything in the room.

Unknowingly, he had picked up the goblet with the lion's head. Polishing the object with his finger he removed all the dust in had collected since it was last used. Inspecting its cleaned surface he returned it the table he had taken it from. Taking out his scroll Jaune moved back to the door and began to retrace his steps filming everything. The view finder would linger just a little longer on objects that featured his family's crest before moving on. Eventually he found himself back at the table with the lion head goblet. His attention then turned towards the two bodies sitting beside it, an adult and child.

From the clothing they wore he could guess they were a mother and daughter. The daughter sat on the same bench as her mother with her head resting on arms for pillows. A pose Jaune regularly saw students occupy while sleeping in Professor Ports' class. The mother was in a similar position, but with one arm resting on the daughter's head. Her hand seeming to stroke her daughter's non-existent hair for comfort. Both their heads were turned towards one another, their last vision of a loving family member after their final meal. The dishes from their meal were still in front of them.

Jaune looked around the room again. Everyone still had their dishes in front of them.

A similar scene between the mother and daughter with the lion goblet was repeated all over the room. Women holding their children, comforting their children in their final moments, dirty dishes still in front of them. The guard who welcomed Jaune and Pyrrha at the door had a bowl resting next to him too.

"Oh Monty," a rush of nausea hit Jaune with the realization. "Oh Monty, oh monty, monty" Jaune felt ill.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha hearing the commotion looked over to see her partner clawing at his scalp. The look on his face was panicked horror. "Jaune what's wrong?"

Without looking at Pyrrha, Jaune started to stumble towards the door, then a walk, then breaking into a sprint.

"JAUNE!"

"_Air," _Jaune thought, _"I need AIR."_ Sprinting, his flashlight bobbing and jumping making his vision of the dark passage come in flashes. Jaune ran, following his own footprints imprinted on the dusty floor when he came down. After what seemed like a nightmare of running in the dark with a monster right behind him Jaune saw the hole where he had entered. Flooding his legs with aura Jaune jumped out of the tunnels on to the top of the Keep.

"GAH! JAUNE! Don't scare me like that," Weiss chastised as she recovered from falling over, caused by Jaune's surprise appearance. Weiss did a double take looking at Jaune's distressed state. He was sweating like he had just ran a marathon. Hands resting on his knees gasping for air, blue eyes full of fear.

"Jaune what's wrong? Where is Pyrrha?" Weiss picked up Myrtenaster fearing a terrible fate had fallen the Mistarlian warrior.

"Jaune what happened?" Weiss relaxed when Pyrrha came into the daylight. A little out of breathe, but unharmed. Both young women looked at Jaune concerned. Something spooked him enough to just bolt out of there, leaving behind his partner without a second thought. This was very unlike Jaune. He was always last, making sure no one was left behind. The fact he had left his girlfriend behind spoke to volumes to how disturbed he was.

"They killed themselves," Jaune softly stated.

"Who?" Weiss asked unaware of what they had seen in the Great Hall. Pyrrha was also a little confused.

"The people here. Were trapped here. They killed themselves," the two young women know seemed to understand.

"Jaune," Pyrrha gently said, "those people we saw. They could have died from any…"

"THEY POISONED THEIR LAST MEAL," Jaune yelled. Weiss and Pyrrha jumped back from the sudden outburst. Jaune closed his eyes and bowed his head scolding himself for shouting. Taking a few deep breaths he began to explain. "In the story, in one of the last chapters. Lady Sivir was talking to Sir Lowerherz, things were getting bad. An unknown army was marching on the capital, the fear of war had attracted an abnormally large number of Grimm to surround their defenses. Things were looking very dark. Lowerherz mentioned that if the enemy made it pass their defenses and death was inevitable they had a last resort.

"Back then things were barbaric. An enemy army would rape, pillage and take slaves. The Grimm would eat their citizens alive. So they gave everyone the option to end the suffering before anything worse could happen. Every family was giving a quick acting tasteless poison. Dissolved in water or food it would take longer.

"Later on they received notice that Wulfstrum Keep was under siege. By who or what they didn't mention. That was the last time Wulfstrum Keep was mentioned."

"Then what makes you think they," Weiss paused to think of the right words, but there was really no other way of putting it. "-they committed suicide?"

"They locked themselves in the room with the thickest doors. They were primarily women and children. The men would have been outside fighting. And all of them, all of them, just seemed to, to just lie down. The plates and cups still in front of them."

"Oh," Pyrrha covered her mouth replaying what she had seen.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle, I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE, I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" Nora's voice faint at first grew louder and louder until she hoped out of the tunnel.

"KNEEL BEFORE ME MY SUBJECTS!" Jaune turned to see Nora had indeed found the treasure room. Heavy gold chains hung around her neck. Wide jeweled bands adorned her arms and wrists. Gold rings set with huge diamonds on her petite fingers.

"I think you can guess that we found the treasure room," Ren said coming up behind his partner holding several small chests which seemed to weigh a lot. As Ren turned to set down his load a glint of brass caught Jaune's eye.

"Hey!" Nora stumbled to one side as Jaune pushed past. Pulling his sweatshirt sleeve over his hand Jaune started to polish the surface of the chest. The caked dust flaked off as wood and brass were exposed. Just like he had seen before in the Great Hall; the Arc family crest.

"Nora, Ren, take it back," Jaune said softly.

"Jaune?" Ren who was standing beside Jaune looked uncertain upon seeing the exposed symbol.

"Nuh-uh," Nora shook her head causing her new jewelry to jangle with her movement. Jaune stood between the chest and Nora, Weiss and Pyrrha. So they did not see what was engraved on the chest.

"Nora I think it would be-"

"Nuh-uh, Renny. Finders keepers, losers weepers." Nora childishly spouted off. Ren saw Jaune stiffen beside him.

"Nora, you need to put back what you found." Jaune coolly stated, however Pyrrha and Weiss who had just seen his panic attack could tell he was reeling in his emotions.

"Nope, I found them they're mine," Nora responded.

"Nora I'm asking you nicely to return what you-"

"Not going to do it."

"Nora please put tho-"

"I'm not gonna," Nora started to sound a little defensive as she looked at Jaune a crossly.

"Put them back they don't belong to you," Jaune said a little more fiercely getting tired of this argument.

"I found them, they're mine."

"As team leader I'm ordering you to put them back."

"No," Nora quickly said with a dismissive turn of her head.

"They aren't yours," Jaune growled.

"Yes they are."

"No they aren't."

"I FOUND THEM THEY'RE MINE!" Nora yelled frustrated.

"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOMEONE PILFERED YOUR GRAVE?!" Jaune roared back enraged. Nobody spoke as they all looked at Jaune, intimidated by his seething anger. Pyrrha and Weiss knew about the bodies in the Great Hall somewhat understood Jaune's anger. Ren who had seen the Arc crest and now the declaration that this was a burial site had a better understanding of Jaune's ire. Nora knew of neither of these things only saw a dear friend in front of her yelling at what she had done.

"I'm-i'm sorry," Nora weakly apologized. Seeing what he had done Jaune immediately throttled back, now feeling guilty for yelling.

"Nora," Jaune let out an exhausted sigh and scratching the back of his head out of nervous habit. "I'm sorry too, you didn't know. I made it sound like finding the treasure would be a fun game and you could keep what you found. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Nora's smile returning as all had been forgiven. "So does that me I can…"

"No, you're going to have to give up your crown jewels Queen Nora," Jaune answered with an exhausted smile.

"Bummer. It was still a fun treasure hunt," Nora said as she started to take off her acquired jewelry. Ren, Weiss and Pyrrha all gave a sigh of relief as everything seemed to be back to normal. After being stripped of her royal garb Jaune and Ren headed back into Wulfstrum Keep to return the treasure while the girls stayed on top to get ready for dinner. Neither Ren nor Jaune spoke as they walked back into the dark tunnels.

"So did you know about this?" Ren asked tapping the double crescent crest on top of the treasure chest when they finally reached the treasure room.

"No I didn't," Jaune answered truthfully, as he set down the gold rings Nora was wearing back on a table. "I don't know how this place is tied to my family."

"Is it a shock to you?"

"A little bit," Jaune then explained what he had found in the Great Hall. How the Arc crest was used in different symbols. Ren suggested that it was possibly some sort of clan system that were somehow connected with the present day Arcs. As they talked Jaune and Ren walked around the treasure room returning what had been taken and exposing more Arc symbols under the dust.

"This is just too freaking weird," Jaune said aloud after finding a small pile of silver coins with his family's crest imprinted on one side. On the other a face of a middle aged woman with her hair tied in a bun. For some reason the woman reminded him of Professor Goodwitch; in a noble authoritarian kind of manner.

"Well you do have one of the oldest surnames in all of Remnant," Ren reasoned.

"But this?" Jaune held up the coin for Ren to see. "This, this is something that every generation that followed should have known about. 'Did you know your ten to the third power grandma was a queen?'" Jaune said doing an impression of Professor Port. "That's something that mothers and fathers would tell their children till the end of time." Ren 'hm'ed an agreement as he continued to sift around.

"Ren can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Ren said without hesitation.

"Can you not tell anybody else about all this," Jaune waved his arms at everything in the room. "I, I don't know what this means, but I don't this to change anything."

"Would it?"

"I don't want Yang calling me 'your highness' or 'Prince Lady Killer' or something." That was probably the first thing that would happen. Jaune couldn't think straight right now to determine possible long term affects of this discovery.

"She would do that wouldn't she," Ren laughed softly. "Yeah, I'll keep this secret, for some reason though I don't think you're ever going to outlive 'Vomit Boy'."

"While 'Prince Lady Killer' would be a minor improvement to 'Vomit Boy' I think I'll settle with her actually call me by my real name," Jaune said with a long sigh. Jaune looked down at the coin he held.

It would be hypocritical to yell at Nora for taking treasure from the Keep and then him take some himself, but this … this was all too much. He had been told he was from a long line of warriors and heroes. How far back till instead of warriors and heroes, they were queens and kings? Looking through the pile of silver coins he picked out a dozen that looked to be in better condition. Carefully picking them up with a handkerchief he wrapped them up tightly in the cloth before sliding them into his pocket.

Looking back at the pile of coins a small jewelry box adjacent to it caught Jaune's eye. Much like everything else the after dusting off the top a familiar symbol appeared in an ivory white. Curious, Jaune undoes the clasp then slowly lifts the lid. His eyes widen looking at the precious stones inside cradled in silk cloth. Shining his light at the stones he smiled as they exposed their glimmering colors.

"Grrrr… why does Jaune have to be so bossy," Nora asked with a huff crossing her arms as she watched Pyrrha and Weiss prepare dinner. "I mean there were mountains, Mountains of treasure. I'm sure nobody would have missed the few things I grabbed."

"Nora," Pyrrha knew that Nora understood why, but she was trying to get someone to side with her so they could possibly out vote Jaune's decree. "It isn't ours. Even if the owners have been dead for a very long time it isn't our right to claim their property."

"Well actually there are some 'finders-keepers' laws on the books," Nora and Pyrrha both turned to Weiss. "What?" Weiss stared back at the two girls staring at her. "The laws basically boil down to who owns the land said item is found on. Since Schnee Dust Company owns so much property we sometimes have employees, contractors or visitors find some interesting things. The SDC has adopted the policy that whatever wealth discovered that is not Dust related on our properties is split 10-90. The 90 going to the person who discovered it. However, if you get into archaeological and cultural finds then the situations gets a little more 'complicated'."

"What about property that clearly has the owners name written on it?" The three girls turned to see Jaune and Ren returning.

"Well," Weiss thought for a little bit. "If the property is clearly marked, I would say they should probably return it willingly. However, if it's valuable enough the discoverer probably wouldn't declare it and pocket it for themselves."

"Well, if those are the rules I don't feel guilty about my actions," Jaune admitted.

"Jaune, what did you do?"

"You took some treasure!" Nora shot up, pointing an accusing finger at Jaune. "Didn't you, you thief!"

"I did, but it has my name on it."

"I highly doubt that," Weiss stated.

"Well," Jaune held up the wooden jewelry box showing the symbol inscribed on top.

"What? How? Where did you find that?" Weiss sputtered.

"So that means I get to decide what I get to do with my property. Nora close your eyes and hold out your hand," Jaune instructed ignoring Weiss's questions. Nora gave a Jaune a few more seconds of her angry disappointed glare before following his instructions. Nora heard everyone gasp as she felt something land in the middle of her hand.

"That's a sapphire!" Nora opened her eyes at Weiss's exclamation. In her hand was a spherical pink stone about the size of a chicken egg. Nora pinched it between her finger's holding it up to the sunlight to see it glitter.

"Beautiful…" Pyrrha mumbled transfixed by the jewel. Jaune then reached into the box hiding something in his hand before nudging Weiss's shoulder. Blinking a few times Weiss opened her palms for Jaune to deposit a similarly shaped clear diamond. Jaune went around the small group handing our precious stones. Pyrrha received an oval emerald that matched her eye color perfectly. Jaune gave Ren a diamond that was primarily a forest green with a small pink center that looked like a star radiating its color outwards. Weiss, the resident mineral and geology expert, identified it as tourmaline.

As then the remaining members of their group gathered for dinner they were also gifted with gems. Ruby was giving a jewel of the same name, its crimson color going well with her cloak. Blake was transfixed by the onyx stone given her. Yang was very pleased with the gold sapphire she received, playfully joking with Jaune about the 'family jewels'.

When asked what he kept for himself, Jaune held up the wood box he had found all the jewels in. "It's a really nice box," Jaune admitted. When asked why he had given a jewel to each of them he thought that it would be nice for everyone to have a souvenir.

Evening soon progressed into night without incident. The Beowulves down below seemed to have calmed down a little bit, deciding that they would rest up and try again tomorrow. Dinner was finished and the dishes put away when Yang asked what else they found in the Keep besides the pretty rocks. Ruby immediately started gabbing how she and Blake had found the armory, or what was left of it. Swords, axes, shields, spears, bows, arrows, maces… every medieval weapon she had ever known about was there. Blake had resigned to sit aside while Ruby went 'Ga-Ga' over the rusty weapons.

Pyrrha was thankful that she and Jaune weren't asked about what they found as Ruby continued to rant about her passion. From the way Jaune reacted something had obviously disturbed his calm. She hoped he would be more open to talking about it when they got back to Beacon.

After a few complements on Yang's tan, good nights were exchanged, sleeping bags rolled out inside tents and duties for who had watch were decided. The young adults all smiled, closing their eyes to welcome whatever dreams that came.

*****Deep Below*****

Something smelled fresh. The air wasn't as stagnant. It could taste something it hadn't in a long time. Its brothers and sister could taste it too.

Fear. It was faint but it was there.

Then a burst of sadness, despair.

ANGER! Oh, blissful, delicious anger.

Then sorrow. It was lingering, faint, but as it crawled upward the scent got stronger.

It had been a long time since its last meal. It looked forward to enjoying this one.

* * *

**A/N: Dear Reader, thank you again for joining me for another chapter. While still displeased with 'darker' canon storyline, the original idea for this chapter was not affected by the canon at all. I originally intended for this to be a 'dark' chapter. If you would remember back in Chapter 2 Jaune had the theory that Wulfstrum's Keep would be a tomb. So this had been part of the plan from the start.**

**I don't know your age or maturity, Reader, but I'm starting a poll on my profile page in terms of whether you view the material here is not rated teen. This will also help me determine how approach darker and intimate parts. There is an 'event' in my storyline when I will tally the votes and make my decision. Thank you new and continuing story followers for your participation. Thank you Reader, for adding this story to your favorites.**

**A special thanks to all the reviewers from the last chapter:**

**-Quathis (Because of the 'darker' canon I will strive to continue to add humor in my stories. I intended this to be a 'darker' and more serious story compared to the canon, but now I feel inclined to give a few laughs. Thank you for your input.)**

**-acw28 (Thank you for informing me of Monty's original intentions. I can't know and follow every little thing RT has published so thanks for keeping me informed. I kind of truly hoped that Pyrrha is really dead and RT treats her like Marvel Comic's Jean Grey. However if done right, I would be 'willing' to let her back. And all you other Readers out there, if you heard of something that you think I should know about send me a review or PM.)**

**-NAJ P. Jackson (I will not stop. In fact this little RWBY canon storyline/Pyrrha death shock has caused me write at a faster pace than I'm used to. As you can see by the one week period for my last update. Unfortunately, chapter 10 and 11 will not be following as quickly. However I would say they are about 50% rough draft right now, still don't know when they'll be done. Plus the three day weekend last week did not hurt. AND Thank you for bring my attention to the fact that I did not have Spoiler Warnings before my announcement.)**

**-roxasduleweilder, surviversp, workeranomalie, sonalt, The American Wolf and sdphantom10 (I haven't yet given up yet, I'm usually too stubborn. AU is where this story is heading or… has now been classified as AU by the events of Vol 3. I'm glad I will continue to have all of you as Readers.)**

**\- Ruby Rose KAWAII COOKIE EATER (30 characters…hm, alright then. Thank you for keeping me informed about the RT proclamation on Roman. I think I keep him alive for now just out of spite for RT.)**

**Until next time, Peace.**


	10. Ch10 Fright Night

**Disclaimer: The following is a not for profit fan based fiction. The RWBY universe is the property of the late Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. Please respect and support the original work.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Fright Night

It was well into the night and Jaune couldn't stay asleep. He was able to get a few hours of sleep before his dreams turned darker, waking him up in a cold sweat. He knew what was bothering him. The tomb he was sleeping on top of, more specifically the people entombed. Maybe it was superstition or some sort of respect for the dead that made him feel this way. It just made him feel uncomfortable. Of course add the possibility that some of those skeletons could be distant ancestors piled on a whole other layer of unease. There were more 'issues' about this situation that made it hard for him, but he didn't want to think about the harder truths of this situation. The barks, growls and howls of the Beowulves far below didn't help either.

He closed his eyes one more time. Taking a long, deep inhale holding it before slowly exhaling. Once his lungs were empty he repeated the long inhale and the slow exhale. It was a meditation technique he picked up from Ren. It wasn't always successful but it was worth a try.

"Having trouble sleeping?" a voice whispered close by.

"Yeah, you?" Jaune heard the ruffle of the sleeping bag next to him then contact against his side. Opening his eyes Jaune could see the sleepy green eyes looking at him. With her foam mattress and sleeping bag now besides Jaune she cuddled against him. Bring an arm out, Jaune slid it under Pyrrha's head then wrapping it around her shoulder to pull her closer. A pleased smile came to Pyrrha's lips at she shifted to rest her head atop of Jaune's chest. Once done moving around both let out a pleased sigh from the contact.

"There is this rock that keeps poking me through the foam sleeping pad. I decided to complain about it to the person who decided to set up the tent over the top of it."

"Sorry."

"No you're not, you planned this. You put me on this side of the tent just to have me to scooch over, closer to you, to get comfortable." Pyrrha pressed herself against Jaune to make a point, both shared a quiet laugh at her accusation.

"You're welcome, I'm an evil mastermind," Jaune smiled as he looked at the cascade of red hair resting on top of his chest. He relaxed to rest his head back on his pillow, looking up at the ceiling of the dome tent.

Pyrrha closed her eyes again listening to the soothing tempo of Jaune's breathing and heartbeat. "You have a strong heart."

"You've mentioned that a couple of times," Jaune whispered back. The deep silence between them lingered as Jaune now comforted by Pyrrha's presence again tried to return to the realm of dreams.

"And your heart weeps at what we found in the Great Hall," Jaune stayed silent. Pyrrha knew her partner wore his feelings and thoughts on his sleeves. It was no mystery to her why Jaune was having trouble sleeping. She was disturbed by what she had seen, especially after Jaune explained his theory on how the pervious residents of Wulfstrum Keep had died. It was sad and depressing. She gained merely a little comfort knowing that their final act was taken out of desperation to spare their loved ones from pain and suffering.

Pyrrha didn't know fully what Jaune was feeling or thinking, but she knew Jaune valued the lives of his friends and family dearly. As he had gotten better in combat he had taken upon himself to be the one on the frontline. Putting himself in harm's way for the survival of his team. Unbelievably stubborn in keeping his adopted role as the team's 'damage sponge' when they suggested he try a different role. It was a good thing Jaune had such a massive aura or else he would have failed in his effort to shield his team from harm. This action of self-sacrifice was his way of telling everyone he truly cared about them.

The only other people Pyrrha knew Jaune deeply cared about was his family. When he mentioned his family members he spoke as if they were the most precious thing in the world to him. Especially his seven sisters. He didn't go into too much detail, only a few hilarious childhood stories, but the impression was Jaune loved his family very much.

Even when it came to strangers or faceless person in a crowd, Jaune cared about their safety. Living up to his mother's motto that 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet', made Jaune one of the most caring people Pyrrha had ever met.

After coming to a conclusion on how the people had died in the Wulfstrum Keep he undoubtedly asked himself, 'what would I have done in the same situation?' Having to intentionally kill someone he loved to prevent or end their suffering was something that could destroy Jaune. Possibly even drive himself into a deep depression. Despite having such a strong resolution in sacrificing himself, he could not bear to stand idly when someone else was in that position. They were very similar in that respect Pyrrha thought.

After the 'Calamity' Pyrrha learned that Jaune didn't believe in fate or destiny. A predetermined life and death ordained by Monty was something Jaune adamantly disagreed with. While their creator could possibly see the future, he did not control their actions for his own design. It was his creation's decision, a person's free will that determined what future they would have** [1]**. The discussion turned into an argument of conflicting views. Nora ended that philosophical dinner table battle with a maple syrup induced rant on alternate realities, the multi-verse theory and mirror dimensions. Nora is no longer allowed to read any of Jaune's more 'intellectual' comic books.

So for Jaune to see a parent poison their own child to prevent them from suffering a worse fate. -He couldn't accept that as a choice-, hope could ever be extinguished. There was always another option. Plus he was really stubborn. He would bite, and claw, and crawl, and struggle to find another way. He believed the future is what you make it. Pyrrha feared the day when Jaune would confront an impossible situation.

"Yes, it does," Jaune finally answered Pyrrha's statement of his weeping heart. "Suffering…The suffering of others just… it gets to me. I see suffering and I just want to make a difference, to make it stop."

"Is that why you followed me to the balcony at the dance last year?" Pyrrha shifted the discussion. Hoping the fond memory would put Jaune in a better mood.

"Yeah," Jaune acknowledged with a smile, "among other things." Pyrrha's smiled as she successfully got her partner's mind off the day's events. They had many happy memories since that day, but the dance was something that had yet to be out ranked when it came to 'good times'. For some reason he still had that dress in his closet. Maybe she could get him to wear it again sometime?

Pyrrha could feel Jaune's breathing and heart beat begin to slow as sleep was returning to her partner. She enjoyed snuggling against Jaune. He was always so comfortable. Back when he was a little squishy with not a whole lot of muscle to the current well-toned and fit Jaune she now snuggled up against. She supposed it was another one of those qualities accredited to living and growing up with seven sisters. What was even better was that Jaune didn't snore or move around too much while he slept. He would mumble sometimes, but for a sleeping buddy Jaune was ideal. Check that off the husband requirements list. The thought brought a small blush to Pyrrha's cheeks as she closed her own eyes, hoping for pleasant dreams.

"UP, UP Everyone UP!" Pyrrha's eyes shot wide open. Jaune patted her on the shoulder before slowly sitting up holding her. Pyrrha hastily unzipped her sleeping bag, picked up Milo and Akouo before exiting the tent. Jaune reached over to shake Nora awake before rushing outside with Crocea Mors.

"What's going on? What's going on?" Nora bolted up right looking around.

"Don't know! Ren's on watch, come on!" Jaune called back as he looked around. The adrenaline was already pumping through Jaune's system as he drew his sword and deployed his shield as he made his way over to Ren and Pyrrha. Team RWBY soon appeared with the same serious expressions on their faces as Jaune.

Being roused from their sleep from an alarm was nothing new, but usually they had a little time to get dressed. On this occasion they didn't have the opportunity. Showing up at the muster area armed with their weapons, wearing only their pajamas and footwear.

Granted they packed lite for their journey, so their 'pajamas' mostly consisted of a short sleeved tee-shirts with either sport shorts or some form of underwear. Everyone in this sort of situation had learned to ignore their neighbor's state of undress and try their best to wear something modest so they weren't embarrassed. There always ran the risk of someone decided to take pictures for blackmail, paparazzi or other reasons.

However, Yang with her small bright yellow sports bra and tight pink bikini bottom was loudly demanding attention; damn exhibitionist.

Nora was the last one to show. Hopping towards the group trying to get her left boot tied.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked in a crisp alert tone. Falling in with the others in a defensive circle.

"Quiet and listen," Ren said, everyone frozen straining their hearing into the silence.

"I don't hear anything," Yang whispered.

"That's it," Ren softly answered, "I don't hear anything. The Beowulves are quiet, they've been grumbling and making small noises all night. Then it just suddenly stopped. Then I heard something."

"What?" Weiss asked pointing the tip of Myrtenaster into the black night, eyes scanning for any movement.

"It sounded like fingernails drumming on concrete or stone. Really quick, and continuous. I don't know what it was I thou - "

"SH!" Blake commanded, "I hear something." Everyone glanced over to see Blake's cat ears free of their bow tilt and rotate as she tried to locate the sound. Her yellow eyes in the low light glowed as she looking into the dark. Everyone kept their eyes open looking around occasionally looking over at Blake to any hits to where the threat might be.

"I hear it too," Ruby whispered shifting Crescent Rose to point towards the sound. The group shifted nervously as they all began to hear the sound. It was as Ren described. Like Professor Goodwitch drumming her fingers on her desk as she formulated a particular scorching scolding. However, it didn't sound like five fingers, not even ten. It was continuous drumming, there was no pause. Almost like a military vehicle with deep treaded mud tires going down a cobble street. There was a soft clicking noise too.

"What the hell is that? Blake?"

"I hear it, but I can't find it."

"Nora," Jaune turned to the Valkyrie, "Do you have any flare rounds?"

"I've got a couple," without the command Jaune heard the clicks and thump of Nora loading a flare round into Magnhild. "Alright, it's going to get bright in three…two…one…"*BOOMP*. Everyone shielded their eyes as a red comet flew upward. At the apex of its flight it released a burst of light then hovered in midair, illuminating the top of the plateau.

"What the fuck is that?" Jaune said wide eyed. Nobody chastised him for his language because they all thought the same exact thing. It was an old wives' tale that some Grimm were born from one's nightmares. Whoever dreamed this one up must of had one hell of a night.

It had an elongated body the shape of a giant centipede. Bone white segmented exoskeleton, at most 10 yards long and one yard high. At each segment a pair of short sword like legs propelling its movement. At the front was a squat torso, almost similar to a praying mantis, standing vertically about five feet high. Two arms folded against the torso with long white scythe like blades.

The head was shaped similar to that of an ant's, but it had no eyes. The standard Grimm mask was blank white without any of the typical red markings or glowing crimson eye sockets. Sprouting out of the top of its head were two long red insect antenna that twitched and moved feeling the air. The mouth was particularly gruesome. On either side serrated pinchers flex in and out around a mouth filled with long sharp teeth.

"Weiss, what is that?" Yang asked not taking her eyes off the creature.

"What makes you think I know?"

"Because you're the teacher's pet always paying attention, taking good notes and actually learning."

"Well, sorry they haven't covered this one in class yet."

"Don't you read ahead?"

"Yes, but I only a chapter at a time."

"girls."

"Well, you're falling behind in your duties as Miss-Know-It-All."

"Girls."

"Since when was that my job?"

"Girls!"

"Since the first day you arrived at Beacon and started lecturing my little sist-"

"GIRLS!"

"What?" Weiss and Yang yelled together at Ren.

"It's looking right at us." Sure enough the unidentified Grimm had its head pointed directly at them. The red antenna on top of its head rapidly flicking back and forth. Its mouth and pinchers twitching with excitement.

"Jaune I don't think it can see," Ren observed. Even without eye sight the Grimm still 'stared' in their direction. Its arms slowly beginning to unfold. The scythe like blades on the arms looking particularly horrifying in the red light from the flare overhead.

"Pyrrha, head shot," Jaune commanded. Without hesitation Pyrrha shifted Milo into its rifle mode. Pressing the stock against her shoulder, looking down the iron sights. *BANG!*

The sound of the shot rung in all of their ears as they watched the Grimm's head snap backwards.

"*SSCCRREEEEECCCHH!*" Everyone jumped back when the Grimm suddenly cried out. The head snapped back up to 'stare' at them. Only a scuff mark appeared in the middle of the head from Pyrrha's bullet. Its arms spread displaying its blades, its mouth wide displaying rows of sharp teeth in a display of aggression.

"SHOOT IT!" Everyone opened fire in a blaze of bright flashes. The Grimm miraculously dodged to the side and charged. Without a second thought Jaune stepped forward, shield first as the Grimm sliced horizontally with one of its bladed arms. The force of the strike jolted Jaune's shield arm as the entire mass of the creature was behind the attack. Jaune's eyes went wide as the Grimm's opposite arm came in faster than anticipated. Leaning to the side the blade whistled past and so did the Grimm.

With speed that nobody had expected, the Grimm whipped around the group in rapid hit and run attacks. Its reaction time was remarkable. Able to dodge any long range attacks as if it was precognitive. After thirty second of being on the defensive the young adults renewed their attack.

"Ruby on my six!" Jaune ordered. In a gutsy move Jaune stepped into the Grimm's path. Crouching low Jaune drove forward using his shield as a wedge to get the Grimm on top of the shield. Plowing forward Jaune stood up making the Grimm go up and over the top of him. The Grimm focused on the human beneath them tried to stab it with its sword like legs. It didn't notice as it went over it unwittingly crossed directly into Ruby's scythe.

*SLICE* "*SCREECCHH!*"

The torso of the Grimm was decapitate from the centipede body. Both writhed on the ground wildly before going still. The body stayed a few moments longer before evaporating slowly into the black night.

"That," Yang took a few deep breaths, "was freaky."

"What the hell kind of Grimm was that?" Blake asked sheathing her blade. The group looked around warily, the red flare above still cast everything in a crimson glow.

"Haven't a clue," Nora said with a shake of her head. "Wait," everyone paused to look at Nora. "If that means we discovered a new type of Grimm. *GASP!* Do we get to name it?! Oh, oh, oh, how about 'Deathscythe' because it was buggy like a 'Deathstalker' but it had blades for arms. Or, or 'Centiblade' because all those scary legs look like a bunch of swords. Maybe 'Screecher', because it was all 'screechy' sounding."

"Nora, shhhhh…" Pyrrha hushed.

"What? What is it?" Nora asked

"Shhhhh…" Everyone went quiet. "The Beowulves are still quiet." The statement returned a sense of dread to the group.

"Everyone back to camp," Ruby hastily said walking in that direction. "Keep your eyes open, arm yourselves with some headlamps. Jaune get the lanterns up and lit, AND Yang get some Bless'd Monty Clothes On!"

The silence was very unsettling. There were Grimm that liked to use ambush tactics, staying quiet then pouncing on their prey. However, most Grimm team RWBY and JNPR have fought so far were loud, aggressive, up front and none too subtle. A quiet and fast Grimm was something they hadn't encountered. Everyone now armed with a light and all the lanterns turned on they stood around the camp looking for any signs of movement.

"Nora you want to give us another flare?" Ren asked politely. Nora gave a nod, loading in another flare.

"Okay, going to be bright in three…two…one…" *BOOMP*

"I just don't get something," Yang said aloud. "Where did that Grimm come from? I mean we're pretty sure it didn't climb the sides of the plateau and we've been up here all day and haven't seen it. Also, for that matter it could be alone."

"*SCREEEECCCHHH! SCREECH! SCREEEECH! SSSCCCRRREEECCCHHH! SCREEEEECH! SCREEEECCCHHH! SCREECH! SCREEEECH! SSSCCCRRREEECCCHHH! SCREEEEECH! SCREEEECCCHHH! SCREECH! SCREEEECH! SSSCCCRRREEECCCHHH! SCREEEEECH! Eh-ehm, tut-tut, Le Scrêéchã. SCREEEECCCHHH! SCREECH! SCREEEECH! SSSCCCRRREEECCCHHH! SCREEEEECH!*"

"Okay, not alone," Yang gulped.

"But where are they coming from?" Blake asked. "They're too big to just crawl out from under a rock."

"Here they come!" Nora gleefully readied her hammer as more Grimm came into the light.

Chaos ensued.

The young hunters and huntresses tried to stay in a defensive circle around the camp, but were soon scattered by the overwhelming numbers of this new type of Grimm. Despite being small, their bone white carapace was tough enough to deflect most of their projectile.

Pyrrha, Blake and Ren's dust round didn't have the stopping or penetration power to do anything but annoy the Grimm. Yang's concussive blasts could disorient their enemy at a distance, but had to be close to cause enough damage to put one down. Ruby and Nora were the only ones successful at hitting their enemy from long range. If they hit anything at all. In a close quarters confrontations everyone had varying degrees of success in defeating the Grimm. However, their training kicked in looking and exploiting weaknesses in their impressive armored carapace.

The incredible reaction time these Grimm had in avoiding their attacks was very frustrating. To make a successful kill they would have to team up on one. The creatures didn't seem to have to capacity to multi-task, only able to focus on one objective at a time. If two of them worked together to strike from different directions simultaneously they could score a kill. Even then this strategy didn't always work. Fighting in the semi-dark and the speed the Grimm moved sometimes caused them to misjudge the distance, miss their target or miscommunicate the timing. Through trial and error the young adults developed a strategy that worked.

Weiss had become skilled with many different types of glyphs. Several of which she categorized as 'traps'. However this type of Grimm navigated they could not detect Weiss's glyphs. Blindly running into them if placed directly in their path. Using this to their advantage everyone congregated around Weiss. They would 'corral' one of the Grimm towards her where she would hold them with a 'trap' glyph. There were different types of 'trap' glyphs. Some behaving like an automated land mine while others Weiss had to consciously activate and hold target immobile. Having an affinity for ice dust Weiss preferred to set 'ice traps', freezing the Grimm in place long enough for one of her companions to dispatch the foul creature.

Despite this efficient technique the Grimm kept coming. Jaune and Ruby watched as the aura levels of their respective teams slowly diminish. The extended exertion of using their aura to enhance their movement to keep up this the faster Grimm were draining them quickly.

"We need to find a way to finish this quickly," Jaune yelled to no one in particular.

"I think they are coming from the inside the plateau!" Ren answered while kicking one of the Grimm in the head then back flip away.

"I'll go block the tunnel entrance with the stone I moved earlier," Pyrrha called out. With a quick spin she disengaged from the melee heading for the entrance.

"Wait! Pyrrha, shit-" Jaune tried to follow, but three Grimm quickly closed the hole that that Pyrrha went through. Jaune was pushed back towards the others as he desperately tried to follow his partner. "Pyrrha ran off on her own to block the tunnel entrance," Jaune informed the others.

"Yang, Nora make a hole. Weiss follow close, trap any you can. Everyone else follow, clean up, watch the flanks and rear," Ruby ordered. Despite the urge to rush to their isolated teammate's aid, the Grimm seemed to sense their intentions. Congregating en masse to put up stubborn resistance to their progress. While the Grimm fell to the determination, skill and strength of the hunters, they group of young adults started to worry as their offensive was taking longer than anticipated.

"This is getting really annoying!" Yang complained as she paused to reload her gauntlets for a fourth time that night. The Grimm's numbers had been decreasing as they pushed forward, even now they could count how many were left. The fewer numbers however did not discourage the Grimm to halt their assault. In fact it seemed to send them into a frenzy. While making progress the hunters were more on the defensive as the Grimm continued to hammer them in rapid hit and run attacks.

Weiss was very low on aura and could not risk casting anymore glyphs without compromising her defense. If one of the Grimm was quick enough to land a blow Weiss could be in serious trouble. Nora had resorted to only using melee attacks with her war hammer as she was running low on grenades. Having to wield the massive weapon without the momentum assist of firing off a grenade. Ren, while still doing well, was approaching his limit. The emerald martial artist knew his weakness was stamina and limited aura reserves. He had learned to be economical in his attacks and how to efficiently spend his energy so he could engage in a prolonged engagement. Despite this he was having to use a little more aura in his blocks and parries which were quickly draining him.

Jaune and Ruby were probably in the best shape out of everyone. Ruby's semblance allowed her to quickly dodge attacks so she did not have to waste aura on her defense. Defense for Jaune was his bread and butter as Pyrrha's training had made him a road block capable of stopping a freight truck. While taking the majority of the Grimm's attacks his large aura reserve and shield allowed him to shrug it off and continue moving forward.

Jaune continued to glance at his scroll showing all his teammate's aura levels. He paid special attention to Pyrrha's as it was the only information that gave him an indication on how or what she was doing. He hated it when she ran off like this. It was one of those noble flaws that made Pyrrha, and so many hunters/huntresses special. The uncontrollable desire to dive head first into a horde of Grimm to make a difference, to protect the innocent, to defeat evil. Knowing that charging in could cost them their lives. Jaune wouldn't have Pyrrha any other way, except maybe a little more restrained in following her instinct to charge into dangerous situations.

"Four more to go!" Nora cheered happily after a crunchy-squish dispatched number five.

"Make it three!" Yang answered back as she ducked down avoiding a horizontal slash from a Grimm. Channelling her aura she stepped forward then propelled herself upward with a devastating uppercut that knocked the Grimm's head clean off. "Yea I'm awesome!"

"My turn," Ruby declared. Twirling Crescent Rose around her is a flurry of movement she shot forward at blinding speeds towards her intended target. The Grimm was quick enough to dodge the spear tip at the bottom of Crescent Rose's shaft that Ruby lead with, only to meet the razor sharp scythe blade a milli-second later. "Two left."

"Someone! Help!"

"You blond doofus," Weiss muttered before rushing over to help Jaune. He had the Grimm in a bear hug around the torso. Spreading and planting his feet as he struggled to keep it restrained. The Grimm was flailing about wildly trying to bite or cut Jaune. Jaune froze when he felt something rush past his ear then a Grimm went slack. Shifting his head to the saw he saw the thin silver blade of Myrtenaster hairs away from his ear, piecing through the Grimm's mouth and out of the top of its head.

"That was kind of close," Jaune whimpered as Weiss withdrew her blade. Swishing it downward to clean it of Grimm goo.

"Hmph," Weiss huffed before walking away. Jaune looked around noticing Ren was facing the last Grimm by himself. Jaune was about to rush to his aid when a few quick moves Ren brought Stromflower up into a defensive Gun Kata form. It a quick series of moves Ren used the momentum from firing Stormflower to block the quick strikes from the Grimm. When its head suddenly darted forward to bite at him, Ren swiftly did a cross sweep that decapitated the Grimm. In a very suave move Ren turned his back to the Grimm flicking his wrists to return Stromflower to its hidden holsters up his sleeves walking away as the Grimm crumpled to the ground.

"Show off," Jaune muttered under his breath. Despite the relative stillness around them he still hear the sounds of combat in the distance. The unmistakable ring of steal being hit along with a few cracks of gun fire.

"PYRRHA!" The group realizing that the fight wasn't over rushed towards the noise.

"Looks like Pyrrha triggered the boss fight," Nora said wide-eyed. In front of them the invincible girl bobbled, weaved and hurled herself out of the way of the massive Grimm she was fighting. Rather trying not to get killed instead of fighting it.

"That's a big Deathscythe," Ruby muttered running ahead. Unlike the rest they had fought this one had to be about 17 yards long. Its centipede body standing about five feet high with the top of head towering over everyone at 3 yards tall. Instead of just two arms it had four. Each one had the long curved blade resembling a scythe as per it's now assumed name. Like its smaller brothers or sisters it was quick, deadly quick. Pyrrha was constantly on the defensive having no time to counter or strategize under the relentless battering.

"Nora, Yang attack the tail, everyone else find an avenue of attack," Jaune ordered rushing to help his partner. Just in time too. As she was recovering from one strike the strength of the blow forced her to spin, exposing her back.

*CLANG*

"Come on Pyrrha," Jaune grunted pushing back the Deathsycthe's blade. "Now is not the time to be slacking off."

"What took you so long?" Pyrrha snapped back, but taking a deep breath of relief now that her cavalry had arrived.

"What made you think it was a good idea to run off on your own?" Jaune shot back deflecting another blow.

"I thought you were right behind me," Pyrrha used as her excuse.

"I'm your partner, not physic," Jaune growled back.

"I told you I was heading for the tunnel entrance."

"And I told you to wait!"

"The lovers quarry is nice and all, but can we kill this thing first?" Weiss shouted in frustration.

Jaune paused to survey his surroundings. The Deathscythe was circling him and Pyrrha as it attacked, keeping the rest of its body on the move so the others couldn't attack it. Nora held her hammer over her head chasing the Grimm's centipede body angrily shouting. "Get back here you fiend! Don't run away from me! Get what's comin' to ya'."

Ruby was taking pot shots at the Grimm with her sniper rifle, but had no effect as she looked for its weakness. Ren and Blake were off to the side analyzing the situation. Filling the role as ninja/assassin they were looking for that opening where they could deliver a critical hit. Weiss was too low on aura to cast any more glyphs so she stayed back giving people warnings or ideas.

"Pyrrha, Shuffle," with little more than a glance Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged weapons. Pyrrha taking Crocea Mors in exchange for Akouo. Jaune's moves, with the two shields, became fully defensive. Blocking all the incoming attacks. Pyrrha shifted Milo into its sword form. Spinning Crocea Mors in her other hand to re-familiarize herself with its weight before settling into a dual-wielded stance.

It was one of Jaune's more unconventional ideas one day during team practice, however afterwards it made perfect sense. Being able to wield your teammate's weapon was beneficial in that it provided a better understanding how they fought. Thus they now cooperated better in a battle.

One of the inadvertent 'strategies' that came from this was for them to switch weapons. Nora missed smashing things with Magnhild, but now had a new appreciation for 'slicy-slicy' weapons. Ren was most adamantly oppose to someone else wielding Stormflower. Though he did now like to wield a sword and pistol combo.

"We need a plan!" Jaune shouted to anyone who was listening. While Jaune was focusing on defense, Pyrrha was able to sprint forward to slice at the Deathscythe. Her strikes did little, but scratch the hard carapace armor before having to jump behind Jaune's defenses. Nobody else was doing anything to remotely make a difference.

Ruby brought her eye way from her scope to look at the lack of progress. Looking at her team's aura stats they were all still holding at about 50 percent, except Weiss who was about 10. Right now what would turn the tide of this battle would be a dust mage's ability. Blake did carry around her dust infused rounds, but she didn't grab them when the alarm was raised. Maybe…

"Weiss how much ice dust do you have left?" Ruby asked an idea forming in her mind.

"Enough, more at the camp, why?" Weiss answered. Ruby watched how Jaune and Pyrrha were working together, perfectly in sync with each other. Pyrrha stepping forward to slash at the Deathscythe, then Jaune dashing in front of her to block the Grimm's blades. Pyrrha with Jaune's sword, Jaune with Pyrrha's shield.

"How hard is it to learn that 'freeze thrust' you do with Myrtenaster?"

"Ruby, you're not thinking-"

"Look, we need someone to freeze some part of that Grimm in order to get some decent hit on it. I'm the fastest one here. I use my semblance to close the distance. Guaranteeing the attack will hit. So is it something I can pull off?"

"You just don't pick up dust wielding and expect to be a master of it the first try. You'll probably freeze yourself into an ice block!" Weiss looked at the determination in Ruby's eyes and knew there was no arguing with her. Giving a brief glance at the current impasse in the battle with the Grimm. She couldn't give a different suggestion. "Okay listen carefully so you don't kill yourself…"

Jaune's arms were numb, but somehow they still reliably followed his commands. Both he and Pyrrha were breathing heavily and he knew if they survived this they would both be very sore in the morning.

*CLANG*

He blocked another slash for the Deathscythe expecting to see Pyrrha dart around him to strike at it. But her red flowing hair didn't make an appearance.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune did a quick glanced behind him to see she was kneeling breathing heavily. Looking at the way she was trembling…

"I'm sorry Jaune, but my tank's empty," she said between large gulps of air.

"BALLS!" *CLANG!* Jaune raised his shield just in time to block the blade he say coming right for his head in his peripheral vision. He stood his ground as the Deathscythe brought its blade down again. Jaune felt the blade slide off his shield to strike the stone floor. Taking a glance at his scroll inside his shield he saw Pyrrha's aura was almost depleted. She must have been using it to boost her speed. After fighting this long she had finally run out of stamina.

The Grimm sensing the weakened state of one of its prey increased the ferocity of its attacks. Its arms in constant blur of motion, hammering away at the annoying stubborn one. It could taste panic. It could smell the fear. Everything was delicious. They will die soon. Their flesh hard earned will be like ambrosia.

Jaune's mission now; to standing his ground. To defend Pyrrha or somehow get them both out of this thing's clutches. He went into a trance eyes glazed over and his body instinctively moving on his own. He had learned that using his shield to block and stop an attack was ineffective. If he did that he would spend too much energy and possibly be pushed from his spot guarding Pyrrha from the Grimm. It was better to deflect the strike. Angling his shield then pushing the offensive away. If he was wielding Crocea Mors he would then counter. However, the Deathscythe had four limbs. Each with a deathly sharp scythe blade. Four blades Jaune had to defend against.

"I'm sorry Jaune," Pyrrha meekly.

"What. Did I tell you. About saying that?" Jaune angrily grunted out.

"I say it too much," Pyrrha recalled.

"Yes, you do. And the second part?"

"Bad things happen when I say I-"

"Don't say it!" Jaune exclaimed. "The only times you say 'that'. And some good comes of it is wh-"

"BANZAI!" Both Pyrrha and Jaune jumped in surprise when red comet of rose petals suddenly hurdled over their heads. Arm fully extended lunging forward with a silver rapier leading the way. The Deathscythe paused at the sudden appearance of this new prey, giving Ruby all the time she needed.

When the point of Myrtenaster touched the Deathscythe Ruby sent a pulse of her aura straight through the blade, activating the dust stored in the reservoir. Blue ice crystals burst from the point of contact where the torso transitioned in to the centipede body. Spreading up the torso and down the centipede body rapidly.

"*SSCCCREEEECCCHHHH!*" The Deathscythe let out a blood curdling cry of pain as the ice dust pierced through its armored defenses. Freezing its insides solid. In rage, it brought all four blades down at the same time upon the prey that had caused it so much pain.

Ruby startled by the ear piecing cry halted her attack jumping back to see four massive blades descending upon her. Pathetically she raised the thin rapier up to block the oncoming bombardment, closing her eyes and hoping for the best.

*CL-CL-CL-CLANGGgGgGgGgGgggg!**(ringing metal sound)*

Ruby registered the sound of the blades hitting metal, but did not feel the force behind them. Opening her eyes she saw Jaune standing over her. His and Pyrrha's shields above his head pressed down on his shoulders.

"FIRE DUST!" Jaune shouted, jolting Ruby out of sigh of relief. Spinning the revolving chamber to the red cylinder she pulled the trigger releasing it into the activation reservoir.

"HAI!" Ruby planted her left foot, extending it as far as possible to propel herself forward. She bent her right leg at a ninety degree angle she planted it in front of her to keep her balance. Leaning her torso forward to get the maximum amount of reach she thrust the dust rapier forward. The blade hot with fire dust melted through the frozen chunk of Deathsycthe. Ruby sent a burst of aura through the blade to activate the fire dust.

"_Weiss will be so impressed that I did a perfect fencing thrust. I bet she's watching me right now, full of pride that I'm her partn…"_

"YOU IDIOT!"

*KA-BOOM!*

"_Okay maybe not,"_ Ruby's thoughts were halted by a loud and powerful explosion that sent her, Jaune and Pyrrha flying backwards. Tumbling end over end she let go of Myrtenaster to curl into a ball arms protecting her head. Felt herself bounce a couple of times off the stone ground before coming to a stop on top of something a little softer.

"owe," Ruby let out with groan.

"Ditto," the soft thing she was laying on said in agreement. Propping herself up she looked down to see she was lying on top of Pyrrha. Rolling over to the side so she wasn't laying on top of her friend Ruby let out an exhausted sigh.

"Ruby, what were you thinking!? Ice and Fire dust behave completely differently. It's a miracle that Myrtenaster didn't blow up in your hand. With fire dust you only need to coax it with a little aura to activate it. AND, if you activated it while…"

"Weiss," Jaune's voice came from Ruby's left somewhere, "is it dead?"

"Uhm…" Weiss looked over to where there was now a smoking filled crater. "I'm pretty sure it is."

"…die,*thwack* hahahaha *thwack* die *thwack* die *thwack* die *thwack*…"

"What's all that noise?" Pyrrha winced as she sat up, blinking a few times to clear her blurry vision.

"It appears Nora is playing 'whack-a-mole' with the dead Deathscythe."

"IT'S NOT DEAD YET!" Nora called out, "its legs are still twitching and stuff!" *thwack, crunch, thwack*

"Nora I think it's dead," Ren deadpanned. Looking at the mutilated centipede body that still did occasionally twitch.

"Let me just check." *Crunch, Thwack, Thwack* "Okay." *Thwack* "Just to make sure."

"And they say I go overboard," Yang chuckled watching Nora giving the Grimm's body a few more kicks to make sure it was starting to evaporate before walking away.

"You do go overboard," Blake reminded her. The eight young adults slowly regrouped, some leaning on others exhausted from the battle. Trading small jokes and trying to bring an uplifting mood from the terror they faced. They exchanged small thanks for protecting each other's backs during the fight, all responded with a 'no problem' or 'it's what friends are for'. In the back of the group Jaune and Pyrrha leaned on each other as they made their way back to camp.

"So," Pyrrha said leaning into Jaune a little harder. "Back before Ruby came in and saved us. You were saying something about my… 'apologetic nature'."

"Uhm… I don't quite…" Jaune didn't like critiquing his partner's habits.

"Here let me remind you. You were saying that the only time I say 'I'm sorry' and something good comes after is when?"

"Oh well," Jaune hated being caught saying something in the heat of the moment. His 'brain filter' completely shut down when he was in a fight. When his 'brain filter' was engaged he usually sounded like a bumbling fool as he tried to say something without making him a fool. Of course, being honest with others had mixed results.

"Well, it's of a working theory," Jaune said cautiously. "When you say 'I'm sorry', the events that followed have ranged from very good to very bad."

"Oh, and what are some of these 'bad events'," Pyrrha questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"The first that comes to mind is Battle of Beacon and Cinder," Jaune stated without regret. The 'brain filter' wasn't going to give him any benefits dancing around this issue.

"Hm," Pyrrha didn't really what want to admit it, but he did have a point. "Wait, that was our first kiss, should that be in the good?"

"Bad events overshadow good," Jaune resigned.

"Okay, what 'conditions' dictate a 'good event'," Pyrrha brought her hands up half-heartedly to do air quotations.

"Usually, you spearing or pushing me up against something."

"Oooo, kinky," Yang interrupted now interested in getting her daily quota of teasing in. "And what, pray tell, good things happened when Pyrrha pushed you up against the wall Jauny-boy."

"Well, I became her partner when she speared me to a tree at initiation."

"Old news, old news," Yang said with a wave of her hand from in front of them. "How about some recent events."

"Uhm," Jaune thought for a moment while Pyrrha walked alongside him interested in what he might say. Snapping his fingers Jaune answered, "So about a week and a half ago we were in that Grimm infested part of Vale. A Nevermore crashed into one of the taller buildings and caused a bunch of debris to fall. Pyrrha pushed me into this sheltered alcove so we weren't crushed."

"Boring," Yang stated, "anything more 'exciting'?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jaune answered honestly. "Dodging falling debris is kind of exciting, if a little dangerous."

"Come on you know," Yang encouraged. "Pyrrha let me refresh your memory. You and Jauny-boy were just walking along when you shoved him into a dark alley. Pressing him up against the wall. Your fingers gripping his hair, your lips desperately pressed against…"

"You've been reading some of Blake's literature haven't you?" Weiss asked with a bit of humor.

"Weiss, Yang," Ruby whined not liking where this conversation had gone.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," Jaune clammed up.

"Come on," Yang begged, "Pyrrha spill the goods."

"Yang nothing's happened," Pyrrha blushed at her admission.

"What do you mean nothing's happened?"

"Nothing has happened," Pyrrha restated.

"You two have been 'officially-unofficially' dating for almost a year now and 'nothing' has happened?" Yang asked exasperated.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing really to tell," Pyrrha admitted, "we hug, snuggle, kiss, go on 'not-dates'." Pyrrha was thankful she picked up some Nora-isms to describe Jaune and hers relationship. "Nothing like what you're implying. We have not 'boop'd'," Pyrrha emphasized. Luckily the night hid her blushing face, not from embarrassment. She would never be embarrassed to admit that she and Jaune had 'boop'd', but just thinking about 'booping' made her feel warm.

"Aren't you two just the perfect example of a cute innocent couple. Jeez, way to make that un-fun," Yang grumbled.

"I'm sorry, our relationship isn't currently that entertaining Yang," Pyrrha turned to her partner giving him quick peck on the check.

"Quick pushing Jaune up against a wall or the floor or something. Or bad things will happen," Yang joked. In the back of her mind though, Yang was making a plan. A devious plan to make the two-love birds lives more interesting. Which then she would tease them about.

Jaune needed a distraction, he didn't exactly like their relationship as a public topic of discussion. Granted the media hounds were always following and asking Pyrrha those sort of questions. By this point he was used to having a microphone shoved in his face asking personal questions about his 'rumored' relationship with the mighty Pyrrha Nikos. So he liked to minimize that scrutiny when they were on the Beacon grounds, on missions or with friends. That distraction thankfully came in the form of his teammate Ren. Who for some reason had stopped walking, standing straight at attention with Nora looking up at him questioningly.

"Ren what's up?" hopefully this was enough to get Yang's attention off him and Pyrrha.

"The Beowulves," Ren said silently, "they're still quiet."

Jaune's gut froze suddenly for some unknown reason. The Beowulves were quiet. The whole time they had been fighting the Deathscythes they hadn't let out a yip. What did that mean? Why were the Beowulves still quiet?

"*SCREECH!*"

"AHG!" Jaune suddenly felt Pyrrha's weight leaning against him disappear. Whipping around he didn't even consider how much he had been tempting fate with their conversation. The Deathscythe that they thought they had killed was alive, or at least half of it was.

* * *

Ruby's attack with the ice dust then fire dust explosion had separated the two halves of the Deathscythe. Nora made completely sure that the centipede body was crushed to a black and white pulp. However, the torso remained hidden from their view within the large cloud of smoke created by the fire dust explosion. The Deathscythe remained still in shock and pain, however regained its faculties. When it had, its prey were celebrating. Full of joy and glorification at their presumed victory.

Quietly propping itself up it used it used its four arms as legs. Slowly and silently approaching its prey from behind as they loudly communicated with each other. It noticed at the back of the pack the annoying stubborn one was helping the weak one walk. I couldn't help, but drool at site of the weak one. The power that protected it was so low. It need merely needed to scratch it and it would be defenseless. A quick scratch of its blades would end it. A fast scratch. A scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

But…

But its smell was so delicious, it must have a bite. It must taste its flesh. A bite from its poisonous fangs will make it die. Then it would not struggle any more. Yes, a venomous bite. Just one bite. A bite. Bite. Bite. Bite. BITE. BITE. BITE! BITE!

Jaune was horrified to see the Deathscythe biting down on Pyrrha's right forearm. He could see its gruesome fangs stabbing into her muscle as sick green fluid and crimson blood flowed out. With a flick of its head the Deathscythe threw Pyrrha into the air behind it. Turning with bloodied jaws to smile at Jaune.

"RRAAWWRRR!" Jaune charged the Deathscythe full of anger. Forgetting to draw his sword and shield. The Deathscythe could not have asked for more cooperative prey. Darting forward the Deathscythe opened its jaws wide to see what the stubborn prey tasted like.

It an instinctive move Jaune brought its arms up to catch the Deathscythe head on either side of its dangerous jaws. Letting the force of the Grimm push him, Jaune let his legs swing forward then up as he held the Grimm's jaws snapping and razor sharp pinchers inches away from his chest. Opening his legs he brought them around the Grimm's neck then closed them and hooked his feet together. Letting the Grimm's fang filled mouth scrap dangerously close as he wrestled to readjust his hold on the Grimm's head.

"KILL IT!" Someone shouted behind Jaune. Nobody fired their weapons afraid of hitting Jaune as the Grimm wildly thrashed about trying to throw him off.

"rrrrRRRRAAAAWWWRRRR!" Jaune twisted and pulled the Deathscythe's head with all of his strength. He could tell he was hurting it because the antenna on to top of his head were waving about frantically and a higher pitched shriek sounded from the Grimm's mouth. The rage he was suddenly filled with blocked out the outside world. The only thing was that was in Jaune's world right now was a dead Grimm, that was still alive. He needed to fix that. Wrenching the Deathscythe's head harder to one side.

"*SSCCREEECCHHH!*"

Jaune could tell it was a cry of pain as he continued to pull on the Grimm's head. Jaune usually wasn't a sadist, but he was gleeful at the pain of this particular Grimm. It continued to squirm and shriek as Jaune slowly felt the neck begin to tear.

"gggggrrrrrrr, COME ON!" in a strong pull Jaune ripped the Grimm's head off. He felt his back hit the ground and the Deathscythe's limbs clawing and spazzing in death. Jaune laying on the ground breathing heavily before throwing the Grimm's head into the distance. Grunting he stood up seeing Nora wailing on the Deathscythe with Magnhild without abandonment. Jaune looked around seeing the head of the Deathscythe with a surprised, almost aghast expression on its blank face.

He just tore that Grimm's head off with his bare hands. Professor Port is right. That is really satisfying.

"MEDIC!" The cry was all too familiar and dreadful. Jaune turned to see Blake, Ren and Weiss crowded around where Pyrrha had landed. He ran towards the group as he saw them pulling, cutting and ripping through layers of cloth and to get to Pyrrha's wound.

"RUBY WHERE'S THAT MEDICAL KIT! Blake go get some blankets, she might go into shock," Weiss commanded. Without question Blake disappeared in a blur heading back to camp. Ren kneeled with Pyrrha's head resting on his lap and hands on her shoulder as he concentrated on transferring his aura to Pyrrha.

Weiss had removed Pyrrha's sleeve all the way up to the shoulder. As she studied Pyrrha's injury she could help but notice her health skin color quickly paling. A grey spider web started to form around the puncture marks in her forearm. Without thinking Weiss placed her thumb under Pyrrha's armpit feeling around for the artery then pressed hard to cut off the circulation.

"Talk to me Pyrrha, how are you feeling?" Jaune asked in an assertive tone, as he took the opposite side from Weiss. Pyrrha's closed eyes popped open at the sound of her name for a moment before slowly drifting close.

"I feel cold," Pyrrha sluggishly answered. Ruby appeared in a gust of rose petals besides Weiss setting down a medical kit. Opening it Ruby pulled out an anti-venom hypodermic pin.

"Inject it into her bicep," Weiss instructed. Jaune watched intently as Ruby stabbed Pyrrha in the arm, injecting the generic antivenom into her system. Ren moved Pyrrha up on his legs so her heart was higher than her injury. Weiss continued pinching the artery in Pyrrha's armpit. It was a lot of guess work when it came to dealing with Grimm venom. Sometimes you need to just let the venom circulate through the body in order for it to dissipate. Other times you need to cut off all circulation. In an extreme case immediate amputation.

"Jaune shine your light over here while I clean and dress this," Ruby commented bring out the alcohol swabs, dressing, gauze and wrapping. Despite being the youngest here Ruby was not squeamish in seeing Pyrrha's injury. Expertly cleaning then dressing the wound.

"Can you move or feel your fingers or anything?" Weiss asked urgently. Pyrrha's face scrunched up in concentration as Weiss watch her fist clench then relax.

"It feels like each finger weighs a hundred pounds, I'm starting to feel a little numb..."

"Neural toxin?" Jaune looked at Weiss for answers.

"Don't know," Weiss replied hastily. Blake made a reappearance with a blanket. Carefully draping it over Pyrrha. The whole group soon stood around their fallen comrade in dreadful silence. Not daring to say anything that disturb the oppressive atmosphere. The adrenaline and panic in Juane's mind soon settled and he was able to think clearly again. He paid close attention, watching Pyrrha's chest expand and depress from each breath. Each breath taken seemed to calm his nerves just a fraction more. Looking up he saw the three pairs of anxious eyes looking down at him, unsure of really what to do.

"Blake," the faunus ninja-girl straightened up, "get on the radio and tell Ozpin or whoever picks up we have a medical emergency. See if you can get that evac **right now**," Jaune emphasized. Blake gave a nod and headed off.

"Nora, Yang re-equip and reload then head to the tunnel entrance and confirm it's sealed. If not, close it by any means necessary. Once completed, patrol the perimeter make sure we got them all." There was a double click as Yang cycled new dust shells into Ember Celica as the two girls dashed off.

"We need to keep her warm. Do you think she's alright to move her to your tent?" Weiss asked looking at Ren and Jaune.

"I can get her head and shoulder," Ren stated. "Jaune get her torso, Ruby take her legs, Weiss hold her wounded arm." Everyone took their positions. "On three; one, two, three."

Gently lifting Pyrrha they headed back to team JNPR's tent.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for enjoying another chapter with me. Hope to get the next one out soon. Remember there is a poll on my profile page where you can vote your opinion on whether you're alright with this story going into a more mature rating. Please comment and I'll see you next time.**

**[1] I actually don't know Monty Oums thoughts on destiny, fate and free will, but I think Jaune does believe in free will. I remember him saying he "wants" to be like his heroic ancestors. Not he is "destined" to become one. I get the feeling Jaune believes in free will because the alternative is to accept his 'role' in life to be 'weak' and 'useless'. He is striving to become the hero he ****wants**** to be, not because he ****believes**** himself to be a hero. I think Son Goku from DBZ, Simon and Kamina from Gurren Lagann and Jaune Arc kind of have a similar belief that you shouldn't accept your limits or lot in life; when you can work hard to surpass your limits and make your own path. Anyway, just my opinion. (Kind of ironic that they're having this conversation being fictional characters. "Dance my puppets, Dance!")**

**Shout outs to Sonalt, sdphantom10, Ruby Rose and Her Cookies, and Kalos1234ify for commenting on the previous chapter.**

**Knights and dragons: You need to calm down please, we'll get to all the fun stuff eventually. Hope you enjoyed the chater.**


	11. Ch11 Free Will

**Disclaimer: The following is a not for profit fan based fiction. The RWBY universe is the property of the late Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. Please respect and support the original work.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Free Will

Things on the top of Wulfsturm's Keep could have been better.

Pyrrha's injury caused a Yang and Nora sized hit to morale. She was still breathing and doing well from what they could tell, but her aura wasn't replenishing. Whatever the Grimm poison was doing to her caused her aura to be non-responsive. She was currently relying on aura transfers from her teammates to fight off the poison and heal her injuries. They bundled her up in her sleeping bag and made her as comfortable as possible, not knowing what else to do.

Blake came back with word that a quick response emergency airship was on its way from Beacon and would hopefully arrive in about four hours. It gave a sense of hope to everyone that help was on the way. Pyrrha just needed to hang on for a little longer. Unfortunately, the cynical part of Jaune's mind reminded him that it would take four hours to get here, and then another four hours to get back to Beacon. A whole eight hours before Pyrrha could get professional medical treatment.

Nora and Yang reported in that Pyrrha was able to seal the tunnel entrance before the 'Deathscythe Boss Fight' and that there were currently no other Grimm on top of the plateau. Nora added that the Beowulves had started making noise again. She said it sounded like they were laughing. So she launched a few grenades to make them stop laughing. A few grenades by Nora standards.

Currently, the group of hunters and huntresses had separated. Blake and Yang were patrolling the perimeter of the plateau while Nora and Ruby stayed in their camp to keep watch. Ren and Weiss were exhausted and made their way to bed, needing to recover from expending so much of their aura. Ren had spent the last of his aura giving it to Pyrrha. He decided to leave Pyrrha and Jaune alone so he moved over to team RWBY's tent to sleep.

Alone with Pyrrha in team JNPR's tent, Jaune was doing his best at being doctor. Counting the seconds between each weak breath Pyrrha took. Glancing every minute at his scroll informing him of her heart rate, body temperature and aura level. When her aura level dropped below sixty percent he would transfer some to her. He waited with bated breath and being as attentive to her condition as possible.

Jaune remember all the propaganda surrounding his partner. Pyrrha the 'Goddess of Victory', Pyrrha the 'Unbeatable Champion', Pyrrha the 'Amazonian Warrior', Pyrrha the 'Invincible Girl'. 'The Invincible Girl', Jaune wished that was true. What would her fans think of her if they saw her now? What would they say when they discovered their 'Invincible Girl' was just as mortal as they were?

This hadn't been the first time Jaune had witnessed Pyrrha in a physically weakened state.

He had witnessed Pyrrha's mortality first hand during the 'Calamity', or 'Battle of Beacon' people generally called it.

She would have died if he hadn't been there.

There were only a few who knew about what actually happened at the top of Beacon Tower in the final moments of the 'Battle of Beacon'. Those who did know the truth did not talk about it in public. The legend of the Invincible Girl needed to be maintained. If she were portrayed as a mere mortal, the image they had created after the 'Calamity' would have been soiled.

The narrative General Ironwood, Professor Goodwitch and Elite Huntsman Qrow constructed all centered on Pyrrha's presumed daring heroic.

The narrative went that when Pyrrha discovered that the mastermind of the attack on Amity Colosseum, Vale and Beacon Academy was heading to Beacon Tower to destroy the Cross Continental Transmit System (CCT) Pyrrha raced to confront the villain. At the same time an unnamed huntsman-in-training (HIT) was giving an experimental bomb developed by the Atlas military. The HIT's object was to destroy the massive Dragon Grimm now circling the Beacon CCT with said bomb.

Pyrrha fought the Mastermind, but could not prevent the Dragon from crashing into the CCT tower. The HIT reached the top of the tower to witness Pyrrha battling the Mastermind to a standstill. The unnamed HIT waited until the Dragon Grimm landed on top of the destroyed tower before activating the experimental bomb.

Both Pyrrha and HIT were knocked unconscious by the detonation of the experimental bomb. During which time the Mastermind escaped, but the massive Dragon Grimm was petrified and all Grimm within a half kilometer radius. Two Atlesian capital ships on patrol between Altas and Vale were sent as assist Vale in their fight used their artillery batteries to destroy the stone Grimm a while later. Shattering it into pieces.

The HIT's name was never given for security and privacy reasons. It was leaked that the HIT was possibly a four year student attending the Shade Academy in Vacuo. The research associated with the experimental bomb was destroyed by the White Fang during a raid on an Atlas military facility. Scientists were currently working to recreate the capability of producing the experimental bomb.

The public ate the story up. The combined efforts of all four Kingdoms had ended the battle. The Mistral Champion, the brave HIT from Vacou, Atlas' technology and Beacon's students on the streets of Vale pushing back the hordes of Grimm. Starved for a story of heroics and bravery in such a dark time no one questioned it. The ones that did were drowned out by the crowd's chat of 'Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Pyrrha…'.

Jaune was one of the few that knew the truth. Mainly because he was there and witness the majority of the events before, during and after. Pyrrha got permission from Goodwitch to explain everything to him.

At first he couldn't believe it. The story of the Season Maidens. The power the Maiden wielded. Cinder goal to obtain the power. Ozpin choosing Pyrrha to 'inherit' the Fall Maiden's powers. He still didn't know if he believed everything.

Despite the complex conspiracy surrounding Cinder Fall's actions to obtain the Fall Maiden's powers Jaune knew the truths and the lies. Beacon's students did fight the hordes of Grimm running rampant down Vale's streets. However, there was no student from Shade Academy with an experiment bomb. Pyrrha did fight the Mastermind behind the events of the 'Calamity'. However, Pyrrha did not battle Cinder Fall to a standstill. Two Atlas capital ships did arrive a few hours after the Dragon Grimm had been petrified and destroyed it.

General Ironwood, Professor Goodwitch and Elite Huntsman Qrow decided this was the best course of action because they found themselves in charge when the fog of war had lifted. Vale's Councilmen and Ozpin were unavailable, so leadership decisions fell to the trio. Using Pyrrha Nikos for her name recognition, exceptional combat abilities and public popularity, to hide the truth in her shadow.

Pyrrha did not initially approve because it was not the truth. She had suffered a defeat at the hands of Cinder Fall only to be saved at the last moment by Jaune. It was then Ruby who unleashed a dormant power that petrified the Dragon Grimm. She did not want to be part of this farce, but after walking the ruined streets of Vale she realized that the people needed a hero in this dark time.

In the interest of the 'greater good' Pyrrha agreed to take the role of hero.

Ironwood, Goodwitch and Qrow choose their hero wisely as she took the media storm that followed afterwards like a professional. Just like her competitive career people put her on a pedestal to be worshiped. The attention and praise did not go to Pyrrha's head, she remained humble, pleasant and polite until the media had something else to focus on. Though she could not go out in public without the citizens of Vale flocking to her with praise and thanks.

"..hm...Jaune," a weak voice Jaune barely recognized as Pyrrha's. Putting aside his thoughts of the past Jaune focused on the present.

"Yeah?" Jaune said leaning forward to listen.

"Could I get some water? And a few more blankets? I'm cold," taking the blankets off his shoulder Jaune wrapped them around Pyrrha. He gave a weak smile as he thought she looked like she was wrapped in a cocoon. Raising her up gently then grabbed his canteen. Slowly tilting it against her lips, watching the trickle of water enter her mouth. He noticed that her throat struggled to gulp down the small about of liquid. He continued to let her drink till she was finished.

"Pyrrha is your throat swollen?" Jaune asked concerned. She might choke or suffocate if her throat became swollen. Jaune tenderly brushed his hand against her neck to see if her neck felt enflamed.

"Hmmm," Pyrrha pressed her cheek again Jaune's hand. "You're warm," Pyrrha hummed with closed eyes. Jaune brought his hand away and Pyrrha tried to follow it. "Hmm…. Jaune," she whimpered cracking her eyes open to look for his warm hand.

"You're still feeling cold?" Jaune placed his hand on her forehead, earning a pleased hum from his patient. Looking at the scroll her body temperature read normal. He had been keeping her aura levels above sixty percent. As he touched her he watch that percentage rise steadily. Usually someone had to concentrate and have extensive training in order to transfer their aura to another person. For some reason Jaune's aura left him willingly to substitute Pyrrha's deficiency without a conscious thought on his part. This had happened before, when Pyrrha was in a weakened state.

"Yeah," Pyrrha nodded her head ever so slightly against Jaune's hand.

"Besides the cold, anything else?"

"I'm just really cold," Pyrrha whimpered as Jaune removed his hand from Pyrrha's for head. "Jaune?" Pyrrha's voice was so pathetic that Jaune automatically felt pity for her looking into those pleading jade eyes. He looked around the tent for any more blankets or sleeping bags. She already had everything bundled around her.

"I'm going to see if Ruby's got some blankets they can spare," Jaune got to his knees and started to call towards the tent door.

"No…"

"No?" Jaune can back to lean over Pyrrha to hear what she had to say.

"Hold me."

"Pyrrha you're injured I don't…"

"Please," Jaune was still amazed that Pyrrha even had this side. Weak, vulnerable and not at all like the 'Invincible Goddess' that the general public thought she was. He saw a woman. A woman with the same weakness and insecurities as everyone else. Looking down at her he couldn't help but draw a parallel when his little sisters would wake him up in the middle of the night because they had a nightmare. Pleading him to let them stay beside him to keep the monsters away.

"Okay," she gave a weak smile. Jaune went about carefully cradling the cocoon that contained his partner.

"No…"

"No?"

"In here, with me."

"Are you-"

"Jaune…" if she ever learned to use that weak vulnerable voice on demand she could get away with soooo much.

"Alright," gently Jaune went about unraveling the multiple layers of cloth. After an arduous excavation he finally reached the zipper to her sleeping bag. Jaune un-zipped it down to her thigh, slowly raised her to a sitting position careful of her injured right forearm. He slid behind her putting his legs on either side. Wrapping one hand around her waist he held her while he zipped her sleeping bag closed. It was a rather tight fit for two people to be in one sleeping bag, but they managed.

"hmmm…" Pyrrha pleasantly purred leaning back against Jaune as she possessively gripped his arm around her waist. Pyrrha felt Jaune's body heat instantly as her whole back pressed against his chest. Jaune pulled a couple more blankets over the top of them before reclining.

"You're so warm," Pyrrha shifted a little bit to get more comfortable cuddling up against Jaune. She finally came to rest with her head just under his chin while holding both Jaune's arms around her waist. She felt the cold numbness leaving her as Jaune held her.

Whether on purpose or just out of habit Jaune started to hum a soft lullaby he had used for his younger sister. She heard the pleasant melody and the deep rumbling in his chest and couldn't help but feel at ease. Jaune kept it up until she felt her finally drift off to sleep. Her haggard breathing soon became restful and calm. Her feeling of cold leaving her as she snuggled tighter into Jaune's warm arms. Her condition slowly improving all attributed to Juane's aura. Despite having no training or practice on aura transfer, his aura flowed freely into Pyrrha.

Looking over at his scroll he watched as Pyrrha's aura steadily rose, smiling when it reached one hundred percent.

One hundred and one.

One hundred and two.

One hundred and three.

Jaune watched as Pyrrha's aura continued to rise, dumbfounded. Jaune still hadn't unlocked his semblance and by this point was of the opinion that he just might not have one. At this point his aura had giving him enough weirdness to try and figure out. Seeing her aura pass one hundred and ten percent Jaune just shrugged and thought the more aura she had the better.

Jaune hugged Pyrrha closer as a memory from about a year ago replayed in his mind. They shared a similar position on the top of Beacon Tower waiting to be rescued. Pyrrha injured and unconscious, himself a nervous wreck worrying about everything. The only difference was the location, the comforts of the camping gear and six great friends keeping watch outside the tent.

*****Vale, 11-ish Months Ago, Battle of Beacon*****

*****(A/N Volume 3, Chapter 12, Chapter Time: 5:18 of 28:05)*****

*****Ch 11.5 AKA: Free Will, Fuck Destiny and Fate*****

"Weiss, please! You have to stop her!"

"What!?"

"Pyrrha! She's going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"

"Jaune, what are you talking about!? Where are you?"

"Don't worry about me!" Jaune yelled into his scroll. The stifling back a tear he begged, "Please, you have to save Pyrrha!"

"We will. Are you okay?"

"RAAAA!" Jaune threw his scroll in frustration, then fell down crying. "Please," Jaune begged anyone who was listen, "please don't let it end like this."

Jaune sniffled, trying to get rid of the snot that was flowing out of his nose. Clutching his knees he cried, asking why everything had turned out like this. Jaune tried to remember everything that had happened in the last ten minutes. Calling Weiss for help, stumbling out of the rocket locker, banging on the door as Pyrrha locked him inside, the kiss they shared, watching the terrifying woman wearing a red dress ascend to the top of Beacon Tower atop a pillar of flames, having Ozpin order them to run and get help…

"GOODWITCH!" Rushing to recover his scroll he sifted through the contacts looking for the professor's number. "Come on, come on… yes! Pick up, pick up, pick up, -"

"*shuffle*"

"GOODWITCH?!"

"Mr. Arc?" The classroom tyrant questioned.

"Listen," Jaune took a breath, channeling his inner Ruby, before rapidly continuing. "Ozpin took Pyrrha and me down to this basement. There was this lady in a pod. Pyrrha and Ozpin talked about this something I didn't understand. Then this Lady in a red dress showed up, shot an arrow and killed the Pod Lady. Something flew out of the Pod Lady into the Red Dress Lady. Red Dress Lady went all flamey, Monty her aura was terrifying. *breathe* Ozpin told us to run and we did, but the Red Dress Lady beat Ozpin and went up the tower. Then Pyrrha launched me into Vale in a rocket locker before going after Red Dress Lady. I called Weiss and she said they would save Pyrrha. I think Ruby is with her – "

"Ruby?" A man's voice Jaune didn't recognized questioned over the scroll.

"- Ozpin told me to call you for help, and someone called Crow and General Ironoak."

"…"

"Professor Goodwitch?"

"I understand Mr. Arc, get yourself to a safe zone and help defend the civilians. James worry about your ship later we- where's Qrow? Did he -*click*-"

Jaune suddenly felt exhausted. Resting his back against a wall and slowly sliding down to the ground.

What could he do? Was there anything else? Professor Goodwitch and the others now know, but Ozpin was already beaten. So? And how long would it take for Goodwitch to get to the tower to save Pyrrha? He hadn't see her around Beacon, she must have been in Vale fighting the Grimm.

Jaune knew fights could end quickly. The fact that the Red Dress Lady beat Ozpin in the time it took to get the elevator, up to the ground floor then run outside couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes! For all he knew Pyrrha could have already been defeated. And Goodwitch and the others were still who knows how far away. Subconsciously Jaune's fingers moved to touch his lips, remember Pyrrha's farewell.

There had to be something. Something… something…Jaune's tear filled eyes looked up from the sidewalk. Across the street was the rocket locker Pyrrha had sent him away in.

*Blink, blink*

"…"

"Why do the destination coordinates have to be in lat-long? Why not northing-easting local state plane? Okay, one second of Remnant latitude arc curvature is about 90 feet. So * . .* that should do – Crap, elevation, uhm the tower is… STUPID! I could just hit the 'locate' function, lock on to Pyrrha's scroll and press 'go to'… that sounds A WHOLE LOT easier; dummy."

*****On the top of Beacon Tower*****

Pyrrha suddenly felt an intense, crippling pain in her ankle.

"AAhhhh…" falling forward she caught herself with her hands. Knowing the fight wasn't over yet she grit her teeth trying to stand, only to fall backwards crying out in pain.

"Mhm," again she tried and struggled to stand. She could hear Cinder's high heels cracking against the broken concrete floor as she circled her. A predator, relishing in the victory over their injured prey.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." Pyrrha could feel Cinder moving in closer then kneel in front of her. Warm fingers raised her chin to bring her face look into Cinder's burning eyes. "But take comfort in knowing that I will u-"

*CRASH! Kah-hisssss*

Cinder's head snap to the side, releasing Pyrrha to let her head droop down in defeat. Before Cinder knew what was going on the glint of a thrown blade was heading right at her. With a burst of adrenaline she steps out of its path, turning her head to follow the sharp sword as it went past.

*Crack!*

Cinder's eyes reactively close as she feels something hard and rough impact the side of her head. As she opens her eyes again she sees a chunk of concrete land at her feet. Gritting her teeth in anger turning towards her assailant.

Pyrrha unsure of what was going on looked up in time to see at pair of sneakers with blue jeans hit Cinder in the chest with a flying double kick. She heard the loud wheeze of air being forced out of the lungs and faintly recognize the crack of ribs breaking. Cinder was there one second, then gone the next. Her rescuer suspended in midair in front of her, before gravity took hold. They tried to plant their hands as they fell, attempting to do a backflip. Only to fall flat on their back.

Pyrrha could only stare in shock as a familiar blonde scrambled quickly to his feet. He looked in the direction Cinder had been kicked before turning directly towards her. Pointing an accusing finger directly into her face.

"THAT…that was the Worst Goodbye Kiss Ever! Of All Time! I refuse to accept it!"

"…"

"… that sounded better in my head."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha questions, she feels her eyes being to moisten, a weak smile coming to her lips. Her rescuer heard something behind him. Turning his back to her displaying his white kite shield deployed and strapped to his back. Without a second thought Jaune turns back to Pyrrha, quickly scooping her up off the ground into his arms.

"How cute," a seething voice snaps Pyrrha's attention to Cinder standing up from a pile of rubble. Her eyes were a blaze with fury, her hands each held a raging tongue of orange flame. "You get to die with your boyfriend."

Jaune holding Pyrrha tightly to his chest, fearfully began to back up. Looking around wildly for an escape route. The colossal Dragon Grimm sensing his fear circled and landed besides Cinder. Looking down at him with a gleefully fang filled smile.

"I didn't plan this out," Jaune regrettably admitted. Sliding his foot back to feel the floor give out. Jaune stumbled to a knee, causing Pyrrha to steady herself by gripping his armored breastplate. Her eyes were also full of fright seeing the way Cinder and the Dragon looking at them. Cinder's hateful glaze resolved to reduce them to ashes. The Dragon seemed interested in ducking them in barbeque sauce before Cinder roasted them.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine job," Cinder mocked. "After all, heroes always die." The flames in Cinder's hands grew as the Dragon gave a joyful roar. The two heroes' eyes came off Cinder to see Ruby suddenly jump onto the top of the wrecked tower behind Cinder. Ruby's wide eyes looked into theirs. Jaune looked back at Cinder to see a massive fiery beam roaring towards Pyrrha and himself. Instinctively, Jaune turned his back to Cinder, tucked Pyrrha to his chest and dove.

The crumbling floor that had made Jaune stumble to his knee gave way.

Pyrrha and Jaune broke through the ceiling of the level below.

Jaune felt the heat of Cinder's flames. His aura tried to protect him, but his exposed skin instantly burned. He could feel the blistered burns on the back of his arms, neck and ears. He could smell burnt hair. His clothes felt as if he just pulled them out a clothes dryer with the temperature set to supernova.

During the freefall Jaune tried to brace himself so that he didn't crush Pyrrha beneath him. When they hit the floor, Jaune protectively laid a top of Pyrrha. Even being a full floor below, he could feel the heat from the inferno above.

The flames from Cinder's hands were now extinguished.

Ruby stood there in frozen horror.

A glowing orange trench now where Pyrrha and Jaune had been.

Ruby remember the look in their eyes before the fiery beam incinerated them.

Both of them afraid, both of them now knowing their fates, both accepting defeat, both of them gone.

At the last millisecond she saw stern determination in Jaune's eyes. Protectively clutching Pyrrha, turning his back to shield her from the blast.

The last vision Ruby saw of them was blond hair, the golden double crescents on the kite shield and Pyrrha's two emerald orbs looked back over Jaune's shoulder at her; before those green eyes were consumed.

Gone. Forever.

"**JAUNE! PYRRHA!"**

Cinder turned around to see a sight she couldn't comprehend. A young woman clothed in crimson and bathed in white. The blinding white erupted from the girl's eyes spreading like dawn's first light. Leaving no darkness or shadow in its presence. "What!?"

*****Present Day, on top of Wulfstrum's Keep*****

Jaune gave a sad smile remembering how the 'Calamity', or 'The Battle of Beacon' depending who you asked, had ended. He could not believe how lucky he had been getting Pyrrha and himself out of the way of Cinder's attack. Pyrrha had passed out a few seconds after they had fallen through to the level below. He quietly dragged her over to a corner to hide, from their hiding spot he couldn't tell how the conflict concluded between Cinder and Ruby on the level above.

After getting Pyrrha out of danger he had no intentions of going back up there.

He felt guilty not going up there to help or check on Ruby, but he probably would have just gotten in the way. Ruby was one of the most resourceful huntresses he knew. Her quick thinking and unconventional strategies had yet to fail her. Jaune was confident that Ruby would take care of herself. Even retreat if she had too. Ruby would definitely be alright and he was fine being called a coward. He also valued staying alive, staying hidden while Cinder assumed Pyrrha and he were dead was a good course of action.

When Jaune heard actively above he held his breath listening carefully. He could hear a man's voice from above, tenderly talking to someone; calling them 'kiddo'. Jaune hesitantly called out for help. Jaune was relieved that the man turned out to be an ally. Ruby's uncle, Qrow, got them off the tower and back to Vale safely.

Jaune hugged Pyrrha closer remembering the similar position they shared that night on top of the tower before being rescued. Pyrrha injured and unconscious, himself a nervous wreck worrying over his partner. The only difference seemed to be the location and circumstances. Her haggard breathing soon became restful and calm. Her feeling of cold leaving her as she snuggled tighter into Jaune's warm arms. Her condition slowly improving all attributed to Juane's aura. Despite having no training or practice on aura transfer, his aura flowed freely into Pyrrha.

Aura was commonly considered to be the manifestation of one's soul. While their semblance was somewhat derived from their personality or character. After that night on top of Beacon Tower, Jaune learned that aura could be more than just a manifestation of someone's soul. When a huntress or hunter used their aura to attack, defend, meditate or heal; it wasn't an automatic reaction manifestation of their soul to perform such actions. Their aura became an extension of their will. Their intent, their determination – their love for another person.

The Grimm poison currently in Pyrrha's blood was just as threatening as Cinder was on top of that tower. And just like before, Jaune's stern determination for Pyrrha's wellbeing allowed his aura to freely flow into her to help her heal.

"I've found the perfectly quirky girl," Jaune softly whispered into Pyrrha's ear. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Pyrrha wasn't going anywhere if he had anything to say or do about it.

"The airship is here!" Blake called out from her perch.

"…", Jaune was alright with Pyrrha going back to Beacon, he actually preferred that she did right now.

* * *

**A/N: True to character Jaune can't say the right thing at the right time. Hope you liked the Pyrrha 'lives' scene. :)**

**Now I haven't been reading too many Fic with Pyrrha surviving, but the one I did read had Jaune using the rocket locker to return to Beacon. In a similar fashion to what I wrote. I did not 'borrow' this idea, I would like to remind you that great minds think alike. And since I wrote the flashback scene about 4 hours after watching episode Vol.3 Ch.12 I think we should ****not**** start an idea 'borrowing' argument. I just needed to wait a few chapters before publishing it.**

**A few of you have commented that I incorrectly interpreted Pyrrha's view of destiny in the previous chapter. Will have to apologize that yes, re-watching the original material it does seem like I screwed that up. You all make a good point. I wrote that destiny part before that episode of RWBY was released and I decided to keep it. For some reason the way Pyrrha was speaking made me think that her destiny, her 'goal', that she was working towards was not chosen by her. She is working towards that goal, yes. She is good at what she does, yes. Does she want this destiny, …mhehhmm yes. I feel there is some sort of ... expectation or pressure from her parents, teachers, whomever; to choose this specific destiny. That she doesn't really have a choice, but she will follow it.**

**I guess you could also call this a 'career choice'. *shrug***

**Plus... that was RT's destiny for Pyrrha... and my free will to... okay never mind...**

**And Obi-wan says, "You're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view."**

**This chapter came out pretty quick because I basically wrote the whole thing a few days right after watching the Battle of Beacon episode. So please don't expect this to happen often. Also while I'm on the topic of updates I would like to remind you reader that I post on a regularly-irregular basis. My writer mojo comes and goes, and unfortunately I have yet to figure out how to keep the momentum going on my writing. Please be patient and I'll see you in Chapter 12, please comment.**

**-Saber**

**PS. I was displeased with Pyrrha's death, but the reasons for her departure and the effect of her departure from the series I now understand the theories. I don't want to repeat what everyone has been saying but I think the best post or author's note I've seen on this subject is what Streggae said at the end of chapter 12 for his 'Copy Ninja Jaune' story. I agree 99% with what Streggae said. And if you haven't read their fic yet I highly recommend it.**

**Also, want to mention the whole… Pyrrha might not be dead or she will reappear later in the canon series. I don't know what RT has planned. I like to ignorant most of the time and let other people create all the theories. We'll all see what happens I guess.**


	12. Ch12 Return to Beacon

**Disclaimer: The following is a not for profit fan based fiction. The RWBY universe is the property of the late Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. Please respect and support the original work.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Return to Beacon

The emergency airship that answered their call for medical assistance could only take Pyrrha. The pilot and medic explained something about fuel economy, maximum flight range and the extra weight of another person. The point was that they could take Pyrrha and only Pyrrha. Accepting the fact that she was in good hands the rest of them had to wait for their scheduled transportation back to Beacon.

The group of young hunters and huntresses continued to worry about their dear friend which prevented most of them from returning to sleep. Many of them decided to busy themselves by continuing to patrol the top of the plateau, packing their gear to be ready for their own departure or simply watching the horizon as dawn slowly approached. Jaune busied himself getting Pyrrha's belongings packed while taking longing gazes towards the northern skyline where she had gone.

The airships scheduled to take them back to Beacon arrived a little late, but not late enough for them to start worrying. Loading their gear on to the airship team RWBY and the remaining members of JNPR strapped themselves in for the long flight back. Eventually the tired Beacon students began to drift off one by one as the exhaustion of the last twenty-four hours finally crashed down on them.

Jaune struggled to get a little shut eye, cursing his family's inherent foible of motion sickness. He looked across the bullhead cabin to see Ruby. She was resting her head on Weiss's shoulder, with Weiss resting her head on top of Ruby's. It was cute and if Yang was awake she would be taking photos as long as it lasted for premium teasing material.

He remembered Weiss falling asleep beside Ruby while she was in the hospital bed after the Battle of Beacon. Ruby's coma had disturbed them all because the doctors couldn't fully explain her condition or if she would recover. The nearest explanation they could come up with was extreme aura exhaustion.

Weiss seemed to be a permanent fixture to Ruby's bedside during that time. She was there in Vale and followed her unconscious partner to Patch. Weiss stayed vigilant and loyal to her partner. Not even her own father could drag her away. Jaune remembered that tense scene at the hospital when Weiss's father arrived and the dedication she showed to remaining by her partner's side. Jaune doubted he could ever forget the look of shock on Mr. Schnee's face when his own daughter held her blade to his throat. Telling him in no uncertain terms that she was staying.

His team had visit Patch a few times while Ruby was still sleeping. Always to see Weiss not far keeping an eye on her friend. It almost seemed like Ruby had gained another sister by the way Weiss guarded her. He remember the bitterness and conflict at the beginning of their partnership. _ "And now, they were certainly the best of friends,"_ Jaune thought regarding to two sleeping girls. The pleasant thought drifted through his mind, sleep gradually weighed down his eyelids.

* * *

"Get off my bird kid!"

Jaune was jolted awake by a kick to his foot. Blinking a few times to focus he saw that they had arrived back at Beacon. The old pilot went around to the other teens rousing them from their sleep. Once they got all their gear unloaded from the Bullhead Jaune started digging through his pack looking for his scroll.

"Come on, I put it in here somewhere…there you are," Jaune hastily pulled out his scroll powering it on and connecting to the Beacon network. Shifting through the menus he entered his team leader administrator rights to find any information about Pyrrha.

"…Ms. Pyrrha Nikos has been admitted to … Saint Jen Brown's Hospital in Vale?" Jaune spoke softly catching the attention of his surrounding friends. "Admitted at…blah, blah, blah, medical term, medical term… she is in good condition and expected for release tomorrow."

*SIGH!* the collective breath everyone was holding could be felt as a small breeze. Looking around the circle they all smiled at each other relieved that Pyrrha was alright.

"Why was she admitted to Saint Brown's? Beacon's medical facilities are over qualified to deal with Grimm related injuries?" Weiss pointed out.

"Does it have anything special?" Yang asked.

"That hospital has a research and development division for Grimm related venoms, toxins and bacteria." The young adults turned to see the notorious witch of Beacon approaching them. Her authoritative figure casting a long shadow over all of them as they straightened their posture.

"When the medical technician learned that Ms. Nikos was being affected by a Grimm venom they determined that Saint Brown's was the best option. Ms. Nikos' condition seemed to be under control by the time they reached hospital. Whatever first aid administered before the emergency airship arrived seemed to have countered the venom."

Everyone's gaze seemed to shift towards Jaune as he was the one who was taking care of her. Cracking under the pressure Jaune nervously scratched the back of his head as he thought of an explanation.

"Well, all we did w-"

"Mr. Arc you can inform Professor Ozpin of your actions during the mission debriefing. Report to his office in two hours. That should give you enough time to drop off your gear, clean up and get some dinner," turning on her heel Professor Goodwitch marched off to whatever task was next on her itinerary.

"Dibs on the shower!" Yang called out grabbing her gear and began to race towards the dormitories.

"Oh no you don't! Last time you went first you used up all the hot water washing your oversized mane!" Weiss accused. "And it's communal showers! How did you use up all the hot water for a communal shower?"

"Skill!"

"As team leader I'm ordering you, Yang, to be the last one!"

"Sorry, sis! Showers are first come, first serve!"

"Weiss hold on!"

"Ruby, what a-!"

"Cheater!"

"Hey, wait for me!"

"…"

Ren and Jaune stood silently at the deserted landing pad. They watched the trail of rose petals leading the procession of estrogen heading back to the dorm showers.

"Drop off the gear then food?" Jaune asked. Ren hummed his agreement as they walked calmly to their dorm room. The walk was quiet as they made their way along the cobble paths, halls and stairs to get to their dorm. As they passed the bathrooms they could hear female voices shouting at one another over the noise of running water.

Placing their gear inside their room to be cleaned and put away later the two young men headed down to the auditorium for dinner. Thanks to the White Fang and the Atlas mechanized army Beacon's cafeteria was utterly destroyed. Meals were now served in the auditorium which had been relatively untouched by the battle. Picking up a tray they made their way through the line putting more fruits and vegetables on their plates after being away from fresh produce during their mission.

Jaune and Ren remained silent as they ate their food. Occasionally another student would pass by welcoming them back to Beacon. They gave the ceremonial 'thank you', followed by a little small talk before returning to their meal. When they were done, without saying a word they both rose, dropping off their dirty dishes at the service window and headed back to their dorm to get cleaned up.

Knocking on the door before entering their dorm room they hardly gave the semi-naked Nora a glance as they gathering their toiletries, towel and clean clothes. Promptly leaving the dorm room the young men headed towards the men's bathroom.

Clean shaven, showered and clothed Jaune was just putting on his shoes when he heard his scroll ring. Jumping up he started to look around for the device. Tracing the sound to his pile of dirty cloths.

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha?" Jaune pressed the device to ear, "Pyrrha is that you?"

"Yeah, they finally let me make a call. Are you alright? Is everyone else alright?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine. Everyone's been worried about you."

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha apologized.

"Pyrrha, we talked about this," Jaune scolded. "Anyways, I checked Beacon's database first thing when we got back. Saw that you were fine and at a hospital."

"Saint Jen Brown's hospital in Vale, yes."

"They been treating you well?"

"Yes, all though they could improve their security."

"Something happen?" Jaune asked concerned about his partner.

"Well," Pyrrha gave a long tired sigh. "When the news hit the web that I was being treated at Brown's for an injury 'everyone' started freaking out."

"Everyone?" Jaune said in a humorous disbelieving tone.

"Everyone, seriously," Pyrrha exclaimed, Jaune had to stifle a chuckle as her voice almost cracked. "Can't see out my window or any of the walls because of all the flowers and get well soon cards. And if I could look out the window, I would see a crowd of people in front of the hospital holding signs saying 'get well soon Pyrrha'. And the media…*sigh*."

"You know there is this quiet place I know in the Forever Fall. Put a couple bodies out there…"

"Stop it, Jaune," Pyrrha said with a bit of a tired laugh. "As much as I would like for some of these paparazzi to disappear I won't resort to that."

There was a long pause on the line as Jaune could tell Pyrrha was trying to relax. He could see her laying in her hospital bed talking long deep breaths looking up at the ceiling. However, as the silence continued Jaune began to worry that something was wrong.

"Pyrrha," he started timidly, "is everything alright?"

"*sigh* Yes, Jaune everything's 'alright'," Jaune heard the emphasis on 'alright'. Translating the word he decided that Pyrrha was exhausted of the public attention. "Just had a small 'press conference' in the hospital lobby with Ozpin."

"Anything mentioned that I should know about?"

"Not really," Pyrrha gave another long exhausted sigh. "Basically, we announce that I got injured after facing a seldom encountered Grimm. The mission was successful and there were no other casualties. After that questions from the media shifted towards other topics. What was the status of hunting down Cinder Fall, how long till the CCT is repaired, will Atlas be reimbursing property owners for damages done by their mechanized soldier… Am I currently dating anyone…"

"They haven't figured it out yet?"

"No they haven't, and be thankful they haven't. I wouldn't wish this sort of scrutiny on you. And what gives them the right to know every little detail about my personal life?"

"Speaking of Ozpin, everyone else and I are supposed to report to Ozpin for a mission debriefing in about ten minutes. So not to …"

"No, Jaune it's alright. Ozpin, already did a debriefing with me before the 'press conference'. He mentioned that he would be talking to the rest of you this evening."

"Alright… are you feeling alright?"

"I-…The doctors say I'm good to go. They just want to keep me overnight for observation, before they release me. They've mentioned that I need to take it slow for the next week. I'm out of danger, but my aura refresh rate is very slow. They don't recommending getting into any 'dangerous' situation anytime soon…"

"Is there something else?"

"I still feel; cold."

"Well, we'll get some extra blankets for you when you get back to Beacon. Make sure you stay warm, alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Pyrrha?"

"Hm?"

"Love you."

"…"

Jaune could literally feel the heat from Pyrrha's blush coming out of his scroll. He couldn't help but imagine Pyrrha imitating a fish gasping for water, before recovering for the two word declaration.

"Love you too Jaune."

"See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

"Get some rest and get ready for the ultimate hug fest starring Ruby Rose and Nora Valkyrie upon your return."

"Will do fearless leader," Jaune and Pyrrha both shared a chuckle at the nickname.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"…"

"…"

"Are you going to hang up?"

"I was kind of waiting for you to hang up."

"…"

"…"

"Alright, will I'm going to hang up, see you tomorrow," with that Jaune pulled the scroll away from his ear and ended to call.

"Pyrrha alright?" Jaune turned to see Ren focused intently on him.

"Yeah, a little overwhelmed with the amount of attention she is receiving, but she's dealt with it before," Jaune answered calmly.

"She is alright though, physically," Ren specifically asked.

"Yes, she has recovered from the Deathscythe venom. Just feeling a few after effects."

"Well, time to go see the great green wizard at the top of the tower," Nora declared. Jaune paused to grab a few items before following her and Ren. As they walked Nora started preparing herself for the debriefing by recounting their tale, with as much exaggeration as possible.

"After months of traversing through the worse terrain we'd ever seen-"

"Nora it was relatively flat and only took a few days," Ren corrected.

"During the foulest storm Remnant had seen in centuries-"

"It was clear with some clouds the entire time," Ren again amended.

Jaune tuned the duo out as he opened his scroll to do a little prep work himself. Doing a basic search on the net gave him a better understanding for what he was dealing with. He continued to concentrate on the words displayed on his scroll as they made their way to Ozpin's office. They met team RWBY at the elevator before heading up.

"Ah, team RWBY and JNPR, so glad you can make it," Ozpin greeted when they stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey Prof," Yang responded cheerfully.

"Yang," Weiss growled out, "respect."

"It's alright for now Ms. Schnee, you all have had a long day. Now please tell me about your mission."

The young hunters and huntresses the proceeded to tell Beacon's headmaster what had occurred over the past couple of days. They mentioned their uneventful journey to the plateau with little more than a shrug.

Then it came to the part of their mission to remove the Nevermores. Nora and Ruby took charge channeling their inner Professor Port to embellish the battle. True to form Ren and Wiess was there to correct their partner's exaggerated tale. The rest of the group found it entertaining and surprisingly Ozpin rewarded Ruby and Nora's antics with a small smile.

"…And after the Nevermores were nothing more, we started cave searching!"

"Cave searching?" Ozpin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Blake and Jaune read this story in this really old book that called the plateau, Wulfstrum's Keep," Nora explained. Ozpin's gaze briefly went to Jaune then Blake before returning to Nora as she continued her tale. "I was in charge of rock turning with Pyrrha as my assistant rock turner…"

Ozpin's gaze intensified as Nora told of their discovery of an entrance and the subsequent cave exploration. Jaune got the feeling that Ozpin was looking for a specific detail. However, as was Nora wrapping up that episode of her tale Ozpin's expression shifted to hide, something. The shift was so insignificant that Jaune doubted that he actually saw it.

"…then I came out looking like a queen with my new jewelry. OF Course," Nora exacerbated, "Jaune had to ruin it. Telling me to put the stuff back because it wasn't mine. Got all angry and yelly about it too. I forgive him though, because he gave me this awesome sapphire."

"Mr. Arc," Ozpin interrupted Nora's story, "your initial reaction to Nora removing historical artifacts from the Wulfstrum's Keep was the right decision. However, your action seems very hypocritical. I need you to return those items that you took from the historical site."

"No."

The word and the firmness Jaune had said it made everyone's heads turn to him, Ozpin even raised an eyebrow. Again Jaune thought he saw Ozpin's expression change for a brief second. From the hard scolding gaze of an educator, to a smug pleased smirk of a puppet master, before returning to a scolding gaze.

"Mr. Arc, I do not want to press criminal against you, your team and team RWBY for disturbing and removing items from an archeological find. However, if you return these items I'll see to it that they are sent to the proper authorities."

"That is an empty threat and you know it Professor," Jaune retorted coolly. Without breaking his gaze with Ozpin Jaune pulled out one of the silver coins he had taken from the treasure room. Placing it on his pointer finger he flicked it with his thumb at Ozpin. The silver coin rang like a chime as it tumbled end over end through the air. Without breaking his gaze Ozpin caught it with his free hand while the other protectively gripped his signature coffee cup.

Breaking his eye lock with Jaune Ozpin looked down at the silver metal disc in his hand. Flipping it to view both sides before returning his gaze to Jaune.

"According to the Artifacts, Relics, Antiquities and Ruins Law passed by the 12th Ruling Council, if artifacts are found to be heirlooms to a family or peoples, by law, the discoverer must notify the living family or peoples of the discovery. The families or peoples will then determine whether or not they wish to take possession of the artifacts or determine the item's fate. Collector, archaeologist, explorers or others who do not notify families or peoples of relation to the discovery are susceptible to a fine or jail time."

Everyone remained silent after hearing Jaune's explanation. The hunters-in-training all remembered how he showed them the jewel box with the Arc family crest displayed clearly on the lid. Ozpin seemed to be contemplating what Jaune had just said, turning the silver coin in his fingers pondering. Just for the briefest nano-second Jaune thought he saw that pleased smirk of a puppet master.

"Mr. Arc and I will discuss this in private after this briefing is complete. Please continue," Ozpin instructed. There was a long pause with the young adults looking at one another. Silently electing a spokesperson to continue the story after such a tense moment.

"I believe we then ate dinner and headed for bed after Jaune distributed the artifacts amongst us," Ren reported. Ren continued on detailing the fight they had with the Grimm Deathscythes. Ozpin revealed that the original name of this particular Grimm was 'Cave Crawler'. The hunter who had originally discovered them wasn't very good with names. The 'Cave Crawler' had many other names or aliases depending on their variety, location and who had discovered them.

He also explained that 'Cave Crawler' ancients and some alphas could survive being bisected; a typically fatal injury for any Grimm. Their venom had been recorded to have a 'neutralizing' agent that restricted the regeneration and utility of a hunter's aura. Ozpin was certain that Professor Port would be more than happy to tell them more details about this particular type of Grimm.

Everyone said would be sure to ask Professor Port about it; but they all knew they never voluntarily sigh up for that torture.

Jaune took over in the storytelling after Ren was finished explaining what first aid they had performed on Pyrrha. Jaune simply said he continued to supply Pyrrha with aura until the emergency airship arrived to take her back to Vale. He finished when they had boarded their own airships to return to Beacon.

The hunters-in-training waited as Ozpin seemed to be digesting everything they had told him. Resting his hands and arms in a steeple Ozpin's eyes focused on the bureau in front of him. Everyone by this point was use to Ozpin going into these deep moments of contemplation.

"Captains Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc, please work together to write a detailed mission report. Be sure to consult with your teams so the report is as accurate as possible," the Professor instructed. "All of you are dismissed, expect for you Mr. Arc. I believe we have something to discuss."

"Indeed," Jaune responded. The remaining members of team JNPR gave their captain a pat on the back before following team RWBY to the elevator. Jaune watched his friends go, looking at them till the last moment to when the elevator doors closed.

"Now Mr. Arc," Ozpin started, "I believe you were quoting the Artifacts, Relics, Antiquities and Ruins Law earlier. That particular law continues to state that if the Council finds that the historical find is of greater importance to Remnant as a whole they can take possession of it."

"In which case the peoples or families must be compensated for the 'eminent domain'," Jaune replied. "It goes on later to encourage the families and peoples to allow historians, archaeologists and other experts to inspect and study the artifacts in order to reveal any historical information."

"A coin is hardly proof of ownership Mr. Arc," Ozpin took this opportunity to toss back the silver coin to Jaune. Jaune caught the coin, slipping it into his pocket.

"No?" Jaune retrieved his scroll and browsed to the video he had recorded inside the Great Hall at Wulfstrum Keep. Interfacing with the offices projector Jaune brought the image up on the main screen.

Jaune forewent offering commentary as the video played. Watching as his flashlight and camera focused on each individual Arc family crest he found inside the dark room. While Opzin focused on the recording Jaune instead watched Ozpin. The man was an enigma, even to his friends, Jaune had learned. If there was one thing that he had learned about Opzin during the Battle of Beacon was the amount of secrets, agendas and manipulation the Headmaster of Beacon was involved in.

Blake did not pick up 'The Lion's Fall' by accident when she was given that extra credit assignment. Ozpin somehow orchestrated how Blake came into possession of that book. Fate and chance seemed to work in Ozpin's favor as Blake read a passage that Jaune recognized. Ozpin's objective involved him in some way. Sending an Arc on a mission that involved finding possible ruins or relics related to his family line.

Despite these observations the theory only went that far. Jaune couldn't determine a motivation or the end result that Ozpin wanted to achieve. While the Outpost idea was a good cover now, Wulfstrum Keep would be declared an historical site. Traffic would be limited to only VIP hunters, scientist and archeologist after its historical importance was revealed. It would be an outpost for general use until much later. Possibly until the Council most likely decided they had removed any secrets hidden there.

Jaune noticed the last scene on the video approaching. He saw the camera zoom in on goblet with the lion's head engraved with Arc family crest inside the mane. The screen went to black and Ozpin's gaze returned to Jaune.

"I'm declaring everything within the Wulfstrum Keep to be the rightful property of the Arc family."

"You don't have the clearance or authority to..."

"As an owner I will permit an archaeological team to be sent to research the site on the condition I will receive all of their research. The artifacts may travel to any location the lead researcher deems necessary. No matter what, all material and knowledge gained and gathered is the sole property of the Arc family."

Jaune stood firm, but the silence was starting to get to him as Ozpin looking at him appraisingly.

"As I was saying before you interrupted. You don't have the clearance or authority to make those decisions Mr. Arc."

"Under Clause 23: Obstruction of Rightful Ownership in the Artifacts, Relics, Antiquities and Ruins Law. If a third party delays or obstructs the claim of artifacts to a family or peoples they are to be jailed immediately then brought to a court of law for sentencing."

"Are you threatening me Mr. Arc?" Despite the very blatant aggression usually associated with that cliche line, Ozpin's voice expressed none. There was an even level of amusement in the tone, otherwise this 'combative' conversation didn't seem to get a rise out of the Professor. Jaune had a brief thought that he was doing exactly want Ozpin wanted him to do.

"Are you still on rocky ground with the Council?" Jaune questioned rhetorically.

Silence resumed as the two men stared at each other.

"Well played Mr. Arc, you definitely impressed me." Jaune slowly released the breath he was holding. "I will insure that you have the correct security passes and authority to be the sole owner of the artifacts found at the Wulfstrum's Keep archaeological site. The site itself with be under your claim as well. So all persons entering the site will be needing your permission."

"That is satisfactory, other conditions maybe apply in the future when circumstances dictate," Jaune answered.

"Very well, I'll have Doctor Oobleck draft up the paperwork for you since he is more familiar with this sort of thing. If that is all you are dismissed Mr. Arc."

Without another word Jaune turned and headed for the elevator door. Pressing the call button the elevator hummed as it raised itself to Jaune's floor. It chimed before the doors opened. Jaune stepped inside turning to look back a Professor Ozpin still sitting behind his desk.

"And Professor Ozpin," Jaune called out holding the elevator door with his hand. "I don't doubt that you know some sort of secret involving the Wulfstrum Keep. A piece of advice," Jaune paused to emphasize the point he was about to make. "Before that secret almost costs a life; tell the truth –the whole truth– to someone with a better moral compass than yours."

With that Jaune let the door close, leaving Ozpin alone.

"*Whistle* that was a low blow."

Ozpin rotated his chair to the one of the shadows behind a pillar. Coming out of the shadows was a dear old friend of the Headmaster of Beacon; Qrow Branwen. He wore his signature suit of grey and whites with his tattered black and red cape trailing behind him; a mecha-shift sword strapped to the small of his back.

"I can understand his resentment against you considering who his partner is and that whole Maiden and Cinder business that went down," Qrow said slinking forward to stand in front of Ozpin. "It seems like every time I see that kid his balls keep getting bigger."

"Welcome back Qrow, you're early," Ozpin said standing to walk to the service table along the wall to refill his coffee cup.

"Yeah, well, not my fault," Qrow took a swig from his flask. "Cinder burned her bridges very thoroughly; even literally in some cases."

"The lead was a dead end?" Ozpin asked, Qrow gave him cocked eyebrow wondering why he even need to ask the question. Ozpin let out a tired sigh as he massaged his temple, this had been a repeating pattern for almost four months now. "For something so big," Qrow continued, "they are doing a damned good job of keeping it hidden."

"The world is a big place Qrow, it's impossible to search every corner of the globe."

"This is the Amity Colosseum though Ozpin," Qrow said with exhausted exasperation. "You can't just fly that thing to some deserted island beyond the southern sea and park it there. I needs engineers, technicians and specialists to keep that thing flying. Heck you need a special landing platform, cradle… 'thing' for it to land. Then on top of that the amount of dust and aura it needs to say airborne. It consumes its own weight in dust just to hover in one spot for year. That isn't even mentioning the defense shields, or the navigation, or …"

"Qrow you've made your point," Ozpin chastised as he took a sip from his fresh cup of coffee.

"I don't know what is the bigger insult, the fact that they stole it right from under our noses during the Battle of Beacon or the fact we can't find it now," Qrow threw back another swig from his flask. "I mean," Qrow milked out the last few drops before screwing down the lid, "if that thing was still flying, it would be costing Cinder a small fortune every day."

"Our research suggest that all those dust robberies that Roman Torchwick and the White Fang were using to amass a dust stockpile weren't just for the attack on Vale and Beacon." Ozpin explained. "They had the foresight to have enough dust on hand to make the Amity's Colosseum's range unlimited for a month before they stole it."

"Even then, once they got it to their little hidey-hole their going to need a massive amount of dust if they want to use it."

"And what would they use it for?"

"I don't know Ozzy, you're the theories and conspiracy guy. I'm just a soldier; a soldier would could use a good meal, a shower and a bed."

"See the boarding office on your way down, they'll give you an available room. I believe the kitchen doesn't close for another hour. Even then you wouldn't have any problems raiding the fridge after hours. Just like you did when you were a student."

"I keep telling you that was all Summer's fault."

"We have security footage."

"Which nobody has ever seen."

"Qrow, thank you for your report," Ozpin said with a sincere tone, "get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah," Qrow said with a dismissive wave, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"And I just might have a new lead for you to follow tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: So I had a little trouble writing this chapter. I had two ideas on how I wanted this chapter to go both of them kind of in conflict with each other.**

**My first idea was to do a 'Fix it' chapter.**

**Explaining the events after the Battle of Beacon in my AU. However after writing it and through the editing process it felt so… wrong. Right now, you as a reader this fanfic story have conclude that after the Battle of Beacon, Vale recovered and things got 'back to normal'. There are some scars from Cinder's Plan and now a realization that there is a malevolent entity activity seeking humanity and faunusi's destruction. (Seriously has someone figured out what the plural form of Faunus? Please tell me.)**

**There was nothing 'wrong' with this initial idea, but it does a few things that thinking about it now I don't like.**

**-One, it takes away what the reader imagined after the Battle of Beacon. I do a quick flash back with Pyrrha being rescued by Jaune then Pyrrha being made the hero, but after that I don't explain much. How did Vale push back all of the Grimm, how much of Vale was destroyed, why didn't Blake run off, why didn't Weiss's father take her back to Atlas, did the four kingdoms realize Cinder Fall was behind everything, what happened? That is what I want the reader to imagine, to make up their own story; for now.**

**-Two it could open plot holes and cause more problems than solutions for this story.**

**-Three after reading it I realized how depressing it was. And honestly I didn't like what I had created. Some parts I want to keep. Hits at Bumblebee, WhiteRose and Renora. The interaction between Weiss and her father beside Ruby's hospital bed when Weiss decided to say in Vale, I liked. Why Blake stayed. Unfortunately these parts I think I'll have to weave into later chapters.**

**My second idea was to have a little bit of idea one, but be more focused on the present storyline; not the past. Which is what you just read. Hope you enjoy.**

**WAIT, your comments!**

**profoundWHALE: That was kind of touching, glad you enjoyed it.**

**Quathis: Glad you had a laugh and enjoyed the flash back sequence. I do like the bad-ass Jaune idea, but at that moment he just wanted to save Pyrrha and get out of there. And the way I did it also allowed for the Ruby to do her canon 'grey eye power' thing. So… yeah glad you think it worked.**

**Sonalt: Exhibitionist, alright thank you for the correction. I'll get to editing that … soon. Glad you liked the fluff, and with the Deathscythe I was trying to think of something… unique. Eventually I will try and use them for a plot device later on in the story. The 'cover story' just what government does to its citizens, 'we only tell you what you need to know; so you can be controlled'. And glad you enjoyed the my AU take on what happened at the top of Beacon Tower. As for Jaune's semblance… it's going to be complicated. It's important and will make him insanely powerful when he learns how to control it, but you got some hints of it in chapter 11. I'm not going to spoil it yet.**

**Stephen: Hm… thanks for keeping me informed about that 'nobody dies' claim. It would be kind of scary to see a Pyrrha Grimm. I guess we'll all have to wait and see what RoosterTeeth plans to do.**

**ThisWillBeTheDay: **ಠ_ಠ **, yes believe it. It's kind of important later on… or at least I hope it is…I'm making too many gosh darn sub-plots. Thanks for reading.**

**Also, general announcement. I want to remind everyone I update on a 'regularly irregular' biases. Meaning I write when I can and update when I can. That can be a few weeks to a few months. My muse does not always want to talk to me and of course keeping a job in this economy is certainly a priority. The majority of this chapter was written on my iPhone while I was in the woods of Alaska, USA doing my job. I've decided to try and buy a plug in iPhone keyboard so I don't have to use the touch screen to type. Prefer the physical keyboard to any touch screen. So hopefully that we will be more user friendly and allow me to type faster.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you around for the next chapter. Peace.**


	13. Ch13 Hospital Escape

**Disclaimer: The following is a not for profit fan based fiction. The RWBY universe is the property of the late Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. Please respect and support the original work.**

**A/N: So I've decided that instead of bogging down my author's announcement with replies to reviewers instead I'll be replying to the reviewer's comments through private messages. If there is a really good question I'll post it for everyone to read.**

**One such topic is how the fic currently diverts from the Canon Storyline, which several of you commented on last chapter. So I'm going to give a quick story progress summary. Some of you have already read the majority of this. I've added a few bits and re-wording thing. So you're welcome to skip or re-read this. **

_**Thank you for your comment. From your message I think you understand the current state of my AU. However, I just want make sure we are clear. Me in being able to tell my story, and you in being able to read/understand my story. I'll probably include this at the beginning of my next chapter so any help will be greatly appreciated in making sure there is no miscommunication in my story telling.**_

_**AU Story Summary, thus far on 'A Lion's Kingdom':**_

_**Previously mentioned AU diversions from Canon in previous chapters:**_

_**-Pyrrha survives the events of the Season 3 Finale of the canon story line. Then was made the heroine of the Battle of Beacon by Ironwood, Goodwitch and Qrow because she was already a well-known/up and coming huntress-in-training/person. Using Pyrrha Nikos for her name recognition, exceptional combat abilities and public popularity, to hide the truth of the Battle of Beacon in her shadow (and distract the public as wells as alleviate some of the current tension between the four kingdoms).**_

_**The narrative went that when Pyrrha discovered that the mastermind of the attack on Amity Colosseum, Vale and Beacon Academy was heading to Beacon Tower to destroy the Cross Continental Transmit System (CCT) Pyrrha raced to confront the villain (aka. Cinder Fall). She fought the villain to a standstill, but could not prevent the CCT from being destroyed.**_

_**Pyrrha did not initially approve because it was not the truth. She had suffered a defeat at the hands of Cinder Fall only to be saved at the last moment by Jaune. It was then Ruby who unleashed a dormant power that petrified the Dragon Grimm. Pyrrha did not want to be part of this farce, but after walking the ruined streets of Vale she realized that the people needed a hero in this dark time. In the interest of the 'greater good' Pyrrha agreed to take the role of heroine.**_

_**Ironwood, Goodwitch and Qrow choose their hero wisely as Pyrrha took the media storm that followed afterwards like a professional. Just like her competitive combat career people put her on a pedestal to be worshiped. The attention and praise did not go to Pyrrha's head, she remained humble, pleasant and polite until the media had something else to focus on. She can't go out in public without the citizens of Vale flocking to her with praise and thanks.**_

_**-**__**Ruby did activate her 'Grey Eyes/Grimm Petrify' Power upon supposedly seeing both Pyrrha and Jaune being incinerated by Cinder. We see she did go into a coma similar to the canon's events and did return to Patch to heal and recover.**_

_**-**__**Weiss when her father came to take her back to Atlas, stood her ground to remain by Ruby's unconscious side. Weiss followed Ruby to Patch. Beside the close relationship Weiss now has with Ruby, Weiss has accepted her role as a huntress. And her current responsibly as a huntress is to see that her partner is taken care of and that she helps Vale recover. Her actions show her father she is serious about the path she as chosen. The WhiteRose bit is definitely intentional. I would consider their relationship very very close friends, but not lovers. Possibly more along the lines of 'battle-sisters'.**_

_**-**__**Jaune is one of the few people who knows the full truth behind the events of the Battle of Beacon. Mainly because he was there and witness the majority of the events before, during and after. Plus, Ruby is a chatter box so he probably knows whatever shenanigans they got into as well. Despite the complex conspiracy surrounding Cinder Fall's actions to obtain the Fall Maiden's powers Jaune knows the truths and the lies.**_

_**Beacon's students did fight the hordes of Grimm running rampant down Vale's streets. However, there was no student from Shade Academy with an experiment bomb. Pyrrha did fight the Mastermind behind the events of the 'Calamity'. However, Pyrrha did not battle Cinder Fall to a standstill. Two Atlas capital ships did arrive a few hours after the Dragon Grimm had been petrified and destroyed it. At first he couldn't believe it. The story of the Season Maidens. The power the Maiden wielded. Cinder goal to obtain the power. Ozpin choosing Pyrrha to 'inherit' the Fall Maiden's powers. He still didn't know if he believed everything.**_

_**Due to Jaune's insight to real events he has become distrustful of Ozpin and other authoritative figures. He has come to understand that the students of Beacon and huntsmen as a whole are 'expendable/un-expendable assets/(martyrs)' that Ozpin, the Council and other authorities move about to fulfill the 'greater plan for the greater good'. Jaune doesn't like Ozpin, Ironwood and others because he is still idealistic and doesn't believe 'the ends justify the means', but does understand the 'real-world'. Jaune didn't/doesn't like that they sacrificed Pyrrha to become the Fall Maiden and did not have the foresight to prevent certain aspects of Cinder's plans from happening.**_

_**For example, Jaune believes that Altas' mecha army could have been protected from being hacked by Cinder's forces. More investigation could have been done to why there was an intruder in the CCT tower at the night of the dance. This could have revealed the Queen virus. Other simple knowledge/understanding of Vale's and Beacon's weaknesses could have been used to erect a better defenses against Cinder or theorize her attack strategy.**_

_**(I enjoy playing real time strategy games, so the idea that there was no thought put into how the enemy might attack was very disappointing. Ironwood wanted to seek out the enemy and defeat them, however if you don't know the enemies objectives then how can you defeat them. Ozpin seemed inactive in erecting defenses or predicting enemy movements. He does try to get Pyrrha to accept the mantle of the Fall Maiden, but this almost seems like a 'fail safe' so Cinder doesn't get all the Maiden powers. I think I've mentioned this before, but LaughingLefou has a canceled story called 'Mastermind'. Eventually, I want to have a little bit of the Jaune Arc he created there. A tactician and strategist that could go head to head with some of the best. So wanted to see Winter Schnee get spanked in that story :.**_

_**We see Jaune's distrust and suspicion of Ozpin, but still holds some respect for the man because he still is his superior. I wouldn't say Ozpin is a 'bad guy'. Just that Jaune doesn't blindly trust him anymore, knowing that Ozpin has secret agendas. He still respects him, but Jaune is no longer naive to Ozpin's involvement and actions in regards to the Battle of Beacon and the Maiden powers. As such Jaune now automatically looks for the motivation, true purpose and goals of Ozpin's decisions. While those goals and agenda are for the benefit and survival of man/faunus-kind, he knows that sacrifices sometimes must be made. Jaune just doesn't like that, still being somewhat idealistic.**_

_**Ozpin knowing lets team RWBY go to Mountain Glenn, putting them in danger. As a fan of RWBY and an author view Ozpin kind of like a mastermind/spy master/manipulator, instead of a Dumbledore like figure that is more of a patriarchal mentor.**_

_**Many authors like to make Ozpin be the 'fun spirited puppet master'. Setting up shipping pairs and using the student body as 'entertainment'. There will be some elements of this 'fun' Ozpin **__**in this chapter**__**, but for the most part a 'reality' view of Ozpin is need to progress the story.**_

_**-**__**After the Battle of Beacon in this AU Ozpin does off the grid. Between then and the start of this story he does return, but that time isn't mentioned. At the end of the Battle of Beacon Goodwitch, Ironwood and Qrow were 'in charge' and made the decision to create the narrative that made Nikos the heroine.**_

_**-**__**Pyrrha mentioned that the press were asking if Atlas would reimburse property owners for damages done by their mecha army when it was under enemy control. I would say this would be an automatic response to real life people if something like this happened. This little aspect is just trying to make my story seem more 'realistic' with people's reactions.**_

_**-**__**Cinder Fall after the Battle of Beacon has gone to ground and has not been seen or heard from since. Ozpin, Ironwood, Qrow and an army of hunters are looking for her, but have yet to find her. From Qrow we learn that Cinder and the White Fang high-jacked the Amity Colosseum during the chaos of the Battle of Beacon. Flying it to parts unknown.**_

_**-**__**The White Fang and the Human's First movements. The Human's First movement was mentioned in Chapter 1 and has not been expanded on...yet. Think of the White Fang and the Human's First movements similar to the United States Black Panther Party and the Ku Klux Klan (K**). If you are not in an American I'd explain the two groups as polar opponents. The White Fang movement wants to commit genocide on the Humans, the Humans First movement wants to commit genocide on the Faunus. It's basically that simple. (Fanfic censors the Ku Klux Klan but not the Black Panther Party…that's interesting. Not really.)**_

_**!-Canon aspects not yet addressed in this story from the canon-line.-!**_

_**-**__**Yang losing an arm from battling Adam. Blake leaving after the Battle of Beacon, making Yang feel abandoned. (Totally had a scene addressing this in my original draft of Chapter 12. Hinted Bumblebee action, will incorporate to a future chapter to be sure. :D )**_

_**-**__**Ruby and the rest of team JNPR heading to Mistral on a fact finding mission about Cinder. Since this will be in Season 4 of the canon I don't exactly know how to approach this yet. Since Ozpin is missing during this time in my AU fic maybe I'll have him go on the mission to Mistral, if the canon reveals anything important. AND SEASON FOUR STARTS ON OCTOBER 22ND, 2016! WOOT!**_

_**-**__**I've mentioned that the CCT tower has not been repaired yet. So long distance communications between the Four Kingdoms is limited to couriers. So as of now the four kingdoms are still wary of one another, but not at each other's throats. The whole 'global climate' has not yet been addressed.**_

_**-**__**This AU Jaune's childhood and family hasn't been revealed as of yet.**_

**Thank you for your patients now, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Hospital Escape

The next day Jaune woke up in a groggy state, usually associated with have a very eventful and exhausting yesterday. He felt rested physically, but his mental processes were still shifted gears to functional levels. He was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at the empty bed next to him.

It was neatly made with the sheets folded in military precision. Sharp clean lines and corners where the blankets and sheets were tucked between the mattress and box spring. The pillow had been fluffed and placed against the headboard, welcoming its owner to rest their head on its fluffy softness. The comforter had been smoothed out perfectly with not a wrinkle or blemish.

"_Pyrrha must have wanted to get an early start,"_ Jaune thought with a yawn. She sometimes got up early to catch up on homework assignments, go on a run or hit the training rooms before they got busy. He looked over at the bed side clock on the nightstand. Blinking a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes the illuminated numbers and letters came into focus. Jaune stared at it for a good minute before the numbers and letters started to make sense.

"6am, Thursday…" Jaune muttered, his mind began to rapidly shift through gears when he realized something didn't compute. "Pyrrha, up, 6am, Thursday…"

Something about that combination of words didn't make sense. He strained his current mental abilities to figure out why this seemed wrong.

"Wednesday night is sparring. Thursday classes don't start till 10:30. We don't have homework. We don't have homework because of mission. Mission…"

That word sparked his mind to jump a few gears. The memories of the past few day raced past his eyes as if he had hit the nitro. He knew why Pyrrha's bed was made, or rather wasn't slept in; she is at the hospital.

Jaune was now fully awake and knew he couldn't fall back asleep. With a determined grunt Jaune got out of bed to get dressed and start his day.

Carefully closing the door behind him so not to wake his still sleeping teammates Jaune made his way out of the dorms. Breakfast was already being served by the time Jaune made it down to the auditorium. Going down the line he filled his tray then headed for a seat. No sooner had he taken his first bite did someone wish to speak with him.

"Ah, Mr. Arc I didn't expect you to be up this early," Jaune's eyebrows rose as he saw Professor Ozpin standing in front of him holding his standard coffee mug and a large thermos.

"Morning Professor," Jaune politely greeted.

"Indeed," the headmaster responded taking a long draw from his coffee mug. Jaune was beginning to internally panic remembering his last interaction with the headmaster. Accusing the professor of having questionable moral judgement and threatening to 'tattletale' to the Council.

While their sparring over Wulfstrum Keep had been all well and good, he had remained in control of his emotions. However, that last little jab as he made his exit was not one of Jaune's brightest decisions. Venting his frustration and internal ire at Ozpin like that felt good, but did not gain anything.

Jaune wouldn't apologize for those remarks. Ozpin needed to be reminded that not everyone trusted him blindly anymore. While Ozpin did act in the interest of the 'greater good', Jaune felt he needed to remember that he was responsible for the lives of his students. Not to put them in jeopardy.

"Is," Jaune paused to look at the professor who continued to just stand in front of him, "there something I can do for you sir?"

"In fact there is," Jaune nearly face-palmed when he saw the corner of Ozpin's lip briefly tug upwards. He had just walked into whatever plan that the emerald huntsman was concocting. _'It's too freakin' early for this…'_

"I was notified early this morning by security at the hospital Ms. Nikos is staying …"

"Is she alright?" Jaune forgot the shame of walking into one of Ozpin's plans to genuine concern and worry for his partner.

"Ms. Nikos is fine and safe," Ozpin reassured. "What the hospital security wished to inform me about was the large congregation of 'well-wishers' still in front of the hospital. While there have been a few trouble makers trying to sneak in and express their 'best wishes' to Ms. Nikos, the majority have been cooperative and peaceful. However, they are all still camped out in front of a hospital, so they are interfering with some standard operations for patient arrivals."

"Alright, so you want me to tell them to go home, or scare them off," Jaune asked.

"Nothing like that Mr. Arc," Ozpin took them moment to take a sip of coffee before continuing. "All those people are there because Ms. Nikos is there and they would disperse once Ms. Nikos has left the hospital."

"So you want me to escort Pyrrha back to Beacon," Jaune guessed.

"In a manner of speaking," Ozpin said with a nod. "After seeing her yesterday I could tell in her weakened state she didn't have the energy to deal with the large crowd of well-wishers. I've determined a strategy to escape the hospital with undue stress, exhaustion and attention."

"My plan involves..." Jaune couldn't help feeling vulnerable as the head-master-mind of Beacon Acadamy laid out his 'brilliantly unconventional' plan.

* * *

The reflection in the bus window was uncanny. Jaune could not believe it was actually himself looking back.

His vibrant blue eyes remained the same behind a pair of clear narrow spectacles however the dark tan complexion and brown hair seemed off. He was also out of his normal garb. Instead of his standard blue jeans and hooded black sweater with armor he wore a button up dress shirt with a black tie hanging loosely from the collar, a pair of matching black slacks and dress shoes. He looked like a typical Valean white collar worker.

"Jackson and North 134th Street," the bus driver called out from the front. Picking up his guitar case and a briefcase Jaune got up from his seat. Stopping by the toll kiosk at the front of the bus to pay his fare before stepping off.

It was a two block walk to Saint Jen Brown's Hospital from the bus stop. The sidewalks had the normal amount of pedestrians for a work day about mid-morning. Jaune could tell almost immediately that his disguise was working.

Usually the white armor and sword drew some sort of attention from passerbys on the street. While the armor had remained at Beacon, Crosss Mors along with Pyrrha's Milo were hidden away in his guitar case. Ozpin had been very insistent that Jaune take the weapons.

"_Be prepared! Be vigilant! You are always a hunter, no matter how you dress, whether or not you have your weapon, or even…"_

How could the mental visage of Professor Port drone on like the real one? Jaune gave a sigh a he mentally bound, gagged and shoved the imaginary Prof. Port into a closet; making sure the door was securely barred and locked.

Jaune rounded the street corner to find himself in front of the hospital, halting instantly at the sight of the large crowd. Pyrrha apparently wasn't kidding when she said 'everyone' had shown up. The congregation of people filled the entire sidewalk and spilled into the street. Small avenues were open for 'non-Pyrrha-worshippers' to pass through.

Along one outside wall of the hospital people has started to lay flowers, signs and posters for the heroine of the Battle of Beacon. The 'living memorial' stretched from the entrance all the way to the building corners. As Jaune made his way through one of the avenues he was amazed by the diversity of people within the crowd. Old, young, men, women, human, faunus…all of them interactively peacefully and civilly as they waited for word of Pyrrha's recovery.

Thankfully Jaune was able to get through the crowd and enter the hospital without any problems. Following Ozpin's instructions he walked up to the front desk with his scroll displaying his clearance and status as a hunter-in-training. The receptionist pointed to a security door he need to pass through. Following their instructions Jaune proceeded into the medical ward.

"620, 622, 624, ah here it is," Jaune put down his briefcase to lightly knock on the door.

"Come in," a voice said front inside. Jaune smiled picking up the briefcase again as he slowly opened the door.

The first thing that he saw was the massive amount of flowers as he walked inside. In every size and color. Daises, roses, tulips; most of them he didn't know the name. Next was the large stacks of cards with more glitter he had seen at a craft store. The flowers and stacks of card were so numerous he couldn't see any of the walls or the window.

"Uhm, can I help you," Jaune turned to see Pyrrha sitting up in the hospital bed with her hands resting in her lap. She wore light blue medical pajamas that contrasted greatly with her vibrant red hair. By appearances she looked to be alright, but Jaune could see the exhaustion in her eyes.

"I'll be honest when you said everyone was in front of the hospital I didn't believe you." Pyrrha blinked a few times confused because she obviously did recognize this person who had just entered. Never mind having a conversation with them.

"Uhm, you weren't exaggerating about the amount of flowers and cards either. You can't any of the walls or the windows," Jaune noticed that she still didn't recognize him, so decided to drop another hint.

"Has anyone been bothering you? I know this quiet place in the Forever Fall where I could get rid of a few bodies?" Jaune said rhetorically.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked still unsure.

"Hey, Pyr," Jaune smiled and Pyrrha's eyes lit up. She recognized that lopsided honest smile in an instant and those joyful blue eyes.

"Jaune!" yanking back the sheets Pyrrha jumped out of bed. Jaune immediately dropped the briefcase and his guitar chase to open his arms for the incoming hug.

Pyrrha smile spread ear to ear as she took her first step of her short sprint to Jaune. However, her second step faltered as Pyrrha's smile faded into confusion as she felt herself falling and her vision become blurred. As she attempted to take her third to feel the top of her foot drag across the cold linoleum floor. Her body was moving so slow and she was falling too quickly. Through blurred vision she saw the floor racing towards her as she closed her eyes.

She didn't feel the hard floor like she thought she would. Instead she felt someone underneath her with two strong arms wrapped around her. Opening her eyes she looked up to see that Jaune had caught her just in time.

"Glad to see you too," Jaune chuckled nervously. Pyrrha giggled as she wrapped her arms around her knight giving him a tight squeeze. She nestled her head against his chest humming happily. "Pyrrha are you alright, you scared me for a second there."

Pyrrha looked up to see Jaune's concerned look, his blue eyes hardening in a firm but caring stare.

"Just a head rush from standing up too quickly, it's nothing to worry about. I'm sorry."

"Pyrrha… are you sure? I can call a doctor or something?"

"No, I'm fine. The doctor was in an hour ago telling me that I was free to go when I was ready. Just need to press the call button and the nurse will bring up the paper work for my release." Jaune studied her for a few seconds, deciding whether or not she was lying. Giving her the benefit of the doubt he believed her.

"Okay, let's get off the floor," they both stood up.

"Jaune why do you looking like that?"

"Like what?"

"You have brown hair, tan skin and glasses; why are you dressed like that? You look like a pencil pusher."

"Oh, well," Jaune scratched the back of his head. "You see, I ran into Ozpin this morning and I asked a stupid question."

"What kind of stupid question?"

"I asked if there was 'anything I could help him with'," Jaune admitted with a sigh.

"So you're dressed like this…because Ozpin wanted you to?"

"Yeah, well, not really, it's part of his plan."

"What plan?"

"Oh right, uhm… kind of need to explain that don't I," Jaune chuckled embarrassed. "Alright, so…The plan is to get you to leave the hospital without anyone noticing." Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at this, giving Jaune an inquisitive look. "I'm sure you're familiar with the large crowd in front of the hospital," Pyrrha nodded. "Well, after the press conference you had yesterday Ozpin noticed you weren't in the best shape to deal with a crowd of fans. So he decided that leaving the hospital in a disguise would be a good idea to avoid any undue stress. That's what's in the briefcase; your disguise."

"Ozpin wrote up some instructions on how to assemble your so," Jaune lifted the briefcase to hand it to her. Pyrrha opened it up see a sheet of paper with what appeared to be a note and the instructions. She sifted through the briefcase's contents noticing makeup, a set of cloths and few things she didn't recognized, but guessed they had to do with the disguise.

"Alright, let me just step inside the bathroom and get changed," Pyrrha said headed for the small bathroom. Jaune smiled as he watched her go and close the bathroom door behind her. He then turned to the massive amount of flowers covering the room. He started to peruse through garden looking at every bouquet and vase of brightly colored plants.

Occasionally he would see a small note tied to one of the long stems. Opening them up, he would usually find the typical 'Get Well Soon' with the person's signature. However, there were a few that made Jaune swell with… jealousy? No, that didn't sound right; more like, defensive anger.

"Did you know you have a few marriage proposals in with the flowers?" Jaune called out to Pyrrha still changing in the bathroom.

"No, but I'm not surprised," Pyrrha's muffled voice answered.

"What are you going to do with all of these anyway," Jaune motioned to the micro-florist shop Pyrrha had just been gifted.

"I told the nurses to re-gift them to other patients in the hospital."

_How very Pyrrha Nikos of you_, Jaune thought. "What about all the cards?"

"Oh, I'll asked them to box them up and send them to Beacon. I'll read them all, and respond if I can. Otherwise, I'll just make a public announcement apologizing for making everyone worry and thanking everyone for their support."

"Really, apologize for making everyone worried?"

"It's polite."

"It's unnecessary," Jaune thought about it, "but you wouldn't be you if you didn't."

"Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Ozpin tell you what kind of disguise I would be wearing?"

"No…" Jaune turned to look at the bathroom door that Pyrrha was behind. "Why is something wrong?"

"Not really, but… but you might want to brace yourself." Now Jaune was curious, as he intently watched the bathroom door slowly open. Jaune's eyes went wide as his jaw it the floor. The whole image of Pyrrha's disguise was so overwhelming that Jaune had to take it in piece by piece.

On Pyrrha's head was a small mesh bow straw hat that Jaune usually associated as summer wear. Her red hair was apparently tucked inside because fake curly strands of brunette hair flowed out of the hat to stop just below her shoulder. The peach skin had been darkened to an olive, with a pair of caramel colored contacts lenses hiding her natural green. Her signature green eye shadow had been replaced by a dark brown that complemented the caramel eyes and olive skin.

Skipping the midsection, Jaune looked at her feet to see a pair of flats that looked comfortable, functional and fashionable. She wore solid black stockings that disappeared underneath the skirt of blouse.

The blouse she wore was a very beautiful silver-grey and dark blue-grey blouse with a silver sash tied around the torso. The upper portion was the silver-grey which had sleeves stopping at her elbow. The skirt of the blouse in the dark blue-grey ended just below her knees. A bright silver sash separated the two colors of the blouse just below her breasts and above … her swollen stomach.

"So how do I look?" Pyrrha did a small turn to show off her new appearance.

"…pregnant…" Jaune weakly wheezed out.

"Yeah! I doubt my own parents would recognize me like this," Pyrrha stepped back into the bathroom to regard her appearance in the mirror. For some reason Jaune thought Pyrrha was a little too happy and okay with her pregnant appearance. Her award winning smile didn't disappear as she posed and inspected her reflection. Jaune started to curse Ozpin's name as he could see that smug puppet master smirk on his face.

"_This what you get when you challenge a master you young upstart,"_ the smug mental image of Opzin said laughing inside Jaune's head. In a roar of frustration and embarrassment, Jaune punched Ozpin in the face, tied him up, gagged him and deposited him in the same mental closet that Professor Port was occupying.

"Oh, and Jaune," snapping out of his thoughts Jaune saw Pyrrha now in front of him fiercely blushing. "There is just one more part to our disguise to make it authentic." She excitedly grabbed his head and put something small into his palm. He could feel the hard circular object Pyrrha had just giving him. Jaune now knew Ozpin's 'whole plan'.

Pose as a married couple leaving the hospital with a very obvious reason for visiting. The small gold band in his hand felt heavier than being dogpiled by a pack of Beowulves. Despite shoving his imaginary Ozpin into a closet and gagging him, Jaune could still hear the headmaster's laughter echoing inside his head. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself Jaune slid the ring onto the appropriate finger.

He had seven sisters. He had seven sister who had asked him to play house. This was no different.

Jaune opened his eyes to look at Pyrrha who had returned to the bathroom mirror. Looking at her reflection whilst holding up her left hand, showing the gold band around her ring finger.

Okay this was _WAY_ different than playing house with his sisters. And why is Pyrrha so 'okay' with this?

"You ready to head back to Beacon?" Jaune asked gathering up their things. Now wanting to end this situation as soon as possible before his blushed was permanently burned into his cheeks.

"Hm? Oh, yes," Pyrrha said coming back out with that same award winning smile. "Whoever put together this disguise really knew what they were doing. The maternity blouse, stocking, wig and everything is just perfect."

* * *

**Back at Beacon**

"Hey you alright?"

"Hm?"

"I asked if you're alright," Velvet asked her team leader. "You just kind of suddenly froze, looking into space with this pleased smirk."

"Oh, nothing," Coco responded, "I just got the feeling I was being complimented by someone."

"Oh, weird," Velvet said looking back at the textbook in front of her. "By the way, where did you go last night all of a sudden?"

"Hm? Oh, Ozpin and Goodwitch needed my advice on something."

"On what?"

"Oh, nothing… Do you think Ozpin and Goodwitch are good together?"

"What?"

"I mean like together, together?"

"Again…What?"

"If they had kids, what do you think they would look like?"

"See previous…What?"

**Elsewhere at Beacon**

"OW! What was that for?" Ozpin rubbed that back of his head looking at his second-in-command across the bureau from him.

The witch of Beacon didn't even look up from the paperwork she was working on when suddenly another book flew off the shelf to hurdle at Ozpin.

"Glynda!" Ozpin leaned back in his chair narrowly avoiding the flying literature.

"Unintended consequences," Professor Goodwitch whispered furiously to herself, digging her pen into the paperwork to vent her excess anger. "Unintended consequences, you called it 'unintended consequences'. I'll carve that into your tombstone; 'Died from unintended consequences'."

* * *

**Back at the Hospital**

After the nurse came up with Pyrrha's check out paper work, they took a few minutes to 'get into character'. They decided on some made up names to hide their identities and a brief cover story.

They were Mr and Mrs, Felix and Carolina Juniper. They were visiting for a scheduled checkup at the beginning of the third trimester and will be expecting in mid-December. They had been married about a year and a half, right out of high school. With the cover story established the stepped out of Pyrrha's…ehm, Carolina's hospital room heading for the elevator.

Felix held Carolina on his right arm, while holding the guitar and briefcase in his left. With his hands full Pyrrha had to be the one to press the call button when they reached the elevator. When the doors opened they both stepped inside.

"*Sigh*"

"Something wrong Felix," Carolina said with a sweet smile. Felix chuckled at the false name, taking another deep breath and exhaling.

"Just a little nervous I guess," he admitted.

"Did you have the same problem coming here?"

"Not really, because well… this time I've got this pretty pregnant lady on my arm." Carolina covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Don't be so worried, just take a few more deep breaths. You can do this. Think of it this way," Carolina paused to organize her thoughts. "Just imagine you're watching a movie or television show. You are a viewer watching the actor on the screen, but that actor you are watching is you. Just think you're watching someone else perform. Dislocate yourself from reality a little bit; be both the viewer and the actor."

"That sounds a little confusing, but somehow makes some sort of sense. Where did you hear that?"

"From one of my mentors growing up. Just imagine yourself in the audience watching someone else perform on stage; and that someone on stage is you," Carolina restated before the elevator chimed they had reached the lobby before opening. Before they could exit a male nurse hastily pushed an empty gurney into the elevator.

"Watch it!" Felix growled letting go of Carolina to grab and stop the gurney before it hit his pregnant wife. In a display of aggression and strength Felix pushed against the gurney. Forcing the male nurse back track into the lobby.

"Honey you alright?" Felix looked back at his wife exiting the elevator behind him.

"Fine, I'm fine," after the reassurance that she was alright Felix turned to look at the man who had almost rammed a gurney into his wife. A gurney, whose height was at the same level as her swollen belly.

"Who do you-," the male nurse started to protest but Jaune pulled him in by the collar. The nurse instantly shut up as he looked into two cold cobalt eyes over the rims of a pair of spectacles, promising to send him to a very special level of hell.

"You almost ran over my _pregnant wife_ with your gurney," Felix emphasized. "Keep your eyes up, look where you're going and…" Felix saw what looked like music earphone buds in the man's ears. Hastily, but not wanting to hurt the nurse Felix pulled the earpieces out. "-And now is not the time to be listening to your tunes, you're working. Have a good day."

With that Felix turned, recapturing his wife's hand in his, then proceeded to make their way to the exit. During his exchange with the nurse Felix had his back to Carolina. He didn't see the flush look on his wife's face when he defended her. Nor the way her breath hitched by his word and actions confronting the male nurse.

The male nurse stood frozen there for a second before shaking his head and regarding the retreating couple with a sneer.

"Dick," the nurse grumbled under his breath. He pushed the gurney into the elevator pressing the button for the sixth floor. Once the doors had closed the put his earbuds back in.

"…Sorry, I lost comms for a second there…I'm fine, had an issue with an over protective husband…No I did not shit myself…I don't care what the biometrics say…Shut up, remind me what the room number was again…624, copy that. Just be ready with that ambulance at the loading dock. I'll contact you once I have the package."

Out in front of the hospital Felix and Carolina were making their way through the mass of people there to support Pyrrha Nikos. Little did they know that was she in their midst, slowly making her way away from the hospital being led by her partner Jaune Arc. People seeing the couple courteously stepped out of the way letting them though. Felix and Carolina politely responded with 'excuse us' and 'thank you' as the path cleared for them.

Carolina let out a sigh of relief when she had finally exited the large crowd of people without them noticing the true identity underneath the disguise. It terms of disguises, Carolina seemed to be the most successful. In the past large dark sunglasses, large hats and trench coats just stood out too much. In the past such a disguise would raise suspicion instantly. However, as Carolina she was a normal person.

A normal person called Carolina. Married to a wonderful man named Felix. Expecting their beautiful child in December.

She ran those sentences through her mind a second time; she couldn't help but smile. Felix wasn't the real name she wanted to say, but it was the same person. That thought started a well of joy to surge through her, followed by a lingering sense of hope and longing.

Felix had paid attention when he first arrived at the hospital. Noting that there was a taxi stop on the west side of the building. Flagging down a taxi Felix opened the back door putting the briefcase and the guitar case with their weapons in the center seat. He assisted his pregnant wife into the back seat, closing the door once she was safely buckled in. He then walked around the taxi to take the seat on the opposite side.

"Where too?" the cab driver asked looking back at the couple.

"Eastside Bullhead platforms, please, and we aren't really in a hurry. So can you take the safest route, please," Felix said politely.

"Alright, that's no problem," the cab driver double check his mirror before smoothly merging into traffic. "When are you expecting?"

"December," Carolina answered, "it's going to be our first."

"Boy or Girl?"

"Boy." "Girl," Carolina and Felix respectfully replied simultaneously.

"We," Carolina hesitated to answer looking at Felix for encouragement, he simply gave a nod. "We don't really know, we want to keep it a surprise. It's just that this baby just wants me to suffer as much as possible. So it has got to be a boy."

"I say it's a girl, because I grew up with seven sister," Felix admitted. "There is also what she eats during her cravings. She isn't eating enough protein for it to be a boy. She wants all these fruits, vegetable and sweets. Like I said, I grew up with seven sister and I've never seen a chocolate disappear so quickly until I married this- "*Smack!* "OW!"

Felix turned to look at Carolina who had punched him in the shoulder glaring at him.

"Ha ha ha ha. Watch out there sonny, you're got a firecracker."

"You have no idea," Felix said with a chuckle. *Smack* "OW! What was that one for?"

Carolina decided to ignore the question, instead looking out her window at the shop fronts and people passing by. A number of people looked back at her as she rode by, all of them just seeing the face of another nameless person to them living in the same city.

It was then Carolina realized something almost unrealistic and impossible. She was just a nameless person to most everyone living in Vale. She hadn't been a nameless person since she had gotten into her teens. She had been a nameless person when she passed through that crowd back at the hospital. A crowd of people that were all looking for the person underneath Carolina.

Felix wanted to head back to Beacon straight way. No stops, no detours, point A to point B as quick as possible. Carolina would not let this opportunity pass, there was just too much she could possibly enjoy.

"Uhm, sir I didn't get your name," Carolina nicely asked the cab driver politely.

"Mac," he replied with a grin.

"Mac, is there a restaurant nearby that you would recommend?"

"Oh, your passenger feeling a little hungry?"

"A little," Carolina admitted. Out of the corner of her eye Felix was giving her a concerned and confused looked, but tried to keep it under wraps.

"And what kind of flavor are you looking for? Barbeque, simple diner, noodle shop…"

"Actually do you know a good Mistral restaurant?"

"Mrs, I know just the place you're looking for," Mac diverted the taxi off the route to the Bullhead platforms towards Carolina's requested destination.

* * *

"You have fun today Carolina?" Felix asked as he carried not just the briefcase and guitar case, but several shopping bags and a couple doggy bags form lunch, dinner and mid-shopping spree snack time.

"Jaune, you can drop the masquerade now; we're back at Beacon," a still Carolina looking Pyrrha replied. "And yes that was most fun I've had in public in a while. Do you think Ozpin will let use keep the disguises?"

"Uhm," a still Felix looking Jaune had to roll that question around for a bit. Ozpin didn't say he wanted the disguises, make up or anything back. However, Jaune knew that the headmaster would absolutely get a kick out of knowing a pair of his students were dressing up like a married couple to escape public recognition.

Looking over at Pyrrha though the answer was obvious. He hadn't seen her this happy since the dance last semester. For her sanity, Jaune was definitely willing to dress up like Felix again.

"I don't see a problem with it," Jaune replied.

"We totally need to go on a date like that again," Pyrrha chirped happily.

_Was that really a date?_ Jaune asked himself.

When Pyrrha had asked Mac the taxi driver to take them to a Mistral restaurant Jaune didn't exactly know what was going on, but decided to trust her on this whim. However, as they sat down, ordered their food and made small talk Jaune started to see what Pyrrha was doing. She was testing to see how well Carolina held up in public.

Pyrrha always said she wanted to be treated like a normal person, as Carolina she could experience that again. At the restaurant Carolina Juniper was treated just like any normal customers.

If she would have walked in as Pyrrha Nikos, the owners would have come out to introduce themselves. The chef would have worked extra hard to make sure their meals were perfect. The other customers would be gawking at them the entire time.

After the success at the restaurant Pyrrha wanted to go other places. A few shops, the mall, a park and simply just walking down the street holding hands with Jaune. She was happy and her confidence as Carolina only grew.

Back to Jaune's first musing, was what they had just done a date? Thinking about the actives they did together it was a date. Felix and Carolina did the same things that Jaune and Pyrrha would have done if they were out on a date. So, yes, Jaune and Pyrrha had just gone on a date.

With Jaune's arms full of stuff Pyrrha lead the way opening doors and pressing buttons. They were on the final stretch with the door to their dorm room in site. Jaune moved to block Pyrrha from opening the door.

"Pyrrha, I enjoyed our secret date too and I would love to go out with you on one again," Jaune leaned in giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Even through the make up Pyrrha's crimson blush broke through.

Embarrassed Pyrrha started to play with the hat she was wearing. Pulling it slowly off along with the wig. She let it fall to the floor before leaning in and planting a heated kiss on Jaune lips. They were both fairly new to kissing, preferring instead to show affection with hugs. Their kisses though were getting better.

They tilted their heads for a better angle as Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune's shoulders. They weren't frantic or eager, they took it slow. Jaune's bottom lip brushed over Pyrrha's, her tongue came out and slide over his. The tip of his nose rubbed against hers. Her lips took hold of his top lip gently pulling on it. He opened his mouth wide cov-

*Click, Creak*

"*Huff* Excuse me, who the heck are you two and why are you making… wait, Pyrrha?" They separated to see that Weiss had opened the door across the hall. She was wearing her pajamas holding a bath towel and a small basket of toilettes.

Both of them let out a disappointed sigh as the moment was now gone.

"Who are you?" Wiess asked turning to the strange man who Pyrrha was locking lips with.

"Hey snow-angel," Jaune said unabashed.

"Jaune?"

*Click, Whoosh!*

"Pyrrha I'm so glad you're back," Pyrrha stumbled for a few steps as one hundred and thirty pounds of raw Valkyrie collided with her in a bear hug. Nora however noticed something peculiar about this hug though. Pyrrha seemed a bit, bigger? Stepping away she held her friend at arm's length inspecting her methodically.

"*GASP*, Pyrrha caught pregnancy at the hospital!"

"You don't catch pregnancy, it isn't some sort of disease."

"That depends who you ask, freakin' feminazis."

"The what's?"

"Never mind."

"Where have you guys been all day?"

"In Vale."

"What were you guys on some sort of date?"

"Yes."

"…"

"That was blunt, and why are you dressed like that? Looking pregnant, having different skin color and eye color."

"Well it all started this morning when I went down for breakfast…"

* * *

**Back in Vale**

"…The package escaped before we could secure it… I'm sorry ma'am, but we moved as fast as we could with the 12 hours' notice we had… Then you asked the impossible… There are excuses and reality Ma'am! The logistics of the operation were not even thought through to completi… Alarms would have gone off and every hunter in Vale would be out for our heads! That would have alerted them to our forces in Vale NOT to mention result in a failed mission... I had men stationed around the entire building looking for her. Even someone on an adjacent roof top keeping an eye on the airship pad… Don't call me incompetent when you screwed up the perfect opportunity to do the job yoursel-…"

"She hung up," the man still dressed in a nurses uniform tossed the scroll onto a table in the small apartment. He spun and collapsed into the couch looking straight up at the ceiling letting out an exhausted sigh.

"You've only got the balls to talk to that flame bitch like that because it's on the phone and she a world away," a voice said to his left. "Here," opening an eye the man in the nurse uniform saw the offered bottle of beer. Giving another tired sigh he accepted it, draining half of it in one go.

"So did she say anything important before she hung up?"

"No, she just said to go back to sleeper status, and that was it."

"It is, what it is."

"Yeah…*sigh*," the man in a nurse uniform took another long sig from his beer. He blinked a couple of time bring the bottle up to look at the label. "Where did you find this stuff? It's pretty good."

"In the fridge, last ones here must have left it."

"Hm, I like it."

"It's alright, I'm more of a hard whiskey kind of guy."

The two men jumped hearing an unexpected third voice come from the doorway to the kitchen. There leaning against the frame was a man they recognized immediately. The red tattered cloak, the gray dress shirt with a long tail, the hilt of a mecha-shift sword on his hip and those piercing red eyes that held a dark mirth.

"So 'that flame bitch' you were talking about… mind telling me where she's at?" casually Qrow Branwen took a swallow of his beer.

* * *

**A/N: The muse was quite talkative this chapter and wanted to have a fun happy chapter. He, myself and I do hope we delivered.**

**That part with Jaune and Pyrrha putting on the disguises of Felix and Carolina, that totally came out of nowhere. I was thinking I would just make this a quick chapter. They put on a disguise to get away from the hospital without trouble then straight back to Beacon. Granted I cut out the part of them doing things in Beacon, but this ended up being the chapter I had the most fun writing thus far. Felix and Carolina are definitely going to make a reappearance. When or how, I don't know, but it's totally going to happen.**

**Oh and a little something extra that the muse had left over after remembering 'Desperado' starring Antonio Banderas and Salma Hayek. Enjoy.**

* * *

Omake: The Guitar Case

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah Jaune?"

"Can I get your help with something?"

"Sure, anything for a fellow leader."

"Yeah, uhm. So being the resident mecha-shift genius-"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, anyways, Ozpin sent me and Pyrrha on this undercover mission and –"

"OOoohh, like super-secret spy stuff with like tuxedos and fancy gadgets and things."

"Yeah, sure… anyways, Ozpin wanted us to take our weapon, but we couldn't really hide them up our sleeves like Ren or Yang's weapons. So instead I kept them inside my guitar case."

"Cool like some old western desperado? Or some mafia hitman with a tommy gun in the case?"

"What? Yea, sure? I guess, anyways, I had to take out my guitar to fit Crocea Mors and Milo in there. So during the whole operation I was a little nervous about someone asking me to open up the case. And when they open it seeing…

"Crocea Mors and Milo inside instead of a musical instrument…"

"Right, so I was wondering if you could 'modify' my guitar case to hold my guitar while having a concealed compartment for Crocea Mors and Milo.

Ruby's eyes sparkled. "Challenge Accepted!"

**-Later-**

"Uhm… Ruby?"

"Yes?" Ruby smiled wide.

"Don't want to be too critical. The guitar fits great along with the hidden weapons, and…"

"And…"

"And the ejection mechanism to release the Crocea Mors and Milo is really cool too, but…"

"But…"

"Did you really need to add a machine gun?"

"Well, I saw all these possibilities once I got to work on it. I mean while I had it in the workshop…

"And the 20 millimeter cannon?"

"Well, the machine gun is a fairly low caliber so I wanted to make sure you had something to handle armored targets so…

"And the surface to air missile launcher?"

"Come on Jaune, if you have a machine gun and a canon you've got the ground threats covered, but not the air. When you design a weapon you need to make sure you have all your bases covered."

"The armored plating is a good after thought but…"

"Yeah, I didn't want all that ammo exploding in your hand. So I added a quarter inch steal armor layer around the entire case."

"Which was a good idea, but… how am I supposed to carry this thing?"

Ruby's creation sat in the center of a small crater. Which had once been on top of a wood table. It also seemed to be sinking into the floor from its excessive weight.

"You could work out, you're still complaining that you're scrawny. If it's still too heavy I could install some roller wheels."

Ruby and Jaune looked at the guitar case. Actually, it looked like a guitar case had gotten in bed with an armored tank to create an offspring so bizarre that it defied conventional logic. The grey steal exterior was angled with straight lines and hard corners. The simple handle looked like it had been replaced with a joystick to a bullhead. There was a trigger with several other buttons and selectors that could be operated with the thumb. At the end of the neck there were several holes where Jaune suspected were the barrel muzzles. On the bottom he could see an ejection slot for spent bullet casing along with an exhaust port for the missile launcher.

"And," Jaune started looking at the monstrosity in front of him, "this is very inconspicuous. Absolutely low-key and completely looks like a typical guitar case," he added sarcastically.

That sarcastic comment bringing attention that it was now the size of an upright bass instead of a guitar.

The wood floor gave a moan as the over engineered case sank another centimeter.

"Hm…" Ruby looked at the tank-guitar-case-love-child. "I could cut the magazine capacity from 3000 rounds to 2000. That will shave off a few kilos."

"How did you even get this back up to the dorms?"

* * *

***Smiles* Have a good day everyone. And happy Fourth of July my fellow Americans. Be safe and make sure you still have all ten fingers attached at the end of the day. ****Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you around for the next chapter. Peace.**

**-Saber**

**PS. I still have a poll on my profile page about whether you, the reader, is alright with me upgrading this fic to Mature content. Please stop by and let your opinion be known.**


	14. Ch14 Eggs in Baskets

**Disclaimer: The following is a not for profit fan based fiction. The RWBY universe is the property of the late Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. Please respect and support the original work.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Eggs in Baskets

After a fun, but tiring day on the streets of Vale Jaune and Pyrrha were overdue for some serious shuteye. After changing out of their disguises both headed for bed. Thankful that tomorrow was Friday.

Friday, the end of the school week. However, they didn't get off scot-free. Their weekend would unfortunately be full of catching up with school work. A direct consequence of going on a mission and missing classes.

Lucky for them Beacon had begun recording lectures due to the high demand for hunters. The Grimm weren't going away anytime soon. Sections of Vale still needed cleaning up, missions to help small villages outside the four kingdoms, etc.

Ozpin made certain that his students were not assigned missions that involved combating the White Fang, the Human First or Cinder's forces. That unfortunately didn't stop some of Beacon's students from accidentally engaging in conflicts with those groups.

So due to this increase in mission requests being fulfilled by Beacon students, they would unfortunately miss lectures regularly. The teaching staff also did not want to repeat lectures for absent students. Thus the new practice of recording the lectures came to be.

Of course, if any of the students were 'genius level' they would have already been recording lectures. Audio recording of Doctor Oobleck then played at half speed so he could be understood. Professor Port at two times speed to cut through all the 'useless bullshit'. The tech savvy ones would have figured out how to convert audio to text transcript, saving them from having to write notes.

This realization led to many student performing the 'facepalm' followed by the question, "why didn't I think of this earlier".

With much moaning and groaning by the members of RWBY and JNPR, assignments were completed and lecture notes scribbled down. Jaune and Ruby had a little extra on their plates having to write a mission report.

Everyone contributed to the mission report, but it was the two team leaders that put it all together; and Weiss. Weiss felt Ruby's added 'sound effects' in some of the action orientated parts of an official mission report to be unprofessional. So the final draft of the 'Wulfsturm Mission Report' had to meet the Schnee standard of perfection before it was submitted; or as close to perfection as possible.

One point of interest that Jaune made sure didn't enter the report was his family's possible connection to the Wulfsturm Keep. Mentioning such a topic in an official report that would be readily available to anyone could result in unwanted attention. Making a property claim on the plateau by using the Artifacts and Relics Laws would hopefully draw less attention.

Monday morning classes came earlier than anyone wanted. Dragging themselves out of bed down to the auditorium for breakfast Yang already had her sights set on the upcoming weekend.

"So… does anyone want to come with me to Junior's on Friday night?"

"Aren't you on their black list?" Ruby asked as she took a sip of milk.

"Not right now, remember three months or so ago when that pack of Beowulves broke through the Vale's defense perimeter and got into the industrial district? Well, a couple of them somehow got into Junior's club. Being the wonderful person I am hastened to their defense."

"I remember now," Blake nodded, "but I believe Junior said he would 'tolerate' your presence."

"I guess I'm still on thin Weiss with them."

"Ugh, I just…" Weiss massaged her temples, it wasn't even eight o'clock yet and she could already feel the start of her daily migraine. "Too early, Yang; it's too early."

"Yang, that place isn't really my scene so…," Blake half explained.

"Oh, come on kitkat, take a break from your anti-social ways," Yang pleaded leaning into her partner a little bit with an encouraging nudge. Weiss elicited a groan.

"Yang, bright lights and loud music; not my place," Blake re-stated.

"And quite a few," Yang leaned in close to Blake's bow, "dark corners." Yang blew a puff of hot breath towards Blake's bow which reacted with a twitch. "Where you can huddle up and read a book," Yang hastily finished drawing away from Blake who as a smidgen of pink in her cheeks.

"Yeah, Blake can save our seats while we hit the dance floor," Nora added cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure I'll save some seats," Blake complied regaining her composure.

"Nora, I don't think I'll be joining you," Ren reported.

"But… But Renny you have to!"

"Yatsuhashi and a few upper classmen are hosting an aura and meditation workshop Friday night. I wish to attend, and I would recommend the rest of you attend as well."

"No offence Ren, but 'booorrrriiiinnnnggg'," Yang said sarcastically.

"Suit yourself," Ren went back to eating his breakfast. Yang's eyes then fell on Weiss who simply gave her 'the look'; there was no point arguing with her.

"So that leaves," Yang focused on Jaune and Pyrrha. "That just leaves you two love birds."

"Hey what about me!?" Ruby cried out, drawing the attention away from the unofficial-official couple.

"Sorry, little sis. While I think you're old enough to have a night on the town if dad ever found out… yeah, not going to risk it."

"Okay," Ruby whimpered in defeat as she slumped into her chair.

"Ruby you just came back from a mission," Weiss said trying to encourage a distraction. "You probably want to give Crescent Rose a checkup at the forge to make sure it's in proper working order."

"YEAH, she could definitely use some TLC. Thanks Weiss!" Without warning, but completely expected, Weiss was immediately on the receiving end of a Ruby hug. Weiss gave a light hug back before pushing her partner away so she could finish her breakfast.

Yang's eyes returned to Pyrrha and Jaune with a questioning gaze.

"Well, uhm. Come on Yang, you know I don't really do well in crowds. All it takes is one person to notice and I'm immediately swarmed."

"Don't worry we can break some people's legs-ies too if they get too clingy," Nora threatened.

"Yang, and Nora, thank you for the offer. I would like to go, but I must decline," Pyrrha politely answered.

"Always so nice," Yang sighed in disappointment, but understood Pyrrha's reason. Her 'heroine' status did put a damper on things the majority of the time. "What about you Vomit-boy? You want to come to the club and tear up the dance floor? I know you've got the shoes for it?"

Jaune first instinct was to decline. If Pyrrha wasn't going then he didn't really have an incentive to go, besides keeping Nora out of trouble.

He had been watching Pyrrha as she declined. There was a hint of frustration that she tried to hide when she answered Yang. Jaune could tell Pyrrha wanted to go and wasn't too happy with her own decision. The smile that had been on her face ever since her little outing as Carolina was now faded.

Jaune froze as an idea started to form.

"Sorry Yang, but I'm going to have to decline as well, but there are two people who would take you up on your offer. If you don't mind them tagging along?"

"Who?"

"You don't really know them, but their names are Carolina and Felix." The speed at which Pyrrha turned her head caused her ponytail to whip around and smack her in the face. "They're pretty cool, if you're looking for a posse to head over to Junior's I'm sure they'd gladly join. I'll give them a call after class today to see if they're interested; I'm pretty sure they would be interested." Jaune turned to look a Pyrrha questioningly, "Yeah?"

"Yeah! Definitely, they would definitely be interested," Pyrrha nodded energetically.

"We better start heading for class," Weiss declared as he looked at the time. The two teams gathered up their dirty dishes depositing them at the service window to be cleaned. As the group headed down the halls Jaune noticed the infectious smile on Pyrrha's face.

"Welcome young heroes!" Professor Port greeted his class enthusiastically. His 'audience' after five minutes had varying degrees of consciousness.

The day progressed with minimal excitement and mental stimulus. The most interactive class was in Combat Class with Professor Goodwitch. Instead of students engaging in sparring matches with each other the classroom tyrant made them develop fighting strategies in different environments.

The topic of combat strategies was usually only covered in team leader classes. As Professor Goodwitch pointed out though, they would not always have a leader or teammate to help them. Every student here would face a situation where they would be alone and would have to develop a strategy themselves. Even the possibility of being pushed into a leadership role themselves. As such, leadership and critical thinking skills was not just something for team leaders, but for everyone.

Their last class of the day just so happened to be history with the one and only Doctor Professor Bartholomew Oobleck.

"Students! Students! I have a very special lesson plan for you today!" The energetic Professor declared at the beginning of class. "I would continue my lesson on the events of the Industrial Revolution, but something has caught my attention and I must divert from my scheduled lesson plan.

"Recently, there was a group of hunters deployed on a mission to vacate a Grimm force residing in a location that may serve as an outpost. While they were on mission they discovered the indications of previous human occupancy. Searching through all known historical databases available I was only able to find two sources referencing the site they discovered.

Jaune perked up at this. Oobleck was talking about the mission RWBY and JNPR had just completed. The mention of a second source referring the Wulfstrum Keep, captured his attention. He assumed one of those sources to be 'The Lion's Fall', he couldn't guess what the second might be.

"The first and most detailed account is found in a literary work considered to be fiction," Doctor Oobleck explained. Jaune smiled knowing what the Doctor was about to talk about. He hung on the instructor's every word for any additional details that he might reveal. "The novel titled 'The Lion's Fall' describes the site with embellished detail. However, the main characteristics of the site called 'Wulfstrum Keep' are indisputable. Further investigation of the site by professional archeologist will hopefully further prove that the site in the story and the one recently re-discovered are one and the same.

"The second source is a warrior's half burnt journal, dated to be a thousand years old. It is in fact one of the oldest written documents currently in the Vale Library Archive and Museum. In fact, it's one of the oldest documents in all of Remnant! It was discovered in some ruins during a construction project in Vale's residential district. It is a remarkable discovery, even with half of the journal incinerated the remaining half gave a very detailed window to the past.

"The warrior that wrote the journal unfortunately did not reveal their name in his writings. Information about the author has been speculated for a long time. However, one aspect is very evident. This warrior described themselves as a traveling 'sword-for-hire'. The way he describes his adventures makes him sound like an ancient huntsman or a mercenary. People he interacted with, villages he visited, land marks used to navigate, people who employed his services, types of Grimm fought, the women he seduced…ehm… it was truly a remarkable discovery that revealed much about the life a warrior in that age.

"However, in this historical document the 'Wulfstrum Keep' is called 'The Tall Tomb'. The almost identical descriptions of the landmark is uncanny in both works. The journal then hints to the tale that gave this place the name 'The Tall Tomb'.

"Connecting the two documents it was mentioned near the end of 'The Lion's Fall' that Wulfstrum Keep was under siege. By Grimm or the army of an unknown opponent it is not revealed. In the journal the warrior only references the story of 'The Tall Tomb', but does not go into details of the story; WHICH IS INFURIATING TO LEAVE OUT SUCH RELEVANT INFORMATION!"

The class all jumped back in their seats by the sudden outburst, resulting in the Doctor panting with a crazed look in his eyes. The students all exchanged worried looks as Dr. Oobleck began to rapidly mutter about the irresponsibility of 'people' including such important details.

"Anyways!" Dr. Oobleck announced, seemingly recovered from his muttering-hissy-fit. "Because he DIDN'T chronicle the story of why 'The Tall Tomb' received its name it is possible that the story was frequently told at the time and that he didn't need to recount it. Therefore if there was a 'tragic ending' to those who once lived at the 'The Tall Tomb' then it's safe to assume that the people in 'The Lion's Fall' were those who met the 'tragic end'."

Weiss and Pyrrha both looked at Jaune when Oobleck mentioned this. Jaune had stopped looking at Oobleck to silently look down at his desk. They both remembered his outburst on the top of the plateau. How he thought the residents committed suicide to escape a terrible fate. The look on his face indicated that he wished he had been wrong.

"This discovery brings many different aspects common with studying the history of Remnant. One being the evolution or name change of the same location. For example, the Forest of Forever Fall has been called several different names before assuming its current title. Did any of you know that about four hundred years ago it was commonly referred to as 'The Field of Massacre'?"

"It hadn't grown into a forest yet, but was instead the location of a massive battle that legend says 'forever stained the grass red'. Overtime trees grew in the area that shared a similar red color to that of the grass. It wasn't until rather recent times that it was renamed 'The Forest of Forever Fall'. The changing of a name can be attributed to events that happened there or new unique features or simply because some explorer didn't know it already had a name."

A few of the students noticed that Dr. Oobleck didn't mention the more 'common' reason why places were renamed. 'The Field of Massacre' was the site of a great battle between the kingdoms of Atlas and Vale. So to have a place referring to a time when the two kingdoms were enemies did not seem 'progressive' to the modern peace the two kingdoms held.

It was common practice for the high council to make such decisions. Changing the name of a town or place that held some historical connection to a war long ago. Trying to erase the old feuds and history by changing the name. Trying to erase the hard learned lessons from those old feuds and wars.

"Another topic the example of 'Wulfsturm's Keep' or 'The Tall Tomb' brings to light in regards to the history of Remnant is the amount of unknowns," Dr. Oobleck continued. "For example, many of you most likely noticed the ruins scattered throughout the Emerald Forest. These ruins are theorized to have been originally constructed well over three thousand years ago! Only certain ruins in Atlas and Mistral have been dated back to such a time. These ruins prove that human life has been on Remnant for a long time even if recorded history only goes a thousand years or so. Besides their physical presence there is no known history about these ruins besides their age.

"The unknowns of history …"

Oobleck continued to lecture on the general concept and understanding of history in Remnant. It was mostly a rant as the Doctor went on a dozen different tangents. The historical significance of fairytales, local legends, wide spread rumors, etc; when the bell signaling the end of the period it was evident that Oobleck was far from finished.

"Out of time?" Oobleck regarded the clock on the wall. "Well, I did not exactly plan today's lesson out so; no homework."

There was a small cheer as the students rose to leave the class.

"Mr. Arc, I do need to speak to you before you leave!" Doctor Oobleck called out over the noise of the students leaving. The members of RWBY and JNPR gave him a concerned look, but Jaune said he wasn't in any sort of trouble this time. In fact, he was looking forward to talking to Doctor Oobleck for once. After everyone had filed out and the door was shut Jaune stood in front of Oobleck's desk.

"Mr. Arc I'm quite excited about this," Oobleck admitted with a childlike glee. "I was quite surprised when Headmaster Ozpin informed me of the Wulfstrum Keep discovery. Even more so when he told me about your claim on the site using the Artifacts, Relics, Antiquities and Ruins Legislation. I sometimes get involved with some sort of thing, but only when dealing with small items. This site is an archeologist and historian's dream come true. I must ask what you intend to do with this discovery?"

"Well I-," Jaune hesitated trying to figure out what he did want to do with Wulfstrum's Keep. "Well, I definitely want it to be investigated. Like you said, the site could reveal much on the history of Man and Faunus-kind. After that, I haven't really decided."

"Have you told your family about this? I'm sure that they would be quite excited about this."

"I actually haven't gotten around to it," Jaune hesitated, "but I'm sure they would be quite surprised."

"Well, this here," Oobleck brought a short stack of paperwork. From the appearance of the cover sheet it looked to be legal documents. "This is all the paperwork required. Be sure your father reads over everything. There are a few 'hidden' places where he has to sign. Other than that everything is mostly straight forward."

"My father," Jaune briefly choked on those words, "Doctor Oobleck; I am the current head of the Arc family. I will be the one signing these documents."

"You are?" Doctor Oobleck expressed general confusion. "Then I'm quite impressed that you've reacted such at standing in your family at such a young age. Truly you live up to the Arc lineage."

"The Arc lineage," Jaune echoed giving a depressed huff. Oobleck saw this and didn't quite understand.

"Mr. Arc?"

"Doctor Oobleck," Jaune started slowly, "I know that the Arc family has been a major player in historical events. So I have to ask, what was the last 'event' you are aware of involving the Arc Family?"

"Let me think… they were many in leadership roles during the Great War. After that…they were mentioned in the Battle of Fort Castle on the side of the Faunus. They were smaller battles that followed that involved a few members during the Faunus Rights Revolution. I believe an Arc even signed some of the peace accords at the end of the war. Then they sort of disappeared, supposedly to live a quiet life outside of the spotlight."

"Not disappeared Dr. Oobleck," the doctor perked up as Jaune was about to reveal some sort of family secret. "I…I don't know everything, but from what I was told and able to piece together I'm the last living Arc. Everyone else bearing the name died from one thing or another almost immediately after the Faunus Rights Revolution. Most from mysterious or unexplained circumstances. You might be right that some escaped to live outside the walls of the kingdoms, but within the four kingdoms; I'm the only Arc."

Dr. Oobleck seemed to be stunned by this admission. Such a historical and well know pedigree of warriors now reduced to just one member? How could this not be common knowledge?

"Some of the Arc women escaped the 'mysterious deaths'; taking the surnames of their husbands. That was 'sort of' how I was born. The Arc genes are still in the gene pool somewhere." Jaune took a long frustrated sigh, "I'm just an Arc bastard, Dr. Oobleck. I inherited the Arc name and mantle from my mother."

"And my father," Jaune paused after that statement, "…I'm the only one who bears the Arc surname now. It's complicated," Jaune ended abruptly not wanting to go any further.

"I apologize for dredging up painful memories," Dr. Oobleck apologized.

"It's alright, its ancient history to me. Most of it happened before I was born," Jaune shrugged, trying to make it appear it didn't matter to him.

"Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Arc?" Dr. Oobleck asked politely.

"A few things actually, could you not mention this conversation with anyone?"

"Of course, consider your revelation a secret I will keep forever."

"Thank you, and could you assemble a list of historians and archeologists you trust. I'd like to have an idea who to ask to study Wulfstrum Keep."

"There are definitely a few of my colleagues that would see this as the opportunity of a life time. I'll even be putting my own name on that list if you don't mind."

"Of course not, you've made your passion for history very clear during the time I've been at Beacon."

"Anything else?"

"One last item," reaching into his pocket Jaune pulled out a small neckerchief. Placing it on the desk he began to unroll the cloth to expose a few silver coins and a couple of diamonds.

"Are these?" Dr. Oobleck began to ask.

"Yes, these are from the Wulfstrum Keep. I only took a few items that I could fit in my pack."

"These are in marvelous condition," Dr. Oobleck said pick one of the silver coins for closer inspection. He noticed the women's portrait stamped on one side and on the other the unmistakable double arcs of the Arc family.

"Do you recognize anything," Jaune asked the history buff.

"Unfortunately no I don't, the Arc family crest is the only thing I recognize. Other than that…" Dr. Oobleck fell silent as he leaned and brought it so close to his face it was almost touching his spectacles. "Amazing, truly amazing. The quality in the minting of this coin is remarkable. The people who created this must have had a very good understanding of metallurgy."

"I actually wanted to give a few of these to you Doctor," Jaune finally admitted. "I want to see what you can learn from them."

"Yes, yes, a spectrum analysis could tell us how pure the silver is and indicate what level of technological development they had achieved. An analysis of the diamonds could reveal their geological location of origin. Further advancing our possible knowledge of the territory they controlled or who they traded with. Even the silver coins give a detailed examination could further…"

"Slow down, slow down," Jaune said hoping to keep the good Dr. present before 'rushing off'. "I haven't signed any documents or anything, so I'm giving these to you on faith that you'll learn something from them that could be…helpful, I guess."

Jaune didn't exactly know how 'helpful' a few silver coins and a couple of diamonds could be. He could possibly see a dollar value attached to them and the historical significance, but other than that he didn't have a clue what to do with them. And selling them at a pawn shop was currently not a good idea for something so important. Still an option, but one he would avoid for now.

"Oh, I will certainly return them once I've learned all I can and shared that knowledge with you. You have my word, Mr. Arc," Dr. Oobleck with practically vibrating with excitement. "Is there anything else?"

"No, I think that's all," Jaune finished with a shrug.

"If you'll excuse me then," in a blur Dr. Oobleck was gone, taking a few of the artifacts with him. Jaune tried follow him, but the good Doctor was out the classroom door before Jaune recognized he was gone. There was something almost juvenile in the way Dr. Oobleck had suddenly begun to act. Like he had been just been given a new toy and he was desperate to play with it.

Jaune gave, a small smile at Dr. Oobleck's antics. Gathering up the small stack of paper Jaune need to read and sign he put them in his school bag before heading off to the auditorium for dinner. As he walked he pulled out his scroll and began to dial a number he knew by heart.

He listened to the line connect and begin to ring. Jaune let out a grumble of disappointment when he heard the message recorder take over. It was good to hear the familiar voice on the recorded greeting, but he was really was looking forward to a conversation. He took a deep inhale when he heard the *beep* to begin leaving a message.

"Hey big sis, it's your favorite little brother! Kind of disappointed I missed you, but I'm sure we'll catch up in person. Beacon is going well, just got back from a mission a few days ago. I'm fine you don't need to worry about me. You probably heard about what happened to Pyrrha on the news. There isn't really anything else to add that hasn't been broadcasted all over the net. She's fine now too, don't need to worry. Everyone else on my team and team RWBY are fine. I'm sure they'll all be excited to meet you and the rest of the estrogen brigade in a few weeks."

"Anyways, the reason I called is I've gotten into a little situation that I require your 'expertise'. Not a bad situation I assure you, just sort of a legal one. Lots of fancy words put together into a language that only the well-educated can decipher. It…it involves mom's family and by extension me. Kind of. It's an Arc thing. I'll explain the whole thing later when we can talk."

"Remember to pass on the love. Hugs for the wolf pack, kisses for the rest of you. Hope to talk to you soon and looking forward to seeing everyone in a few weeks. Love you all and… take care, bye."

Jaune closed his scroll. Looking at the device for a few long seconds before returning it to his pocket.

* * *

The week progressed smoothly; boring even. Nothing notable happened in class or outside of class. The days just melded with the multitude of similar 'boring school days' already in their memories. Anything from the classes that needed to be remembered was scribed to paper so they could recall it for the exam at the end of the semester.

Actually, there was one event of excitement that surrounded Pyrrha. The news of her injury quickly made it to the other three kingdoms, however news of her recovery wasn't delivered with the same haste. With the Cross Continental Transmit System still off-line instantaneous news and messaging was currently not available. News and messages had to be delivered by airship courier, thus a day's delay in news from other kingdoms.

So when Mistral's media, and Pyrrha's family, heard of her injury they continued Vale's frenzied panic over her hospitalization. Pyrrha's parents would have probably shown up at Beacon's doorstep if Pyrrha hadn't had the foresight to send them a physical letter telling them that she was in good health. The response from Pyrrha's family was a classic 'don't scare us like that'. By Thursday everything had calmed back down, even if Pyrrha still had eight bulging mail bags full of 'Get Well' cards to read from fans across all four kingdoms.

Quicker than anyone expected Friday had finally arrived. No sooner had the last class period ended Yang was already rushing off to the dorm to change into her 'club-clothes'. Nora was hot on Yang's tail ready for a little excitement after such a boring week. Blake dragged her feet a little bit, but a few words of encouragement from her partner quickened her pace.

Jaune told Yang that Felix and Carolina would meet them at the club around 8 o'clock. Which worked out well for everyone. Nora, Yang and Blake wanted to eat dinner at a restaurant in Vale, then do a little shopping before heading to the club. So after the party girl duo plus cat-Faunus-in-hiding-tagalong finished changing their clothes they headed for the airship platforms to catch a flight to Vale. That left the remaining five members of the two teams to get dinner at the auditorium.

Dinner was nothing special and consumed with minimal conversation. After the five had eaten then they all began to go their separate ways. Ren going to that aura workshop with Yatsuhashi that he had mentioned at the beginning of the week. Ruby took her precious little Crescent Rose to the forge for some TLC. Weiss elected to tag along with Ruby taking some classwork with her to keep herself occupied.

With everyone away from the dorms it allowed Jaune and Pyrrha to change into their disguises without any witnesses. Jaune and Pyrrha now dressed as Felix and Carolina Juniper, headed for the airship docks. Just like a week earlier when they starting walking through crowds of people nobody knew who they were. The sense of freedom adding a little pep and sway in Pyrrha's step, which Jaune noticed with a pleased smile.

It was still a little while before they met up with Yang, Blake and Nora at the club so Carolina and Felix decided enjoy a pleasant walk on the streets of Vale instead of taking a taxi. It was well past closing time for most of the small shops they passed, but that didn't stop them from window shopping. They decided to take a short cut through a park that was filled with young families. If there was ever a place that radiated happiness and joy it was the park full of children and parents at play; it was truly a heartwarming sight. After exiting the park the couple stopped at a small food stand to pick up a small snack to replenish the calories they lost on their walk.

The soft thumping of a bass could be heard from a block away as Felix and Carolina approached the club. Rounding the corner they paused to look for their friends. Near the middle of the line of people wanting to get into the club a long cascade of golden-blond hair was hard to miss.

"Hello, you must be Yang," Felix greeted. At the sound of her name Yang, Blake and Nora turned around to see a man that looked like a typical Valean white collared pencil pusher. He wore a white button up dress shirt with a black tie hanging loosely from the collar, a pair of matching black slacks and dress shoes. His skin was a dark tan with brown hair and despite looking like an office worker he seemed very fit. The vibrant blue eyes behind a pair of narrow spectacles seemed familiar for some reason.

Their attention was then turned to the blond woman standing next to him. She had a dark olive complexion with caramel eyes and dark brown eye-shadow. She wore a bright green outfit that seemed to be a mix between a bardot and cocktail dress. Her most noteworthy feature was the bulge at her belly. A quick glance to the man and woman's left hand did confirm their suspicion.

"Uh," Yang halted her assessment of the man and woman, "yeah that's me. Who are-"

"*GASP!* Jaune! Py-!" the man quickly shot forward to cover Nora's mouth.

"Nora," the man hissed dangerously, this interaction suddenly drew Yang and Blake's attention. They blinked a few times looking between the man and woman confused for a few seconds.

"Vomit-Boy?" Yang ventured.

"My name is Felix Juniper, thank you very much," Felix answered Yang's query. As she looked into the blue eyes she finally recognized the blond knight underneath the disguise. Yang then turned to the pregnant woman he had arrived with.

"P-money?"

"Hello Yang, it's a pleasure to meet you for the first time. I'm Carolina Juniper," Carolina politely responded offering a handshake. Yang smirked at the very proper and polite way Carolina had answered. Taking offered hand Yang gave it a proper shake.

"What's going on guys?" Blake asked looking between the two hunters-in-training with a confused look.

"Well, we figured out a way to get out in public, _without drawing attention_," Jaune emphasized as he looked directly at Nora with his hand still covering her mouth. Nora gave a couple of nods that she understood and Jaune released her.

"*GASP!* I almost ran out of air! I can hold my breath for a really long time, but being caught off guard like that I almost ran out of breath. Hi! My name is Nora Valkyrie it's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Juniper. Did you know my team at Beacon has the same name?"

"I'm aware," Felix answered, "Jaune is a good friend of ours."

"Oh this is just priceless," Yang giggled, "I so have got to get a picture of this."

"No, picture's please," Carolina said, "we'd like to keep this private."

"Oh come on, just one-"

"Yang," Blake said placing a hand on her partner's shoulder. "Let them have their secret. I'm guessing it's their way of avoiding all attention _she_ usually receives out in public. Sort of like me."

Yang looked conflicted as she pondered her partner's words. There was premium teasing material for the two love-birds, but documenting it would eventually lead to the revelation to who was behind the disguises. Blake had a really good point.

Yang glanced at Blake's little black bow on the top of her head. The little ribbon of cloth that hid her Faunus heritage from the rest of the world. A world that could be so cruel to people like her. With that bow Blake could be in public without the worry of being criticized, attacked or treated differently.

Pyrrha had to deal with the same problem, except on the opposite side of the scale. People would flock to her singing her praise, wishing to touch the hem of her cloak. The moment she stepped outside of Beacon Pyrrha would draw a crowd that would ultimately thwart whatever she wanted to do in Vale. The olive skinned, pregnant lady was Pyrrha's 'little black bow'.

Yang decided that Blake was right, Pyrrha needed this so she could be treated like a 'normal' person. That still meant Yang could tease them while they were in costume.

"So nice to meet you," Yang said with a wide smile. "So is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy." "Girl," Carolina and Felix respectfully replied simultaneously.

"We," Carolina answered glancing at Felix, he simply shrugged. "We don't really know, we want to keep it a surprise. This baby just wants me to suffer as much as possible. So it has got to be a boy."

"It's a girl, I grew up with seven sisters," Felix stated as if living with seven sisters gave him some sort of creditability. "What she eats during her cravings is the main clue. She isn't eating enough protein for it to be a boy. She wants all is sweet fruits, candies, pastries and tubs of ice-cream. Like I said, I grew up with seven sisters and I've never seen a chocolate cake disappear so quickly until I married this- "*Smack!* "OW!"

Felix turned to look at Carolina who had punched him in the shoulder glaring at him.

"You guys do the married act way too well," Yang snickered behind her hand. Nora was in a similar position holding both hands over her mouth trying to contain the laughter. Blake was the one who and the most control over her reaction which was to only let out a short giggle.

"So…" the grin on Yang's face was like that of a demon from hell, sent specifically to torture Felix and Carolina. It felt like a long eternity as they slowly made their way to the front of the line. Yang asked every lewd, insinuation joke and question she could think of whilst getting a little encouragement from her partner. Nora thought it was absolutely hilarious.

By the time they reached the entrance of the club Felix and Carolina were as red as a tomato. They wasted no time in getting to the dance floor to get away from the blond demon. Soon the embarrassment was drowned away by the thumping bass and their bodies began to move in motion to the beat.

The prosthetic emulating the pregnant belly prevented them from getting to close when facing each other. Being the dance master, Felix figured out ways to work around this limitation. Taking an inspiration from Salsa dancing he stood side by side, his hip pressed against Carolina's.

Standing on Carolina's right side Felix wrapped his right arm around her waist so his hand could hold her opposite hip. Carolina placed her own right hand on top of Felix's, guiding his hand to grip a little lower. With his left hand he held her left hand slightly in front of them.

Carolina had never danced in this sort of position before, but with Felix leading she soon felt like she had danced like this for years. Using the hand on her hip and his body pressed up against her side, they swayed, rocked and stepped in unison. The couple drew a couple people's attention as it was a rare sight to see a pregnant woman on the dance floor. Many noticed the metal bands on their left ring finger and gave a nod of approval as they danced nearby.

They danced their first couple of songs in this position before Felix decided to change things up. In a somewhat tame, but bold move Felix took a step back so that he was behind and slightly off center from Carolina. Felix kept his hands where they were, holding his partner's left in front and his right still resting a little below her hip. Carolina faintly blushed as she felt Felix's thigh pressing against her left butt cheek. From this position it didn't take much for her to get a little 'hot' under the collar.

As the song continued Carolina really enjoyed this position. She could feel her partner's broad chest against her back and strong arms holding her. Humming happily to herself she closed her eyes to absorb the moment.

"You enjoying yourself?" Felix brought his head down to hover by her left ear. The low and husky tone of his voice made Carolina shiver.

"Very much, my daring knight," Carolina answered back putting a little more sway in her hip to press against her partner.

"Ehm, *cough* none of that now, let's keep this PG," Felix's confidence briefly wavered.

"Oh? Why not?" With a playful grin Carolina moved so she was completely in front of her partner. She brought his left hand down so that both of his hands rested on her hips. Taking the lead she bent her knees, then arched her back to dip and extend her hips back. She felt Felix step away so that they were no longer touching besides his hands on her hips.

Displeased with her partner's reluctance she held his hands and pulled them forward to wrap around her baby belly. The gap of air separating them vanished as they two pressed together. Carolina was pleased as she dipped, grinded and rocked her hips against her partner. He tried to mirror her movements so that there was as little friction as possible between them. However, as the dance went on there was a definite biological response to that little friction caused by their current positions.

Before Carolina could 'evaluate' her partner's reaction he decided to take back the lead. Reaching over with his left hand Felix gripped her right, then timing it with their tempo he spun her. Carolina went wide-eyed at the sudden move and before she knew it she was dancing face to face with Felix without breaking her rhythm.

"That was very inappropriate Mrs. Juniper," Felix playfully scolded. "I have too much respect for you, to dance in such a way."

Carolina pouted, not a cute little girl pout, but the pout of a grown woman who had been denied an intimate moment. Carolina and Felix continued to dance rotating through different positions and forms. After what seemed like a solid hour of dancing it was time for a break.

"How's the sex with clothes on, love-birds?" Yang greeted them as they sat down at the small booth the group had claimed.

"I'm not one to kiss and tell," Carolina answered.

"We have been having a wonderful time _dancing_, Yang," Felix replied pinching Carolina gently on the love handles.

"I saw you guys put some moves on each other out there. You sure you aren't carrying twins now?" Yang grinned.

"Ms. Xiao Long," Felix spoke with a refined tone, "dancing with another person is the synchronized art of motion. The 'sex with clothes on' you are referring to is a bastardized notion of dancing for hormonally imbalanced children which emulates a jumping-jack at a construction site. So if you wish to elevate yourself to a high standard of a refined coordination instead of a Neanderthal in the midst of a seizure I would recommend you take some notes."

"OHhhh, that's a burn," Nora yelled out from the dance floor.

"I'll go get a pitcher of water for that," Felix added to continue the joke. "Does anyone else want anything to drink?"

"How did she even hear that?" Blake wondered as she peeked over the top of her book to see Nora out in the middle of dance floor.

"Water will be fine for me," Carolina responded.

"Just a coke for me," Blake said from behind her book.

"Strawberry sunrise with no ice, twinkle toes," Yang grumbled. Felix nodded and headed for the bar to order their drinks. Approaching the bar he took note of the different bartenders serving drinks.

Jaune remembered Yang mentioning that the man who owned the club was some sort of information broker. She didn't really explain everything, but it sounded like he had possible connections in the black market and underworld. This was a 'secondary reason' why Jaune wanted to come to the club tonight as Felix.

"What can I get you?" one of the bartenders asked Felix.

"Could I get a pitcher of water, a couple of glasses, a coke and a strawberry sunrise with no ice please?" Felix requested.

"Sure, give me a minute," Felix watched the man assemble his order. He continued to watch the other bartenders out of the corner of his eye, trying to decipher who the head honcho. After the order had been paid for Felix motioned for the bartender to lean in.

"I would like to talk to Junior about something," Felix whispered as low as possible, but loud enough to be heard. "I'll be around for a while, so whenever I come up to order again..."

The bartender gave a nod that the message had been received. Taking the tray of drinks he headed back to the booth where Carolina, Blake and Yang were waiting. What surprised him was that Blake had materialized from behind her book and seemed to be actively interested in the conversation Yang and Carolina were having.

"So what are we talking about," Jaune asked as he slid the tray of drinks onto the table. The conversation halted for a few moments while beverages were distributed and the first sips taken.

"I was just telling them how we got our disguises," Carolina answered with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe you guys are playing dress up and house," Yang laughed.

"It could become useful," Blake pointed out, earning the attention of others at the table. "Well, what I mean is that learning how to incorporate a disguise could be really useful in some undercover operations."

"That kind of stuff sounds way too dangerous," Felix pointed out. "To normal everyday people these disguises work, but trying to infiltrate say the Humans First, or even the White Fang. They would be looking for spies within their ranks. We would stick out like a sore thumb, and honestly I'd crack under pressure in an instant."

"I don't know Jaune, you are pretty stubborn," Carolina joked.

"It's Felix," he corrected, "should I be concerned that my wife has me confused for another man?"

The comment made the group of young adults chuckle.

"WHEW! Boy that DJ knows the Boop," Nora announced, startling the others with her sudden appearance. "Got to say I haven't had this much of a work out since I got in that wrestling match with a Beringel."

In a very un-lady like act, Nora picked up the half full pitcher of water as if it were a beer-stein and started to chug. Felix raised a hand to stop her, but let it fall back to the table as she downed it with enthusiasm.

"Ah… that hit the spot, well back to the Boop!" And just as quickly as she appeared Nora had disappeared into the dancing mass of people.

"You know, I've known her for more than a year and I still can't figure her out," Yang admitted.

"I stopped trying to figure Nora out a week after living in the same room as her," Felix admitted.

The night wore on full of dancing, laughing and good times. Nora stayed in the center of the action as she continued to dance without showing any signs of stopping. Yang was able to eventually coax Blake onto the dance floor, but ultimately Blake spent the majority of the time in the booth reading her book. How she could focus on reading in such an environment was evidence to her how much she enjoyed her reading.

Felix and Carolina spent as much time as they could on the dance floor. Only taking a break to get a drink or pit stop. Eventually though they reached their stamina threshold even using a bit of aura.

"Alright, Felix, I've had enough," Carolina said with an exhausted laugh. "Any more and you'll have to carry me home."

"It looks like the others aren't ready to leave yet," Felix noted as he saw Nora still dancing. As Carolina leaned on him they made their way back to the booth they had been using. They were both surprised to see it empty, except for a few personal items. Looking around they couldn't find the bibliophile or brawler anywhere.

"I'm going to get a refill on the water pitcher, you want anything else to drink?" Felix asked as Carolina slide into a seat.

"No, water is fine," with that Felix took the empty pitcher along with a few empty glasses and headed to the bar. As he made his way he kept an eye out for Blake and Yang, but didn't see them. Placing the empty pitcher dishes on the bar he got one of the bartender's attention and asked for a refill.

Felix noticed this bartender was a little different from the other employees of the club. For one he didn't wear a black suit jacket like the rest. Instead he wore a white dress shirt with a black vest and red tie. He was also tall, very tall; standing almost a full head above Felix.

"Hey boss we just ran out of 907, Atlas Amber and Vacuo Vodka, I'm going to head back and resupply!"

"Stay on the line Jimmy I'll get them," the bartender in front of Felix called back. Felix realized that this might be man he was looking for. "Hey, the line is a little busy tonight can I get you to help me haul a few kegs from the stock room?"

"Sure," Felix replied without thinking. The 'boss' waved Felix to follow him. Going around the side of the bar, they went through a door labeled 'Staff Only'. Inside there were shelves upon shelves of beer kegs, wine bottles, liquor barrels and a box of little umbrellas.

"The name's Junior, one of my boys said you wanted to talk to me," Junior didn't look at Felix as he spoke. He was looking through the shelves for what he needed to re-supply the bar. Taking this as he cue Felix kneeled down to pull a small pouch tucked away in his sock.

"One of my friends is a huntsman and he recently went on a mission beyond the wall," Felix started to explain as he followed Junior around the stock room. The short preamble earning a quick glance from Junior, before he returned to looking through kegs. "He ended up taking shelter in this cave one night and found something interesting."

When Felix held up the silver coin Junior stopped what he was doing and looked at the glinting piece of metal. Jaune handed the coin to Junior so he could have a better look at it.

"Tucked away in a crevasse he found a small stash of these silver coins. He grabbed a handful of them and got the hell out of there when he found out it was a Death Stalker nest. He's been handing them out to his friends as souvenirs."

"I did a little digging," Felix explained. "The double crescent on the one side is the family crest of the Arc family. Had to look them up, apparently were some really powerful warriors back in the day. The lady with the bun on the other side I don't know. Couldn't find anything really about her."

"That's all a real nice story and all, but I'm not seeing the point," Junior asked.

"I understand you're the man who 'knows things' or at least that is the word on the street. So my friend took a couple of coins to some historians and experts, I want to know what the 'un-reputable' side knows about this," Felix tapped the coin in Junior's hand.

"I might know some people who might know some other people who possibly might know something about this, but they won't talk for free," Junior replied. Reaching into the small pouch Jaune pulled out two small diamonds.

"My friend also found these," Felix said placing them in Junior's hand. "Consider one of those as payment to get those _people who possibly might know something _to talk. The other is yours to insure I **get that coin back**," Felix emphasized.

"You're a little too trusting," Junior pointed out the very obvious flaw in Felix's plan; that he already knew about.

"Perhaps, but I also have a friend who is a huntsman, a huntsman who has a bunch of huntsman buddies. I'm fairly certain he could _liberate _the coin if it's held hostage for whatever reason," Felix tried to point out in a non-threaten way. "Then again if the information is worth it I just might let it go."

"I'll keep that in mind," Junior replied gruffly. "How soon do you want this info?"

"I'm not in a hurry, but let's say maximum of two months. Is that enough?"

"Should be," Junior said pocketing the silver coin and two diamonds. "How do I contact you when I have something?"

"I'll be a semi-regular patron of your fine establishment, so you'll see me around. Now did you really need help hauling out a couple of kegs or was that just a cover story?"

"Here," Junior handed Felix two five gallon kegs before grabbing the last couple of items he needed from the stock room. Felix followed Junior back out with the two kegs to walk behind the bar and swap out the empty ones. A quick exchange with one of the bar tenders and Felix was heading back with a pitcher of water to the booth where Carolina was waiting.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

"*SNORE! Breathe. sn-SNORE! Breathe. SNORE! Breathe.*"

"You know I honestly didn't expect Nora to be the first one to fall asleep," Yang admitted looking at the sleeping Valkyrie.

"Yeah, who would have guessed," Blake said in a somewhat surprised tone. Nora had decided the true purpose of Jaune's leg was not walking, running or jumping, but to be a pillow for her head. With Nora's head resting on Jaune's leg the rest of her was curled up on the seat beside him. Jaune still disguised as Felix didn't mind as he soothingly stroked his teammate's hair. Pyrrha also still in her disguise sat beside Jaune on the opposite side. There was a small part of her that was jealous of Nora, but she knew that it was petty.

The five young adults had finally called it a night and caught the last airship transport heading to Beacon. All of them were exhausted and were fighting to keep their eyes from closing. Surprisingly and thankfully it seemed that Jaune was so tired that his motion sickness wasn't bothering him.

He must have been more tired than he realized because the airship ride seemed to have just started when they were just arriving at Beacon.

"Nora," Jaune gentle shook her shoulder, "Nora time to get up and get to a real bed."

"Hm-no," Nora tried to curl into a fetal position and ignore her fearless leader.

"Nora please," Jaune pleaded.

"Come on Nora," Pyrrha encouraged, "sure Jaune is comfortable but a real pillow would feel much better. And a mattress would be way softer than this airship seat."

"Hmmmm-no," Nora scrunched her eyes tight trying to go back to sleep.

"Just like Sophie," Jaune spoke softly, Pyrrha gave him a questioning glance before looking back at Nora. "Come on I'll carry you," Jaune said as he knelt down beside Nora. She didn't seem to respond to the idea. "Nora, this a limited time offer for a free piggyback ride. If you do not accept I will drag you all the way back to the dorms by your legs. And you know we are on the third floor so imagine being dragged up three flights of stairs."

*Floop.* "Giddy up meanie-horsy, *snore*," Nora used as minimal amount of energy to ragdoll onto Jaune's back with her arms flopped over his shoulder. Maneuvering around Jaune got Nora's legs around his waist where he hooked his arms underneath to hold her up. Pyrrha walked behind them to catch Nora just in case she started to fall off. During the piggyback ride Nora eventually wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck. Jaune started to blush as she snuggled into his shoulder and started whispering things about hot maple syrup.

With the last push of energy Jaune reached the third floor of their dorm and started on the home stretch. Pyrrha opened the door to their dorm and Jaune immediately deposited Nora on her bed. Pyrrha stood by the door as she watched Jaune take Nora's shoes off, pull the sheets over her and tucked her into bed.

"You've done this before," Pyrrha said with a tired hum as she slipped her own shoes off as she made her way to her bed.

"Seven sisters," Jaune explained.

"That is your explanation for everything," Pyrrha joked with a yawn. "Well good night."

"Wait, you can't go to bed just yet," Jaune said grabbing hold of Pyrrha's shoulder before she could crash onto her bed.

"Jaune, I just want to go to bed," she whined.

"Let's just get you out of your disguise okay? Wash off all this make up so you don't have acne, pimples or bleached hair in the morning."

"*sigh* Fine," Jaune grabbed a couple towels, a few toilettes and miscellaneous items before stepping back out into the hall heading for the bathroom with Pyrrha.

"So boy's or girl's?" Jaune asked as they stood in front to the two doors at the end of the hall. Without giving a response Pyrrha entered the girl's bathroom with Jaune trailing behind. He wasn't too worried about walking in on any girls at this time of night, so it didn't really bother him.

Walking up to one of the sinks Pyrrha started to undress. This was hardly a breach of privacy since the partners had been living in the same room for over a year. They would occasionally see each other in their underwear or wrapped in a towel fresh out of a shower. Sometimes they would help each other to get in and out of their battle attire, this though was just a little different.

"Ah… it's so nice to have that off," Pyrrha sighed pleasantly as the straps to the pregnancy prosthetic were undone and her 'baby belly' fell to the floor. "I'm just glad it doesn't weigh like one of those home economics ones that are meant to simulate being pregnant."

"Hm, did they do that in home economics at Sanctum Academy?" Jaune asked picking up the prosthetic and putting onto the pile of clothes. Jaune tried to smother the rising feelings of attraction as Pyrrha stood in only her underwear. Due to the dress she wore that night Pyrrha wore a strapless bra underneath. Jaune shook his head to steal his focus away from her bare skin.

"*giggle* no they didn't. We didn't even have home economics at Sanctum, but we had a civilian high school next door. It was kind of funny seeing a bunch of young teenage boys walking around with fake baby bellies," Pyrrha responded.

"Get your contacts out, then I'll help wash the dye out of your hair," Jaune instructed.

Pyrrha silently followed her partner's instructions as she plucked out the caramel colored contact lenses. Submissively she let Jaune guide her head underneath the sink faucet as Jaune turned on the water. As Jaune methodically rinsed Pyrrha's hair, the blond soon began to recognize familiar crimson color.

"Keep your eyes closed I'm going to add some shampoo," Jaune instructed squeezing out a liberal amount. Pyrrha did as she was told and felt herself begin to melt as Jaune massaged the shampoo into her scalp.

"I'm going to let that soak in for a little bit meantime I'll wipe off some of this skin paint," Jaune took Pyrrha's silence as an 'okay' to proceed. Taking a damp towel he started to clean away the olive skin to reveal the ivory complexion beneath. This treatment was starting to put her to sleep, it was so relaxing; yet a little bit exciting.

Pyrrha was seriously beginning to fall asleep bent over a bathroom counter, with her head underneath a sink faucet and her 'not-boyfriend'/partner bathing her as if she were a child. She needed something to keep her awake and focused; before she started fantasizing about what Jaune could probably do to her in this position. Bent over the bathroom sink, in her underwear…

She remembered something from just a little while ago that caught her curiosity.

"So Jaune who is Sophie?" Pyrrha asked humming pleasantly as Jaune used the wash cloth to wipe way the skin paint.

"Hm?"

"Sophie, you said Nora was acting like Sophie early on the airship," Pyrrha purred Jaune wiped the skin paint away from between her shoulder blades. She could get use to this sort of treatment.

"Sophie is my littlest sister. She has a very stubborn nature, you usually have to bribe her to do things when she is tired or grumpy," Jaune explained. "I've gotten all the skin paint off your back, I'm pretty sure you can get the rest. Let me just finish washing your hair."

"Okay," this was really the first time Jaune had actually talked about an individual member of his family with her. "Does Sophie usually get piggy back rides?"

"Haha, yeah she does. She is the youngest and shortest; she's always complaining about it. I became her honorary ladder that she climbs up so she can look down on people," the both shared a small chuckle.

"Will I get to meet her or any of your other sisters?" Pyrrha asked now interested in meeting more of Jaune's family. She made sure she asked about his sister specifically, not the rest of his family. Despite being exhausted she knew Jaune's parents were a sore subject, it was best she did not bring them up.

"Eventually," Jaune answered simply, as he continued to rinse out the shampoo from Pyrrha's hair. She silently purred as she felt Jaune's strong fingers run through her red mane. _Where did he learn to do this so well…right, seven sisters, that is his reason for everything, _she mused.

"I think I've gotten all the dye out," Jaune slowly brought Pyrrha's head out of the sink, being careful she didn't hit her head on the water spout. He brought a towel out and began to dry her hair. The way the towel was draped over her head hid the slight rose color that was coming to her cheeks.

"Have you done this often for your sisters?"

"Wash out hair dye, not really."

"Well not that exactly, but…did you ever help them like this?"

"Yeah."

"Did they ask you to do it often?"

"Once in a blue moon, but yeah…"

"You love your sisters a lot, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Ye-," Jaune gave a quick jolt when he answered without thinking. His hands froze holding the towel to her head as his embarrassment burnt his cheeks. Pyrrha smirked as she drew the towel back, pulling Jaune's forearms down to rest on her shoulders. She held his arms there as she turned around to face him. He desperately tried to look away, embarrassed at his accidental admission.

"I'm sorry Jaune I didn't quite hear that," Pyrrha teased pressing herself against his chest.

"I-I-I don't remember the question," Jaune tried to play ignorant knowing full well what he acknowledged.

"I asked, do you love me?" Pyrrha repeated leaning her head in a little closer. Her glee began to ignite as Jaune turned to look at her.

"I'm not sure if I should answer that question," Jaune said softly, his warm breath sent shivers across her skin. He started to lean towards her.

"Well you –"

*Clunck, sliiiiiiiiiiiiiiide*

Jaune and Pyrrha's head snapped to the side at the sudden noise. Sliding across the tile floor towards them was a pink bar of soap. Tracing the path the pink bar of soap had taken their eyes went across the bathroom floor to one of the shower stalls whose door was open a jar. Looking back at the Knight and Spartan were a pair of amber and lilac eyes surrounded by a background of black and golden-blond hair.

They stared at each other for a silent second.

"I think I'll finish cleaning up in the men's room, see you back at the dorm," Jaune said politely separating himself from Pyrrha before exiting the girl's bathroom. There was a deadly silence that fell over girl's bathroom once he had exited.

"…"

"Could you slide that back? Please?"

After taking a quick shower the hair dye and skin paint washed down the drain to expose the hidden blond hair and pale white complexion. Drying off he clumsily put on his onesie then following the sweet and melodious call of his pillow. Zombie walking down to hall towards his team's dorm room Jaune was tempted to just collapse right here in the middle of the hall and fall asleep.

His 'close encounter' with Pyrrha was still on his mind. He smiled as an image of Pyrrha flashed through his mind, but pushed it to the back as motor functions were currently the priority. Finally reaching the door he had to swipe his scroll three times before he did it at the proper speed for the reader to recognize his key.

Closing the door behind him the room was pitch back as he stumbled forward towards his bed against the far left wall. He dropped his dirty laundry on the floor as he stretched out his hands to feel about in the darkness. Finally resting his hands against a wall he followed it until it intersected his bed.

"Mhmm!" Jaune nearly jumped out of his skin as he was getting into his bed to discover it was already occupied.

"Pyrrha?"

"Mhm, whaaat?"

"Pyrrha, you're in my bed."

"Jaune, just go to sleep." He let out an exhausted sigh and crawled in next to her. He should have probably just gone and slept in Pyrrha's, but that would have been too much work. Sliding up behind her he spooned against her back, one arm around his waist the other folded underneath his head. Looking at Pyrrha's back for a few seconds he leaned forward just at the base of the neck and between the shoulders.

"*kiss* Goodnight Pyrrha."

* * *

**Back in Vale**

* * *

Qrow's week long interrogation was going well. He just had stepped out briefly to grab some supplies. A few 'instruments of the trade' as it were. Everyone who was in this sort of business had some way of getting information from 'unwilling parties'.

The boy scouts like Ironwood liked to take the patient route. Letting the victim sit in solitary confinement until the loneliness was too much and were more than happy to start talking about their secrets. The 'good guys, but not nice guys' preferred to implement pain and suffering on their victim to loosen their lips. The 'sophisticated' interrogator would know of ways to bend words, ignite emotions, and make the victim question themselves and the things they believed in.

Qrow himself were none these. He had his own 'special' way of interrogating people, but interrogate was too harsh of a word. He liked to call it a 'conversation between friends'.

"Hey guys I'm back!"

"QROW!" A chorus of jolly voices answered slightly slurred. Setting down his supplies in the kitchen he then began placing them in the refrigerator where they could be properly cooled.

"Anyone need another?"

"Here!"

"Pass me another!"

"Hey, Qrow think we could get some more hot wings from that place down the street?"

"You don't want any more hot wings. You just want to talk to that sweet little delivery girl they send over."

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do. You froze up like a hunter-in-training seeing a Goliath for the first time."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"You stood there like a brain dead zombie with your mouth open for a full minute."

"Ten seconds at most!"

"So are we getting some more wings? If only to see the jail bait."

"She was old enough!"

"Old enough to be your daughter."

"I-I-I'm 20 years old! Grandpa!"

"…what did you call me?"

" ."

"You've got balls kid."

"Yeah, and they aren't sagging around my ankles like yours."

"Pfft, at least mine are big enough to talk to the fairer sex; Punk."

"You know what, that is it. QROW! Scroll me!"

Qrow had been watching the group of men interact with a pleased smile. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a burner scroll he had been using. He punched in the number for the food joint down the street that they had been ordering from.

"Just press the call button," Qrow said handing off the scroll to the kid. As the phone rang the crowd drew deathly silent as the kid waited from someone to pick up. The kid could feel the tension in the room deciding to turn away from the dozen pairs of eyes intensely staring at them to face a wall instead.

"Hi, Hello, yes I would like make an order for delivery… I'm at 3567 Maple Street… yes, the Obsidian Apartments, room number 303… I'd like to order two buckets of hot wings, a party sized ultimate Nachos, two pepperoni pizzas and I think that's it."

"Get some of those Fried Pickle Chips with some ranch dressing."

"And a bucket of Fried Pickle Chips with a few packets of ranch dressing… And one more thing," the kid gave a nervous glance to the men behind him watching with anticipation.

"You..You…uhm, there is this hot brunette you guys have for a delivery girl. About five three, hazel eyes, has a beauty mark on her right cheek…uhm, you… could… could you maybe work it out so she's the one delivering, please?"

"WOOO! Yeah!" "Halfway there boy!" "Don't screw this up!"

"Shut up guys, shut up… uhm, cash. I'll pay with cash… okay, I'll have that ready at the door…Thanks…You have a good day too, bye."

Qrow continued to watch from the corner as the group of men began teasing the poor boy. A small smile itched at the corner of his mouth.

However, there was one thing that continued to be in the forefront of his mind.

These men were the enemy.

Even if he was goody-goody with them now the situation could change in a second and he might have to slaughter all of them.

This was one of the main risks with Qrow's interrogation technique. He had to maintain this happy, jovial illusion. Not created by dust or a semblance.

An illusion created by the large volumes of consumed alcohol and the shared opinion that everyone hated their boss. His whole strategy boiled down to the basic saying, 'loose lips, sink ships'.

"While we wait for the food," Qrow said getting everyone's attention, "who wants another drink?!"

"HERE!" "BEER ME!" "WOOOH!"

* * *

**Geez, I need to get use to writing fluff scenes. I couldn't believe how difficult that was. Special thanks to Khalthar for proof reading this chapter before posting. H****ope you enjoyed and I'll see you around for the next chapter. Peace.**

**-Saber**

**Standard PS. I still have a poll on my profile page about whether you, the reader, is alright with me upgrading this fic to Mature content. Please stop by and let your opinion be known. THIS POLL WILL SOON CLOSE! Just to let you guys know.**


	15. Ch15 Announcement

**Disclaimer: The following is a not for profit fan based fiction. The RWBY universe is the property of the late Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. Please respect and support the original work.**

**A/N: Ha, and you thought this would just a long A/N saying that I've decide to go on Hiatus or something… fooled you! Now on with the story.**

**IMPORTANT A/N2: Oh, and by the way this story has been upgraded to Mature. Thank you to all those of you that voted in the poll. More on that at the end of the chapter. NOW on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Announcement

Teams JNPR and RWBY looked around the auditorium with curiosity as they finishing their dinner. It was the following Wednesday after Yang and friends went to Junior's Club. The group didn't seem to be too forthcoming with details on their outing. They usually replied to questions with a generic 'it was fun'. Since then nothing in particularly exciting happened; well nothing 'exciting' by Beacon standards.

There was one mystery that generated a lot of anticipation however. Frist thing Monday morning when classes resumed there were notices posted on the Beacon's message boards by the Headmaster himself. Ozpin wished to address the all students after dinner Wednesday night.

The auditorium was abuzz with an above normal amount of conversation as everyone ate their dinner.

No topics or hints were given as to what the Headmaster wished to announce, so most of the current conversation between the students was speculation. The one-year anniversary of the Breach of Vale would be coming up this weekend. There was a memorial service planned in the courtyard where it had happened. A commonly held theory was that Ozpin wished to address this, but also the approaching one-year anniversary of the Battle of Beacon.

"What do you think he'll say?" Nora boldly asked Weiss, standing up and pointing her finger directly the ivory heiress in an exaggerated fashion. At least she didn't put her feet on the table this time.

"Honestly, I don't know, and I'm not going to worry about it," Weiss curtly replied.

"Oh, come on," Nora continued, this time with a little bit of a pleading whine. "You've got to be curious."

"Yes I am, but I don't need to be developing theories when Professor Ozpin will be making his announcement in a few minutes."

"But you at least have a guess, right?"

"All I know is that Headmaster Ozpin wishes to address the student body. Whatever the subject, it is important enough that he wants to make the announcement himself. That is all," Weiss stated.

"I hear that it has something to do with Atlas," Yang inserted. "They've been helping out with Vale's defenses ever since everything went down at the Vytal Festival Tournament. There's been an increase of Atlas military ships coming and going from Vale over the past month. I heard that the Atlas military is going to be pulling out soon and are just supplying us with weapons and ammunition before they take off."

"Vale's defenses aren't anywhere near one hundred percent yet," Blake agreed with Yang's statement. "Atlas vowed after the Battle of Beacon to help defend our borders until Vale was completely 'self-reliant'. There's a rumor going around that the Valean Council is trying to guilt trip Atlas into giving 'free' resources before they leave."

"There still a lot of hostility to the Atlas military by the general public," Ren admitted. "Despite their good intensions and owning up to some of their mistakes there is a large number of people that still feel that Atlas should bear partial blame behind damage done at the Battle of Beacon. There even some that think Atlas was behind all the events leading up to the Battle of Be-"

"This speculation and gossiping is pointless," Weiss interrupted. She felt a little offended that her kingdom of origin was still getting such a bad rap. Atlas couldn't be held to blame for the villainous actions and intentions of those who orchestrated events that cumulated in the Battle of Beacon. "It's only creating false hopes and fears. It would be best to simply just wait, don't think about it and let Ozpin make his speech."

"Well it looks like we'll find out in a few seconds," Pyrrha said pointing to the stage where Ozpin was walking towards the microphone podium.

Instinctively the students began to quiet down as Ozpin tested the microphone. There was a few students 'shushing' their neighbors pointing to Ozpin before the auditorium was quiet enough for the headmaster begin speaking.

"Hello students, there are several very important events soon to occur that I would wish to address. About this time a last year certain forces began to openly display their intents to destroy the long held peace between the Four Kingdoms. Leading to the tragic events of the Breach and Battle of Beacon. These events will forever be in our memories; the scars they left on our homes, our families, our friends and ourselves," Ozpin paused in reverence before continuing.

"There will be several memorial services held in Vale to remember the loss from life a year ago. While we would usually encourage all of you to attend and show respect to those lost, as huntsmen and huntresses we have a responsibility. These memorial services will be full of sorrow, thus will attract the Grimm. So while these memorial services are in progress all students will be helping staff the defenses leading up to and after these services."

There was a collective murmur of conversation from this. What Professor Ozpin had said was true. The Grimm would be attracted to the sorrow of the citizens commemorating the tragedies from a year ago.

"That is fortunately the only 'bad' news I currently need to discuss," Ozpin declared, regaining the attention of his students as it seemed he still had more to say. There was good news?

"As the anniversary of the Vytal Peace Agreements being signed approaches there will be several events that all of you need to be aware of. The first being Beacon's quickly approaching Family Week. We will be having visitors coming to our Academy so please be courteous and helpful hosts while they are here.

"Afterwards, Mistral has announced that they will be hosting the first matches of the Inter-Kingdom Winter Competition Circuit which begins in conjunction with the 81st Vytal celebration. The high council is encouraging students from all the Hunter Academies to participate. Their general intent is to make the opening in Mistral a semi-Vytal Festival Tournament to display each kingdom's continued efforts for peace and unity.

"The Atlas military personnel working here in Vale have just announced a few hours ago that our kingdom's Cross Continental Transmit System will be repaired and online in time to broadcast the beginning of the Winter Competition Circuit."

"There are also many smaller happenings, which I do not wish to currently mention, that all of you should make yourselves aware of. A calendar with these smaller happenings is available through the academy's network, be sure to check for changes and updates periodically. That is all," Ozpin finished taking a sip from his coffee cup as he left the stage.

The auditorium exploded with conversation.

"The CCT is coming back online!?" Ruby asked glancing out the window at Beacon Tower. Noticing there was still scaffolding and construction crews working on the exterior of the pinnacle. Most of the rooms housing the electronics and mechanisms for the CCT system were off limits to students.

"They say the damage was mostly superficial," Blake announced, reading something on her scroll. "According to the Atlas press release the core systems housed at the base of Beacon tower were still intact after the Battle of Beacon. The only thing that was completely destroyed was the emitter. Construction crews and Atlas technicians have been working round the clock to … then they just get into Atlas technological superiority propaganda…hm…ah, Technician Sergeant so-and-so reports that the system will be ready for initial testing in a few weeks and be fully functional soon after. No date has been set for completion."

"Seems like the High council set a deadline for them with the whole broadcasting the Winter Competition Circuit thing," Jaune said.

"Hey P-money what is that anyways?" Yang asked not familiar with the Winter Circuit.

"The Inter-Kingdom Winter Competition Circuit usually happens right after the Vytal Festival Tournament and spans through the entire winter season. Back in the day, before the CCT was created, the only kingdom that got to witness the Festival Tournament was the one hosting. There were news organizations that reported it to the three other kingdoms, but the other kingdoms didn't get to see the live action. Not until the CCT could broadcast the Tournament all across Remnant live," Pyrrha explained.

"What the Winter Competition Circuit did was 'extend' the Vytal Festival Tournament to the other non-hosting kingdoms," Weiss added. "It was encouraging those that made it to the semi-finals in the Festival Tournament to tour to the other three other kingdoms and participate in Regional Tournaments."

"In the junior ranking matches," Pyrrha supplemented to Weiss's explanation. "I'm the four time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament in the sophomore division. In our current age group and training we would be competing in the junior division. Licensed professional Huntsmen are in the senior division."

"Yes," Weiss said taking back the conversation, "You are one of this generation's best huntress-in-training, but you would have definitely had a hard time earning the Mistral Regional Championship four years in a row if you were competing against anyone in the higher divisions."

"How do you know all this?" Jaune asked waving his hand around in the air to signify the whole conversation. This kind of thing was usually outside of Weiss's normal realm of knowledge. Then again she was a Schnee and strived to be a know it all.

"My older sister Winter competed in the Circuit in her third year at Atlas Academy," Weiss stated proudly.

"With the CCT now broadcasting the Vytal Festival to everyone, the Winter Circuit has become kind of a tradition. In the senior division it sometimes could be considered a class reunion for Academy graduates. There are always a couple of crowd favorites that always show up year after year. It draws a lot of attention due to the amount of drama generated between star competitors. There have been some pretty interesting rivalries and friendships created during the Winter Circuit. I remember one time right after a fight this man knelt down right in the middle of the arena and proposed. Despite losing the fight the whole crowd thought he won at the end of the day," Pyrrha finished.

"Hm, interesting," Ren held his chin with his thumb and forefinger in thought. The members of JNPR and RWBY soon after decided to leave the auditorium. As a group they slowly walked through the halls to return to their dorms.

"Why didn't we have Family Week last year?" Ruby asked as they walked. Remembering Ozpin specifically mentioning it during his appearance.

"Uhm, 'Ka-Boom'," Yang made a wide motion with her hands to emulate an explosion.

"Actually, they didn't have one last year because Vale was hosting the Vytal Festival Tournament," Weiss explained. "They thought it would have been redundant since family members would have probably wanted to come during the Festival. They offered discounts for lodging and meals to family members of students from all the Academies."

"Huh, I wonder why dad didn't come," Yang wondered out loud.

"Signal Academy of course," Ruby muttered disappointed. "At least he was considerate enough to send Zwei. How about you guys?"

"My family had responsibilities in Mistral at the time," Pyrrha explained. "And they have those same responsibilities now, so they won't be making an appearance."

"The 'company', but I was glad to see Winter if only briefly," Weiss responded rather happily remembering her sister. "I'll mention it to both of them in my weekly letter, but I doubt either of them will show up."

"Orphans," Nora said pointing between Ren and herself. "Besides I've got all the family I need, Right Here!" Stretching out her arms she was able to wrap them around the entire team of JNPR. Pulling them in for a big group hug.

"Nora…oxygen…"

"Oops!"

"Blake?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Blake said silently. "Dittos on what Nora said."

"Aw, Blake that's so sweet," Yang clutched Blake to her bosom with a heartfelt sigh. "I love you too dark and moody sister from another mother."

"Quit it," Blake hissed pushing away from the blond whilst trying to hide the tinge pink on her cheeks.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked looking at the team leader.

"Yeah, you keep mentioning your seven sisters. Are they coming? Are we finally going to meet them?" Ruby asked.

"You'll get to meet them, everything has already been arranged. They'll be here next Friday and Saturday," Jaune answered.

"All seven?"

"Yup, all seven. And since it sounds like all of you will not be entertaining family members you'll get to help me with mine."

"Are they that much of a handful?" Blake asked, not looking forward to babysitting anyone.

"What you don't like kids Blake?" Jaune asked giving her a questioning gaze. "My little sisters can be a tad energetic, but since we've dealt with Nora, Yang, and Ruby so we should be fine," Jaune admitted.

"Hey!" Yang and Ruby voiced in indignation.

"True," Nora nodded thoughtfully in agreement to Jaune's statement.

"That doesn't make me feel any more confident about this," Blake admitted. Ruby was probably the youngest Blake would be comfortable dealing with. She didn't exactly grow up in a 'child nurturing environment' within the White Fang ranks. So dealing with children was not something she was accustom to.

"Don't worry they'll be manageable. Plus, my older sister will be here to help too."

The two teams were very interested in Jaune's sisters as they began to ask questions as they continued to walk to the dormitories. How old were they? Did they want to become hunters? Were they old enough to have jobs? Did they like pancakes? Jaune answered a few, but mostly left the questions un-answered so his sisters could answer them.

The two teams separated to enter their own dorm rooms. Nora immediately hopped onto her bed, put on her headphones and started reading the chapter for the night's history assignment. Ren calmly sat at his desk and began his routine cleaning of Stormflower. For Jaune and Pyrrha, Wednesday was the night they trained together.

They had stopped using the rooftop where they had practiced during their first year at Beacon. Cardin Winchester and his team, whose dorm room was directly underneath said rooftop, were worried that their training sessions were getting a 'little intense'. Team CRDL was afraid that Jaune and Pyrrha would collapse their ceiling. Taking the hint they had moved their sparring sessions to one of the training rooms near the dueling arena where Professor Goodwitch taught combat class.

"Ready to head down Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she pulled out her gym bag from under her bed.

"Uhm, you go on ahead Pyrrha I need to stop by the library," Jaune replied picking up his own gym bag and school bag.

"Oh? What do you need at the library?"

"I need to return a book, and hopefully check out another one," Jaune explained.

"Oh, okay. You want me to come too?"

"Nah, it shouldn't take that long, meet you at the training room soon as I can," Jaune said closing the dorm room behind him as he jogged off towards the library. The library was fairly close to the dorms. Beacon's architectural planners were surprisingly not smoking their pipe when they correctly assumed that students didn't want to waste time commuting across campus for project research and homework assignments.

Entering the double doors to the library Jaune slowed his pace to a quick walk. The first stop was librarian's desk where he would return 'The Lion's Fall'. In the couple weeks he had possessed it, he had read through the epic tale three times. After his last read through he was convinced he needed to buy a copy of the book for himself.

The very detailed way the author wrote left little hints and clues that Jaune might have missed. While it would be considered sacrilege to Blake, he needed to have own copy so he could mark it up. Highlight interesting passages, and write his thoughts in the margins and sticky tab the hell out of it. Maybe while he was at the book store he should pick up a nice notebook in case the margins were too small to fit all his notes.

Pulling the tome out of his school bag he slid the leather bound book into the return slot and heard it hit the bottom with a soft thud. With that out of the way Jaune moved to his next task. Approaching one of the library computers he logged on and opened the book catalog. Moving the cursor to the search prompt Jaune placed his hands on the keyboard.

:Sword-for-Hire Chronicle, Jones:

The screen immediately displayed what Jaune was looking for. Taking a pen Jaune wrote the index number on the back of his hand before shutting down the program and logging off. Looking around at the different sections Jaune navigated his way to the history section.

Double checking the number written on his hand he continued to browse the history isles. Eventually he found isle he was looking for. Glancing at the index numbers on the spines of each of the books he eventually narrowed his quarry down to one shelf. Running his finger along the different books spines he softly whispered their index numbers, until…

"There you are," Jaune smiled as he pulled out the book he was looking for. 'Sword-for-Hire Chronicle: Journal From a Forgotten Time; Authored by. Unknown; Supplemental Explanations and Analysis Provided by. Doctor H. W. Jones Jr'.

This was the journal Doctor Oobleck had mentioned in class. Jaune had already come to the library looking for the book, what he didn't expect was to find 106 different books sharing the title 'Sword-for-Hire Chronicle'. He had leafed through a couple of them and it appeared most of them contained the original text of the Journal, but each one was a different historian's opinion and view on the author's writing.

Jaune had gone back to see Doctor Oobleck to ask which book about the Sword-for-Hire's Journal was 'the best'. Oobleck recommended that he look for a book by Doctor Jones. Doctor Jones was a world renowned archeologist, historian, adventurer and huntsman; surprisingly. In writing the book Doctor Jones tried to retrace the original path the Sword-for-Hire had chronicled in the Journal. Adventuring into the wilderness to try and give life to the words written on the page. Doctor Jones did not discover 'The Tall Tomb' in his journey unfortunately, but he did find a few long abandoned settlements.

The final product that Doctor Jones published could actually be considered two journals and an historical anecdote to put everything into context. The first journal was of course written by the Sword-for-Hire. The second was written by Doctor Jones himself as he had made the journey to retrace the original author's footsteps. Doctor Oobleck let slip that both he and Professor Port were die-hard fans of Doctor Jones' work.

Jaune smiled as he made his way to the librarian's desk to check the book out. After getting it checked out he started to jog towards the training rooms where Pyrrha was waiting. The corridors were fairly devoid of activity as students had finished their lessons for the day. They were most likely getting homework done or keeping themselves busy with other tasks before heading for bed. Jaune made a quick stop by his locker to put on his armor and pick up Crocea Mors. Strapping the ancestral blade to his belt Jaune made it way to the specific training room Jaune and Pyrrha had reserved.

"You're late," Pyrrha chastised as Jaune entered the room.

"I don't think we set a time for the rendezvous," Jaune answered back. Walking over to one of the benches Jaune set down his school bag before joining Pyrrha in the center of the sparring ring.

"It doesn't matter what you think. I say you're late, then you're late," Pyrrha stated with authority. "Now get over here and start stretching."

Pyrrha's attitude during their training sessions tended to shift from her normal behavior to this more serious demanding instructor persona. Jaune didn't know if she was picking this authoritarian personality from Prof. Goodwitch or if Pyrrha had always had this side. She was still encouraging, friendly and helpful, but now with a more serious dictatorial overtone. Something Jaune would expect from Weiss.

This 'instructor Pyrrha' had started making appearances about last Spring. Now well into their sophomore year this side of Pyrrha was always in attendance at their training sessions. Jaune had thought to make a comment about it, but decided against it. He enjoyed seeing new sides of his partner. He didn't want his comments to be taken as criticisms and have her change her behavior because of him. Jaune was thankful she was no longer the overprotective 'mother' from when she had started training him.

"Make sure you stretch real good. We'll be focusing on your offense today."

"Any particular reason why?" Jaune asked looking up at his partner stretching across from him. Why did she have to stretch like that? He could look directly down the top of her breast plate, armored corset…clothing 'thing'. Jaune decided that it was best to focus on stretching his left calf.

"During our last mission I noticed that while your defense was very good, your offense was lacking. You were wasting too much time studying, thinking and waiting for the perfect opening to strike. Your defensive reactions were instantaneous. You recognized the enemy attack, identified where the attack was aiming and moved to intercept said attack. Then acted in the most efficient manner to render said attack inert. Minimizing energy usage, standing your ground and not leaving yourself exposed for a secondary attack. I have to say you have a better defensive intuition than myself," Pyrrha commented.

"I hear a 'but'," Jaune recognized Pyrrha never shied away from handing out compliments when he had done something well. During their training sessions though they were usually followed by constructive criticism.

"'But'," Pyrrha started. "After blocking an attack you took far too long to counter-attack efficiently. Instead, in you resort to flailing your sword wildly hoping score a hit. Against most low class or unarmored Grimm this might work, but any armored and older Grimm your method would not work. You're lucky your large aura reserves and defensive skills are so impressive or else all that open flailing would have resulted in time stuck in a hospital bed."

Jaune let out a depressed sigh.

"At least you aren't charging like an idiot when you first started."

"Thanks Weiss," Jaune muttered under his breath.

"Do I look like Weiss?"

"No Miss Nikos!" Jaune quickly responded. He was about to compliment Pyrrha on her superior personality and appearance, but halted when he saw the scrutinizing glare his instructor was giving him.

"Hhmmmm…" Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at Jaune as he started to lean away. "Good, put your shield on the bench and get back here so we can begin."

Jaune hastily scrambled to his feet to follow her instructions. Pyrrha remained in the center of the sparring circle, silently grinned at Jaune's reaction. She kind of enjoyed being in charge when it came to their training sessions. She didn't know where this enjoyment came from, but she didn't question it. Maybe this what her mom felt like when she sparred against her father.

She shifted Milo into its xiphos form, giving the short sword a few twirls with her fingers before clenching the grip. Using her semblance of polarity she slid Akouo from her back to her left forearm where the clasps caught on her bracer and held the shield in place. She stood there calmly with her arms at her sides waiting for Jaune to return.

Jaune came back holding Crocea Mors in a relaxed position at his side. When he came within a few paces from Pyrrha she snapped to a fighting stance. Jaune jumped away from Pyrrha startled, automatically bringing his sword up at a defensive diagonal position in front of his torso. The both stood their looking at each other for a few seconds.

"So what now?" Jaune hesitantly asked.

"I told you to work on your offense, so work on it," Pyrrha simply told him.

"How?"

"You tell me."

"It this one of those 'learning by doing' times?" Pyrrha only smirked. "Why not use one of the sparring robots?"

"Because you won't be fighting robots out in the field. Also they're machines, machines have patterns, and I've noticed that you've started to recognize those patterns."

"Yeah, well, you're right, but it's still a possibility. Atlas could screw up again."

"Jaune."

"I'm going to be sore when we're done, aren't I?" Jaune grumbled.

"Your goal is to get better at offense, eventually just as good as your defense. I want you to be able to recognize an opening in the enemy's defenses or create one through a series of attacks, then exploit that opening. All in a microsecond."

Jaune now seemed to understand the exercise. Try to get through Pyrrha's defense and land a successful strike on her person. Easier said than done.

Jaune started to slowly circle the Mistralian hoplite. Pyrrha stayed in place only turning to follow the knight, keeping her shield in front of her at all times. Jaune's eyes looked up and down the warrior in front of him. Her shield was positioned to guard her entire torso only showing her green eyes peering over the top edge. The only thing that appeared to be undefended were her legs. Jaune knew that if he tried to aim an attack to take out Pyrrha's legs it would most likely result with a spear pointed at his throat or a shield bash.

"Don't keep a lady waiting," Pyrrha taunted with a bright flash of mirth in her green eyes. Taking a deep breath Jaune decided to screw it and go in with blade swinging.

Lunging in with a horizontal slash to Pyrrha's head he wasn't surprised to see her shield rise to deflect the attack. Automatically, Jaune repositioned himself to defend himself against Pyrrha's counterattack. It didn't come, Jaune paused confused looking at his partner. She as back in her ready stance, shield in front of her torso and sword held ready at her flank. Jaune continued to pause regarding Pyrrha before stepping in to attack again.

This time he came in with an overhead strike again going for her head. Pyrrha usually would have side stepped such a blatant attack, but instead raised her short sword to catch then push the attack to the side. The momentum from his attack pulled Jaune slightly off balance. Doing a quick spin to recover he brought up his guard to block Pyrrha's counter; which didn't come.

"Uhm, aren't you going to fight back?" Jaune asked confused why Pyrrha was only being reactive.

"I already know how to attack," she told him. "Just don't leave yourself too exposed."

"Alright," Jaune said with a shrug and charged in without abandon. Jaune tried to focus on speed. Trying to get past Pyrrha's defense win a flurry of blows that were dizzying to follow. Cut, lunge, swipe, feint, stab, low, slash, high, cleave, right… Crocea Mors was a blur of motion.

If someone inexperienced in the ways of combat was watching them, they would have said Jaune was dominating Pyrrha. The way she ran away from him, having to always be on the defensive as the knight's attacks were so quick that hoplite could not get in a strike herself. Driving her around the sparring ring like a frightened animal. That was if someone 'inexperienced' in the ways of fighting was watching.

Every small opening Jaune tried to exploit Pyrrha closed and then deflected the feeble attack. Every two steps Jaune made forward, Pyrrha took two steps back; keeping a manageable distance between them. Every time she dodged she chose which direction he would follow. He wasn't 'driving her around the ring like a frightened animal', she was leading him on like a tiger would play with a kitten.

This went on for ten minutes non-stop. Pyrrha was quite impressed that Jaune had the stamina to keep up this level of exertion for so long. Both of them were getting a little sweaty from the cardiovascular workout of running circles around the ring. Pyrrha was beginning to notice Jaune was slowing down, his strikes were getting sloppy. She recognized the signs that he was getting tired right away. Jaune continued to try and keep this rapid pace for another five minutes before halting.

Panting heavily, Jaune stood in a ready position gripping Crocea Mors with both hands resting the pummel on his thigh. His arms burned from the non-stop swinging and stabbing. Physically Jaune was far stronger than when he had entered at Beacon. The weight of his family's ancestral blade was something he had gotten used to in a matter of weeks after initiation. Normally its weight felt like he was wielding a small hand tool like a wrench or tire iron. Now after swinging it around for fifteen minutes he was reminded that Crocea Mors was ten pounds of unbreakable mystery steel.

Drenched in sweat and still trying to catch his breath Jaune looked across the small space between him and his opponent. Pyrrha standing across from him had a thin sheen of sweat, but was hardly exhausted or out of breath. She had been doing this since she could pick up a wooden practice sword. Milo and Akouo felt like feathers in her hands. She could keep this up for an hour at the pace they were going. She wasn't using her semblance so that didn't cut into her aura reserves. She wasn't having to do fancy backflips or aerobatic moves to dodge attacks sapping her energy. She had the same efficiency Jaune had in defense, putting the minimal amount of effort into her blocks and deflects for the maximum effect.

Jaune took a breather for about a minute before resuming his assault. During that minute he recalled all the sword work Pyrrha had taught him over the past year. His strikes were strong, his form was decent, his strategies … failing. Every new plan of attack, every derivative of a combo, everything that he had been taught failed to get through Pyrrha's defenses. If he had the rest of his team on his side Nora would simply crash through with Magnhild's unstoppable destructive power. Ren would flank with his superior speed then shower the opposition with a hail of bullets from Stormflower.

This bout only proved to Jaune how far he was still behind the rest of his peers. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, heck even Cardin would have somehow gotten past Pyrrha's defense at least for a second. Force her to react with a counter attack or dodge, not this…humiliating passiveness.

She was right to say he needed to work on his offense. Definitely when dealing with human opponents. Grimm were easy, they didn't usually care about blocking. So it was simple matter of waiting behind his shield then pop out and cut them down when the opportunity presented itself. However, with this exercise his goal was still so far away.

Pyrrha had almost fallen into a sort of trance as Jaune's blade bounced off her shield and slid off her sword. Right now though she felt like she could easily be replaced by a tree trunk for Jaune to chip away at. However, that wouldn't be productive as said tree trunk would not have been as reactive to his attacks. She was about to offer some advice when Jaune halted then jumped away from her. Standing a good thirty feet away Jaune held his blade up at a defensive diagonal position in front of his torso. His blue eyes trained intently on her.

She could tell he was thinking by the way he looked at her. Pyrrha sometimes noticed that Jaune liked to step back and think about things if he was having trouble finding a solution to a problem. She didn't usually see him do this in combat situations because they were in combat. Disengaging so you could think about strategies usually put one at a disadvantage.

Whatever he was thinking about he must have come to a conclusion because Jaune started to circle his partner. Pyrrha mirrored her partner and started to walk round the sparring ring. Their circular paths began to tighten, drawing themselves closer and closer to one another. Pyrrha's green eyes peered over her shield locking into a staring contest with Jaune's blue.

The blue windows into Jaune's soul gave away none of his intentions. However, she could feel an overwhelming sense of confidence in the way they defiantly looked back at her. Something about his gaze wanted to make her shiver. Unable to stop her own body she felt her skin develop goosebumps, from what she didn't know. It wasn't fear or danger, it wasn't exactly attraction or arousal, it certainly wasn't cold; it was almost like…anticipation?

Before she could further ponder her body's sub-conscious reaction, Jaune attacked.

Swiftly closing the distance Jaune came in with an overhead slash with his right, aimed at her shield arm. Raising Akouo to deflect the strike, she was startled by the amount of power behind it for just one arm. Automatically Pyrrha began to take a step back to recover, but Jaune seemed to accelerate his advance not letting her get away.

Shield arm still raised from blocking his initial attack Pyrrha's eyes widened when she saw a closed fist racing for her gut. The way her body was facing she was showing her left profile towards her partner. Her sword was behind her, not in an ideal position to deflect the punch. Using a bit of her polarity, she stopped and reversed the direction of her shield to intercept the punch. Hitting Jaune's left forearm with the edge of Akouo she successfully deflected the punch.

Pyrrha wasn't retreating fast enough because she suddenly felt Jaune's body pressed against her shield. Trying to hold him back she widened her stance and pushed back with her shield to halt Jaune's advance. Pyrrha realized Jaune's momentum was too much for her to hold back.

After advancing so quickly he was practically on top of her. Years of training kicked in as she turned her body to bring Milo in for a counter attack. Before she could retaliate with a successful counter attack five things happened in quick succession.

First, Jaune again attacked with his Crocea Mors in his right hand. After Pyrrha blocked his beginning attack Jaune's right arm went wide. Being so close attacking with the blade would be ineffective. Instead Jaune loosely gripped the handle of Crocea Mors and came in to strike Pyrrha's shoulder with the pommel. Seeing this out of the corner of her eye Pyrrha used her semblance to repel the strike.

Second, Crocea Mors flew out of Jaune's loose grip when Pyrrha pushed it away with her polarity. His fist though continued forward to hit her shoulder. Third, when she blocked his punch aimed for her gut she struck too high on his forearm. Jaune's left forearm wrapped around the back of Pyrrha's shield. Fourth, she suddenly felt his right leg catch hers.

Fifth and final, Jaune man-handled Pyrrha. Pushing on her shoulder, pulling on her shield and yanking her leg; her stance collapsed.

"AH!" Pyrrha exclaimed as they both fell to the floor. In a very uncoordinated fashion Jaune tackled Pyrrha to the floor. From the first overhead slash to the concluding take down, the whole engagement took less than five seconds. He was internally jumping for joy that his plan succeeded, even if he didn't hammer out all the details for the final phase.

Both of them lost their weapons as they floundered on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. Jaune was sort of on top and trying to pin Pyrrha, while she tried to wrestle control away from him. Jaune had very little training in hand-to-hand combat, since it was simply more practical to kill Grimm with a weapon. Then again this wasn't exactly hand-to-hand combat, it was more along the lines of grappling and wrestling. The only advantages he had was that he started out in a better position and weighed about thirty pounds more than his partner. He knew Pyrrha would win their struggle, but Jaune desperately tried to obtain victory despite the inevitable reality.

With the assist of her semblance Pyrrha grasped both of their armor with her polarity and rolled them. During a series of rolls Jaune lost his hold on Pyrrha. Now free she flipped them both into the air. In a midair maneuver she wrapped her legs around Jaune's waist and called Milo to her hand. Jaune closed his eyes when his back was slammed brutally onto the floor. When he opened his eyes, Pyrrha held her blade to his throat.

Both of them froze. Jaune's arms and legs were splayed out as Pyrrha sat upright straddling his waist. He had his head raised, staring paralyzed at the sharp point of Milo posed above his throat. She steadied herself by placing one hand on his chest as she looked down at her partner. A few strands of red hair had come loose to hang down in front of her face as she posed over him.

"I yield," Jaune let out a long sigh as he let his head rest on the floor, closing his eyes. Hearing those two words Pyrrha relaxed, sitting back and tossing Milo to side. Both of them stayed in their current positions catching their breath.

Jaune opened his eyes to look up at his partner sitting above him. His hormonal teenage mind suddenly flooded his thoughts with varying images of his partner. The red in her cheeks, the few strands of loose hair, her brilliant green eyes, the sheen of sweat on her skin, her weight sitting on his waist; why did his partner have to be so hot? Not that he was complaining.

"Could you please dismoun… I mean, get off…uhm, could you…Please?" Jaune stuttered, his mind now completely overloaded with naughty images.

"Hahahaha, alright Jaune," Pyrrha laughed with her crystal voice, knowing full well what Jaune meant and his reason for stuttering. She had a few dirty thoughts of her own as she rolled off of him to sit beside him. They sat there silently, cooling off.

"That was very good Jaune," Pyrrha complimented looking over at the blond knight beside her. "I didn't expect you to get through my guard by grappling. You could certainly use some work on that skill set."

"I don't know," Jaune said sitting up to look back at his partner. "Grappling wouldn't be very effective against Grimm. It could only be used against human opponents, but…while it would be a good skill to have. I think more Grimm related combat skills would be more useful for me than 'human' skills at the moment. Since, Grimm are the currently the only enemy I'll be facing."

"That is true, but unfortunately humans can become our enemies." Pyrrha was not doubt referring to people like Cinder Fall, the White Fang, Humans First and the criminal element of the world. The comment hung in the air as the mood suddenly became sour.

"You do have a point," Jaune agreed. "Plus there is the Vytal Festival Tournament next year. I hope our team would be competing in it."

"If you want I can start adding it to our training," Pyrrha offered.

"No offence Pyrrha, but if I'm going to get lessons on grappling I would rather get them from someone else."

"Can I ask why?" She had a good idea why Jaune didn't want to take lessons from her, but she wanted him to admit why.

"Because it isn't your strength," Pyrrha hadn't been expecting that. "While you are trained in hand-to-hand you aren't an expert at it. You were specifically trained to be a weapons wielder. Most of your hand-to-hand skills are throws with the purpose of putting some distance in between you and your opponent so you can use your weapons. However, you do have a number of 'submission' moves. Kind of like the one you just preformed," Jaune chuckled, risqué images of the scene floating to the front of his mind.

"So I guessing you'll ask someone like Yang to teach you?" Pyrrha made it sound like she was offended, while silently applauding him on his observation skills. What he said about her was true, she was primarily trained as a weapons wielder. She had a moderate amount of training when it came to hand-to-hand. However like Jaune had pointed out, that hand-to-hand training was still centered on using Milo and Akouo.

"N-No, I don't think I'd go to Yang either," Jaune paused for a moment to think. Pyrrha was both relieved and quietly laughed at his immediate response. "Honestly, I don't know who I'd ask since most of our combat lessons are with weapons. The school's curriculum is focused around Grimm. The only 'human' fighting experience we get is in Goodwitch's class, which is still geared towards Grimm related combat. Yang is more boxing and muay thai close quarters style combat than grappling."

"All good points, but I still think you should let me teach you want I know," Pyrrha pressed.

"T-that's alright Pyrrha," Jaune said as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. "Again, no offence, but I would first want to learn from someone who actively practices unarmed combat. Then from there I'd adapt what I learned to my own fighting style." Then in a softer voice Jaune muttered, "I wouldn't be able to focus properly if you taught me."

"What was that?" she asked innocently, acting as if she hadn't heard him.

"N-Nothing," Jaune covered, Pyrrha only smiled. "Well," Jaune grunted as he stood, "want to get back at it?" Looking down at Pyrrha he offered a hand to help her get up. Accepting the hand Jaune pulled her up.

"Jaune, I actually wanted to ask you something," Pyrrha said when she had risen to stand face to him.

"Hm, what about?"

"It's about the Winter Competition Circuit," Pyrrha started. "I've received letters from all four Kingdoms specifically inviting me to participate in each of the Regional Tournaments. And I was wonder…"

"Yes?"

"Would you… like to come with me?" Pyrrha asked, now a little embarrassed for some reason. She sort of panicked when Jaune didn't immediately respond instead raised an eyebrow at the request. "Don't get me wrong. I want to invite Ren and Nora too, but I kind of wanted to ask you first since…well you know…you're my…you're…our team's leader," that actually wasn't the main reason.

"Just because I'm your team leader?" Jaune teased. He cracked a smile when Pyrrha looked from him away trying to hide her blush.

"Well…I…"

"Pyrrha," the way Jaune tenderly said her name made her look back at him. "I would be honored to accompany you to all four Kingdoms during the International Winter Competition Circuit."

"Thank you," Pyrrha beamed.

* * *

**Back in Vale**

* * *

"Ya kna Qrooo, ya da bessssT," the man slouched over the table said hugging a half full bottle of something so alcoholic that it was actually illegal in three of the four Kingdoms. Monty, please bless and keep Vacuo, so its walls may never fall and may the kingdom last forever; or until Qrow was dead, it didn't really matter after that. Unless Vacuo had figured out how to send booze to the afterlife. Then Qrow would have gone down on his hands and knees to beg Monty that Vacuo would last for all eternity. "I haven' feeelt thi mellow *hic* siNCe be-be4 tha bitchy Queen Ba-bitchy-bitch shOW'd up. *hic* Dah-bitch."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Qrow sympathized, completely understand the poor man. Both in the subject of discussion and in the spoken language of 'hammered' in which the man was currently communicating in. The language of 'hammered' was sort of like speaking in tongues. Except less religion and more 'ethanol consumus ingestest'. "Life was going smooth. Great even! Then that one person just had to show up. And it's just a complete cluster fucking mess of everything after that."

"Yeah…everything was…*sigh*…you know. And then *hic*…fuckin' damn…"

Everyone else from the party had gone home. Qrow made sure to identify them before they all left so Ozpin and the Valean police force could keep track of them. The only person that remained was their leader, which Qrow was currently 'interrogating'.

"You're right…fucking, damn," Qrow took a swing from his bottle.

"I want to be honest *hic*…so when I honestly say*hic*…I want out of this work*hic*…I'm being completely honest*hic*…honestly," Qrow believed him. "I was a freaking Atlas military! *hic* Then got booted for some small shit *hic* like I had this coffee stain on my uniform *hic* something totally stupid and they kicked me out! *hic* got the coffee stain when I was fucking the lieutenant's younger sister *hic*, but she was legal! *hic* I was a gentleman! We had a good thing going! *hic* The lieutenant was just a bitch, *hic* but not as big a bitch as bitchy Queen Ba-bitchy-bitch *hic* bitch."

Qrow did a quick glance over to his scroll on the table to make sure he was still recording the conversation. Up to this point it had been a bunch of miscellaneous stuff, but Qrow could sense the important stuff was just around the corner.

"Once I was done rubbing my ass after getting it kicked out I had nothing *hic* absolutely fuckin' nothing," the man paused to take a long swig from his bottle. "Atlas wanted nothing to do with me *hic*… through the grapevine I heard some group higher ex-military in Vale *hic*…packed up everything I had *hic*…pfft, everything I owned fit into one duffle bag *hic*…got on a dust-plane and headed over *hic*…what wasn't mentioned in the grapevine was that it was some small dick Humans First asshole *hic*… dude, fuanus women are hot! *hic*… I especially like the ones who have the tails *hic*…the way those tails bob and sway as they walk *hic*… and the way their butt moves, its perfection in motion man *hic*… how could any red blooded male not see the beauty of fuanus booty…"

"Need a moment?"

"Nah, I'm good to go *hic*…anyhow, small dick paid good *hic*… And just as soon as I got my first pay check for basically moving a bunch of dust crates *hic*… in charges the Valean police *hic* … good thing too, I didn't want to harm that beautiful fuanus booty…hm, sway that tail baby…pop those hips…"

"You sure you don't need a moment?"

"Nah, I'm good. So *hic*…out of work again, but immediately the crew I was working with got picked up by *hic*… guess who?!"

"Bitchy Queen Ba-bitchy-bitch," Qrow said with the man.

"That's right, that's right, that's right…*hic* Bitchy Queen Ba-bitchy-bitch *hic* bitch *hic*…she paid better than small dick, but man is she scary *hic* all secretive, all cloak, all dagger, all mystery, all hot *hic* both in the looks department and in the way she'll turn you to ash in a second *hic*… me and my crew basically became enforcers for her *hic* she would give a name and a place and we would show up all intimidating like and get people to do what she wanted *hic*…couple of times she ordered a hit on some rich asshole types *hic*… couple other times she ordered us to force some Humans First and White Fang shits to heel *hic*…made sure to give the give the pretty White Fang chicks my private scroll number, heh…*hic* damn some of those women were sexy…*hic* none of them ever called though… for the life of me I can't figure out why?"

"Anyways, lost opportunity on their part *hic*…It was a month after I started working for her that I finally noticed that it was her face on the wanted posters *hic*…I only saw her twice, no three times in person and that was a long time ago *hic*… only been hearing from her through the scroll *hic*."

"So she's in Vale when she makes the call?" Qrow asked.

"Nah, she could be on the other side of the world and still call me *hic*… here look at this," the man pulled out a scroll. A very old out dated scroll, it was probably one of the first models ever mass produced. No transparent touch screen, no sleek finish, it was practically an antique and should probably have belonged in a museum. It was about the size of one of Ruby's bullet magazines for Crescent Rose and weighed just as much. It was solid, actually had push buttons with a thin red quartz display and was as basic as basic could get in terms of a working scroll.

"About three months ago, the battery wasn't holding a charge *hic*… so I decided to pop the back and replace it," clumsily pulling a screw driver out of nowhere. The man undid the back. "Just don't touch it," the man said seriously, "don't touch it."

Qrow nodded, his eyes hardening as he man showed him the insides of the antique scroll. On the inside of the back cover, engraved into the metal as complex series of symbols, glyphs and lettering. Qrow had never seen anything like it in all of his travels, but one symbol stood out. In the middle there was one that resembled a vertical eye scribed in a disturbing red color.

Despite this eye symbol, what the man had been telling him not to touch was in the 'inner works' side.

Despite being an old scroll casing the electronics inside seemed to be modern tech. However, the thing that caught Qrows attention right away was the white pulsing larva looking thing in the middle of the device. It was biological and organic by appearances, but the trade mark red lines running like glowing red blood vessels on the outside of the pulsing larva told Qrow exactly what it was.

It was a creature of Grimm.

There was a fucking Grimm stuffed inside a scroll!

Qrow focused his senses and could feel the malice emanating from the white larval Grimm.

"I didn't believe in magic man, but this shit is some evil black magic hocus-pocus *hic*… when I saw that for the first time I freaking freaked out when I realized I was putting that damn thing next to my ear *hic*."

Qrow didn't blame the man, even looking at the thing at arm's length gave him the heebie-jeebies. And for a brief second he remembered what had happened to the Fall Maiden. How Cinder had taken Amber's powers with some sort of Grimm in a glove. Incorporating Grimm and magic with technology, that is fucking insane. He honestly couldn't believe it, even with the thing right in front of him. He had seen some pretty crazy messed up stuff, but this…this was something even his fucked up mind could never imagine.

"You said the bitch could call you from anywhere in the world with this thing?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"Don't know how it works, just know that it does *hic* … because I got this one call, one time where I swear I heard the bugle sound reveille in the back ground *hic* …it was six in the morning in Vale so it ain't dawn yet and the only one group that I know that uses reveille is-"

"Atlas military and Atlas is two hours ahead of Vale. It would have been dawn in Atlas," Qrow pointed out quietly.

"You got it, and I can even tell you where she was at. My old post at Serenity Bay *hic*… those camp speakers always crackled when that damned bugle played those high notes."

"Holy shit," Qrow said speechless, his mind was now officially blown. He could not even begin to imagine what sort of signal coverage 'Grimm Tech' had or how anything worked. Cinder possibly had a way to communicate from 'anywhere' without the use of the CCT. With something like this, she could maybe out maneuver, out coordinate all the Kingdoms if she had this type of communications network. This could change everything.

Taking the back cover Qrow carefully reassembled the antique scroll. Snapping the scroll case shut he pushed it to the center of the table, eyeing it as if it was about to sprout arms and legs and attack him. Still keeping an eye on the device from hell, Qrow took a very long swig from his bottle. The man across the table from him did the same.

"Qrow, buddy *hic* I want out," the man said. "I'll tell you everything and anything you want to know *hic*… two conditions."

The man looked at Qrow. Qrow gave one firm nod back at the man.

"One *hic*," the man raised up a finger as if counting. "Make new identities for me and my crew and get us some jobs *hic*… I don't care if you make me a janitor at a department store *hic*… just get us out of this fucking nightmare of a game."

"Alright," Qrow said, "and second."

The man turned the finger he had raised to point it as the antique scroll at the center of the table.

"You get that fucking thing away from me."

"Deal."

* * *

**Thank you all for your time to read my story I would like to encourage you to leave a comment, if you wouldn't mind. Your comments and feedback definitely encourage me to continue writing.**

**Now if you had noticed this story has been upgraded to Mature. I think I will be delving into writing some more mature material or at least have fewer restrictions on my storytelling. Thank you to the 59 readers who voted. There was an overwhelming majority in favor of the mature upgrade. For the 5 or so voters who didn't want this change I'm sorry, but you got voted out. I hope you will continue to read anyways.**

**I continued to need practice on writing fluff scenes if I'm going to do this JaunexPyrrha thing. I couldn't believe how difficult that was. Special thanks to Khalthar for proof reading this chapter. H****ope you enjoyed and I'll see you around for the next chapter. Peace.**

**-Saber**


	16. Ch16 Historical Value

**Chapter 16: Historical Value**

Thursday morning began with Nora beckoning welcome to the new day in her joyful singing of 'good morning'; which was immediately met by the groans of her once sleeping teammates. As 'rooster' Nora went cheerfully about getting ready for the day in her normal, high energy, high volume way. The others decided that sleep was, for now, elusive. With much moaning and grumbling the others sluggishly rolled out of bed. It wasn't until they were down getting breakfast did their groggy state finally dispense.

Taking their trays of food from the serving windows they headed for their usual table. Nora and Ren sat down at their normal bench where they would sit across from team RWBY. This morning however Jaune and Pyrrha come around the table to sit across from them. Ren paused with a spoon full of oatmeal in front of his mouth when his brother in arms sat down in front of him. This was not a strange occurrence for the partners of team JNPR to sit facing each other. As it was easier to interact and hold a conversation when facing one another.

"So what's up guys?" Nora asked as she started cutting wedges into her tall stack of pancakes. Obviously aware that when Jaune and Pyrrha sat on the other side of the table, it signaled that one half of JNPR wished to speak with the other half.

"Well," Jaune started, "last night Pyrrha and I got to talking and we have decided-"

"To get married!"

"-Decided- to go on the Winter Competition Circuit. And will you stop that Nora, it's gotten old the last dozen times you've done that," Jaune chastised Nora's interruption.

"She'll keep doing it as long as she gets a reaction," Ren mentioned offhandedly. Jaune paused for a moment to evaluate himself. He did feel a slight warmth in his cheeks, but nothing too noticeable. Confident that he had kept composed he was about to respond when Ren pointed his spoon. Slightly confused, Jaune turned to where he had pointed.

"Married," Pyrrha repeated just above a whisper. Her entire face was as red as her hair and the crimson was slowly continued to descend down her neck. Jaune was sure if he waited a few more minutes that color would reach her toes. Pyrrha was shaken out of her musing by Jaune's hand squeezing her shoulder.

"Getting back to the point," Jaune redirected, Pyrrha reigning in her fantasies. "After what Ozpin said yesterday and learning that Pyrrha has a special invitation to all four kingdoms to participate in the Winter Circuit, I'm thinking we all should go. What do you say?"

Ren and Nora looked at each other with a somewhat conflicted expression.

"Well, actually we kind of made some plans ourselves," Nora admitted somewhat guiltily turning back to her teammates across the table.

"While you two were at practicing last night Nora and I looked at those 'other events' Ozpin mentioned," Ren explained. "There was a program both of us found interesting, but it had limited space."

"We were like literally watching the spots fill up as we were thinking about it. So we kind of jumped on board before the ship was full and set sail," Nora added.

"You guys signed up with the Valean Navy?" Pyrrha asked jokingly.

"No, not that kind of ship, the ship that was the metaphorical ship that is the thingy Renny and I signed up for. What does the Navy have to do with anything?" Nora answered.

"And what did you and 'Renny', sign up for?" Jaune asked with a slightly teasing tone.

"It called 'Extracurricular Winter Class 203'," Ren said as he pulled out his scroll selecting the course description and handing it to Jaune. Curious Pyrrha leaned on Jaune's shoulder to read off the scroll.

"Extracurricular Class 203: During the winter semester Beacon's normal classes are postponed until spring. During the winter semester students are required to fulfill a certain amount of class and mission credits, as well as mandatory reading and writing assignments. By enrolling and passing this six week class Beacon students can fulfill the winter semester credits and assignments," Pyrrha read aloud.

"It's basically like summer school but in the winter," Ren explained.

"I can't believe we missed that," a familiar voice said disappointed.

"Don't worry Weiss I'm sure we can get our winter stuff done. After all, you wouldn't allow us to fall behind would you partner?"

"Ruby, if we had enrolled in that class it would have relieved me of the responsibilities of insuring everyone got their work done on time," Weiss answered back.

"Come on Weiss you need to trust your teammates more," Yang said with a smile.

"Oh, I trust you alright. Trust you to be lazy, you pack of procrastinators," the heiress shot back.

"Come on we aren't that bad," Yang waved off the accusation.

"Yang, you're the worst procrastinator in this entire Academy," Blake stated blandly.

"Et tu, Blake? Betrayed my own partner," Yang whined sarcastically hurt.

"You did wait 'til the morning before to start a ten page history paper was due a few days ago."

"Et tu, Ruby? Exposed by moi petite soeur," Yang clutched her heart feigning pain.

"Not to mention, your multiple offences of not doing any homework assigned Friday due first thing Monday."

"Okay, it isn't surprising coming from you Weiss-Queen," Yang deadpanned. "And Come On! It's the weekend! We spend five days of tireless, soul sucking school grind. Oum specifically created those two days to be relaxing and as stress free as possible," Yang explained exasperated.

"Oh, Oh! And the times you 'forgot' all your dust alchemy lab assignments and waited until the last day and you caused the whole lab to EX-PLOODDEEE!"

"What is it, bash on Yang morning?" Yang hostilely directed at Nora.

"Boop!" Nora reached over with a rolled up napkin and 'booped' Yang on the head. Yang seemed to freeze and the people sitting beside her noticed a sudden warmth.

"You… You just…touched my…" Yang growled fiercely.

"PANCAKE!" Yang suddenly forgot her anger when a pancake materialized in her mouth. Having to take a chew and swallow or else she would choke. The air around Yang immediately cooled down and returned to a normal ambient temperature.

"Anyways, what do you guys have planned for the winter semester?" Jaune asked hoping the conversation would further distract Yang's temper from returning.

"Team RWBY currently has no plans," their team leader reported happily. Hearing this Jaune looked over to Pyrrha and nodded his head towards their sister team.

"Would any of you be interested in participating in the Winter Competition Circuit? Even though Ren and Nora aren't going, Jaune and I plan to, wanna come?" Pyrrha asked.

"*GASP* That would be So COOL!" Ruby shouted drawing a couple of glances from people at surrounding tables. Ruby blushed embarrassed for a moment before continuing at a softer volume. "I mean I know traveling is one of the things hunters do, but they don't usually do any world travel. Sometimes only working in one region or Kingdom for their entire life. Only elite and famous hunters get to travel because they get requested."

"And we could visit all sorts of places! Like-Like-Like the Mistral weapons museum, containing the largest collection of historical weapons in the world. Or-Or the Fabrique Nationale in Atlas, largest manufacturer of dust propelled ammunition and weapons. AND the Pantheon of Heroes in Vacuo, THE museum honoring fallen heroes, hunters and huntresses fr-"

"Ruby, Ruby calm down you're starting to speed talk like Oobleck," Weiss said reeling in her partner's excitement.

"So is that a yes?" Jaune asked, hearing all the excitement, but not an actual answer.

"Yes! Team RWBY would be happy to join you!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Actually," Yang hesitated, and her normal bright confident demeanor seemed to have disappear. "I think I've had enough of tournaments for the time being." The group of friends noticed Yang was consciously looking at her right arm. Sensing her partner's discomfort Blake reached out and gripped her left hand; linking their fingers together and giving a reassuring squeeze.

The group understood why Yang was hesitant to enter another 'tournament' setting after what had happened last year during finals of the Vytal Festival Tournament. Specifically, her fight with Mercury Black.

The general public still believed Yang had assaulted a defenseless Mercury at the end of their fight without provocation. Even with the revelation that Mercury was working for Cinder Fall and that the fight's conclusion had been orchestrated; the public still held Yang in contempt.

The others tried to help, but there was too much anger surrounding Yang's supposed actions for their small group to quell. Even Pyrrha used her stardom to defend Yang by releasing a public statement informing everyone that Yang was yet another victim. A victim in yet another one of Cinder's schemes to incite the public's anger and division.

Despite this public outreach, Yang would still get hate mail on her scroll calling her names like 'mad-bitch of beacon', 'bimbo brutalizer' or 'buxom bone-breaker'. Yang tried to laugh off the name calling by making jokes and turning some of the names into innuendos. For those who were close to her though, they could tell each letter cut her just a little bit.

If Yang ever participated in another competition she would no doubt rouse the public's feelings of resentment towards her. Causing more hate mail to end up in her scroll's mailbox. Causing Yang to doubt and loathe herself just a little bit more.

"I think we'll sit this one out," Blake gave a warm smile to her partner, giving her another comforting squeeze.

"Oh, uhm okay uhm… Weiss?" Ruby looked to her own partner.

"I see no problem," Weiss answered in a thoughtful tone. Already her analytical mind working out the details of traveling and attending the events in all four kingdoms. Also adding to the fact that she would need to make sure Ruby did her winter semester work. Weiss was confident she could get Blake to help her with Yang while she was away from Beacon.

"Great! So team RWJP is… rwjp?" Ruby paused cocking her head to one side like a puppy and placed her pointer finger on her chin in thought. "jpwr… jprw… jwpr… jwrp… jrpw… jrwp… pjrw… pjwr… pwrj… pwjr… prwj… prjw… wjpr… wjrp… wpjr… wprj… wrjp… wrpj… rjwp… rjpw… rpwj… rpjw… rwpj," Ruby mutter quickly and softly. "We need to come up with a temporary team name."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something ridiculous," Weiss said with a chuckle. Quietly impressed that her partner was able to rapidly conjugate all the different letter combinations in her head.

"I'll help you Ruby," Jaune offered.

"Great, now it's going to be something absurdly ludicrous," Weiss sighed in resignation.

"I say we have a vote on the name. A majority for it to be approved," Pyrrha suggested.

"'Best Winter Semester Plan' is a GO!" Ruby punched in air enthusiastically.

"Well, let's finish our fall semester first, okay Ruby?" Jaune offered noticing the clock on the wall. Classes were about to start and he hadn't even taken a bite of his food yet.

After silently finishing their breakfasts they quickly made their way to their classes. The day's classes went by rather… peacefully. Nothing exploded in Dust alchemy class. Everyone was bored into unconsciousness or found something more interesting to do in Port's Grimm studies. Yang and Nora got the standard lecture from Professor Goodwitch during combat class for obliterating the dueling arena. Ruby and Jaune's leadership class was productive if not a little confusing, as Headmaster Ozpin decided to be very cryptic in his lesson. The only thing that seemed to be out of the ordinary was when Doctor Oobleck's class asked Jaune to meet him after class.

Then again, the good Doctor seemed to have been meeting with Jaune on a regular basis ever since they returned from the Wulfstrum Keep mission. Maybe they should start considering these 'meetings' to be a regular thing. Jaune waved his friends to go on ahead as he stayed behind.

"Mr. Arc, I have some results from the artifacts you've given me," Oobleck began excitedly pulling out his scroll. Through the transparent screen it appeared to be a technical report of some kind.

"Let me begin with the silver coins you left me. They all weigh approximately one ounce each and comprise of .999 pure silver. The deviation between each of the coin's refinement to those standards is less than 1 percent, it's remarkable! Whomever minted these coins had a very thorough understanding of metallurgy and industry. From the first step of smelting the raw silver ore to the final polish treatment.

"To discover the coin's age they used a combination of different techniques. They began by cleaning dirt and dust particles stuck on the coin's surface, then carbon-dated said particles. Next procedure they analyzed the amount of metal oxidation. As certain elements are exposed to oxygen they react, it would be like guessing something's age by the amount of rust it had accumulated. Unfortunately, their last method of determining a date was by drilling into one of the coins to take a sample. After all of that the researchers were able to estimate the coin was minted about 1500 years ago.

"Most coins that old were little more than globs of precious metal stamped with a primitive die. Rough edges, unclear markings, irregularities between each coin made them each unique. These coins though, they could have almost been made on a modern coin press. Their edges are clean cut and smooth. The markings well defined and clear. Their uniform weight and material refinement shows a remarkable standard in quality. The process used clearly minimized deviation between each coin produced to guarantee a reliable currency.

"The markings though remain enigmatic. While your family's crest is clearly identifiable, genealogist and historians have no prior evidence that your linage dated back that far. If it is true that these coins were minted about 1500 years ago, it means your family is one of oldest in all of Remnant.

"The woman's portrait on the other side of the coin is a complete mystery. Her likeness was not found in any of our current historical databases. Having her face stamped on the coins clearly signifies she is important, that 'importance' though is unknown. She doesn't wear any defining accessories like a crown to signify royalty. Despite her imagine being so clearly stamp she will currently remain anonymous.

"The current market price for just one ounce of silver would be worth about 28 lien. However, add their unknown historical value and their price could be anywhere from 200 to 6,000 lien; maybe even more. I would recommend you don't sell them beca-"

"Wait, wait wait… six thousand lien? As in six, zero, zero, zero?" Jaune asked with a wide-eyed expression. Jaune had grown up with an absence of wealth and had never dealt with valuable objects. So he couldn't associate a lien value with this sort of thing. He could only assume they were usually worth more than they appeared.

He knew how much lien it took to feed his seven sisters for a week; and what that meant and looked like. He knew how much he could earn by washing dishes and bussing tables from one night at a restaurant. He knew how much a store owner would pay to restock shelves and mop floors in the morning before opening. This though, he couldn't associate a monetary value to an object a little bigger than his thumb nail. It was like trying to imagine a pile of million lien in one cent coins.

"Yes, Mr. Arc, 6000 lien," Oobleck confirmed to his dumbfounded student. The Doctor let his student gape with his mouth open like a fish as he looking off into the distance. The Doctor found his student's reaction amusing as he continued flounder about looking utterly thunderstruck. "Mr. Arc are you alright?"

"I'm-I'm-I'm, give me a minute," Jaune said hunching over and bracing himself against the table trying to ground himself in this new reality. Eventually his mental faculties began to comprehend the revelation.

"I guess this is what it feels like to win the lottery," Jaune chuckled halfheartedly.

"I can imagine, however as I was saying. I would recommend you don't sell them because their historical significance could be incredible," Jaune noticed something different in Oobleck's voice, he had slowed down his normal 'fast and hard-to-follow' talking. Standing back up straight Jaune locked eyes with the Doctor to see them alight with wonder and excitement.

"Mr. Arc, this coin in summary," Speaking deliberately slower to stress his next point. "This coin signifies the discovery of an advanced civilization, previously unknown to historians."

There was a pregnant silence that fell between the instructor and student. The mysteries of a civilization lost 1500 years ago to Grimm, man's memory or time.

"I'll keep that in mind Professor."

"Doctor," Oobleck automatically corrected.

"S-sorry, Doctor," Jaune apologized. "Do…do I even want to ask about the diamonds?"

"Would you?" Oobleck asked with a raised blow. Jaune was still recovering from what he had learned about the silver coins and the implications on what they meant. Not just about his lineage, but also what this mean for Remnant. He would never have thought that he, him, Jaune Arc, could possibly uncover an unknown ancient civilization on Remnant. Jaune let out a long sigh, filing away everything he had just heard.

"Please tell me what you've learned about the diamonds?" Jaune asked calmly and politely.

"Very well," Oobleck said changing to a different screen on his scroll. "The diamonds average about one carat each. To get your shock out of the way in today's market they would go about 3,000 to 20,000 lien depending on the quality and cut. Again, possibly even more if they held some historical value. Which they definitely do, because the researchers found a match," Oobleck again slowed down to stress his statement.

"A match?" Jaune asked, ignoring his mind freaking out about the lien.

"Yes, an atomic match with a certain set of diamonds currently in circulation. Well, not exactly circulation, more like on display."

"Explain, please?"

"Diamonds are carbon atoms arranged in a cubic crystal structure. They form naturally by extreme temperature and pressure in the lithospheric mantle, about 100 miles underground. Over time and tectonic movement these diamonds are pushed to the surface. Now diamonds are not all the same. Different quality and types of diamonds come from different geological locations. The differences can only be detected by doing a chemical and physical examination. This method unfortunately is not one hundred percent accurate. The only guaranteed method of knowing the origin of where a diamond is from is by having proper documentation once it has been excavated at the mine site.

"Now the diamonds found at the Wulfstrum Keep site were meticulously tested and examined. The results were then compared to the different diamond profiles from known deposits. The Wulfstrum diamonds did not match any diamond profile from any currently known deposits.

"But I though…"

"Not finished," Oobleck said licking his dry lips in contained excitement. "The Wulfstrum diamonds were then compared to a diamond profile catalogue of world famous gems and the like. They found a 98 percent match to the Mistral Royal Family's Crowned Jewels."

"Well," Jaune thought about it for a second. "Then were did those diamonds come from?

"Nobody, knows," Oobleck answered now visibly vibrating. "Despite being passed down through the Mistral Royal Family for centuries their origin and age is unknown. No verbal or written history about them. No legends or fairy tales that I'm aware of explaining their place of origin. There is a widely accepted theory that there was a mine that had to be abandoned due to war, Grimm, both? Nobody knows. Either way their source is a complete unknown."

"…but now they are somehow connected to some 1500 year old diamonds found an ocean and a continent apart," Jaune pondered aloud.

"EXACTLY!" Oobleck shouted over joyed. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!? DO YOU KNOW!? DO YOU KNOW!?"

"The two places are somehow connected," Jaune offered slowly. Oobleck looked at him urging him to say more with a waiting, enthusiastic face that Jaune would associate with a five year old on Christmas morning. "1500 years ago there was a diamond mine that circulated diamonds between the two continents. Or most likely they were used in trade. Possibly a gift from one party to the Mistral Royal Family at the time?"

"YES! YES! YES! And so much more!" Oobleck said elated. "In ancient times Mistral was known for their mastery of the seas. Even today they currently are. The favorable currents and winds around Mistral gave them an advantage in navigation as well as their abundance of natural resources to create ships. Back then they were known for being world traveling merchants and pirates. However, historians believed they their activities were only limited to the northern hemisphere, and never journeyed to the southern hemisphere.

"Now, now with this discovery of the diamonds at Wulfstrum Keep, which is in the southern hemisphere, Mistralian mariners must have traveled to the southern hemisphere. This discovery could re-write everything we've learned about…"

Jaune started to back away from Doctor Oobleck. The Doctor progressively began to talk faster and faster. His voice was becoming an almost steady buzz of sound as his lips blurred with how quickly they were moving. The buzz of Oobleck's talking grew higher and higher in pitch, almost sounding like an electronic device charging for detonation.

"Professor!"

"It's Doctor," Oobleck halted, blinked. "My apologize Mr. Arc, I seemed to have gone off on a tangent."

"No problem, I can somewhat understand your excitement about his discovery. However, I would like to keep this currently under wraps," Jaune requested.

"But Mr. Arc this is the discovery of the century. It could revolutionize our understand of the anci-"

"Doctor Oobleck!" Jaune raised his voice sternly addressing his professor. This seemed to catch both off guard. The boost of confidence that spurred Jaune to raise his voice evaporated to leave a very timid student fearful of being chastised by his instructor.

"Doctor Oobleck, please," Jaune resumed with a more respectful tone towards his elder. Cautiously picking his words as he spoke. "While what you say is all well and good, I strongly encourage you will keep this matter private and your theories to yourself. Please keep this discovery between me, you and the other professionals you've corresponded with on this matter."

"If word got out about Wulfstrum Keep too soon, it could have dire results. The first one that comes to my mind is the site being raided by grave robbers. The Keep's location is only known by a few and it's also very remote, BUT the promise of easy and instant wealth would attract thieves. Those thieves wouldn't care about any historical knowledge that you are so eager to uncover."

"They would only be concerned about the easy pay day," Jaune said adding a harder edge to his voice. "They would use the quickest and easiest methods to get their loot. Destroying all historical evidence in their way. Then sell their treasure on the black market to be lost in the buying, trading and swapping hands. All knowledge possibly gained from those artifacts lost forever."

"Do you understand?" Jaune ended seriously.

Oobleck didn't know what had transpired before him as he stood there frozen. While he respected all of his students, he unfortunately had labeled Jaune as the class buffoon and trouble maker during the first semester of knowing him. First impressions, unfortunately continue to stigmatize people despite their vast improvement from the initial meeting.

This trouble maker was actually lecturing Him, his Professor; this was unexpected. That youthful troublemaker he had originally known disappeared and in his place stood a responsible man demanding his compliance. The amount of confidence and authority Jaune had now… was certainly astonishing.

"You bring up some valid points Mr. Arc," Oobleck responded. "Very well, I will curb my enthusiasm. I apologize, I was… wrapped up in the moment, as it were."

"Apology accepted," Jaune said dropping his stern demeanor to return to the student Doctor Oobleck recognized. "Both of us value this discovery. For me, it's finding out more about my family's history. For you, it's opening a window into a forgotten era. I just want to make sure it's knowledge is protected while theirs no one there to defend it.

"A very wise policy Mr. Arc," Doctor Oobleck agreed. "How is that Artifacts, Relics, Antiquities and Ruins paper work coming?"

"It's going," Jaune said with a frustrated sigh. "I've asked someone I trust to help me with all the legal language and stuff. Hoping to hear from them in the next few days, after which I'll get the claim recorded and then I can move to hire a research team to get out there and start investigating the place. Have you made that list of recommend historians and archeologists you trust?"

"It's nearly complete, I'll have it to you probably tomorrow if you wish?"

"No rush, just wondering. After all things are still in the works. I can start making loose plans, but until the Artifacts Claim is in I can't really do anything. Need to actually think of what I intend to do with all of… 'this'. Plus, I would need to find the funds to sponsor this Wulfstrum Keep expedition. While I'm pretty much sitting on a winning lottery ticket with the artifacts I currently have, but like you said 'the historical value outweighs the monetary value'. I need a plan, I need a plan for all of 'this'," Jaune said suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Indeed," Oobleck said with a nod. "I'll send you the analysis reports for the coins and the diamonds. Is there anything else I could do for you?"

"Could you also include a memo or notes with your own thoughts about the analysis? Kind of reiterate what you told me verbally."

"Sure, I'll send you a copy of notes I've been keeping on the subject. Anything else?"

"Not at the moment. I need to do some serious thinking about 'this'," Jaune chuckled. "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm a treasure hunter instead of a …hunter?"

Oobleck chuckled with him at the joke.

"Well, if there is nothing else I'll be seeing you later. Don't be afraid to stop during my office hours if you have any questions, want to talk or need help with anything," Oobleck offered.

"Thank you Doctor, but I think that's all for now," with that the student and the teacher went their separate ways. A few steps outside the classroom door he heard his scroll ping with a new message. Glancing down at the display he noticed it was the analysis reports Oobleck promised to send about the silver coins and diamonds as well as a copy of his own 'notes'. Looking at the file labeled 'notes' Oobleck should have called it 'tome' instead by how large the file was.

Jaune let out another sigh as he slowly walked towards his dorm room. Things had become so… so much more complicated. He honestly thought this would have just been a side project, sort of a hobby. Now, now it almost seemed like a job. Organize, plan, budget, manage, evaluate… sure sounded like a job.

Jaune started to take inventory about the other 'artifacts' he had taken from Wulfstrum Keep. He still had six or so silver coins in the small jewel box, along with numerous different sizes of gems and precious stones. He remembered that one compartment of the jewel box was full of small diamonds similar to what he had given Oobleck and Junior. There were of course the very large jewels that he hand handed out to his friends. Thinking about it for a moment how much were those worth? Oobleck said those small one carat diamonds were possibly worth anywhere from 3,000 to 20,000 lien.

What about those gems he had given his friends? Those were obviously larger and were probably worth a whole lot more. He remembered the chicken egg sized sapphire of a he had gifted to Nora. That had to be a shiny piece of lien.

"Okay," Jaune said aloud. He had the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind. First stop though as to catch team RWBY in their dorm before headed out to dinner. Turning down the familiar hallway Jaune saw his objective insight.

*knock,knock,knock*

"Who is it?" Ruby called out from inside.

"Hey Ruby, it's Jaune, your team got a minute to talk?" Jaune asked through the door. He heard footsteps approaching and the door swing open.

"Sure, come on in," Ruby welcomed.

"Is it safe to come in?" Jaune asked cautiously. Ruby turned around to evaluate her dorm room.

"Yeah," Ruby said with a shrug. "Yang's got most of her clothes still on."

"Why … never mind," Jaune stopped himself from asking and made a note to not look in Yang's general direction; under no circumstances. Ruby led him inside, Jaune only took a few steps into the girl's dorm before he closed the door behind him. Staying by the entrance in case he needed to make a hasty retreat.

"What can we do for you Jaune?" Weiss asked whilst sitting at her desk.

"Yeah, Jaune what's up?" Yang echoed somewhere from Jaune's right.

"So remember back on top of Wulfstrum Keep when I gave everyone a jewel?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah," Blake said from her bunk still holding an open book she had been reading from.

"I'll going have to ask you guys to give them back, temporarily."

"Why what's up?"

"So I also took a few silver coins and some more diamonds from the treasure room Nora and Ren found. I gave Oobleck a couple so he could have them analyzed. The results were interesting, I've actually never seen him this excited about something before. Seriously he was acting as if it were his birthday or something," Jaune told them.

"Really that big?" Yang said impressed. "So what did they find?"

"Don't have all the details," Jaune partially lied, "but Oobleck thinks it could revolutionize historian's understandings of the world about 1500 years ago."

"Woah, that sounds huge," Ruby awed.

"Oobleck acted like it was a huge deal. So, right now there is some 'paper work' stuff I need to do. After that is all squared away I want to have those jewels I gifted you properly analyzed, appraised and documented. Once that is done I'll give them back to you with a copy of whatever information they come with; sound good?"

"Appraised, why how much could these things be worth?" Yang asked. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her holding up the gold sapphire she had been given.

"Weiss, do you have a guess?" Jaune asked, honestly not knowing. Weiss studied the glittering gem in Yang's hand.

"If I have to guess, 20 million lien, maybe," everyone gaped as Weiss made it sound like 20 million was no big deal.

"*whistle* Woah baby, I'm making sure I put you in a safe place," Yang said. Jaune turned just enough to see Yang in all her semi-clothed glory. She was still 'in-ish' her school uniform, but she had taken off the jacket and unbuttoned her dress shirt. Revealing her cleavage pressed together by a white bra. Yang took the sapphire in her hand and buried it in between her breasts.

"Yaaannnggg," Ruby whined embarrassed.

"What, it's the safest place I can think of," Yang defended herself with a leering grin.

"Just make sure you don't lose it in your titanic fat sacks," Blake prodded before returning to her book.

"Hey," Yang whirled around to look at her partner. "You said you liked them!"

"O-kay, I'm going to see you guys later, bye," with that Jaune made a hasty retreat. Jaune shut the door behind him as he stood out in the hall blushing profusely. Leave it to Yang to make turn the situation into something like that. Jaune took a few moments to clear that image of Yang from his mind before approaching his own dorm room door.

Upon entering, Jaune called a team meeting and told them exactly the same thing he had told team RWBY. All of them took the news with great interest and Jaune told them a few more details, but nothing Remnant shattering. Nora was excited, not overly excited, but excited. Pyrrha smiled happily as she listened to Jaune thinking it was 'wonderful'. Ren while not having too much of an outward reaction seemed to understand what Jaune was implying better than the two young women on their team.

Jaune decided that he would eventually tell Pyrrha more about his …job? What was this to him? He already decided this was more than a hobby or side project. Thinking about it now there was also some amount of responsibility too, both to himself and to Remnant. Again, he really needed to sit down and make a plan.

Tomorrow was Friday, maybe stopping by Junior's club would turn up some more information. Adding another layer of complexity to Jaune's current situation. Well at least he would enjoy dancing with Pyrrha. He had no appointments Saturday or Sunday, which would give him time to make a plan.

* * *

**Beacon Tower: Ozpin's Office**

* * *

"This is quite the breakthrough. If disturbing," Ozpin said looking at the exposed insides of the old scroll Qrow had brought in. Specialist Winter Schnee of Atlas stood in front of Ozpin's desk next to Qrow with a look of disgust on her face as she listened to Qrow give his mission report. She was on loan from Atlas acting as a special military envoy and commanding officer to the Atlas' personnel currently in Vale. Glynda Goodwitch stood to the left of Ozpin's desk holding her riding crop ready to destroy the abomination laying open on the desk.

"Yeah, you're telling me," Qrow took a long swig from his flask to easy his dry throat from talking so much.

"Glynda if you would please," Ozpin asked. With a flick of her riding crop the screws, back and different parts of the old scroll were encompassed in a violet glow. The parts quickly reassembled themselves to become whole again. With another flick of her crop Goodwitch sent the old scroll into a carrying case. When the lid was closed and the latch locked she let out a sigh of relief that the 'scroll of nightmare' was now safely contained.

"This discovery is more than disturbing. It changes everything about how we know the enemy operates. Before we had assumed that they were using the CCT network for communications. So when they destroyed Beacon Tower it was also assumed they crippled ours as well as their own ability to communicate and coordinate," Winter rubbed her temple. She could not imagine the full implications of what this meant.

"What disturbs me even more is what Qrow said about Serenity Bay," Glynda mentioned. "Ms. Cinder Fall was able to get near or past Atlas security without detection. That still doesn't explain her purpose for being at Serenity Bay."

"Ms. Fall does have a number agents with exceptional subversion and camouflaging abilities," Ozpin surmised bring his fingers into a steeple in front of his mouth. He took a second for his thoughts to organize before continuing. "We know from the Vytal Festival Tournament last year that this Emerald Sustrai has a powerful semblance involving hallucinations. Also, Roman Torchwick's assassin Neopolitan has displayed abilities to disguise herself and teleport; making her an excellent agent for infiltration missions. Even now we don't know the full extent of either of these women's abilities or if the Ms. Fall has more at her command."

"Speaking of the flamboyant thief, has 'acid burn' been forthcoming with any new information," Qrow asked.

"*sigh* No, Mr. Torchwick has been very resistant to our interrogation process," Winter reported disappointed.

"Shame," Qrow agreed with a nod and another swig from his flask.

"Back to the topic at hand," Glynda said looking directly at Winter. "What importance does Serenity Bay hold?"

"Serenity Bay is a secure shipping, manufacturing, assembly and reclamation facility for the Atlas military. Some of the components to our vehicles, mechs and other hardware are not manufactured in Atlas. Where ever those parts are manufactured either from Vale, Mistral or Vacuo they all go to Serenity Bay for processing and distribution. It is a major military supply hub," Winter answered.

"A very busy military supply hub," Ozpin added softly hands still folded in front of him deep in thought. "The amount of military personal, merchants, sailors, various company representatives…"

"The volume of activity would give her the advantage of hiding in a crowd," Qrow supplied.

"I'll recommend to Ironwood that he create a private security team to begin reviewing the time Qrow suggests Ms. Fall was at Serenity Bay. I'm also going to suggest ordering a security clearance update for all Atlas personnel," Winter reported.

"Wouldn't that alert her?"

"No, we've been doing random clearance updates periodically so this wouldn't arouse her suspicion. This would also include a review and a clearance update for our non-Atlas military personnel working at our bases. The generals have been wanting to upgrade our security procedures with biometrics; now might be a good time to implement them."

"I would recommend it," Ozpin said. "It would hopefully be a hurdle they will trip over. My concerns though are these non-Atlas military personnel; the merchants, sailor and company representatives you mentioned bringing in these different parts. They pose a security risk as well as the merchandise they are selling. If you installed sabotaged parts…"

"Then she might have a kill switch for the entire Atlas military," Glynda finished. The realization created an oppressive atmosphere between the four standing around Ozpin's desk.

"So what do we do about these 'mercenaries' that have been working for Cinder?" Glynda asked wishing to change the subject.

"We should simply eliminate them," Winter suggested without a hint of remorse.

"I'm not going back on my word," Qrow growled at the Schnee. "Besides we haven't done a full disclosure interview with them yet."

"You mean interrogation," Winter responded. "You don't expect them to be cooperate willingly. I'll have a task force round them up and throw them in cells by tomorrow morning."

"Specialist Schnee I think I'll deal with the matter personally," Ozpin said taking a sip of coffee from his coffee mug.

"But Sir! If these men…"

"Ms. Schnee I remind you that this is not Atlas and the people we are dealing with are currently Valean citizens," Ozpin interrupted. "For now I want you to prepare and send that report to Ironwood on the matters we have just discussed. And, I will entrust this to you," Ozpin said pushing the carrying case containing the Grimm infected scroll towards Winter. "You have better technicians at your disposal to figure out how that thing works. I would recommend keeping it in Vale, in case there is some sort of tracker installed."

"Very well," Winter submitted to Ozpin's instructions. Stepping forward she reaches for the case to take it-

*RING!*

The room suddenly froze as the noise came from the case.

*RING!*

"You want to answer that princess?"

*RING!*

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for joining me for another chapter. Special thanks to Khalthar for beta-reading yet again and my new beta-reader Evilservant1094. Both of them were extremely helpful. More thanks to those of you who commented last chapter and previous chapters. Haven't started watching season 4 of RWBY yet, kind of hoping to avoid it so I don't get distracted. Well that's all for now. I'll be seeing all of you in the next chapter. Until next time, Peace. -Saber**


	17. Ch17 On the Horizon

**Chapter 17: On the Horizon**

* * *

"…and the people we are dealing with are currently Valean citizens," Ozpin interrupted. "For now I want you to prepare and send that report to Ironwood on the matters we have just discussed. And, I will entrust this to you," Ozpin said pushing the carrying case containing the Grimm infected scroll towards Winter. "You have better technicians at your disposal to figure out how that thing works. I would recommend keeping it in Vale, in case there is some sort of tracker installed."

"Very well," Winter submitted to Ozpin's instructions. Qrow and Goodwitch watched from where they stood as Winter stepped forward to take the case off of Ozpin's desk. Just as her hand was about to grip the handle-

*RING!*

Everyone in Opzin's office froze as the Grimm infested scroll rang from inside the case.

*RING!*

"You want to answer that ice queen?"

*RING!*

"Fuck it," Qrow in a surge of frustration stepped forward opening the case containing the Grimm infested scroll. Carefully gripping and pulling the cursed item out by its short antenna.

"What the hell are you doing?" Winter asked alarmed.

*RING!*

"Answering the phone, hello *Cough* *Ack!* *Garggle* hello," Qrow tested his voice, filling his throat with more saliva and flem. "Ggrrrrr, ack! Ack! *gargle* hello," Qrow's voice was sounded sickly with a bit of gravel rattling in the back of his throat, but most importantly he sounded unrecognizable.

*BEEP* "Hello," Qrow answered the phone. Glancing up he saw the worried faces of Goodwitch and Winter watching him. Ozpin observed Qrow with a hard gaze of support and determination, but with a strong undertone of 'don't screw this up'.

"…"

"Yeah, I'm alright *cough* I think I picked something up from the hospital," Qrow answered.

"…"

"Don't act like you care. What do you want," Qrow spoke harshly. There was a pair of muffled gasps from the women watching him. Ozpin's gaze intensified.

"…" This time Qrow stayed silent for a long stretch. His audience holding their collective breaths.

"Fine, I'll get them mobilized *cough*, anything else?"

"…"

"Very well, I'll see you there."

"…"

"Alright, bye," Qrow ended the call. Ozpin's office was dead silent, three pairs of eyes looking at the half sober man.

"Was that…her?" Winter inquired tentatively.

"Yeah, that was her," Qrow answered carefully putting the Grimm infested scroll back into its case, closing and locking the lid.

"Did she buy your act?" Ozpin asked seriously.

"Yea, as far as I could tell," Qrow took a long draft from his flask. Holding the small container vertical in the air for a long moment to insure it was emptied of every last drop. Pulling his kisser away from the lip of the flask he let out a long breath.

"Well?" Winter asked expectantly, "What did she say?"

"So I said 'hello', she then like was all polite-like 'Mr. Tristan, you do not sound well.' I did that 'picked up something at the hospital bit' and she then hoped I would be feeling better soon and was trying to fake being concerned and caring badly. Then I told her to 'shove it' and asked why she called..."

"And?"

"I'm getting there, don't get your thong in a wad," Qrow told Winter. The Atlas Specialist sneered at the drunk huntsman, her hand gripping her sabre tightly out of habit. Ozpin and Goodwitch stood silently by waiting for Qrow to continue.

"So…I'll try and quote her best I can, but… she said 'Always to the point Mr. Tristan, very well. Your team needs to head to Mistral. You have two weeks to get there. Be sure to bring your equipment and do not arouse suspicions. Inform my lieutenants when you plan on arriving and they'll greet you when you get there. Lodging arrangements have been made and the mission will be explained once you've arrived.' Then I asked her if there was anything else, she said 'no'. Then I told her I'd see her there, and she said she had 'other' business to attend to and 'would not seeing you in person'; them; him; Mr. Tristan. And that was the end."

"Did she say anything else or did you hear anything that could be useful?" Winter asked urgently.

"No…" Qrow answered slowly.

"Background noise, a particular way she pronounced a certain word, did she sound at all unusual?" Winter pressed harder.

"No! Geez! Shove that thong wad in your mouth, quiet will ya," Qrow shot back irritated. "And No. There was no background noise. She didn't pronounce anything strange. She sounded like her normal, arrogant, power-hungry, anarchist self. She said get their gear and their asses over to Mistral. That was pretty much the whole conversation."

"That is more than enough information," Ozpin's hands rose in front of him to form a steeple. The group watched as Ozpin's eyes narrowed gazing over the top of his hands. "Glynda if I remember correctly in about three weeks from now the Winter Competition Circuit begins in Mistral."

"That is correct sir," Glynda answered after consulting her scroll.

"So she's planning an attack in Mistral, similar to what befell Beacon and Vale," Winter stated as a matter of fact.

"I don't think so," Ozpin countered Winter's assumption. "When it came to her attack on Vale and Beacon, Cinder had nearly complete control of the criminal underworld and the White Fang in the kingdom. Her command over both those groups and their resources allowed her to successfully pull off such an ambitious attack during the Vytal Festival."

"To pull her forces from Vale the send them to Mistral makes me suspect she does not have an abundance of resources this time around. Add to the evidence that she specifically instructed Mr. Tristan and his group to bring their own equipment. That might signify she doesn't have very many resources there either."

"You might have a point Ozzy," Qrow scratched his chin thinking about it what the headmaster had said. "Mistral's underworld is a lot more diverse than Vale's; and a lot older. Despite her mentioning that she was originally from Mistral, I don't think the existing crime organizations would allow a new player into the game. Also, now that Cinder's motives have been somewhat revealed I think the upper crust and the underworld would unite to insure they maintained the status quo. There is also the Mistral Royal Family and the Pirate King you have consider."

"The Pirate King… are you kidding?" Winter asked with an eye roll. "What are you, five? That's just a fairy tale."

"And what have you learned about fairy tales?" Goodwitch asked with a raised eyebrow. "Surely after joining our inner circle you would remember our mission involving the Four Season Maidens."

"Yes, I do. However, 'Pirate King' seriously?"

"You would be surprised what other fairy tales sound just as ridiculous, but never the less exist," Ozpin explained. "The Pirate King is as old if not older than the Mistral Royal Family. Think of it as two different monarchs in the same kingdom. The Mistral Royal Family rules over what is in the light and the Pirate King rules over what is in the shadows. Both separate entities, but both value the survival and integrity of the Kingdom of Mistral."

"Unfortunately we don't know who the current Pirate King," Qrow said. "All we do know is that he exists."

"Or she," Goodwitch added. "Several of the rumored 'rulers of Mistral's underworld' have been women. Of course, that has never been proven."

"I think we are getting a little off topic. The current issue is that we suspect Cinder will be making a move sometime during the Winter Competition Circuit in Mistral," Ozpin said drawing everyone's attention back to the main subject. "She says she would not be seeing Mr. Tristan in person while they are in Mistral. That he would be dealing with her lieutenants, possibly Mr. Mercury Black and Ms. Emerald Sustrai; two of her major enforcers. If we are able to take them out of the picture it could deal a critical blow to her."

"And the information they possess could give us further insight to Cinder's operations," Winter suggested.

"Yeah, but right now I think that should be secondary," Qrow scratched his chin. "Right now, we kind of have a problem with Mr. Tristan and his little band of mercenaries defecting. If word got back to Cinder that they switched sides; the game is up."

"That is a problem," Goodwitch said. The group soon fell silent thinking of possible solutions.

*ding, dong, ding, bong; bong, ding, dong…*

"Unfortunately, I believe we are out of time for now," Ozpin said looking over at the grandfather clock standing against a nearby wall. "We'll setup another meeting fairly soon to discuss this further, Glynda I believe you have students waiting for you in class."

"Yes, if you'll excuse me," the professor made her way to the elevator and left Ozpin's office. Leaving the dusty old crow and the prim-and-proper soldier.

"Specialist Schnee," Winter straightened her posture as Ozpin turned in his chair to look directly at her. "For now I don't want to raise any alarms or possibly show our hand to the enemy. So for now, do not under any circumstances tell General Ironwood anything about this possible attack in Mistral."

Winter opened her mouth to protest, but Ozpin stopped her objection when he raised his hand to halt her.

"Send him that report about updating the security clearances for all Atlas military and non-military personnel. Don't forget to mention that security team looking into a possible breach at Serenity Bay. I would hate for such a vital hub of the Atlas military to be attacked. At the end of that report, send him a personal note. _Politely inviting_ him to attend the Inter-National Winter Competition Circuit in Mistral where we could meet as old _battle brothers_."

Ozpin strongly emphasized the _politely invite_ and _battle brothers_ as he spoke to Winter. Recognizing the importance of those special phrases she nodded.

"Yes, sir," Winter gave a salute.

"Remember Ms. Schnee, we do not want anything to leak to the enemy," Ozpin reiterated. "You are dismissed."

Winter stepped forward to take the case containing the Grimm infected scroll, before she left.

"Leave it," Ozpin ordered, halting Winter from taking the case. "I have a feeling that Qrow will need to use it shortly. Once he is done, he will deliver it directly to you."

"Very well," Winter gave a nod and departed the same way Goodwitch had moments earlier. The two men stood in silence as the sound of the elevator descending became softer and softer.

"Qrow," Ozpin started looking up at his friend. "I want you to meet with Mr. Tristan and his mercenary crew. Come up with a plan to fake their deaths. Once that is complete bring them to the holding facility underneath Beacon until we have a plan to deal with them."

"I gave my word they would not be harmed Ozzy," Qrow spoke seriously. "I gave my word that they would escape the life they're trapped in right now into something more promising. So however we 'deal with them', it better not be a bullet between the eyes."

"I promise old friend," Ozpin responded sincerely.

"Good, don't let our Atlas friends shove that 'standard issued' stick-up-your-ass," Qrow finished their conversation. Picking up case containing the Grimm infected scroll then sauntered over to the elevator. The elevator doors opened and Qrow stepped inside, turning around to look back at the Headmaster of Beacon. "See ya' next time, Ozzy," Qrow gave a mock salute as the door closed.

Ozpin's office again became silent. The only noise coming from the pendulum inside the grandfather clock swinging to and fro. Picking up his empty coffee cup from his desk, the headmaster stood and made his way over to the service table to pour himself another cup of coffee. Taking a deep inhale of the steam rising from the cup he closed his eyes to enjoy the aroma.

Still with his eyes closed his body's muscle memory took him over to one of the many windows. Opening his eyes, he looked down at his school beneath him. Some of the buildings that had once been part of the panoramic view had been demolished, all the way down to their concrete foundations. Some of the buildings that were salvageable were still being repaired.

Ozpin's gaze slowly rose upward to look at the horizon. The eastern horizon he realized, looking at the tall mountains in the distance. Over those mountains was a dense forest, through that dense forest was the sea, across that sea was the coast of the Anima continent. Traveling across the continent to the opposite shoreline was Mistral.

Mistral with its steep wind-carved cliffs, lush green forests, glacial topped peaks and tranquil waterways. A bright example of architecture, art, fashion and humanity's potential to be creative when inspired by nature. A dark epicenter of mankind's more ill-reputable nature of greed, ambition and lust.

"The next battlefield has been decided," Ozpin spoke in a fierce whisper, looking east towards the distant kingdom of Mistral.

* * *

**Beacon Academy: Student Dormitory**

* * *

"_Thank Oum it's Friday,"_ Jaune thought to himself as he stretched after just getting out of bed. Standing next to his bed facing the window he reached as high as he could. Even going up on his tippy toes as his fingers clawed at air, trying to touch the ceiling. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a desperate hum trying to summon another inch so he could scratch the stucco ceiling.

Still feinting sleep, Pyrrha had one eye open watching her partner stretch. The smile played at the corner of her lips as she looked intently at the widening gap between Jaune night shirt and pajama bottoms. Jaune had grown since his first year at Beacon. Resulting in some of his clothing being a bit small or too tight. Actually, Pyrrha was just fine with Jaune's clothes being a tad small and too tight; it allowed for her to enjoy little moments like this.

The white fabric of the shirt stretched across Jaune's form showing defined contours of his chest and arms. The green and blue plaid pajama bottoms were loose around his legs but gripped tightly around his waist. Pyrrha's eyes though were locked on the gap between the night shirt and pajama bottoms.

Pyrrha let the corner of her lips raise into a small smile at the sight of the exposed pale white skin taut over well-defined muscles. There was a thin line of blond hair running down the center of his sculptured abdomen. Starting at a point just below his navel and disappearing behind the elastic band of his pajamas. As if teasing her, Jaune's pj bottoms slipped off his hips, almost showing a dangerous amount of skin as Pyrrha felt her face being to flush.

"Aahhhh," Jaune let out a long sigh as he felt his spine pop and the stiffness from sleeping left him. He opened his eyes to look at his partner still sleeping in the bed adjacent to his. Jaune felt almost guilty that he had to wake her. The slight blush and small smile on her face told him she was probably having a very enjoyable dream. Unfortunately though, it was time to get up. Quietly walking over to her bedside, Jaune leaned over and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune said softly while giving her shoulder a light shake. "Pyrrha? Pyrrha, it's time to get up."

"Hhhmmmmm, five more minutes," Pyrrha groaned out the plea, as she rolled away from Jaune.

"Pyrrha, you need to get up," Jaune persisted giving her shoulder another shake.

"Hmmm, let me have my beauty sleep," she moaned out tired. Taking a fist full of sheets and bedding, she pulled it over her head in a futile attempt to get Jaune to leave.

"Beauty Sleep?" Jaune questioned with a light laugh. His sisters had used that line more than once and he knew the perfect comeback. Looking directly at the bundle of blankets that was his partner Jaune humorously told her, "Pyrrha if you, and all the women in the world, somehow became even more beautiful by sleeping; men would never let them leave the bed."

The comment made his other roommates who were already up and getting ready turn to look at him with stunned looks. Underneath the covers Pyrrha's eyes opened wide and she could feel her face turn into a raging inferno. Jaune glanced up to notice Ren and Nora staring at him with in frozen astonishment.

"What?" Jaune asked his two teammates, not understanding their befuddlement. Their expressions shifted slightly. Silently asking for an explanation. "Seven sisters remember? I've heard the 'beauty sleep' excuse before."

Both Ren and Nora responded with a silent understanding '_Ohhhh_', but their expressions then changed to something Jaune didn't recognize. It was sort of a 'smug' look, but he couldn't quite identify it.

"You said that to your sisters?" Ren asked now confused as to why he would say such a thing to a blood relative.

"Jaaaauuuunnneee," Nora drew out, waving a finger at her team leader as she teasingly scolded. "You're a naughty, naughty boy."

"I said it to my younger sisters who think boys are gross and have cooties. So they kind of want to be 'unattractive' to boys. Plus, reverse psychology as in making them thinking that boys want them to stay in bed to become more beautiful, thus they don't do what boys want," Jaune explained.

"Oh…" Nora nodded, realizing what he said would seem logical to a young girl.

"Come on, time to get up," Jaune pleaded Pyrrha, as he prodded her in the ribs with his finger. "The world needs Pyrrha Nikos, Mighty Huntress; not Pyrrha Nikos, Sleeping Beauty."

"I'm up, I'm up," Pyrrha said from under her covers. "J-just give me a minute."

"Okay, Ren and I are off to the restrooms to get changed. You ladies got the dorm to yourselves," Jaune withdrew from his partner's bedside to grab his clothes for the day. "Nora, please make sure Pyrrha does get out of bed in time."

"Roger, Roger, Fearless Leader!" Nora chirped with an embellished salute. From under the covers Pyrrha could hear Ren and Jaune moving around as they gathered their things. Then the door opened and shut closed.

"GASP!" Pyrrha threw off her covers to sit up straight in her bed, panting slightly from holding her breath until Jaune and Ren had left. She was literally baking from embarrassment under the covers from Jaune's words. The words Jaune had spoken began to rearrange and twist themselves in her head. Her imagination changed his voice to be deeper, huskier, sexier.

"_Pyrrha," Jaune's voice rumbled close to her ear. "Pyrrha, you beautiful woman. I would never let such a gorgeous woman like you out of __my__ bed, if sleeping made you more enchanting." Jaune's hand moved off her shoulder to tenderly stroke her back, "I would let you stay in bed for days and weeks on end. My exquisite Pyrrha, by your command I would bring anything you desired."_

*beep-beep, click!*

Pyrrha blinked, unexpectedly pulled away from her fantasy. Her head turned quick enough to give her whip lash to see Nora with her scroll out, grinning widely in a playfully mischievous manner. Her eyes suddenly widened in horror as Pyrrha saw the image on the transparent screen of Nora's scroll. The image of her disheveled, embarrassed and slightly aroused state.

"Nora," Pyrrha said dangerously, as her mood shifted.

"Yes, Pyrrha?" the Valkyrie answered sweetly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You know," Nora pondered the question for a moment. "Originally I was just taking these kinds of photos 'just because'. Now though, I'm kind of thinking I'm sort of documenting the blooming relationship between you and Jaune. I'm thinking when it's fully assembled into an album it will make a great wedding present."

"And just how many of those 'types' of photos do you have?" Pyrrha said, her hands unnoticeably clenching into fists.

"Hm…a few thousand abouts."

"Noooorrrraaaa," Pyrrha growled out.

"Ohp! I need to grab a shower, bye!" Nora quickly grabbed her things, exited the room and hastily slammed the door behind her.

"Nora get back here!" Pyrrha threw off her covers and jumped out of bed to pursue the fleeing teammate.

Walking casually down the hall, Jaune and Ren were about to enter the men's bathroom when they heard a door loudly slammed shut. Turning around they saw Nora racing towards them with a wild smile on her face. The two young men stood there perplexed when Nora halted in front of them.

"Pyrrha is now up and out of bed as ordered, Fearless Leader," Nora happily reported with a salute and smile.

"Uh… good job?" Jaune complemented perplexed.

"NORA!" Pyrrha's voice roared from down the hall.

"Ohp, GTG!" with that Nora bolted off. The spot where Nora had just been standing was occupied a few seconds later by a very angry looking Pyrrha still in her pajamas.

"Where did she go?" Pyrrha seethed without her normal politeness.

Ren and Jaune quickly pointed in the direction Nora had just gone. Pyrrha turned and ran in the direction they had pointed without saying 'thank you'. Jaune and Ren realized that Pyrrha must have been pretty peeved if she abandoned her trademark politeness.

"Ren, we're going to be late to class, aren't we?" Jaune asked. He heard his battle brother take a long inhale, followed by an even longer exhale.

"Indeed," Ren stated in his signature calm and collect voice.

After going through their morning routine and getting dressed into their school uniforms the two young men were successful in rounding up their partners. Remarkably they were able to get them to class on time, and even have breakfast; a tense, brooding, silent breakfast.

When the young men asked about what had happened both the young women answered with the same word; 'Nothing'. The two young huntresses said 'nothing' in two completely different ways. Nora's 'nothing' sounded gleeful, sing-songy and she bounced in her chair as if excited when asked. Pyrrha's 'nothing' was a threatening rumble, as her eyes swiveled to lock onto Nora, silently promising painful retaliation. The subject and details of the 'nothing', however was never revealed.

'_Women'_, Jaune and Ren both silently thought to themselves. _'There is never-ever 'Nothing' going on with women.'_

Despite the team's inner turmoil, the day progressed without incident. Port was long winded, Oobleck was confusing, Goodwitch was strict, Ozpin was enigmatic; a normal day at Beacon Academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses in training. Besides the unexpected drama starting the day, the only event of note happened at dinner.

As everyone was peacefully eating dinner everyone's scrolls suddenly went off with a message notification. The whole auditorium went quiet as a choir of different beeps, rings and tunes filled the hall. There was an overwhelming sense of dread as the students reached for their scrolls. Only to be relieved that it was only guard duty assignments that Headmaster Ozpin had mentioned on Wednesday.

"Whew! I thought for sure we under attack or something when I heard everyone's scrolls go off," Yang admitted with a sigh of relief. A few of the students at their table even wiped off a few beads of sweat.

"I swear my hair is going to suddenly turn white one of these days from undue stress," Blake declared. She took a couple deep breaths to calm her suddenly racing heartbeat.

"Well, at least Weiss doesn't have to worry about her hair turning white. I guess the next step for her would be her hair falling out or getting wrinkles," Yang quipped.

"Yang, stop it," Ruby whined, running to her partner's defense. "I don't want a bald wrinkly Weiss."

"Ruby, it's alright," Weiss comforted her partner, ignoring Yang's bad joke. She didn't show any outward reaction to the 'false alarm', but Weiss had internally panicked like everyone else when the auditorium had been filled with the sound of scrolls going off.

"I like Weiss's hair," Ruby continued, hugging her partner's side. "It pretty and makes her look like an angel when the light is behind her. And," Ruby hugged her partner closer to press her cheek against Weiss's white locks. "Her hair is so soft and silky and smooth and pretty," Ruby began rubbing her cheek up and down against Weiss's hair. "And Healthy! Weiss will not be going bald on my watch," Ruby proclaimed with finality.

"Thank you, Ruby. You can stop that now," Weiss hid her pleasure from being complimented and caressed by her younger partner as she gently pushed her away.

"Well, I guess she'll just have to worry about stress wrinkles," Yang commented with a shrug.

"You know, stress is also a contributing factor for women's breasts to sag prematurely," Weiss chided back at Yang. "Might want to watch out Yang, or we might have to start calling you…"

Weiss paused for a second. The others who were listen, they thought it was for dramatic affect. While in reality, Weiss internally realized she was about to say something so uncouth; so out of character. For a millisecond she considered not going through with it, _but_ then she remember. Remembered all the times Yang made jokes and jabs about her. Calling her 'princess' and the hours upon hours of torture from her terrible puns. So Weiss ignored her high born upbringing momentarily and just went for it.

"…beagle ears."

"Beagle ears?" Ruby questioned, tilting her head to one side. "What did dog ears have to do with anything?"

"Never mind, you don't have worry about it Ruby," Weiss said to put her partner at ease, thankful for her ignorant innocence. Looking across the table, Weiss started snickering as she saw Yang examining her breasts with concern, even going as far as to grope them. Blake covered her mouth as she quietly laughed at Weiss's jab.

"Well, it's good to know my adrenaline still works," Ren deadpanned also taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Evil legs will be broken another day," Nora vowed dramatically. Disappointed that it was a false alarm and with the lack of leg breaking.

"So when are we going out on patrol?" Pyrrha asked looking at Jaune as he scrolled through the message.

"Team JNPR will be patrolling the…southern wall Saturday and Sunday, beginning at 7pm, ending at 12am. Darn," Jaune said, quickly looking over the other details before closing his scroll.

"Darn? Why, what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked concerned.

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could hang out with our friends, Felix and Carolina. I guess that trip to Vale will have to be postponed for another time." Jaune was thinking about visiting Junior's Club again. Wondering if the club owner had come up with any information concerning the artifacts from Wulfstrum Keep.

"Oh, well next time," Pyrrha said softy smiling as she remembered last weekend when she and Jaune had danced. Well, danced in their disguises. She was more than happy to go again. Maybe next time they could go out to a restaurant before going out dancing, make it like an actual date. That Mistral restaurant she and Jaune had visited after her brief stay at the hospital was pretty good. She wouldn't mind going back there again. As Pyrrha finished eating her dinner she had Carolina's third date with Felix all planned out.

* * *

**Back in Vale**

* * *

"So that is kind of the situation you are in gentlemen," Qrow finished as he took a long swig from his flask. "If you what my honest opinion, you guys lucked out."

"How? How could you even call this situation lucky? We are so screwed right now; I don't even know if there are words in existence that describes how screwed we are."

"You could be dead," Qrow offered.

"Being dead would probably be more preferable."

"Oh, stop your whining kid. It ain't that bad and this ain't anything new."

"The old man's right," their leader, Mr. Tristan, had been silent up to that point. "This little band of soldiers has been 'employed' by two different 'employers' within the past year. And from what I remember about our little company's past is that we've changed hands quite frequently. What's one more change in authority?"

"Are you insane? Nobody's every left _her_ employ without _her_ say so. I don't have to tell you what _her_ retirement and severance package includes."

"Come on kid, aren't you young people supposed to be all 'go with the flow' and 'chill'."

"Yeah, don't be a bitch boy."

"The kids got a point though," Qrow spoke up drawing everyone's attention. "_She_ won't let you go willingly. Only because if you aren't with her, you're against her. Pfft, so cliché."

"So we have to find a way she will _willingly_ accept our departure," Mr. Tristan said with a smirk.

"Oh no. I know that look and it always comes before some crazy harebrained scheme."

"That always works, I would like to point out," Mr. Tristan countered, his smirk still confidently displayed on his face.

"Yeah? This going to be good, isn't?"

"I'm getting a very bad feeling."

"Don't worry kid," Mr. Tristan comforted. "If I remember correctly you mentioned that if you were to die, you would have wanted to go in a blaze of glory."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for joining me for another chapter. Special thanks to Khalthar and Evilservant1094 for beta-reading. Continuing thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter and previous chapters. Additional thanks to those of you who are following and have favorited this story.**

**Still haven't started watching season 4 of RWBY yet, but after finishing this chapter I think I'll go take a look. I'm a little afraid of being presented with new canon material and 'regretting' my AU storyline. However, the next couple chapters I have planned shouldn't be affected too much by what happens in RWBY Season 4. Well, here is hoping at least.**

**These last two chapters came out pretty quick because… well, you weren't the only ones who wanted to resolve that cliff hanger. So I would like to remind **_**everyone**_** that I update on a regularly-irregular basis. Updates are dictated by work, quantity of sleep, amount of food in my fridge and supply of coffee/beer/Jack Daniels/chocolate milk. I know where the story is going and if you readers have been paying attention, you would have a general idea too. Now it's just a matter of me getting it typed out and you readers being patient. I do thank all of you for your patience.**

_**One**_** disclaimer and **_**One**_** announcement before closing.**

**-Disclaimer: The 'Beauty Sleep' idea was inspired by the DeviantArt works of Oobidoobi. He has a comic series involving Ron Stoppable and Shego 'flirting' back and forth. So credit where credit is due. I would encourage you to drop by and check out some of his stuff. He's got a RWBY comic going called 'Parental Message', its great and has yet to fail in putting a smile on my face.**

**-Announcement: Readers I need your collective genius to supply me team names for the temporary team of Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss Schnee. I already have Team RASN (raisin) provided by LoneSilverW0lf. So please submit your goofy or serious suggestions either through writing a 'review' or sending me a 'personal message', thank you.**

**And with that, this chapter be over. I'll be seeing all of you in the next chapter…probably after the holidays; maybe during; if not, definitely after. I've got a 24 hour round trip flight, so as long as I'm not writing anything 'naughty' I think I could get some writing done on the airplane.**

**Until next time, Peace.**

**-Saber**


	18. Ch18 Doctor's Appointment

**Chapter 18: Doctor's Appointment**

* * *

Jaune groaned into his pillow. He didn't want to get up. His internal biological clock was demanding him to get up. But he didn't really have a reason to get up. He didn't have any homework requesting his immediate attention. He didn't have an appointment requiring his attendance. He didn't need to empty his bladder. And it was Saturday, a day weekly celebrated by sleeping in.

So why? Why was his body telling him to get his lazy, and according to Coco, good looking, butt out of bed?

Team JNPR was assigned to patrol duty last night, which finally ended early this morning. Jaune's head did not hit the pillow until two o'clock with morning. Now, his stupid body was telling him to get out of his warm, welcoming, comfortable bed with only five hours of sleep. Looking back over at the clock on the bed stand, he had been bemoaning his current plight for about fifteen minutes; as it was now a quarter past seven.

Jaune ultimately needed a good reason to get out of bed and the motivation to do so would soon follow. _Laundry? No, did it two days ago_, he'd have enough clean clothes till Friday. _Weapon maintenance? No_, Crocea Mors actually got at little attention last night before he went to bed; so that was fine. _Homework?_ Surprisingly no, the professors had been somewhat merciful in not assigning homework because family week was...

Family week! Jaune's sisters would be arriving in six days. This realization caused him to sit up in bed.

Jaune needed to get a plan together for their visit. Yes, he had already made preparations for their visit. Such as reserving an upperclassmen dorm room on campus where they could spend a couple of nights. He helped schedule the airship ticket to Beacon. Other than that he didn't have anything special planned while they were visiting Beacon.

And speaking of plans he need to do some serious thinking about what he wanted to do with Wulfstrum Keep. Ozpin had originally wanted it to be an outpost, but now that Jaune had taken ownership, its purpose and management fell to him. There was that to do too.

And in addition he would be traveling and competing with Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby on the Winter Competition Circuit (WCC). He could pass the planning off to Weiss and Pyrrha since they knew more about it, but as a team leader... he felt the responsibility fell to him. Ruby was probably already planning all sorts of fun activities they could do in their 'off-time' during the competition. So there was that as well.

Family, Wulfstrum Keep and WCC. Well, Jaune now had three good reasons to get out of bed. He could feel the urge to curl up under the blankets fading. Still sitting in bed he stretched his arms over his head while letting out a silent yawn. Quietly so as not to disturb his teammates he got dressed, grabbed a few supplies and headed down to the auditorium to start the day with a filling breakfast.

"What are you girls doing up?" Jaune asked, surprised to see two very familiar faces already eating breakfast at his usual table.

"Us? What are you doing up so early? Weren't you up till midnight patrolling the southern wall?" Yang asked equally surprised to see JNPR's leader taking a seat across from her.

"One in the morning actually. Got back to the dorm just before two," Jaune further specified.

"So what are you doing walking around this early?" Blake asked no longer surprised, but still wanting an explanation. "You should have slept till noon."

"I know I would have," Yang added.

"My bio-clock told me it was time to get up and," Jaune shrugged in admittance that he didn't understand it. "I just couldn't get back to sleep. Laid in bed looking at the ceiling for thirty minutes before I thought of something to do. And I asked first, what are you two doing up this early on a Saturday?" Jaune repeated his question directed at Blake and Yang.

He took notice that the two huntresses-in-training both had their weapons on them and were dressed in their semi-combat clothes. They were not in the full combat they usually wore on missions. It was more along the lines of casual citizen clothes that could double as combat clothes if necessary.

"We need to run some errands down in Vale before we go on patrol this evening," Blake answered. Jaune noticed that Yang relaxed slightly when her partner took over the conversation, it seemed odd. Running errands down in Vale was a standard behavior for Beacon students. While the school did provide a lot of the necessities, it was required for students to obtain other items during their own time.

"Another shampoo and conditioner run?" Jaune jokingly asked, knowing the rapid rate at which Yang went through hair products.

"Yeah, I've got to restock. I've only got a quarter bottle's worth left, and that isn't going to last me long," Yang interjected. Jaune could see the half-truth, but didn't want to call her out on it.

"And I need some new reading material," Blake added, trying to draw Jaune's attention.

"Oh, you're stopping by a bookstore?" Jaune perked up when Blake mentioned of 'new reading material'. "Could I ask a favor?"

"Sure," Blake replied.

"Could you pick me up a copy of 'The Lion's Fall', please? I liked the story so much I kind of want to have a copy on hand. I can pay you back," Jaune asked politely.

"Hard or soft cover?"

"Whichever has the larger page margins," Jaune answered. This requirement caught Blake's interest. Most of their school textbooks had wide margins so students had enough room to scribble notes in them. Jaune didn't want a copy of 'The Lion's Fall' for reading pleasure, he had a different purpose in mind.

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem," Yang shrugged, then looked at the time. "We should probably get going, the airship leaves in about twenty minutes."

The two young women quickly finished their meal before waving goodbye to Jaune then hurrying off to catching their airship. Jaune took a little longer to finish his meal before heading towards the library. Beacon's library was thankfully deserted except for a few people. He had no problem finding a computer terminal.

Plugging in his scroll into the docking port he opened up a new document. Going through the setting he made sure that it was only saving onto is scroll and not onto Beacon's server network. Once all his preferences had been sent Jaune looked at the blank screen. The cursor steadily blinking, waiting for his fingers to beginning pushing buttons on the keyboard.

Jaune let out a long sigh and slouched back into his chair looking at the blank document and blinking cursor.

_"Okay now what?"_ Jaune asked himself really unsure of what to do. Well that wasn't entirely true. He needed to make a plan; several plans in fact. Each situation with their own and unique objectives. Each with their own distinct set of problems and conditions.

Jaune let out a long sigh and let his head roll back to look at the ceiling. He let his mind drift back to the time he was at Wulfstrum Keep. Trying to recall every possible detail he could. Then he let his mind meander through those memories and his imagination take over.

Then something he had jokingly admitted to Pyrrha back on the top of the plateau came to the front of his mind, making him smile. Encouraged by the memory Jaune sat up straight in his chair. Hand hovered above the keyboard. Eyes locked forward on the holographic screen in front of him.

_"Time to unleash my inner-evil-mastermind,"_ Jaune chuckled darkly to himself. _"Mhahaha!"_

* * *

**Waiting Room, East General Hospital, Vale**

* * *

Blake and Yang both disliked hospitals for similar reasons. Mostly because the white walls stoked not the fondest memories in their lives. They could not deny in their profession that hospitals, doctors and the whole medical care system were important, because honestly every hunter or huntress at one point in their career would get hurt really bad and needed some serious help. Thankfully now was not one of those 'got hurt really bad' times.

The waiting room was thankfully not too busy this early in the morning. There was the standard worn out looking mother trying to control three children, a few elderly looking couples, and teenagers trying to hide in the corner. Blake and Yang sat next to each other to keep themselves occupied while they waited. As per the norm, Blake had a book of some kind she was reading from, while Yang had her earphones in as she played a video game on her scroll.

"Miss Yang Xiong?"

Blake's bow perked up. She turned in her seat to see the nurse that had called out her partner's name holding open the door to the examination rooms. It was their turn.

"Come on," Blake gave Yang a soft nudge to tell her they had called her name. Yang glanced up from her game to Blake, then to the waiting nurse. She let out a long sigh as she pulled off her earphones and stuffed the scroll into her pocket.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Yang muttered as she stood and walked towards the open door.

"Miss Xiong Long?" The nurse asked, Yang gave one slow nod. The nurse's eyes glanced at Blake, but didn't look at her long. "Follow me please," with the nurse in the lead, Yang then Blake followed.

They walked through the bland hallway with multiple examination rooms on either side. The muffled sounds of conversations could be heard from some of the doors otherwise there was only the sound of their footsteps. The nurse slowed to open the door to an examination room on the right.

"If you could, please wait in here. Doctor Kuiken will see you in a few minutes," the nurse said while holding the door open. Blake and Yang entered to stand in the middle, looking around the room. A desk with a few medical instruments, some chairs, an examination table, a couple health posters on the walls, and a large mechanical device that they recognized as a body scanner.

"Okay," Yang said somewhat glumly. The nurse closed the door, leaving Yang and Blake standing in the middle of the room, looking around. Blake saw the open chairs and went to sit down, then crack open her book to continue where she had left off in the lobby. Yang continued to stay standing, contemplating what to do.

"You can sit down, Yang," Blake said not looking up from her book. Yang's eyes drifted to the chair right next to Blake. For one who was usually the prime example for confidence Yang was 'uncomfortably hesitant' in her current situation. She pondered sitting next to Blake for a few second before nodding to herself that it was alright.

As Yang settled into the plastic chair beside her partner, she debated for a second if it was alright to pull out her scroll and continue her video game while she waited. However, in just a few minutes the doctor would come in and she would have to put in away again. So what was the point? Instead, her mind decided to wander back to all the other times she had been in rooms similar to this one.

This was her twenty-second visit? That sounded about right. She didn't count the few times she had gone into surgery or various other instances she needed additional help with her… injury. Most other people would call it a disability to have one's arm 'amputated during combat'.

That's what Yang's doctor called it, 'amputated during combat'. When she was first getting fitted for a proper cybernetic prosthetic. Besides being a creepy-stalker-crazy-evil-monster-ex-boyfriend, Adam Taurus apparently could have become a doctor or field medic specializing in amputations. The White Fang terrorist leader cut Yang's arm off so cleanly that it drew praise from the first doctor she saw. After making that comment, that was the last time Yang saw him as he was suddenly punched through a wall with her whole arm.

She had gone through three other doctors so far. The first one left for… obvious reasons. The second one wasn't too bad, but he specialized in the introduction of patients to having a prosthetic. After a trial period the second doctor left leading to the third who Yang had no problems with at first. He was a good man, couple years out of medical school and very pleasing to the eyes. However, after a few times with Blake's 'pervert alarm' going off Yang moved from her third doctor to her fourth and current doctor.

"Good morning, Ms. Xiong Long," a mid-thirties woman greeted as she entered. "And Ms. Belladonna, good to see you again as well." Dr. Kuiken was dressed in what most of the doctors wore around the hospital; white lab coat, black pants and black shoes. She was the typical image of a doctor, though the freckles on her face did give her a more youthful impression. In her hands she held Yang's medical folder looking over the last entries to refresh herself on Yang's situation.

"So last time you were here we just did a standard checkup. Actually, the last three visits have been standard checkups. I think this time I want to go into a little more detail in my examination just to insure nothing is going wrong," Dr. Kuiken said.

"Uhm, any specific reason for the extra scrutiny?" Yang asked a little nervous.

"It's really nothing to worry about, and I'm not expecting to find something wrong," Dr. Kuiken answered. She heard the uncertainty in Yang's voice and she wanted to make sure that her patient wasn't uncomfortable. "I'm basically going to be doing the same things we've done before, but with a few things added on. So to begin with, you telling me about your level of activity. How many times per week are you beating the crap out of Grimm and the like?"

"Well," Yang had to laugh a little bit as she looked at her right arm, "combat classes are still every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. And most days I still go to the gym to work out so there's that too."

"On your workout days how often do you work on upper body?" Dr. Kuiken asked.

"About every other day. Then there are missions which come up every so often, where the arm sees a little extra action."

"Going back to your combat classes and workout days. Would you say that your arm is under stressful use daily?"

"Yeah, mostly during the week, but mostly resting on the weekends."

"Okay, now have you noticed your prosthetic limited your abilities in any way during missions?"

"No, not from what I can tell. I've still got the highest kill count on my team so... I guess it isn't holding me back. Still doing my daily exercises in the morning to keep my full range of motion. That definitely helps."

"At any time has that arm felt extremely strained or uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Any phantom pains or strange itching sensations?"

"Every so often, but not as often as before."

"How often is 'every so often'?"

"Maybe, once a week? Or two?"

"Have you had any problems channeling aura through the prosthetic?"

"Hmmm, no... not that I can remember," Yang said trying hard to remember. Doctor Kuiken's attention shifted to Blake sitting beside Yang, asking the question silently.

"In the beginning yes, now though I think she's gotten use to channeling aura through the... arm," Blake answered tentatively. Blake on a deep level still blamed herself for Yang losing her original flesh, blood and bone arm. So Blake didn't really like addressing her partner's cybernetic attachment. However, she did take it upon herself to overcome her feelings of regret by helping Yang adapt to her new arm.

"Hm," Dr. Kuiken nodded, writing a few notes on her clipboard. "You mentioned that you're doing the exercises, that's good. Are you still taking the daily dietary supplements?"

"Well I … uhm," Yang guiltily scratched the back of her head while looking away.

"Yes," Blake answered for her, "but she has to be reminded about it; daily. And someone has to watch to make sure she swallows it; daily. She won't do it if she isn't held accountable, she's missed it a dozen times or so."

"Traitor," Yang grumbled, feeling like a child and being tattle-taled on.

"It's for your own good," Blake smiled back at her partner innocently.

"When is she taking it?" Dr. Kuiken addressed Blake, vaguely understanding the huntress-partner-relationship the two had.

"When she is reminded, she usually takes it before bed. Along with a protein shake if she worked out."

"Whey or Soy?"

"Hydrolysate," Yang answered this time, trying to push her partner out of the doctor-patient conversation.

"Really, that is some pretty expensive stuff," Dr. Kuiken looked up from her clipboard.

"Yeah, but it's the best for digestive proteins so..." Yang shrugged, not really wanting to explain any further on the topic.

"Why don't you like the prescribed dietary supplement?"

"Well, it … it kind of... you know, well it does this thing to me that..." Yang danced around the subject trying to find the right words to explain the effects of the supplement on her.

"It gives her gas," Blake ended Yang's attempt at euphemisms.

"What is wrong with you? You just don't come out and say that," Yang said aghast at Blake's forwardness.

"What's wrong with you Ms. Direct-and-to-the-point?" Blake answered back, personally pleased that she was getting under her partner's skin. "Afraid to admit that girls toot too? I'd expect that sort of behavior from Weiss."

"Grrr, I've rubbed off on you too much," Yang glared dangerously at her partner, hoping the fierce gaze would get her to shut up.

"You have rubbed off on me and to me quite a few times. Indeed," Blake admitted with a slow nod, suggestively raised eyebrow and Cheshire grin. Whatever comeback Yang was planning died, as she felt her face warm up at the innuendo. Dr. Kuiken watched the pair with reserved amusement, but she needed to get this conversation back on track.

"Well, if that's the case, you can change your eating habits. I'll provide you a list of..."

"Sorry doc, but I've seen it and tried the diet already. It didn't work then and won't work now," Yang admitted still with a little red in her cheeks. "I honestly felt like a rabbit eating all those vegetables. All that fiber… I was having to visit the restroom a few more times a day."

"Oh, so you admit you poop, but can't admit you fart?"

"Blake, shut up," Yang growled.

"It's good to have a taste of your own medicine once and a while," Blake still had that Cheshire smile on her face, completely enjoying the torture she was putting her partner through.

"Are you taking any other 'medications' currently?" Dr. Kuiken asked playing into Blake's barb a little bit; okay quite a bit. To make sure Yang knew what she was referring to Dr. Kuiken started to list out various 'medications'. "Alcohol, caffeine, painkillers, birth control, flu medicines, etcetera?"

"Uhm," Yang pushed her current embarrassment aside to focus on the doctor's question. "I'm not on any other prescribed medications. Haven't taken painkillers or stuff like that in a while. I drink a soda with my lunch and dinner most of the time; so a little caffeine. I do like my strawberry sunrise when I go out clubbing and I take a once daily pill," Yang ended with a shrug.

"Alright," Dr. Kuiken wrote down what Yang had told her. "I would recommend cutting down on the sodas and other caffeinated beverages. Even though you do have your aura unlocked and are basically super-human, caffeine consumption has still been linked to lower bone density in women; civilian and huntress. I don't see a problem with your alcohol drinking habits, but please everything in moderation. Do not drink in excess. Anything in excess in usually not good for the body. As for the pill, there can be bad side effects associated with taking a daily hormonal contraceptive. Just pay attention to your body and you'll be fine."

Yang gave a silent nod that the message was received. The two huntresses waited in silence as Dr. Kuiken continued to write notes on her clipboard. The sound of the pen scribing on the paper, was the only noise in the small room.

"Okay good and besides the caffeine, what you've mentioned shouldn't affect anything concerning the prosthetic," Dr. Kuiken finished scribbling on her clipboard to set it down on the desk. "Alright, I'm going to need you to remove the top half of your clothes."

Without hesitating, Yang stood up and began to undress herself. First removing Ember Celica from her wrists and handing them to Blake for safekeeping. Yang removed her jacket, shirt and bra. Standing completely topless in the examination room. Blake and the doctor didn't bat an eye at seeing Yang topless. It was a site both of them had gotten used to. Dr. Kuiken because she was a doctor, she saw this sort of thing all the time. And Blake, because Yang wasn't the only one who was doing the 'rubbing off'. Actually is more squeezing, pinching, kissing, sucking, grinding, stroking… you get the idea, it was more than just rubbing.

"Turn around, please," Dr. Kuiken order and Yang obliged, turning her back to the doctor. "Could you pull your hair in front?" Without a thought Yang took her left hand, wrapped it around her golden mane and pulled it over her shoulder so the doctor could have an unobstructed view of her back. Yang stood straight as she felt two warm hands touch her neck at the base of her head. The fingers slowly traced down her spine feeling each vertebrae.

The military/hunter cybernetic arm she had first received from General Ironwood as a gift had apparently been a mistake. After healing physically, mentally and emotionally, she was rearing to get back into the fight. So without really thinking, she attached the gifted mechanical arm. Diving into her training full throttle, desperate to recover the strength she'd lost while she was taking things easy. In her haste she didn't really consult any doctors, which would have saved her from having a minor case of scoliosis.

She didn't exactly think the new metal arm would cause her problems. She kind of just thought it was 'plug and play'. Swinging it around violently and firing off Ember Celica at the same time tweaked her back. She thought her injury was similar to when she was first learning how to wield Ember Celica. A few full night's worth of rest, a couple days of low activity and she would be good to go again. This time though, it was a little more serious. Her driven nature to get back into top form had been her downfall. She ignored the proper time to heal and the weight difference between her left and right sides.

It wasn't until Yang's dad and Blake noticed a definite 'S' curve forming in her spine when they decided to visit a doctor. It was the first doctor that Yang saw regularly; not the one she punched through a wall. She was supposed to that doctor regularly, but that didn't work out. So it was the second 'main' doctor she saw, the one who specialized in introducing patients to prosthetics that made the diagnosis that Yang had a minor case of scoliosis.

She had to wear a back brace to straighten her spine and get a lighter 'civilian' prosthetic. Aura was pretty amazing because she only had to wear them for a little over a month before she was back to normal. Aura would have been even more amazing if it had prevented her getting scoliosis, but 'oh well'; bad luck. Even with the problem corrected her doctors continued to keep an eye out on her spine's alignment. Especially when she returned to wearing the heavier military/hunter approved cybernetic arm from General Ironwood. Now though almost a year later, it felt natural to wear the prosthetic Ironwood had gifted her.

"Your spine looks and feels straight. I'm not detecting anything wrong," Dr. Kuiken said once she had followed Yang's spine down to the pelvis. "Stick out both your arms and do small slow windmills for me." Yang complied as the doctor stepped back and looked for any irregularities in Yang's movements. "Okay start making your circles larger... good, good. Okay slowly twist as the waist left and right."

Yang went through a long list of different movement exercises as Dr. Kuiken and Blake both looked for any abnormalities. In the end, the doctor gave Yang's spine a good bill of health.

"Okay, next I want to take a look at how the plug is doing. Could you please sit on the examination table," Yang followed the doctor's instructions and sat on the examination table. She looked over at Blake, who gave her a reassuring smile. Dr. Kuiken went over to the scanner and started to press a sequence of buttons to activate the medical machine.

"Please raise your right arm," Yang did so as Dr. Kuiken swung the medical scanner to point at the near discernable line where live flesh met the artificial skin coating of her cybernetic arm.

The plug, was the socket where the mechanical prosthetic arm was attached. The place were flesh, blood, bone, tendon, nerves and muscle melded with fiber-optics, wires, lubricants, gears and metal. It was a complicated piece of medical technology that allowed people that lost appendages to use cybernetic replacements. Having it installed was a long and complicate surgery to anchor the severed tendons, muscles and nerves into the plug so that it could properly interface with a prosthetic. In addition, a plug must be firmly anchored into the bone of the severed appendage. For Yang the plug was anchored into her humerus bone or upper arm bone. (Telling any 'humerus' bone jokes in Yang's presences is not recommended.) This was why Dr. Kuiken was so insistent on Yang having strong bones.

The plug's anchor to Yang's humerus bone a was complicated carbon mesh running on the outside of the bone, going almost all the way up to her shoulder joint. On the inside of the bone there was a four inch carbon screw that went up the center. The engineering idea behind screw and carbon mesh was to insure that the plug was firmly attached to the patient's stump.

Having a plug and prosthetic improperly installed, then applying enough force to send an Ursa flying could result in a broken bone. So strong bones were a must. Aura helped prevent injuries, but a person should do as much as possible to prevent one. Relying on aura to fix or ward away physical ailments was foolish.

"Hm, your arm is looking well," Dr. Kuiken said as she inspected Yang's arm through the scanner. Yang didn't notice, but Blake had silently stood up to look over the doctor's shoulder. The skin and muscle became transparent, giving Blake and Dr. Kuiken an unobscured view of the humerus bone, the plug and the plug's anchor.

The image gave Blake goosebumps for a second, seeing the four inch long screw going up the middle of Yang's bone. The carbon mesh did look as threatening as the screw, but Blake could not contain her imagination from assuming on how uncomfortable it must have felt after waking up from surgery.

"I'm not seeing any new stress fractures along the bone or any slippage along the carbon mesh. The old stress fractures have healed wonderfully," Dr. Kuiken angled the scanner a little higher to get a better view of the anchor screw. "The screw and bone seem to have mended together well too. Have you felt any discomfort or slipping around the gasket at the end of bone?"

"No, it's fine," Yang answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, maybe after a difficult sparring match I feel a little pressure, maybe a little tender?" Yang reported a little unsure. "I don't know, something like that. I haven't felt it move since the plug was attached to my stump."

"So the socket gasket mold is good. Sometimes if those aren't done correctly they can cause a lot of discomfort. It seems like the surgeon paid very close attention to you since they knew you would be getting back into the hunter business. This is one of the best plugs I've seen," Dr. Kuiken said whilst viewing the plug from different angles. "You wouldn't happen to know the doctor who operated on you, would you?"

"Not off the top of my head, sorry," Yang apologized. Dr. Kuiken's comments though did bring a calming comfort to Yang, knowing that the surgeon didn't do a half-assed job.

"Dr. Trevor Daniels was the head surgeon, if I remember correctly," Blake answered, still peering over Dr. Kuiken's shoulder.

"Dr. Daniels, I haven't heard of him," Dr. Kuiken brow scrunched as she tried to recognize the name.

"He was from Atlas, actually," Blake supplied. "Came down with the 'help' their military sent right after the Battle of Beacon."

"Hm, I'll have to look him up. Alright, Yang you can put your arm down and get dressed. We are almost done," Dr. Kuiken said putting away the scanner and turning it off. Blake stayed by Yang's side handing her clothes as she got dress. Meanwhile Dr. Kuiken went to sit in the chair in front of the desk. Scribbling quickly on her clipboard as she wrote down Yang's current progress.

"So what's left doc?" Yang asked adjusting Ember Celica on her wrists.

"Take a seat, please," Dr. Kuiken politely requested while pointing at the two chairs across from her. Yang and Blake shared a brief glance before sitting down and face the doctor. "Now," Dr. Kuiken leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees and linking her fingers together. "As a doctor I'm responsible for your physical well-being, but also your mental state as well."

This statement caused Blake and Yang to share another glance.

"On the surface, Ms. Xiao Long, you appear well adjusted from the loss of your arm and adapting to using a prosthetic one. However, I've had patients who have been very good at hiding their real emotions related to their injuries. I'll admit, I have a hard time picking up whether or not a patient is hiding anything in regards to feelings. So I have to resort to direct and specific questions, trying to probe the mental condition of my patients. I hope you don't mind or feel offended."

"Uhm, no and honestly I'm alright with all 'this'," Yang motioned to her fake arm. "I've accepted it and I'm okay now."

Dr. Kuiken looked at Yang hard in the eyes trying to sense if she was lying or not. Unfortunately, she could not tell. Dr. Kuiken's gaze shifted to Blake's who held her gaze. Dr. Kuiken asked a silent question of the yellow eyes that looked back at her which was responded with a truthful nod.

"The reason why I'm asking this," Dr. Kuiken's eyes returned to Yang's lilac. "Is because three appointments ago I noticed you got your prosthetic an artificial skin coating. I did like the gold and black paint job you had on before. It was very… you. I didn't want to bring it up then, but after seeing you a couple of times now I would like to know. Why you got the artificial skin coating?"

"Well," Yang looked to Blake for encouragement, the yellow eyes looked back at her warmly. Out of the corner of her eye Yang say Blake's bow wiggle, which brought a smile to the brawler's face. "I just didn't want to be treated any differently. People see a cybernetic arm and for some reason think you aren't whole anymore. Like you're less human."

"Granted cybernetic body parts are very common in the hunter community, but out in public it's still viewed as a stigma. Well, there are some jerks in the hunter community, but they've found out not to mess with me," Yang gave a dark chuckle. "I don't have any illusions about my condition. Getting the artificial skin cover isn't some form of denial, it's just... not wanting to be treat differently. Not wanting to be pitied or ridiculed or looked down upon. I'm just wanting to be treated like a normal person."

"Hm," Dr. Kuiken looked at Yang digesting her words. After a long silence she leaned back in her chair with a smile. "That's good, I'm glad you don't have any illusions or false impressions. I suspect Ms. Belladonna helped you in coming to terms in some manner?"

"Yeah," Yang said happily with a cocked grin, quickly glancing at her partner. "I couldn't have done it without her." Blake shrunk a little bit in embarrassment from the compliment.

"Good to know you have support," Dr. Kuiken had a knowing smile as she looked at the two huntresses-in-training. "Well, unless there is anything else you want to tell me or if you have any questions this concludes your appointment."

"No, I think I'm good," Yang answered looking to Blake if she had anything to add or ask. Blake shook her head in response.

"Alright then, you've been here enough times to know your way. So in summary, pay attention to your body, cut down on the caffeine and I'll see you next time," Dr. Kuiken rose to shake Yang and Blake's hands before leaving the examination room. The Beacon students looked around the room to make sure they had everything before making their way to the door. They went back along the hallway they had used to get to the examination room until they were back to the waiting room. Getting their bearings they silently headed for the elevators, pressing the button to take them down.

They didn't have to wait long before the elevator doors opened and then entered. Looking at the control panel Yang pressed the button for the ground floor and watched the doors begin to close.

"Hold the elevator please!" An unseen voice called out. With quick reflexes Blake's hand shot out to stop the closing doors.

"Thanks," a female nurse appeared toting an oxygen tank and breathing mask. "Third floor please," the nurse asked politely as she stepped inside.

"Sure," Yang said pressing the button for the third floor, this time the doors closed without interruption. The occupants felt their stomach rise as the elevator descended then slow as they approached the third floor. The door chimed then opened.

"You two have a nice day," the nurse said as she hastily exited.

"You too," Blake called out as she watched the nurse go down a familiar passageway.

Blake blinked, a half dozen paces from the elevator door there was a nurses' desk on the right side. The long white hallway was lit with fluorescent lights that gave the corridor a slightly blue tinge. There was laminated brown wood hand rail on the walls about waist height. It stretched the entire length of the hallway, only broken by hospital room doors.

Even though the smell of bleach and disinfectants were the only smells present, Blake's memories supplied the scent of blood and smoke. The current image was quiet but she recalled the rushed talking of doctors giving instructions, the scurrying feet of nurses, the moans of pain from the injured and the cries of sorrow for loved ones. The feelings of guilt, regret and fear from that time not long ago came rushing back to her. The elevator doors closed shut and Blake kept staring straight ahead as if she had seen a ghost.

From Blake's side Yang eyed her partner warily. She didn't have the keen senses of a Faunus, but she could tell the mood inside the elevator had changed. The bow on the top of Blake's head had flattened. Her yellow eyes were narrowed, focusing on something far in the distance. Her lips were pressed together tightly into a thin line.

The elevator door reopened again with a chime to show they had reached the lobby on the ground floor. Yang stepped out first with Blake mindlessly falling in behind her. They navigated through the lobby towards the exit.

"Glad that's off the to-do list," Yang said with a pleased sigh of accomplishment. She stretched her arms above her head, sticking out her full chest provocatively. Yang looked over at her partner who still seemed wrapped up in her own world. "So hit the beauty salon, bakery or bookstore next?"

"Hm," was the only response Yang got from Blake.

"Well the beauty salon is pretty close. We could walk there, pick up bumblebee then hit the last two stops."

"Sounds good," Blake responded with a faraway tone.

"Alright, this way," Yang took lead with Blake walking beside and slightly behind her. By now Yang knew what her partner was thinking about by her distant behavior. Yang decided a quick distraction was in order, and she knew the perfect alley to have it in.

The pair didn't talk to each other as they walked. Yang would make comments as they passed by shop windows which were answered by a distracted hum from Blake. Which could hardly be considered 'talking'. A mischievous grin came to Yang's face when the memorable alleyway came into view.

"Wha! YAN-MPFT!" Yang roughly pulled Blake by the wrist into the alleyway. She quickly covered Blake's mouth with her right hand before she could finish yelling her name. They struggled with each other as Yang pulled them both deeper into the alley. Yang took the wrist she had grabbed in her left hand, twisting Blake's arm around to force it back and between her shoulder blades.

"Oof, there," Yang finally subdued her partner. "That was so much easier with two hands instead of just the one," Yang joked as she pressed her body against her partner's back pinning her against a brick wall. Yang repositioned her right arm into a loose chokehold around Blake's neck. While her left still held Blake's arm behind her back.

"Yang what are you doing!" Blake asked in an angry tone once Yang's right hand had been removed from her mouth. She turned her head as much as she could to glare at her.

"I needed to snap you out of that little guilt trip down memory lane," Yang said in a serious tone with a little bit of amusement mixed in.

"Yang I'm fine, let me g-"

"No you're not," Yang accented her point by twisting Blake's arm a little bit to add a jolt of pain. "No matter how many times I keep telling you it wasn't your fault. You keep on feeling guilty. You keep on feeling afraid. You didn't run away, Blake."

"You forced me to stay."

"No I didn't," Blake's glare intensified. "Okay maybe a little bit," Yang admitted with an eye roll, "but I like to think I convinced you to stay out of the goodness of your heart. Also, you could have left any time after I made my plea if you really wanted to. You had plenty of opportunities. When I was actually asleep. While I was in surgery getting my plug. Blake you had more than million times where you could have abandoned me, but you didn't."

"Ugh… I should have never done that bedside confession," Blake let out an indignant sigh as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the brick wall. She was about to run away at the conclusion of the Battle of Beacon. However, she had to feel sentimental, saying 'goodbye' and listing the reasons 'why' she was leaving to a supposedly sleeping Yang in her hospital bed. "It gave you too much ammunition to use against me."

"Not my problem that you couldn't tell I was playing possum. You were running away because you felt your presence keeps getting your friends and people around you hurt. So by leaving, you thought everyone would be safe. Well, I have abandonment issues and you have a history of avoiding your problems. Huh, we make quite the partnership don't we," Yang said sarcastically, but with an undercurrent of tenderness. Blake felt Yang's hold loosen as she said that last statement.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Blake admitted. "You aren't regretting making me stay, are you?"

"Convinced you to stay, convinced okay," Yang stated adamantly, "and no way. I regret being a little of a hothead and 'Yangy' at times, but I think you would agree that you staying was best for everyone." Yang almost sounded shocked that Blake would have asked such a question. "Remember Blake, you make your own choices, but you don't get to make mine or anyone else's. My arm is not your fault. It's mine for charging in recklessly. The White Fang attacking Beacon and Vale was not your fault. That was their own choice, motivated by their hate of humanity. We all make our own choices and can't be held responsible for another's."

"Thanks Yang," the two huntresses-in-training shared a smile, even though Yang was still pinning Blake against the wall. Blake broke eye contact to look around where Yang had dragged her. This alleyway was… familiar, "Hey, is this the same alley?"

"The same alley where I tackled you and we had that little heart to heart in the rain? You bet your golden eyes it is," Yang said with a grin.

"I never took you as the sentimental type."

"Nah, it was just on the way to the hair salon."

"Yeah sure," Blake smirked, didn't believe that for a second. There was a tender silence between the two of them as Yang's hold on Blake loosened even more.

"Can you imagine what would have happened if you did run off with monkey-boy following you?" Yang asked thinking back to the aftermath. "Who knows where you and Sun would have gone; And how may kids you would have had by now."

"Really Yang? Feeling a little jealous of Sun?"

"Well…" Yang trailed off as she guiltily looked away. "He does have a slightly 'better' six pack than me. And the things he can do with that tail of his does make me a little envious."

"I still can't believe you agreed to those threesomes," Blake shook her head in happy disbelief as the memory played out in her head.

"Hey, got to keep my little kitten happy," Yang smiled giving Blake a kiss at the corner of her lips.

"'Little kitten'," Blake repeated opening an eye to look back over her shoulder at Yang questioning. "I'm not some house cat."

Before Yang could register the danger in Blake's words, Blake used her semblance to summon a shadow-clone to escape Yang's loose hold. Yang was too slow in retightening her grip. The Blake in her hands disappeared in a wisp of black aura. The brawler glanced to the side to see Blake flanking behind her. Yang shifted her weight to the balls of her feet for a quick turn, but Yang suddenly felt one of her legs be kicked out from under her. Without the proper footing Blake outmaneuvered Yang in an instant.

"GAH," Yang exclaimed as she was roughly and painfully forced against the brick wall of the alley. In the same spot Blake had just been previously. Yang's right arm was pulled across her throat and over her left shoulder. Yang tried to pull on her right arm, but she couldn't. She tried her left that had been folded behind her back with only the same result. The band on Gambol Shroud had her arms tied up pretty tight.

"I'm a Yang-fucking-jaguar," Blake growled threateningly.

"You forgot the strap-on back at the dorm," Yang playfully fought back.

"I don't need to use a piece of plastic to make you scream my name," Blake snarled as she bit the lobe of Yang's ear.

"We also forgot our cop and criminal cosplay clothes."

"Shut up, Yang."

"I thought you wanted me to scream out: 'BLAKE, BLAKE, OH FUCK ME L-'," Yang was quickly silenced as a pair of lips crashed into hers.

"Smart ass," Blake smirked as she watched the new shadow-clone she summoned making out with her partner.

"It's a pretty sweat ass too," Yang quipped when she broke for air before returning to making out with the Blake-clone.

"I hate you," Blake muttered as her hands slid down to grab that 'sweat ass'.

"You love me," Yang mumbled in her lip lock with the Blake-clone.

"Yeah I do, it's the only reason I put up with you," Blake's hands began to wander, seeking out the buttons on the front of Yang's jacket and pants. Blake's clone continued to make out with Yang while helping the original begin to strip off Yang's clothes.

"Do you want to check if Sun is hiding behind the dumpster this time?"

"If he is there, he'll join in when he wants."

* * *

**Beacon Library**

* * *

In was after noon and Jaune was quite pleased with himself. Once he had typed that first word it seemed like everything just fell into place in his mind. The torrent of uncertainty solidified into solid ideas, that he used to lay the foundation of his plans. With the foundation set he began to build upward, stacking brick upon brick, one on top of one another. His fingers could not type fast enough to keep up with his brain. Now mid-afternoon he was looking at three near complete planning files.

The first was his plan for Wulfstrum Keep. It was a broad plan since many of the specifics were yet to be determined, but it set the groundwork. He had divided up his plan into different phases, then further sub-divided them into tasks. The different tasks went into a slightly finer detail about how he would manage certain aspects of the project. Then after all of that he made a general, all-encompassing statement about his true thoughts and intentions for the future of Wulfstrum Keep.

Jaune's original idea was to turn Wulfstrum Keep into a living museum. That idea was scraped because the only visitors that would venture out that far beyond the kingdom's walls would be hunters, brave historians or rich individuals. Seeing this idea's faults, he decided he wanted everything cataloged, documented and transported to Vale. Everything from the giant tapestries hanging from the great hall to the little wooden spoons on the dining tables.

As things were cataloged he wanted them safety transported back to Vale's Museum of Remnant's World History. Where the items could be further studied and displayed to the public. Some of the artifacts would have to remain at Wulfstrum Keep, like the stone statues and other large objects. Otherwise, everything else would eventually end up at the Vale Museum.

At Vale's Museum, the artifacts would be safely preserved. When not on display to the public they would be kept in the vault. A massive complex of underground bunkers meant to safeguard items from humanity's greatest moments and failures throughout history. There the artifacts from Wulfstrum Keep would be safe from Grimm and hopefully human conflict until the end of time.

When Wulfstrum Keep was emptied, or possibly during, its purpose would then be converted to an outpost; like Ozpin had 'originally' suggested. Perhaps over time it would expand and become a settlement, maybe even a small town. However, that was still too far in the future for Jaune to imagine.

In the back of the Wulfstrum Keep file he had been accumulating a list of job positions he needed filled to make this plan work. Historians and archaeologists were the first to come to mind, but after that cooks, security personnel, sponsors, geologist, pilots, structural engineers, land surveyors, maids; the list became fairly long rather quickly. It was almost like city planning in some respects, trying to foresee all the needs and requirements a fledging outpost or settlement would need to operate and survive.

The second plan was set to occur in six days. When all seven of his sisters planned to visit for Beacon's Family Week. It wasn't a regimented plan like something Weiss would create. It primarily focused on the meal times while the rest of the day could be played by ear. Jaune had to admit he was looking forward to bumping elbows in the kitchen with his sisters.

It was one place he felt the most connected to his family. Talking about current events in their lives as they prepared a meal. Telling stories or experiences as they sat at the dinner table eating their meal. With that in mind, his plans boiled down to creating a menu for each meal while they were at Beacon. Then adding everything up to a massive grocery list.

_"Definitely going to need someone to help me go grocery shopping sometime this week,"_ Jaune said to himself, almost immediately nominating Ren for the duty. It was kind of sad when 'guy time' ultimately involved to doing something for the gals in their lives. _"We are so whipped, but we do it to keep them happy,"_ he told himself.

The third and final plan was smaller than the other two because it involved the start of the Winter Competition Circuit in Mistral. Jaune knew that the planning aspect of 'them' attending the WCC would eventually be taken over by Weiss, and in some small part Ruby. Pyrrha would probably just go with the flow. She would make a few suggestions since she was a native, but would be submissive to whatever everyone else wanted to do. So Jaune basically made a small list of things he personally wanted to do in Mistral.

As Jaune thought about the WCC he automatically began to think of who he would be fighting. Since it was an individual competition, and not partners or teams, Jaune could be facing some familiar faces. Sun, Neptune and the other students from Haven Academy for sure. Since it was an international competition he was fairly certain he would see student from Shade and Atlas as well. Also Beacon...

Tucked away in the back of his plan for the Winter Competition Circuit in Mistral was a two tab headings that read: 'How to get Stronger' and 'How to defeat...'

"Oh, I'm good-evil-mastermind."

* * *

**Warehouse District, Vale**

* * *

"Oh, I'm good-evil-mastermind."

"No you are not! You are insane!"

"Come on, you've got to admit the plan is genius."

"No it isn't! It screams of desperation and stupidity!"

"Well, if that's the case then you should wholeheartedly agree with the plan."

"No! I don't."

"So do you have a better plan?" That question seemed to shut the whining young mercenary up as Mr. Tristan busied himself with attaching a bomb to the steel support beams of the warehouse. After a longer silence that anticipated he glanced over his shoulder to see if the kid had left. Instead he saw the young mercenary pinching his chin deep in thought. Trying as hard as he could to think of a better plan.

"No," the young mercenary admitted with a sigh of defeat. "I can't think of anything."

"Well then," Mr. Tristan said way too cheerfully. "Grab a bomb and strap it to that one over there."

"Fine... you are way too happy about this."

"Hey, I've wanted to blow this place sky high for a long time now. Also most of our work recently has needed to be quiet. It's a nice change of pace to be loud."

"Yeah, this is going to be loud enough that they can hear us in Vacuo."

"Have I ever told you my favorite quote of all time?"

"Stupidity goes before the fall?"

"No," Mr. Tristan felt slightly offended by that. "In the wise words of Scott Adams. 'There are very few personal problems that cannot be solved through a suitable application of high explosives.'"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for joining me for another chapter. Special thanks to Khalthar and Evilservant1094 for beta-reading. More thanks to those of you who commented last chapter and previous chapters.**

**Nothing really to report. Hope everyone had a splendid Christmas and New Years. Mine was a little busy.**

**If you didn't notice this chapter was definitely focused on Blake and Yang. One thing that has been bugging me, is my lack of explaining the current back story of where everyone 'is'. Where they are in their relationships, mental standing, emotions, etc. ever since this story diverted into an AU timeline. The way this fic started was like jumping in without a prelude. Sure I can say there was a time skip from the end of Season 3 to the first chapter, but that does not tell you, the readers, the narrative I created in my head before the beginning of chapter 1.**

**That is kind of what I'm trying to do here. Besides giving an "everyone was pretty banged up after the Battle of Beacon, but everything's fine now." That does not give you readers a whole lot, and before I wanted all of you reader to create your own narrative. I was alright with that back at the beginning. However, after watching the episodes of Season 4 I felt the need to add some explanations to events during my time skip. Hope you don't mind and that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**SO… in case you didn't get what was being hinted at here with BlakexYang, here it is straight. After the Battle of Beacon Yang was hospitalized and Blake made sure her partner was safe. In a one-sided way of saying good bye Blake explained to a supposedly sleeping Yang why she was leaving. She was leaving because she didn't want her friends getting hurt anymore. With that Blake leaves the hospital, but does not know Yang had gotten up and followed her. Yang eventually tackles Blake into 'the alleyway' where they have a heart to heart. Their true feelings come out and Bumblebee happens. Little did they know Sun was following Blake too, but Yang got to Blake first. He hides and makes sure everything between the two huntresses goes well; they went very sex-well (pun for swell, shut up, it's late). Being the klutz that he is with hiding and eavesdropping, he gets discovered in the middle of Yang and Blake's first time; apply porno logic and it becomes a threesome. Later the three of them, Blake-Yang-Sun, come to terms with the relationship and they become friends with benefits or something. They have some fun before Sun returns to Haven Academy in Mistral and … that's it, figure out the rest on you own.**

**Thank you to all of you new story followers and favorite-ers. Also a big thanks to those of you would left comments in all the previous chapters and I hope you'll leave one for this chapter as well.**

**Until next time, Peace.**

**-Saber**


End file.
